Duel Academy Chronicles
by Nova-Lioness
Summary: Writer's Block/Hiatus; ZanexOC, JadenxOC; Along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa, a young girl with a self-made Dragon Deck joins them, but she's hiding something. Will she ever reveal what the secret is? NO FLAMES R&R Don't forget to check out the new poll
1. Next Era of Duelists

**UPDATE: **

**Fixing up some things and changed my character around a bit.**

**Sky:** ALRIGHTY I'M FREEEEEE!

**Princess:** Uh a little hyper?

**Sky:** *back to normal* Sorry about that, just happy that I'm finished with school (until January that is). Also sorry for the lack of updates on Eternal Bonds. But things have been slow. I'll get back to it soon once I post DAC and maybe 2 more chapters.

**Princess:** That'll be great to see Eternal bonds again!

**Sky:** Yup! Anyway this first one is a rewrite of Season 1 of Yu–Gi–Oh GX. I don't know if I will do seasons 2–4 with this story, but I do have an idea for season 2 (which I'm not telling yet). I'm making this into 3 arcs and the third arc is a fan made one. And the arcs will be put up as three different stories, unless my readers/viewers/followers say otherwise

**Princess: **Do you know if you will be accepting OC's?

**Sky:** Not sure. So for now do not send in your OC's. I will leave a note at the bottom of a chapter to say when I will be. Also, this OC is different from most of my others.

**Both: **We do not own Yu–Gi–Oh! GX, they belong to whoever made it.

**Sky:** I do however; own Sora Tsumura.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Duel Academy Chronicles<strong>

**Sum****_mary: _**_Along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa, a young girl with a self–made Dragon Deck joins them, but she's hiding something. Will she ever reveal what the secret is?_

* * *

><p><strong>Character<strong>

**Name: **Sora Tsumura

**Age: **15, almost 16

**Birthday: **N/A

**Appearance:** Shoulder–length dark red hair, with gold ringlets, blue eyes, fair–tan skin.

**Known Deck(s): **Dragon (main) & Unknown (other)

**Duel Spirit:** None (at the moment)

**Signature Card:** N/A

**Family: **Ancestor, Mother (deceased), Father (missing), Aunt (legal guardian), Uncle (missing)

**Abilities:** Very athletic, loves sports, strategy expert, horseback rider

**Personality:** At first glance, Sora seems like a quiet girl who doesn't talk to anyone and shows little to no emotion, similar to Zane. This is due to the fact that she never made any friends growing up. Sora hates people who flaunt their money or snobs (namely Chazz) and worries about losing those that she is close to. She really doesn't like it when people think of her as a damsel in distress when she is completely able to help herself. Sora cares very much for her cards and won't tolerate someone that calls them weak just because they have low ATK. In addition, Sora has a low temper – which she got from her aunt.

**Extras:**  
><strong>–<strong>Sora is left–handed and hates being called Sky – as a nickname (her name is Japanese for Sky)  
><strong>–<strong>Sora is half Egyptian and half Japanese. Her mother is Egyptian while her father is Japanese

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 01: Next Era of Duelists<em>**

Welcome to Domino City, home of some world famous duelists of the Duel monsters circuit; including Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Joey Wheeler, a duelist with an extremely amount of good luck and the King of Games: Yugi Muto. It's also home to the Kaiba Dome where some young, upcoming duelists plan to apply for the most famous and prestigious dueling school: Duel Academy. We turn our attention to where someone was standing in front of the large Kaiba Dome. That person was none other than Sora Tsumura.

Sora was a young 15–year–old girl with shoulder–length dark red hair with blue eyes. Her hair framed her face on the side and hung over her eyes. She was wearing a black long–sleeve blazer with gray–white outlines over a black sleeveless turtleneck, black thigh–length shorts with gray–white trimming and black boots. Her red Deck cased was strapped to her left thigh and she wore a second edition KaibaCorp Duel Disk on her right arm.

Sora took her Deck out of her Deck case on her arm and looked through her cards. She sighed before putting her Deck back in its case. She then took out the Deck in her Duel Disk and looked through her cards. "I'll make Daddy happy."

A few minutes later, she proceeded to the Kaiba Dome arriving at the desk, where people are signing up to be tested to see if they had what it takes to be at Duel Academy. Sora came up to the desk with a man sitting behind it.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"I'm here to apply for Duel Academy." She answered.

"Name?"

"Sora Tsumura,"

The man took a clipboard from his desk and looked at the list carefully. "Ah, here you are, Sora Tsumura." the man nodded. "Just head inside and when they call you, head to the arena."

"Thank you sir," Sora bowed respectfully and went to proceed inside the building.

* * *

><p>After taking the Written Exam, Sora walked out to see a lot of students and examinees around. Some had already finished their exams were already wearing red, yellow, and blue blazer jackets, some of the blue blazers jackets having coat tails on the bottom. Sora also noticed other people wearing clothes other than the red, yellow, and blue jackets.<p>

_'They must be the Academy Students.' _She thought.

Then she looked to the left of her saw and noticed a duel happening. It was a duel between a boy about a year older than her wearing a grayish–white school uniform and a dueling proctor.

On the field in front of the proctor were two monsters in defense mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna. The monster opposite of them was a Vorse Raider and there was also a face–down card in the Spell/Trap card Zone.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring ya down, do you A: throw in the towel, B: beg for mercy, or C: run home to mamma?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" The boy with dark hair announced before pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I choose to activate my Trap card." The face–down flipped up.

"A Trap!" The proctor exclaimed.

"You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its ATK."

A ring of red bombs appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

**Proctor:** 0

**Boy:** 1300

After the holograms vanished the Proctor stood up. "Clever move." He said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." The boy bowed.

_'Sacrificing your own monster to defeat your opponent…not bad…' _Sora thought.

**"SORA TSUMURA, REPORT TO DUELING FIELD NUMER TWO. I REPEAT, SORA TSUMURA REPORT TO DUELING FIELD NUMBER TWO!"**

Sora took a deep breath. _'Time to go…' _She thought as she reported to the designated field.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the dome a short, blue–haired boy also got finished watching Bastion's duel as another teenager with two ton–brown hair commented on it. "Wow, that guy really tore it up." He said.<p>

Syrus looked at the teen. "Yeah, Bastion Misawa; they said he got a perfect score on his written exams out of all of us new applicants.

"Wow really, I barely made it through mine. Oh yeah, name's Jaden!"

"Same here, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet ya." Syrus then looked somewhat depressed. "I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my duel."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed slapping Syrus on the back. "Congratulations, I will be too as soon as I have my duel."

"Wait, you mean you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked shocked at the boy's ignorance of the current situation.

"Nope," Jaden replied, still psyched from the last duel.

"Then you might have a problem, you see there's one more duel after Bastion's and it's getting ready to start." Syrus explained.

"WHAT!" Jaden exclaimed as he and Syrus turning their attention to the duel arena where Sora's duel was supposed to take place.

Syrus turned his attention to the duel arena where Sora's duel was supposed to take place.

* * *

><p>Sora rose up from an elevated platform wearing her Duel Disk. In front of her was a man wearing the purple outfit of one of the dueling proctors. The man looked at Sora with a steady glance.<p>

"Alright, applicant," he said with an overbearing tone. "What is your name?"

"Sora Tsumura." Sora replied respectfully and bowed.

"Well you know the rules: you win, you're in." The proctor said, starting up his Duel Disk. "If not, better luck next year."

"Oh, I'll be in _this_ year." Sora said and activated her Duel Disk. Her Proctor followed in suit. Both drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sora:<strong> 4000

**Proctor:** 4000

"I'll start if you don't mind." Sora said drawing her sixth card.

"By all means." Her Procter said.

"Thanks," Sora said as she looked at her card. _'Hmm this could work. But then again, why not try another way…?'_

Sora took two cards from her Hand. "First I activate the Field Spell known as Elemental Cove!"

The Field Spell zone opened up and as Sora placed the card into the slot, the field suddenly changed to something like a beach but surrounding Sora were nine caves. And hovering over the seven caves were what looked to be symbols. The first one was a red flame, followed by a blue raindrop, a brown square with a diamond in the middle, light blue/green tornado, a yellow sun, a black cloud, a cyan blue lightning bolt, a white/blue snowflake, and finally a greenish–brown leaf.

"What on earth?" Her Procter said, clearly confused of the symbols.

* * *

><p>"What's with this place?" Jaden asked looking at the caves in confusion.<p>

"Who knows?" Bastion said.

* * *

><p>Sora took the other card that was in her Hand. "Now I summon Elemental Dragon Ice in attack mode!" As Sora placed the card on her Duel Disk the cave with snowflake symbol began to glow.<p>

"What on earth?!"

Emerging from the cave was a dragon, a large white dragon standing on its back legs and a large pair of ice–like wings. The large dragon roared, causing white fire to burst from its mouth. (4/1800/1600)

"What the!" The Proctor blinked. "I've never seen that card before."

"Well yeah," Sora said in a monotone. "It was just released…"

* * *

><p>Up in another section, three boys were watching Sora's duel as well.<p>

"Hey Chazz," one of the boys in blue asked Chazz Princeton as they watched the duel. "Ever heard of an Elemental Dragon before?"

"Must be a new Archetype or something," Chazz shrugged. "Who cares? Let the rejects duel with what they want."

"Still, maybe there's something about them we don't know?" Another one of Chazz's friend's stated.

* * *

><p>In another section, two more individuals were watching Sora's duel as well: a girl and a boy.<p>

The girl had sandy blonde hair and grayish–brown eyes and was wearing the standard Obelisk Blue girls' uniform: white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt and royal blue boots. She was Alexis Rhodes, a freshman Obelisk Blue.

Next to her was a taller boy with blue hair, down to the neck but had some bangs near his blue eyes. He was also in Obelisk Blue like Alexis and Chazz, but his outfit was whiter than blue: it was a long white coat with blue outlines, and the same pattern was on his shirt. He was Zane Truesdale, a senior and one of the top students at Duel Academy.

"It looks like she's using a Dragon Deck." Alexis said. "But I never heard of an Elemental Dragon before."

"Maybe, we'll just have to see more of her cards to find out." Zane said as he turned back to the duel alongside Alexis.

On the other side room, across from Zane and Alexis, was another Obelisk, who was watching Sora with interest. She had shoulder–length dark blue hair tied in a low ponytail which hung over her left shoulder and matching eyes. She wore a white Obelisk Blazer with two tails and blue outlines over a black sleeveless turtleneck, a dark blue mini skirt, knee–length royal blue boots and black fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrists. Around her waist was a gray belt that held a darker blue deck case. She was Shannon Truesdale, and one of the top students alongside Zane, who was her twin brother.

Shannon watched Sora with interest. _'She's an interesting girl that's for sure. What else does she have planned I wonder?'_

* * *

><p>"That's a sweet start!" Jaden said excited. He then noticed Bastion sitting next to them. "Hey there Bastion, tight duel out there!" Jaden exclaimed.<p>

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"From the looks of things, you could be the second best duelist here!" Jaden said, confusing Bastion. "And that girl's probably gonna be the third best since you already got the second best position. Who is she anyway?"

"Sora Tsumura," Bastion answered. "Rumor has it that her deck was created by Pegasus himself."

Jaden's eyes widen in surprise. "No way!"

"Guys, talk later!" Syrus jumped in, turning their attention back to the duel.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Back to the duel)<em>**

"With Elemental Cove in play, Ice gains an additional 500 ATK and DEF." A white aura surrounded Ice Blade as his power increased.

**Elemental Dragon Ice, ATK: 1800–2300; DEF: 1600–2100**

"2300 ATK already." The Procter was amazed at that.

"Now I activate Ice's effect which allows me to Special Summon 1 Elemental Dragon from my Hand to the Field." Sora searched her Hand before pulling one. "And I chose Elemental Dragon Light in defense mode."

The cave with the yellow sun began to glow. Emerging from the cave was a large pale yellow orb. Everyone watched as the orb began to transform. Their eyes bugged out as the orb morphed in to a large serpentine dragon with gold spikes along its back and two sets of wings and its dark eyes shining down on the Procter. (6/1700/1000)

"A Level 6 monster!"

"And with Elemental Cove, her ATK and DEF increase as well."

A yellow aura surrounded the serpentine dragon and she gave a mighty roar.

**Elemental Dragon Light, ATK: 1700–2200; DEF: 1000–1500**

* * *

><p>Shannon watched with interest. <em>'Huh, she got two monsters out already with 2300 and 2200 ATK. Not bad.'<em>

* * *

><p>Sora took two cards from her Hand. "I end my turn with this." Two reverse cards appeared behind her dragons.<p>

**Sora:** 4000

**Proctor:** 4000

"Hmm impressive. My move!" the Proctor said. He drew a card and added it to his hand. He looked on Sora's field. He took a card from the other side, "I summon Red Gadget in attack mode!" On the field, a red and silver machine appeared. Its body consisted of gears. (4/1300/1500)

"Now, Red Gadget's effect activates. When it is Normal Summoned, I can add a Yellow Gadget from my Deck to my hand." The proctor took out his Deck from his Duel Disk and searched through it. "Next I play the Equip spell card Big Bang Shot." Red Gadget began to glow.

**Red Gadget, ATK: 1300–1700**

"That lets your monster do Piercing Damage." Sora said.

"You are correct. But first I activate the effect of Big Bang Shot, since your dragon is in defense mode, when I attack you'll lose Life Points due to Big Bang Shot dealing piercing damage."

Sora said nothing.

"Red Gadget attack her dragon!" Red Gadget flew over to Elemental Dragon Light but before the machine could do anything…

Sora snapped her fingers and her face–down behind Light flipped up and barrier appeared around her two dragons. "Not so fast, I activate my face–down, the Trap Dragon Barrier."

Red Gadget went back to the Proctor's side of the field.

"What?"

"Since you declared an attack on an "Elemental Dragon" I can activate this trap. The attack is negated and your Battle Phase is over!"

"Hmm, not bad. You were able to counter me from destroying your monster." The Proctor said before taking a card from his Hand. "I'll end with this" A face–down card appeared in front of him.

**Sora:** 4000

**Proctor:** 4000

"My move," Sora said drawing her card. "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my Deck." The grinning green jar appeared before shattering. Sora looked at her three–card Hand before choosing another.

"I now activate the Spell, Dragon Draw," Sora inserted a spell that showed a duel disk with a hand drawing four cards. "Now for every Dragon–Type on the Field, I get to draw 1 card from my deck and there are 2!" Sora drew two cards and nodded. "Now I tribute Ice Blade," Ice Blade went back into the cave with the snowflake symbol and then the cave with the black cloud began to glow and a black smoke began to come out of cave.

"Now arise, Elemental Dragon Shadow!" The smoke began to form in front of Sora. Everyone watched with wide eyes as the form began to shift and change into a shadowy form of a long dragon with a large pair of wings and glowing green eyes. (5/2100/1100)

And because of Elemental Cove in play, Elemental Dragon Shadow's ATK and DEF rose.

**Elemental Dragon Shadow, ATK: 2100–2600; DEF: 1100–1600**

"But he won't be sticking around long," Sora snapped her fingers and her sole face–down flipped up. Her face–down revealed to be Elemental Dragon Shadow and Light glowing and behind them was a shadow form of two other dragons. "I activate the Trap Darkness and Light."

"Wha?" Her Procter said.

"What this does is send Elemental Dragons Shadow and Light to the future and in three turns evolve into their next forms!"

Shadow and Light turned into black and white mist and then went back into their respective caves.

"She's left herself defenseless!" Syrus cried.

_'Why would she do that?' _Shannon wondered. _'Now she has nothing to protect her Life Points.'_

"However, since I never Normal summoned this turn, I believe I still can!" Sora said as she took another card from her Hand. "I summon Elemental Dragon Water in attack mode!" The cave with the wave began to glow and then shooting out of the cave in a jet of water was a blue serpentine quadruped dragon with fins around its face a golden underbelly with light blue transparent wings and a mermaid tail. (4/800/1200)

"And since Water Frost is the only monster on my side of the Field, she gets to attack you directly!"

The Procter's eyes widen in surprise as the blue dragon turned to water and then shot itself right at him!

**Sora:** 4000

**Proctor:** 3200

"I end my turn with a face–down and switch Elemental Dragon Water to defense." Sora placed a lone face–down on the field behind Water who knelt down.

"Hmm impressive. My move!" the Proctor said. He drew a card and added it to his hand. He looked on Sora's field. "Now, Red Gadget, attack her dragon!" Red Gadget flew over to Elemental Dragon and smashed him with his fists. "I place this face–down and call it a turn."

**Sora:** 4000

**Proctor:** 3200

"Alright my move!" Sora drew her card making her hand become three, and then looked on the field. "I activate my face–down, the trap Dragon Alliance!" Sora's face–down flipped up to reveal Tiger Dragon trading places with Lightpulsar Dragon.

"Since you just destroyed a Dragon–Type, I can activate this. Now I can Special Summon a Dragon–Type Monster of the same Level as the one you destroyed." Sora took her Deck out and searched for a card. Once she found it she inserted her Deck back into her Duel Disk. "So I summon Moonlight Dragon!" A symbol of the moon appeared in front of Sora.

"What on Earth?" The Proctor said.

Suddenly the symbol began to light up and then emerging from the ground was a pure white dragon with light blue moon symbol on its wings. (4/1600/1600)

"Now I activate my other face–down, Moon's Light!" Sora's last face–down flipped up to reveal a trap showing Moonlight Dragon glowing into the moonlight. "Since Moonlight Dragon was just Special Summoned due to a card's effect we both get to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster from our Decks."

Both duelist took their Decks out and searched for a card.

"Well then I summon Yellow Gadget." Next to Red Gadget was another gadget, but in the color yellow. (4/1200/1200)

"And his effect's activates as well, which allows me to add one Green Gadget from my Deck to my hand." Once again the Proctor looked through his Deck and got his card. He then shuffled it and returned it to his Duel Disk.

"Alright then," Sora said as she held her card. "I summon my Starlight Dragon!" A star symbol appeared on the ground and then emerging from it was another white dragon, but this one had star symbols on its wings. (4/1600/1600)

"Wow two monsters with the same power." Shannon said. "That's something."

"Next I activate Moon and Star United!" Sora inserted her card into her Duel Disk. Appearing right between Moonlight and Starlight Dragon was a spell card showing what looked like Moonlight Dragon and Starlight Dragon merging together…

The Proctor blinked. "A Fusion card?" He guessed.

"Somewhat like that." Sora said. "But not really a Fusion. I send both Moonlight and Starlight Dragon to the Graveyard!" The two dragons vanished in a moon and star symbol underneath them. "…To Summon the Moon Star Dragon!"

Appearing in front of Sora was what looked like a fusion of the moon and star symbols. Then emerging from it was a dragon, but not any dragon. It looked like a fusion between Moonlight Dragon and Starlight Dragon; it was a long serpentine dragon with two heads, the heads of Moonlight and Starlight Dragon. (8/2900/2400)

"Next I activate Moon Star Dragon's effect; I can now Special Summon Moonlight Dragon from the Graveyard!" Moonlight Dragon appeared next to Moons star Dragon. (4/1600/1600)

"Now Moonlight Dragon attack Red Gadget with Moonlight Flame!" As the moon dragon got ready to attack…

"Not so fast kid, I activate my face–down, Waboku!" The face–down card flipped up and showed a magenta card with a picture of three women in holy robes on it. "Until the end of this turn, I receive no damage and none of my monsters are destroyed. That was good try though." The three robed women appeared and Moonlight's attack stopped.

"Dang," Sora muttered and took two cards out of her hand. "I lay these face–down and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared behind her dragons.

**Sora:** 4000

**Proctor:** 3500

"My move." He drew his next card and stared at it for a bit before selecting a card. "I summon Machina Gearframe in attack mode!" Next to the other two machines was a skinny orange and silver robot with an overly large orange helmet. (4/1800/0)

"Now I'll use his effect to add one Machina monster to my hand from my Deck, and I choose Machina Fortress." After adding the card to his hand, the Proctor said, "Next I equip Machina Gearframe to my Yellow Gadget." The orange machine attached itself to Yellow Gadget, similar to that of a screw into a bolt.

"Red Gadget attack her Moonlight Dragon!" Red Gadget flew over Moonlight Dragon and then smashed into it, causing the dragon to burst into pixels.

"Next I activate the spell Lightning Vortex!" Sora paled. "So by sending one card to the Graveyard," The Proctor sent a card to the Graveyard. "All your Monsters are destroyed!" A lightning bolt stuck Moon Star Dragon and she vanished.

"Oh no! Now she's wide open for an attack!" Syrus cried.

"Red Gadget, attack her directly!" Red Gadget flew over to Sora and rammed into her. The girl moved back a little bit.

"Now, Yellow Gadget attack directly as well!" The yellow Machine attacked Sora as well causing her Life Points to drop. "I'll place this face–down and end my turn." The Proctor said.

**Sora: **1000

**Proctor:** 3500

"Oh no she's almost out of Life Points!" Syrus freaked.

_'I'm down to my last 1000 Life Points. Better make this count.' _"My move," Sora said and drew her card. "First I activate the effect of Darkness and Light!" The said Trap card suddenly appeared in front of Sora and began to glow, as did the caves with the yellow sun and black cloud.

"It's been three turns since this Trap was activated. So now come forth from the future, Elemental Dragons Darkness and Shining Nova!" Suddenly emerging from the caves came two dragons. The first was a white and blue with a thunderbolt shaped horn and two white curved horns on the back of its head and large white angel wings. The second was a black and gray–white bipedal dragon with a gold scaled chest and tattered gray–white dragon wings. (8/2700/2000), (8/3100/2200)

Both of Sora's dragons roared causing everyone to hold their ears. The dragons were LOUD!

"And with Elemental Cove on the field, they gain 500 ATK and DEF!"

**Elemental Dragon Shining Nova****, ATK: 2700–3200; DEF: 2000–2500**

**Elemental Dragon Darkness****, ATK: 3100–3600; DEF: 2200–2700**

Everyone was amazed at the Dragons' ATK.

"Wow, 3200 and 3600 ATK." Shannon said, quite amazed at this girl's skill.

"Now, Darkness attack Yellow Gadget with Ebony Fire Blast!" The black dragon roared and raised its head then unleashed a black flame from its mouth and hit the Gadget.

"I activate the effect of Machina Gearframe! Instead of Yellow Gadget going to the Graveyard Machina Gearframe will take its place!"

"But I can still attack Red Gadget with Shining Nova!" The Proctor cursed to himself, he forgot she had had another monster out.

"Shining Nova attack with Shining Radiance!" Her second dragon roared and then flapped her wings and shot up into the air. Suddenly she began to glow and the light blinded the Proctor. When he opened his eyes he saw the Red Gadget was gone. And this Life Points took a drop as well.

"I end my turn."

**Sora:** 1000

**Proctor:** 2100

"I draw!" the Proctor announced. After drawing his card he showed it to the girl. "I activate Pot of Greed, which like you know lets me draw two more cards." Drawing again, the Proctor smiled slowly. "First I use the effect of my Machina Fortress! By sending monsters whose Levels add up to 8 from my hand I can Special Summon it onto the field." The man discarded a card and special summoned yet another machine. This time it was a three wheeled tank machine. It was blue in color and had two mechanical hands on the each side with a large cannon on the left side. (8/2500/1600)

"But it still doesn't have enough ATK to take out my dragon." Sora pointed out.

"True." The Proctor said as he took another card. "But I never said I was finished…."

"Oh no." Sora said.

"Next I use Monster Reborn! This lets me summon a monster from either Graveyard, and I choose the monster that I just sent there! Come forth, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" The stone floor broke open and out flew an old looking machine. It was made up of several gears that seemed rusted and it was in the shape of a dragon. (8/3000/1600)

* * *

><p>Several of the students watching gasped.<p>

"Hey, did you know that they had that card in one of the proctor's test Decks?" Alexis asked Zane. The older boy stared at the battlefield without saying a word, intent on finding out the potential of the girl on the battlefield.

Shannon was also curious, how would this girl react? She had only two monsters, both with ATK over the other dragon.

"My word!" Bastion gasped.

"You're telling me!" Syrus added. "That's one big dragon!"

"This duel's getting interesting!" Jaden said with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Your dragon is powerful, but mine still has more ATK!" Sora said.<p>

"True," The Procter said "But first I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Elemental Cove!"

Sora's eyes widen as the cove was destroyed and her monster's ATK and DEF deceased

**Elemental Dragon Shining Nova****, ATK: 3200–2700; DEF: 2500–2000)**

**Elemental Dragon Darkness****, ATK: 3600–3100; DEF: 2700–2200**

"Still my Darkness dragon still has more ATK!"

"Maybe but not your Elemental Dragon Shining Nova!" The Proctor said. "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon attack her Elemental Dragon Shining Nova!" The large dragon flew up into the sky and fired down a beam of grey energy towards Sora's dragon…

"Don't think so!" Sora snapped her fingers and the face–down behind Darkness flipped up. It showed a picture of Elemental Dragon Ice Blade protecting Elemental Dragon Water from an attack. Suddenly the spirit of Elemental Dragon Water appeared from the Graveyard and appeared in front of Shining Nova. The blast hit the spirit and then vanished.

"Sorry but I activate the Trap Dragon Protector! Since you declared an attack on I can remove from play 1 Elemental Dragon from the Graveyard to take the attack."

"I end my turn with that. Let's see if you can get into the academy kid." The Proctor said.

**Sora:** 1000

**Proctor:** 2100

"My move," Sora drew her card. Suddenly she smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" The Proctor asked.

"Oh just that I got this duel won!"

Everyone was surprised. How does she have the duel won?

"I activate my face–down, the Trap Dragon Rage!" Sora's last face–down flipped up and revealed Elemental Dragon Darkness losing control.

"What on earth?" The Proctor said.

"By sending one Dragon–Type from the field to the Graveyard, all other monsters are destroyed and the user takes damage equal to the combined total of the destroyed monster's ATK. I send Shining Nova to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters!"

A large dragon suddenly appeared between the duelists and then blasted the monsters with a blue energy ball.

"You'll be taking yourself out!" The Proctor countered.

"Not quite, I send Kuriyu to the Graveyard to receive zero damage!"

Appearing in front of Sora was what looked like Winged Kuriboh but with dragon wings and small teeth sticking out of its mouth. (3/300/200)

The blue energy ball hit all of the Monsters and Kuriboh causing it burst into pixels but Sora took no damage while her Proctor lost the rest of his Life Points.

**Sora:** 1000

**Proctor:** 0

* * *

><p>The holograms disappeared and the proctor recovered from the last attack and stood up and said, "Congratulations and welcome to Duel Academy."<p>

"Thank you." Sora bowed and left the field.

* * *

><p>"Alright, she won!" Syrus cheered.<p>

"Sure did, that girl got nailed!" Jaden grinned.

"At least there's proper competition coming along." Bastion smiled, impressed with the duelist's victory.

* * *

><p>Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, the teachers watched as Sora left the dueling arena. "Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.<p>

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

_'Just another rookie for the Academy.'_ He thought dismissively. '_I'm just glad that this was the last duel, otherwise there could be more slackers coming in, too.'_

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here Miss…"

"I have a Ph.D. in dueling to earn the title 'Doctor' thank you!" Crowler snapped a bit. He then looked away. "Now tell the truant that he'll have to come back next year." The other teachers looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more."

"Yes, let's give this duelist his shot."

"He was just a bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS _RUDE_!" Crowler finally snapped. He slammed his Hands down, freaking out the other people around him. "I HAVE NO TIME FOR SLACKERS!" Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it "WHAT!?"

_"It's Sheppard."_

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said, suddenly changing his angry tone to a pleasant one.

_"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly."_ Chancellor Sheppard said. _"We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year."_ That made Crowler bug out a bit. _"When you cut a third of our student applicants because someone called you 'Mr.' or 'Mrs.'? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot!"_

"Yes, o–of course, sir." Crowler said as he hung up scowling. _Furry–chinned windbag; doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this Academy? But he's the boss, and if he wants to give this scrim shaker a duel…fine. _He then got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said then starting walking away.

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor? And which exam Deck should we use?"

Crowler just huffed and walked away. "Leave that to me." He pulled out a Deck from inside his blazer, grinning evilly.

* * *

><p>Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion, were waiting around until Sora showed up.<p>

"Hey that was one sweet duel!" Jaden said excited running up to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora said. "The name's Sora Tsumura."

"Jaden Yuki!" He said and the two shook hands.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale." The light–blue haired introduced.

"And I'm Bastion Misawa, the duelist that went before you went to duel."

"Nice to meet you guys." Sora said.

"By the way, those cards you showed were sweet" Jaden said.

"Thanks" Sora said.

**"JADEN YUKI, PLEASE REPORT TO DUELING FIELD # 4. JADEN YUKI, DUELING FIELD # 4" **The PA announced.

"Go time!" Jaden said as he got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist and Sora being the third best? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden pointed his thumb to himself. "Why yours truly!" He grinned. "It's what I'm best at." He then continued his stride down to the exam floor.

Sora raised an eyebrow as she watched Jaden make his way down to the Duel Field.

_'What the heck was _that_ about?'_

"Jaden sure is confident though." Syrus noticed.

"He's going to need to be." Bastion said, pointing to the exam Field in question. "Look who he up against is…" Bastion, Syrus, and Sora looked to see the pony–tailed Headmaster.

"Who's she?" Syrus asked.

"_He_ is Dr. Crowler; he's in charge of these exams and also the head of the top dorm in the Academy." Sora answered.

"How did you know that?" Bastion asked looking at Sora.

"My father used to come here and knew a Vellian Crowler." Bastion just nodded.

"It's about to start." Syrus said.

* * *

><p>On the Field, Dr. Crowler was being prepped and ready to duel. The Duel Disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and Deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Jaden rose up from a platform and was on the duel Field<p>

"Alright, test time!" Crowler said looking at Jaden. "So, son, your name?"

Jaden stood at attention like a soldier and replied, "Uh… Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Uh, Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"Wow." Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hearty laugh. "A Department chair, I had no idea. From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of Academy mascot." Crowler sweat dropped at that comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other said.

Chazz just looked on as he didn't like what Jaden was saying to Dr. Crowler.

"Duel Vest On!" Crowler said activating it and drew his five cards. Jaden was just amazed by the machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear, teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, high marks and dedication." Crowler answered. _'Of course, you have to be accepted first. Which I will make sure you don't.'_

"Well, I'm ready!" Jaden said activating his Duel Disk.

"So let's duel!" Both players shouted as both players drew their starting hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Crowler:<strong> 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden said as he drew his first card and looked at his Hand. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental HERO Avian in defense mode!" As he placed the card horizontally on the Field, a green feathered man with a pair of wings appeared and knelt down. (3/1000/1000)

"I'll also throw down a face–down." A reverse card appeared on the Field.

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said excitedly.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his sixth card. _'Don't tell me what to do.'_ He then took a look at his Hand. '_After all, since I'm using my own personal Deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home in no time flat.'_ "I think I'll start out nice and easy, by playing the Spell Card, Confiscation!"

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 Life Points to take a look at your Hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As his explanation finished, holographic images of Jaden's cards appeared. They were Monster Reborn, The Warrior Returning Alive, Hero Signal, and Polymerization.

**Crowler:** 3000

**Jaden**: 4000

"Ah yes, I remember some of these when _I_ was a naïve rookie. Now which one shall I banish?" He asked looking at each card. "I know, Monster Reborn to the Graveyard!" Jaden's Monster Reborn card was sent there. "Next I'll set two cards face–down." Two reverse cards appeared on the Field. "And last, but not least, I play Heavy Storm! This Spell Card destroys every other spell and Trap Card that's out on the Field." A heavy wind picked up and Jaden's face–down was destroyed along with Crowler's two face–down cards.

"Whoopsie, did you forget that you had two cards on the Field as well?" Jaden said teasingly.

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out–of–turn." Crowler waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the Field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening. Not _yet_ anyway!" Crowler grinned. Two yellow worm–like creatures appeared on his side of the Field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by these two Monsters but Syrus was confused, again. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two Trap Cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the Field were called Statue of the Wicked." Sora explained as she observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special Trap Card that creates a vicious Monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm."

"Of course! And they can change the tide of battle without any serious costs!" Bastion realized.

"Meaning?" Syrus asked.

"Crowler is using his own Deck." Sora answered, plainly. "This guy doesn't want Jaden to enter the Academy."

And she wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion.

* * *

><p>"Crowler must be using his own Deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.<p>

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the Deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way." Chazz said.

* * *

><p>"What an elitist snob." Alexis said, "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."<p>

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane spoke up. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that Deck of his."

* * *

><p>"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked Jaden.<p>

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden laughed excitedly.

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His Monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The worm–like creatures disappeared and a giant robotic Monster with exposed working gears appeared. The audience members were in awe of the sight of the Monster. (8/3000/3000)

* * *

><p>"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.<p>

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

_'Wonder how he's going to react.' _Shannon thought.

* * *

><p>"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Jaden.<p>

"No way, I've always wanted to take one on!" Jaden said excited. He looked like he had Christmas and his birthday in one day.

This shocked many people in the arena, including Syrus. "Either Jaden's really brave or he's nuts!"

* * *

><p>"He's staring down that legendary rare Monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane said incredulously. "I guess youth and inexperience does have its benefits after all."<p>

"Give it a rest, Zane." Alexis said. "At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this."

* * *

><p>Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and punched Jaden's Avian to pieces.<p>

"Oh man, Jaden's defense Monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained. "Its ATK are way too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse." Bastion added. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in defense mode, the difference between its ATK and the defending Monster's DEF are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

"But that would mean that Jaden's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus realized. A transparent version of Ancient Gear Golem's fist then slammed through Jaden's body.

**Crowler:** 3000

**Jaden:** 2000

Crowler noticed that Jaden's body was shaking. "Now don't feel bad." He taunted, "This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't…" Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started hearing Jaden laughing.

"Now I _really_ wanna come to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden said excitedly.

This took Crowler by surprise before scowling angrily. '_Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam! And he will certainly not make a mockery of _my _Deck!'_

'_Just look at him tremble.'_ Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. '_He must really be impressed by me!'_ But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it.

_'Winged Kuriboh?_ He then remembered that it was the card a guy he bumped into gave to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Something tells me that it belongs with you." A man said handing Jaden a card face–down._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>'<em>You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'<em> Then, whether if it was his imagination or not, he noticed that the card actually winked at him! He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock as it wore off and then made his decision_. 'I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" When he declared that, a small furry creature with for green paws and a pair of angelic wings appeared above its card image. (1/300/200)

"Next, I play a face–down. Not bad, huh, teach?"

Crowler simply laughed at this. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master technician." He teased Jaden. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant Ancient Gear Monster reared back a fist and threw a punch at the tiny creature and shattered the hologram to pieces.

'_Sorry Winged Kuriboh'._ Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

But Dr. Crowler noticed that Jaden's Life Points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your Life Points hasn't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero Damage!" That actually took Crowler by surprise. Even some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

* * *

><p>"People like him need to not underestimate them Kuribohs." Sora said with a shake of her head.<p>

Bastion and Syrus nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor <em>didn't<em> know." Alexis said.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane argued.

"Yeah, well _that_ kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

* * *

><p>"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame Monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.<p>

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your Monsters." Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

"You _should_ be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button on his Duel Disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh you set off my Trap Card, one of my favorites too, Hero Signal!" As his Trap Card activated, a spotlight with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental HERO. Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!" He said taking the card from his Deck and placing it on the tray. From a column of red flames a gray–skinned woman in a red body–suit appeared. (3/1200/800)

"Now it's my move!" He said drawing his next card he then looked at his Hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! First I'll bring Avian back to my Hand with the Spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive." The card came out of the graveyard slot of his Duel Disk. "And now, I'll summon him to the Field!" Avian reappeared on the Field.

"Oh, okay, another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me what our little friend here…" Crowler began to taunt.

"I didn't say I was done yet." He said. "See, I know that my two Monsters aren't very powerful by themselves, but if I can form them together it's another story! And I have just the card to unite them! Go Polymerization!" Jaden said showing the card to Crowler and then playing it. The two Elemental HEROes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. "Fusion Summon!"

After they fused, a new Monster appeared that had some features Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing new was a dragon–like Hand on its left arm. (6/2100/1200)

"And there he is, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready for a Clash of the Titans!"

"I must say, you're dueling quite well for an amateur but next time try summoning a Monster with more ATK than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

* * *

><p>"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.<p>

"He means that the Wingman's ATK are lower than the Golem's 3000." Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

Sora narrowed her eyes at the lone card in Jaden's Hand, '_That has to be what I think it is.'_

* * *

><p>"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to rush you but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.<p>

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course, I knew my Wingman had less ATK than your golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" After he played the card, buildings and skyscrapers literally, sprouted up from the Field. In the middle of the cityscape, Crowler's Golem looked like a giant Monster attacking the city itself while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest building's steeple roof's lightning rod with its arms crossed.

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" After he announced that, Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler said not worried. "This Field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000!"

**Elemental ****HERO** **Flame Wingman, ATK: ****2100–3100**

"Wait Time Out!" Crowler shrieked, but it didn't stop Flame Wingman from attacking as it launched itself at the Ancient Gear Golem as flames covered its body. Crowler looked like he was having a heart attack as Flame Wingman slammed into Ancient Gear Golem, breaking into pieces.

**Jaden:** 2000

**Crowler:** 2900

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell on his head.

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh." The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

**Jaden: **2000

**Crowler: **0

* * *

><p>"And that's game!" Jaden announced doing a two finger salute with his index and middle finger. "So, I guess I passed the test, huh teach?" The holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned.<p>

"Impossible… There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!" Crowler growled.

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz said with the same expression when he watched Jaden's duel. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis smiled at Jaden's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then saw Zane walking away.

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

_'Not bad.' _Sora thought.

_'Nice. I could use some competition.' _Bastion thought smiling at Jaden's victory while the latter did a victory dance. After that, Jaden took out and looked at the Winged Kuriboh card.

"We made it!" He said. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners." Again, Jaden could've sworn he heard Winged Kuriboh coo and wink at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky and Princess: <strong>Well here's the end of the first chapter! We hoped you all enjoyed it.

**Read & Review and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Kuriyu  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: DARK<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 300 Defense: 200<br>Effect: This card is treated as a Dragon–Type. When this card is sent to the Graveyard all damage involving Dragon–Types is reduced to 0.

**(The above card was created by PrincessAnime08, creation rights go to her)**

**Elemental Dragon Ice  
><strong>Attribute: WATER  
>Level: 4<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600<br>Effect: When summoned this card Special Summon 1 "Elemental Dragon" from your Hand onto the Field. During the End Phase, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Dragon Blizzard" from your Hand.

**Elemental Dragon Water  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 800 Defense: 1200<br>Effect: This card is also treated as Sea–Serpent. If this card is the only card on your side of the Field, it can attack your opponent directly. During the End Phase, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Dragon Tsunami" from your Hand.

**Elemental Dragon Shadow  
><strong>Level: 5  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 2100 Defense: 1100<br>Effect: If your opponent controls a Monster and you don't, you can Special Summon this card from your Hand. During the End Phase, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Dragon Darkness" from your Hand.

**Elemental Dragon Darkness  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3100 Defense: 2200<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by tributing "Elemental Dragon Shadow". This card cannot be destroyed by LIGHT–Type Monsters.

**Elemental Dragon Light  
><strong>Level: 6  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1700 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by DARK–Type monsters. During the End Phase, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Elemental Dragon Shining Nova" from your Hand.

**Elemental Dragon Shining Nova  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: Light<br>Attack: 2700 Defense: 2000  
>Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by DARK–Type monsters. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by tributing "Elemental Dragon Light".<p>

**Moonlight Dragon  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1600<br>Card Lord: _A mighty dragon that uses the moon's light for power._

**Starlight Dragon  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Dragon  
>Card Lore: <em>A mighty dragon, sister to Moonlight Dragon, who uses the stars for power.<em>  
>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1600<p>

**Moon Star Dragon  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 2900 Defense: 2000<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Moon and Star United" and cannot be summoned any other way. When summoned, you can Special Summon "Moonlight Dragon" or "Starlight Dragon" from your Graveyard.

**Moon and Star United  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Send "Moonlight Dragon" and "Starlight Dragon" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Moon Star" from your Deck.<p>

**Moon's Light  
><strong>Type: Trap  
>Effect: Activate only if "Moonlight Dragon" is Special Summoned by a card effect. Both players can Special Summon a Level 4 monster from their Decks.<p>

**Dragon Rage  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Tribute 1 Dragon–Type on the Field and all other monsters are destroyed. Deal damage to the user equal to combined total of the destroyed monster's ATK.<p>

**Elemental Cove  
><strong>Type: Field Spell  
>Effect: All "Elemental Dragon" monsters gain 500 extra ATK and DEF. If a Level 4 "Elemental Dragon" is destroyed in battle, special summon a Level 8 "Elemental Dragon" of the same Attribute.<p>

**Dragon Draw**  
>Spell: For every Dragon–Type on the Field draw 1 card.<p>

**Dragon Barrier**  
>Type: Normal Trap<br>Effect: Activate only when a Monster declares an attack on an "Elemental Dragon". Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.

**Darkness and Light  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Reveal "Elemental Dagon Shadow" and "Elemental Dragon Light" and sent them to the Graveyard. In three turns, Special Summon "Elemental Dagon Darkness" and "Elemental Dragon Shinning Nova" from your Hand, Deck, or Graveyard.<p>

**(The above cards are of my creation, creation rights go to me. All Elemental Dragons have been changed in the future chapters.)**


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed things._**

**Sky: **I'm back with Chapter 2!

**Princess:** Alright! That last chapter was epic can't wait for this one!

**Both:** We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 02: Welcome to Duel Academy<em>**

"Sora you need get going or you'll miss the plane!" A middle-aged woman with long black hair, in a half-bun, and blue eyes wearing a black blouse and skirt called up a flight of stairs.

"I'm coming Aunt Akane!" Sora called down.

The woman, known as Akane, smiled before leaving the stairs. She could hear Sora running on the second floor.

"AH! WHERE'S MY DECK?!" Sora screamed.

Akane chuckled as she made her way into the kitchen. For nine years, it had been only her and Sora. Her brother, Sora's father, went missing nine years ago, thus having Akane become Sora's legal guardian. But fourteen, now almost fifteen years ago, Sora's mother was involved in a fatal car crash which took her life. That was the day that Amon, Sora's uncle, her mother's brother, went missing and the same day that Satoshi, Sora's father and Akane's brother, had asked her to come live with them.

Sora was in her room getting last minute things. She wished she had done this last night, but she was dead tired. She placed her last thing into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder and then raced out of her room and down the stairs.

"AUNT AKANE HAVE YOU SEEN MY DECK?!" Sora yelled.

"Sora no yelling!" Akane said as her niece came sliding down the railing. "And, what did I say about sliding down the stair railing?" The black-haired woman said putting her hands on her hips.

Sora blushed scarlet red. "Sorry Aunt Akane. Have you seen my Deck?"

Akane smirked before placing her mug of coffee down and pulling something behind her. It was a royal blue deck case. "You mean this?"

Sora's blue eyes widen. "YES!" Sora took her deck from her smirking aunt. "Bye Aunt Akane!"

She raced to the door. Akane watched as her niece raced down to the docks. "I'll call when I get to Duel Academy!"

"Be safe and be careful!" Her aunt shouted after her.

"I will!" Sora shouted back.

Akane looked up into the clear sky. _'Satoshi, where are you?'_

* * *

><p>Later on the helicopter that was taking them to Duel Academy, Sora was sitting next to Bastion while Jaden and Syrus sat next to each other. She also noticed that the two were sound asleep. She shook her head.<p>

**"Attention new Academy Duelists. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window you'll see your new home away from home."**

Sora and most of the students did just that as they saw an island clear in their sights.

It was mainly green due to most of the island being forest areas and even saw a dormant volcano. But what stuck out, was the building in the center of the island. It was silver color, surrounded by four tan Obelisks like pillars. And there were three dishes in the middle; a blue, yellow and red one in that order going diagonally down.

_'Aunt Akane told me about this place.'_

**_"Next stop Academy Island! Please fasten your seatbelts and sit in an upright position as we make our landing."_**

As soon as it landed, the freshman class immediately went to the gym to get their school equipment, such as their PDA, or Duel Pilots as they call it, and the jackets they'll be wearing. Sora wore a yellow sleeveless vest with white trimming, indicating that she was placed in Ra Yellow.

Sora turned to see Bastion wearing a yellow jacket and Jaden and Syrus were wearing red jacket. _'So Bastion is in Ra like me and Jaden and Syrus are in Slifer.'_

Sora also noticed that some of the other students were wearing blue blazers, but it had coat tails on the bottom, indicating they were in Obelisk Blue.

She also got the Duel Academy issued Duel Disk. _'Hmm, I'll have to fix this… Good thing Seto taught me a few things about Duel Disks.'_

After about half an hour or so the Freshman class got into what appears to be some kind of college lecture class that you would see in a University. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bald man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's and was in a coattail blazer like the blue blazers, but a darker red.

**"Welcome, Elite Duelists."** The bald man greeted. **"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."**

Sora noticed that Jaden was half asleep, standing up by the way, while Reyna was fighting not to fall sleep. She silently laughed.

**"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course."** He finished with a slight chuckle.

After the speech, everyone walked out of the school to get to their room assignments. Sora was checking on her Duel Pilot that showed all the personal info that's related to school and what not.

"Yup I'm in Ra…" Sora muttered.

"It looks like we're dorm mates then." Sora looked up to see Bastion.

"Seems like it Bastion."

"Hey Bastion, are you in red too?" It was Jaden sitting near a stone decoration in the courtyard with Syrus.

Bastion smiled slightly and looked over himself, "Let's see…yellow sleeves, yellow buttons. I don't think so."

"Oh…" Jaden realized as he looked at his red blazer, "So that's how it works…"

Sora stared at Jaden. "You just realized that?"

Jaden glared at her and she glared back, "So what? You ever think that maybe I was color-blind!" he snapped.

"Actually, no we didn't. _Are_ you color-blind?" Bastion asked quietly.

"Nah, but I could've been!" Jaden snickered. "Maybe we'll see you and Sora around the dorms!" Jaden said to Bastion.

The ones in yellow looked at each other before turning back to Jaden and Syrus.

"I doubt that." Bastion said.

Sora pointed to the other side of the island, to a spot behind her. "_Your_ dorms are over there."

Jaden and Syrus followed her hand.

"So later." Sora waved as she and Bastion walked on leaving Jaden and Syrus to walk to their dorm.

* * *

><p>The Ra Yellow dorm building was like a how a library looked from the outside. It was very clean and true to the name, very yellow. Bastion and Sora walked inside.<p>

"Well I'll see you in a bit Bastion." Sora said as she headed for the stairs, her room was on the second floor while Bastion's was on the first.

"Will do."

Sora walked up the flight of stairs and found her room just three doors down from the stairs. After unlocking it with the keys she got in registration, she opened to a fairly sized room with a bed near a window, a desk and drawers for the clothes with the bathroom near the entrance. It even had a small fridge and stove for food in cooking.

"Not bad," Sora said.

Within a few minutes Sora had her things unpacked and put away. On the walls were posters of famous Duel Monsters, including Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, and Five God Dragon.

Sora took the last item out of her bag. It was a picture of her with her father and mother…fourteen years ago…the day of her first birthday. _'Daddy where are you?'_

_"Do not worry mistress Sora." _a female dragonic voice said.

Sora turned to see a pinkish-white bipedal dragon with pink and blue butterfly wings holding a butterfly-shaped specter and a long tail with a diamond at the end.

_"We will find your father." _She said.

Sora gave a small smile and put the picture on the nightstand next to her bed. "I hope you're right Venus."

Venus smiled and then vanished from sight. After that, Sora took out a mini kit and began to fix her Duel Disk so that she could use it on her left arm rather than her right.

A little bit later, Sora left her room, but as she got to the bottom level she ran into Bastion.

"Heading out?"

"Yup, I'm going to check out the campus."

"The welcome dinner's about to start in an hour, so you'd do well to hurry back before it's time."

Sora nodded and the left the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(With Jaden and Syrus)<em>**

Both of the newly Slifer Red students headed in the direction Bastion pointed out and found their dorm building. But the place hardly seemed like a dorm, and Syrus couldn't have put it better has he said…

"This isn't a dorm; it's an outhouse with a deck!"

Well, it was more like an old apartment building with two floors, to put it a little more pleasant. At least Jaden didn't have any complaints; he leaned against a railing, looking at the ocean near the dorm.

"Are you kidding me, Syrus?" He asked. "Check out the view, this place is great!" The next went into their assigned rooms, which happened to be the same one. "Alrighty, this here is our room Sy."

As they looked in they saw long, two-seated desk along the left wall, window straight across from the door and a three-person bunk bed along the right wall. And near the door was a little stove.

"It's pretty small don't you think?" Syrus commented on the small room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied. "But anyway, I like it! This'll be a sweet pad for our first year at the academy!"

"Yeah, kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams, and now we're roommates?" Syrus said, starting draw up a daydream of him and Jaden in some royal Egyptian clothing. "You think were connected in some past ancient life, Jaden?"

"No offense, but that's just lame." Jaden said. "They broke the mold when they made the two of us!"

"For very different reasons…" Syrus muttered.

"We need to work on that confidence of yours," Jaden pointed out as went over to the window. "But first let's work on some lights!" He pulled back the curtain, letting in the bright sunlight.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason." Unfortunately, someone else didn't want it out. Jaden quickly pushed the curtains closed and turned to the source of the voice, coming from the top bunk.

"Sorry." Syrus said.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden sheepishly added.

"Well can you see me now!?" The covers pulled back revealing an angry, heavy-set boy with a face and hair similar to a koala's. Jaden and Syrus suddenly screamed in fear at the boy. "Will you stop your screaming!? Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?"

"Oh, sorry, name's Jaden Yuki!"

"And I'm Syrus."

"We're your new…" As Jaden tried to explain himself, the boy in bed turned his back to the new kids. "…roommates?"

You're new alright, so lemme tell you how things work," the grouchy boy muttered.

Syrus blinked, "Like when Parent's Visit is?" he asked.

"Duh, like the whole color thing works. That's the most important thing you have to worry about here,"

"There are three colored dorms here. One named after each of the Egyptian God cards. There are the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red Students. Now, the Obelisk Blue students are the highest ranking students. Most of them get into the school and their rank by really high grades while others get in by connections. Ra Yellow students are really gifted kids that have a lot of potential…and then there are us, the Red Wonders,"

"The Wonders…," Syrus murmured, "That doesn't sound too bad. Like a group of superheroes or something,"

Ignoring Syrus' comment, the large boy continued, "The Red Wonders as in 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far'. A lot of people look down on the Slifers because they're the lowest ranking students on the island…nothing but the bottom of the barrel."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other for a few moments before the napping boy waved lazily at them, "Oh, by the way, I'm Chumley. Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Back with Sora)<em>**

Sora was walking around the campus when she stopped at a large part of the main building. "Well it's the same in the pictures Aunt Akane has."

As she walked in, she suddenly heard voices. It sounded like Jaden and Syrus and three new ones.

_'What are those two doing?' _She thought as she made her way to the sound of the voices.

She followed the voices to a large dueling arena and in there she saw Jaden and Syrus and three male Obelisk Blue students. By the looks of it, the male Obelisks were smack talking to Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey, it's that kid with those Elemental Dragon cards." The boy with the glasses said recognizing Sora as she walked in. "Hey Chazz, it's that kid with those Elemental Dragon cards!"

"Huh?" Jaden and Syrus asked simultaneously as they turned around and saw Sora coming their way. And she did not look pleased, as she had frown and she was glaring at the boys.

"Is it now?" the black haired kid, presumably named Chazz smirked as he turned to see Sora. "Well, it looks like she's a Ra Reject. Better than the Slifer Slackers anyway."

Sora smirked and the scoffed, "Well Obelisk Blue doesn't sound much promising either if people like you three are in it. You three are just a bunch of rich snobs that have more talking skill than dueling."

"What did you say?!" a bulkier Obelisk Blue student growled as Chazz looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Ouch!" Jaden laughed. Not even a scathing glare from Chazz seemed to be able to crush his amusement.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" the glasses kid frowned. "That's Chazz Princeton! He made the top of the class at duelist prep school! People say he's got what it takes to become the next King of Games!"

"Impossible…" Jaden scoffed crossing his arms with a look of indifference on his face.

"What?" Chazz growled at Jaden.

"I said impossible because that's gonna be me!" Jaden grinned pointing his thumb at himself.

"And you're a first year, right Chazz?" Sora asked.

"The best there is!"

"Then, you're the same as all of us." Sora shrugged. "I just don't have the money or many connections to have Obelisk Blue handed to me on a silver platter. And if you're the impression of the next King of Games, then why would anyone want the title?"

"You'd better watch your mouth, Ra Reject!" the bulkier Obelisk threatened.

"Or what?" the Dragon duelist countered, glaring, "Just because you Obelisks got higher status now, doesn't mean you all could be equal or actually be beneath me or anyone else in an actual duel."

"Then let's prove it right now." Chazz challenged. "One of my guys against you. I still want to show that Slifer Slacker that I'm the best."

"What's going on here?" A voice called. They all turned to see another Obelisk walking towards them. It was Alexis Rhodes.

"Who's that?" Syrus wondered.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other houses, your making our house look bad."

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Sora . "What do you say Reject? Up for a duel against one of my men?"

"Alright then, we can kill some time before the Welcome Dinners start. It's not gonna be 'till tonight and I'll let your flunkies do the work." Sora waved off. "Makes no difference to me…"

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked.

"It's okay Alexis, I can take them on." Sora assured her. "So who's game?"

"Me!" the bulkier Obelisk shouted. "The name's Torimaki! And I can't wait to show you up for the weaker duelist you are. I'll beat you so bad; they'll demote you to Slifer."

Sora scoffed. "We'll see." And she took out her Duel Disk and placed it on her right arm.

Everyone was amazed to see it function on her right arm.

Both players drew their opening hand and then yelled,

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: <strong>4000

**Torimaki: **4000

"Best duelist first!" Torimaki shouted as he drew his sixth card.

Sora crossed her arms over her chest. "Guess you never heard of 'Ladies First'."

Torimaki growled before selecting a card in his hand. "I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!" From his side of the field, came a round, six-armed machine with only one eye, two green wings and mounted on a sword. In each of its six hands, it carried a lethal weapon or it was a weapon. (4/1850/800)

"I end by placing one card facedown and end my turn!"

Sora showed no emotion. "That's it? Now I really should have gone first." She stated as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Lightning Dragon in attack mode." A storm cloud appeared in front of Sora and then descending from it was a dark blue bipedal dragon with dragonic feathery wings with two red spikes on each wing and red yellow fins on the sides of its face and a gold scaled chest. The storm clouds gathered around it as lightning could be heard crackling. (4/1700/1800)

"Haha what is that?" Torimaki laughed. "That thing doesn't have enough ATK to beat Mechanicalchaser!"

Raizou and Chazz also began to laugh.

Sora stood there, showing no emotion, while her dragon began to get angry and lightning began to spark.

"Who said I was finished?"

"Wha?!" Torimaki exclaimed.

"I activate the Equip spell Storming Aura."

Sora inserted a spell card which showed a dark cloud surrounding Lightning Dragon. "With this spell, Lightning's ATK increases by 1000 until the End Phase of this turn."

"Say what?!"

Lightning Dragon gave a roar as it was surrounded by a dark purple aura and its ATK went up.

**Lightning Dragon, ATK: 1700–2700**

"Next I activate Lightning Blast!" Sora inserted another spell card, but this one showed Lightning Dragon blasting several face-down cards with lightning bolts.

"Now for every card on my side of the field, Lightning Dragon destroys 1 of your cards!"

"Say what?!"

"And I have 3 so say good-bye to your monster and face-down! Lightning, destroy those cards."

The dragon nodded and then used the storm cloud to blast bolts of blue lightning onto the cards.

"I'm wide open!" Torimaki exclaimed once his field became empty.

"Now Lightning Dragon attack him directly!" Lightning roared and then unleashed a bolt of black lightning at the Obelisk causing him to cry out in pain.

**Sora: **4000

**Torimaki:** 1300

"I think she's going for an OTK!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I think you're right" Jaden said.

"Next I play the spell card Lightning Cross!" Sora inserted another spell revealing two lightning bolts crossing over each other. "Now Lightning Dragon gets to attack again!"

"Say what?!" Chazz, Torimaki and Raizou exclaimed.

"Lightning, show 'em what I mean!"

The lighting dragon roared and then unleashed another bolt of lightning at the Obelisk causing his Life Points to drop to 0.

**Sora: **4000

**Torimaki:** 0

* * *

><p>Everyone was speechless. This girl just defeated an Obelisk in a One Turn Kill!<p>

Sora glared at the Obelisks. "Just like I thought all bite no bark." She turned and began to walk out. "Later," She stopped at the door. "If you want a rematch," She turned to the Obelisk boys and glared. "Come find me when you know how to duel." And then she left without another word.

"Let's go guys." Chazz growled and Torimaki and Raizou followed Chazz out of the arena.

Alexis shook her head as the three of them left the arena.

"Sorry about him," She said as she turned to the Slifers, "Not all us Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a big jerk, especially with Slifers."

"Ah, it's no big deal."

"Huh?" Alexis looked at Jaden, surprised at his reaction.

Jaden shrugged, "Those types don't really bother me at all. Besides I could take him down in one turn!"

"Really Jaden?"

"Well two turns…ok, maybe two and a half turns." Alexis started giggling. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Alexis shook her head as she stopped. "Nothing, don't worry about it. But you guys should get going. It's almost time for the Welcoming Feasts."

"Whoa we get feasts!?" Jaden asked with excitement. Alexis nodded.

Just before they were about to leave, Jaden stopped running and turned back to the Lady Obelisk, "Oh what was your name again?" He called out.

Alexis blinked once and smiled slightly, "My name is Alexis. Alexis Rhodes! And you are?"

"Jaden Yuki!" He replied. "See ya around!" And with that he and Syrus ran off.

"Hey, why didn't introduce me?" Syrus asked as he left.

Alexis watched as the Slifers left. "This will sure be a fun time this year." Alexis said to herself as she left for her dorm.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, all the welcoming dinners were starting. The Obelisk blue dorms dinner was like a fancy party, with gourmet food, punch bowls and classical music played by musicians in the background.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Ra yellow dorm, it was better than Slifer Red, but it wasn't as luxurious as the Obelisks, but they still had great food you'd find at restaurants. Not to mention the Headmaster of Ra Yellow, who he introduced himself as Professor Sartyr, was the one that cooked it.<p>

Sora was sitting next to Bastion chatting when Sora brought up the duel she had against Torimaki and defeating him in a One Turn Kill.

"No way, you defeated an Obelisk Blue?!" Bastion asked in shock. "And in a One Turn Kill?!"

"It's no big deal," Sora shrugged. "Obelisks like them are all bark and no bite." She added as she took a piece of her steak.

"Still that's quite a feat you did." Bastion said.

"Thanks." Sora said smiling at her new friend. _'Mawat (1), I hope you are watching me…'_

* * *

><p>But at the Slifer Dorm, the food there makes you feel like ordering take out! It was basically a small dish of rice, sardines with some sauces and chopsticks. Just about every Slifer student was complaining over the food.<p>

"This is our big, fancy welcome dinner?" One student said to no one in particular.

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!" Another said pointing at a pudgy, brown and black striped cat that was taking a snooze at the Slifer dining hall, or lack thereof. That thought was blown out of the water when a tall and skinny looking man with a dark hair and a pair of glasses came out from the kitchen area. He seemed like a nice teacher and a normal too. At least he wasn't like Crowler.

"Hello children, I'm Professor Banner," he greeted them all in a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some…" Before he could continue he was interrupted by Jaden.

"This is great!" He had already begun to stuff his face with rice while everyone else had been gawking at their food.

"Jaden, I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said, trying to stop his friend from eating.

"Okay, how 'bout this I'm starving!" Jaden said with his mouth full.

"He's walking over here." Syrus warned but Jaden was still stuffing his face full of food. "I mean it he's…" Syrus didn't finish since Professor Banner now stood over them.

"Well, since some of us can't wait…" He said almost with a scowl. But in a friendly tone he said, "Let's eat!"

"All right!" Jaden said, taking in the rest of his food.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after having her dinner, Sora was in her room sitting at her desk with her laptop up and opened.<p>

After a few moments, a person's face appeared. It was her aunt, Akane.

"Hi Aunt Akane!"

Akane smiled at her niece. **_"Hello Sora. How is Duel Academy so far?"_**

"It's been great! I've met some new friends too."

**_"Excellent my dear. Now don't forget…"_**

"I know Aunt Akane. Don't tell anyone about the Legendary Dragons. As the Protector of the Legendary Dragons, it is my job to protect them." Sora said before Akane could say anything.

**_"Sora Nefertari Tsumura…"_** Sora flinched.

But, what happened next surprised Sora. **_"That's it. Please be careful."_**

"I will grandma."

**_"Good, do call ever once in a while."_**

"I will. Bye Aunt Akane."

Akane smiled before the screen winked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the end of Chapter 2 folks. Yeah I didn't feel like showing Jaden and Chazz's duel. So what.<strong>

**Anyway Read & Review!**

**(1) – _Mawat_ is Egyptian for Mother. I will have Sora say things in Egyptian every once in a while.**

**Lightning Dragon**  
>Attribute: Wind<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1700 Defense: 1800<br>Effect: This card is unaffected by Monster effects.

**Storming Aura**  
>Type: Equip Spell<br>Effect: Equip only to Lightning Dragon. The equipped monster's ATK increases by 1000 until the End Phase of your turn.

**Lightning Blast  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Activate only when you control "Lightning Dragon". For every card on your side of the field destroy 1 card your opponent controls.<p>

**Lightning Cross  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Activate only when "Lightning Dragon" has conducted an attack. "Lightning Dragon" gets to attack again<p> 


	3. Testing Time!

_**Update:**_

_**Edited a bit.**_

**Sky: **I'm back with the next Chapter!

**Princess: **How come it's not where Alexis duels Jaden to save Syrus?

**Sky: **I skipped it because it doesn't really involve Sora.

**Princess: **Oh well I can see why.

**Sky: **Also reviewers the reason why I had Sora defeat Torimaki in a One Turn Kill was to prove that Obelisks aren't the best.

**Princess: **Anyway, here is the fourth chapter, its featuring a Double Duel!

**Both: **We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX and please no flames

**And thanks to D.J. Scales for reading over chapter**

**Review Answers:**

**Natalie (guest): Don't worry I plan to update Eternal Bonds! I had this idea stuck in my hand for a few months (during school haha) and wanted to get it up, but I plan on updating Eternal Bonds and no this OC will not have a special card like Jaden has Yubel.**

**WolfLover444: Thanks! I'm working as fast as I can but I get stuck on duels so please don't rush me. I need the time to plan and write out the chapters, well Chapters in my case LOL**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 03: Testing Day<em>**

It was now the day before the first promotional exam of the year. The lecture was being given to the class by Professor Banner. The first day was so the students can get to know the teachers well, but since then, they changed the class schedule around. As of now, Professor Banner was the last teacher for the day. As class ended, Professor Banner spoke up before the students left.

"As a reminder to everyone, the promotional exams start tomorrow morning, headed by me." Professor Banner informed. "The written exam will start at exactly 9:00. And after, the dueling exams will start at 2:00 in the gymnasium, where duelists will be paired off against each other from their own dorms in order to promote to the next dorm up or in the Obelisk's case, stay where they are. So study well children!"

After the announcement, the students all rose from their seats and began to file into the halls.

But as Sora got to the door, Banner called to the Elemental Dragon user. "Sora wait a moment please."

Sora turned and walked down to Banner's desk.

"Yes Professor Banner."

"I have something for you," Prof. Banner said as he took something out of his pocket. It was a pack of cards with an envelope attached.

"A pack of cards_?_"

"Yes. Chancellor Sheppard got it by mail earlier this morning." Banner explained.

_'I wonder who it could be from.' _Sora thought as she looked at it. Then she saw some familiar handwriting. "I see. Thanks Professor." Sora took the pack and envelope and then left the classroom to meet up with Kennedy.

* * *

><p>Later Sora met up with Kennedy and the latter just recently left to go fix her up Deck leaving Sora alone. Once her friend was gone, Sora took out the envelope and began to read the letter that was inside it. It was from her father's boss, Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters.<p>

The letter said:

_Dear Sora,_

_This pack contains more of your father's designs. I had them made as soon as possible and sent to you. Also in the envelope_ _are some designs your father had but unfinished. I had them sent to you to see what you think about them._

Sora pulled out a piece of paper that had some sketches on them. One of them showed a picture of dragon designed as a volcano! Scribbled above it was, "Volcano Dragon."

Right below the name was more written stuff: Level 8; Attack 3500; Defense 3000; Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Ember Dragon".

_'So its effect is like Snowstorm, Darkness and Shining Nova but with Ember Dragon. Not bad.' _Sora thought before going back to the reading the letter.

_I also put in some Spells and Traps to help your dragons against Dragon Capture Jar. Use them well._

_Signed,_

_Maximillion_ _Pegasus_

Sora smiled. _'That was nice of him. I'll send him a letter tonight and tell him about my idea for Volcano.'_

Sora stashed the papers into her jacket pocket, threw away the trash of her lunch and then walked outside, making her way to the Ra Dorm to meet up with Kennedy to do some studying. However as she made her way to the dorm, three Obelisk Blues suddenly surrounded her.

Sora groaned. "What?"

"Hey, hey calm down babe." The leader – second year Obelisk blue with dark green hair and blue eyes – said as he wrapped his arm over Sora's shoulders.

Just at this time, another student came out of the Ra Dorm as well. She had shoulder-length black hair with pale purple highlights and amber-gold eyes was waiting. The girl wore a yellow version of the Obelisk Blue female uniform, but instead of a vest she wore the male jacket. On her left arm was a butterfly-winged shaped Duel Disk. **(It's Dextra's from ZEXAL's btw)**

Her name was Selene LaClair. Selene had just finished getting her Deck organized and was heading to the library to do some group studying she saw Dean and his crew.

_'This can't be good.' _Selene thought and made her way over to them.

"What do you want?" Selene heard Sora ask as she got close.

"Is everything alright?" Selene asked.

"Uh…" Sora said.

"Oops, name is Selene LaClair."

Sora nodded. "So you O…K?" Selene asked.

"No," Sora growled, making Selene step back a little. "I need to teach this boy a lesson that I am NOT a prize!" She added as she activated her duel disk.

Dean smiled. "Ooh feisty. She's keeper." He said before activating his own duel disk.

"Grrr…." Sora growled.

"How about this babe, I win you go on a date with me."

Sora frowned. "And if I win, you leave me alone for the rest of my life!"

"Deal."

Both players drew their opening hands and yelled, "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: <strong>4000

**Dean: **4000

"I'll go first Babe," Dean said and drew his sixth card.

Sora growled. "Don't call me Babe."

"Whatever babe." Dean said causing Sora to growl again. "I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!"

In front of Dean was a woman with long blonde hair in red armor with a sword and a shield that had the suits Spade, Diamond, Heart, and Club. (4/1500/1600)

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn. Your move Babe."

Sora growled and tore off the top card of her Deck. She looked at her Hand and studied it.

_"Summon me Sora," _the spirited of a wingless bipedal light green dragon appeared in front of her.

_'Alright Windstorm.' _Sora thought as she pulled the said dragon's card out of her Hand and got ready to summon him.

"Whatever fairy you summon won't be able to defeat my knights!" Dean boasted.

Sora smirked. "Then you'll be surprised that I don't have fairies," Sora placed a card on her Duel Disk. "But instead dragons! Windstorm Dragon rise!"

"Say what?!" Dean exclaimed as a tornado began to form on the field.

"What is this?!" Dean and his crew shouted over the wind.

Selene herself had to shield herself from the strong wind.

Suddenly within the tornado the Obelisks and Ras saw glowing eyes, glowing green eyes! Then the thing inside the tornado opened its wings and burst out of the tornado causing it to burst. Hovering in front of Sora was a wingless bipedal light green dragon with dark green eyes, and a long tail with darker green spikes, though its wings looked like they were made out of air currents. (4/1800/1200)

"When Windstorm is summoned to the field," Sora continued. "You lose 500 Life Points. Windstorm do you thing!" The dragon nodded and then used its Hand to unleash a breeze at the Obelisk.

Dean shielded himself from the wind.

**Sora:** 4000

**Dean:** 3400

Sora remained emotionless as her dragon attacked. "Windstorm attack Queen's Knight!"

_"With pleasure he will pay for treating you like a prize." _ Windstorm said as she formed a spear made out of air-currents in his claws. _"Gale Spear!" _He shouted and then threw the air-made spear at the knight causing her to burst into pixels.

"Ugh!" Dean exclaimed as his Life Points dropped some more.

**Sora:** 4000

**Dean:** 3100

"I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Dean said. "And I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back Queen's Knight." The Obelisk's face-down flipped up and the female knight returned to the field. (4/1500/1600)

"Next I summon Joker Knight in defense mode!" Appearing next to the female knight was a male knight wearing red and white armor and had a mask on its face. (4/1500/1500)

"I end my turn!"

"That was a wasteful move." Sora said as she drew her card. That commented caused Dean to get mad. "I sacrifice Windstorm Dragon to summon his evolved form!"

"Evolved form?" Dean questioned as Windstorm disappeared in a pillar of air currents.

"Now appear the King of Wind, Tornado Dragon!"

Within the air currents, Selene could see a pair of glowing purple eyes. Then the dragon inside the air currents opened its wings and burst out of the pillar causing it to burst. Hovering in front of Sora was what looked like an enhanced version of Windsor, but this dragon had spikes on its head all the way down to its tail, and like Windsor, had a pair of wings made out of air currents. (8/2800/2500)

"Next I activate Thornado Armor!" Tornado was suddenly surrounded by a dark blue-green armor that covered his chest legs, forearms, tail and spikes and head.

"What's that do?" Dean wondered.

"This little equip spell allows Tornado do piercing damage!"

"Say what!?"

"Tornado attack Joker Knight with Hurricane Wave!"

_"With pleasure," _the dragon said as he got wind energy in his claws and then waved his claws at the joker knight. _"Hurricane Wave!" _

The wave shot off the dragon's hands and then hit the knight causing it to burst into pixels.

**Sora:** 4000

**Dean:** 1800

Sora glared at Dean with hateful eyes.

"Grrr." Dean said.

"I placed this face-down and end my turn." Sora placed a reverse card behind her dragon.

"My move!" Dean drew and then smirked. _'I got this in the bag!'_ "I summon King's Knight in attack mode!" Appearing next to the female knight was another knight but in golden armor, again with playing card symbols covering it. He had a full beard, and wore a helmet shaped like a crown. (4/1600/1400)

"And since he was summoned with my Queen's Knight on the field, I get to Special Summon Jack's Knight from my Deck!" Dean searched his Deck for the said card and then placed it on his duel disk. "Let's go Jack's Knight!" Next to King's Knight a young man with long, blonde locks, dressed in sapphire-blue armor, again with playing card symbols adorning his raiment. (5/1900/1000)

_ 'Oh no.' _Selene thought. _'Now with all three knights on the field, all he needs is Polymerization to form the fusion!'_

Sora narrowed her eyes.

"Now with all my knights out I can summon the ultimate Knight! I play Polymerization to fuse together Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack Knight to form…" The three knights jumped into the vortex above them and then began to fuse together. "…to form the Arcana Knight Joker!" Appearing in front of Dean was a single warrior appeared clad in black armor with golden accessories, including a set of red, yellow or blue jewels in several places in the armor. His left arm carried a shield, while the right carried his sliver blade. (9/3800/2500)

Sora stared at the knight. _'Hmm he has enough ATK to take out Tornado. Better get ready.'_

"Arcana attack her dragon!"

Tornado and Sora shared a look and both nodded. This was the plan.

Tornado stood here as Arcana destroyed Tornado with a slash of his sword and the dragon burst into pixels. Sora stood there as her Life Points dropped.

**Sora:** 3000

**Dean:** 1800

"I end my turn with that." Dean said with a smug look. "Get ready for that date Babe."

Sora remained emotionless. "We'll see," she muttered as she drew her card. "I activate Graceful Charity, so I draw three but have to discard two." Sora drew and then after selecting the cards discard two.

"Now I activate my face-down, Dragon Grave."

"Dragon Grave?" Selene questioned.

Sora's face-down on her left flipped up revival Red-Eyes Black Dragon's spirit returning from the grave. "This card works just like Call of the Haunted but instead works for only Dragon-Types." Sora's Graveyard slot began to glow black.

"But you only have Tornado-" Dean trailed off as his eyes widen.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"I activate Graceful Charity to draw three new cards but have to discard two." Sora drew three and then after selecting sent two the Graveyard._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"You mean one of the two cards you discarded was a Dragon-Type?!" Dean exclaimed.<p>

Sora gave a creepy smirk. "You're catching on; I summon forth Shadow Dragon!" Within a black mist Sora's dragon of darkness appeared. (5/2100/1100)

"So? It doesn have enough ATK to beat my knight!"

"I wasn't finished you idiot!" Sora yelled. "I now summon Ember Dragon in attack mode!" Appearing before Sora, and next to Tornado, was a serpentine dragon but the crazy thing was that it was completely in gulped in flames, white and blue flames! (5/2100/1200)

"EH?! THAT'S A LEVEL 5! HOW CAN YOU SUMMON IT?"

Sora remained calm, much to Selene's surprise. "Easy, when I control a Dragon-Type, I'm allowed to Special Summon Ember."

"So what!" Dean laughed. "That thing can't even touch my Knight!"

Sora kept a straight face. "Who said I was attacking?"

"EH?!"

"I activate my other face-down, Shadow & Fire!" Sora's last face-down flipped up to reveal what looked like a figure of shadow and a figure of fire merging together. "I now send Shadow and Fire to the graveyard in order to summon the Shadowfire Dragon!"

Sora's two monsters suddenly vanished in an orb of darkness and fire energy above her.

"What the?" Dean and his crew said.

"Whoa…" Selene said.

"Shadowfire Dragon I summon you!"

Appearing in front of Sora was a serpentine dragon, with a set of wings on its head and back, but half of it was black while the other half was red! (10/3800/3000)

The new dragon roared and glared at Dean.

"S-So he still doesn't have enough ATK!"

"Maybe," Sora said. "But I activate his Special Ability! I can reveal the top 5 cards of my Deck and for every Dragon-Type, he gets to attack again!"

Dean paled as Sora drew five cards. He paled even more when he saw Sora smirk. "You're finished because I have 2 Dragon-Types!" Sora showed the cards which were Decoy Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

"Shadowfire obliterate Arcana Poker Knight!" The dragon nodded and then unleashed a beam of darkness and fire at the knight causing him to burst into pixels.

"NO!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" His crew shouted.

"Shadowfire attack him directly and deplete the rest of his Life Points!" Sora shouted to her dragon.

The dragon obeyed and unleashed another beam at Dean causing him to scream as his Life Points dropped to 0.

**Sora:** 3000

**Dean:** 0

* * *

><p>Selene's eyes were wide from watching the duel. <em>'That is some temper she has. Note to self, NEVER get her mad.'<em>

Selene watched as her friend stormed away from Dean who was being helped by his crew. "I'll get her one day."

"I doubt it." Selene said walking up to Dean. "If you ever try to again, you'll end up with a broken bone, I was told that Sora's taken eight years' worth of Karate. So you'll be toast if you go up against her."

Selene turned and then raced after her friend. "Sora wait up!"

* * *

><p>Within a few minutes, Sora made her way to her room. Once she did she slammed her door shut and fell onto the bed.<p>

_'He's the fifth boy that's tried to do this! UGH! Now I hate getting my looks from _Mawat_, but its fate. What can do you do about it.' _She thought as she began to calm down.

Suddenly her Deck began to glow and a beam of blue light shot out of it. Hovering in front of her was a dark blue dragon with a lighter blue underbelly and a mermaid's tail. Around the dragon was an aqua-blue aura.

"Neptune?" Sora asked. "What are you doing?"

But the dragon ignored the questioned and instead asked a different one. _"Why happened before Sora?" _the dragon asked a female, motherly, tone, while hovering in front of Sora.

Sora sighed. "A boy again."

The dragon sighed. _"This is the fifth time."_

"I know. But what can you do about it? I got _Mawat_'s looks." Sora said with a shrug. "But I'll tell them boys that I ain't a prize."

Neptune smiled and nodded just as there was a knock on her door. Neptune quickly vanished back into the girl's Deck as Sora called out, "Come in?"

"Sora?" It was Selene.

"Oh come in Selene."

Selene came in and saw Sora on her bed legs pulled up to her chest. "You alright?"

Sora shrugged. "More or less."

"Is…that good or bad?" Selene asked sitting at Sora's desk chair.

"More bad than good. That was the fifth boy that did that to me."

Selene's eyes bugged out. "The fifth?!"

Sora proceeded to tell Selene about the other four times back in Domino City and Cairo (during her summer vacations with her father and aunt).

"Oh wow. That must have bothered your parents."

"Yeah it did, mostly Daddy but then Aunt Akane."

"Uh I hate to ask this but what happened to your parents?"

Sora pulled the picture off her nightstand. "Daddy went missing nine years ago. I don't know where he went; I'm actually trying to find him but no luck yet." Sora sighed. "And Mom died when I was one. That day Daddy asked Aunt Akane to come live with us, as he was just started working at Industrial Illusions, he ended up being there for long hours and didn't want to leave me alone."

Selene leaned over and looked at the picture. She saw a younger Sora but what looked like an older version of the present Sora but with longer red hair and tanner skin. Behind the younger Sora was a tall man with long black hair, which was tied in a low ponytail, bright blue eyes and average skin tone. He was smiling and holding Sora while the woman next to him was laughing. On the other side of the man was a woman with the same physical features.

"Wow he is nice looking."

Sora laughed. "Yeah. That's Daddy for ya."

Both girls laughed before deciding to study some.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Test Day!)<em>**

The next day, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. It was like they were heading off to war or something. "Attention all craft," the Captain spoke to his crew. "I know it's been a long journey, it seems like the whole world's been trying to get through our defense, but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our final objective with our payload safe. So, full steam ahead men. This is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>(At the Slifer Red Dorm)<em>**

"Jaden, wake up." Syrus said nudging Jaden to wake up. "The tests are today and we don't wanna be…"

"WRONG!" Jaden yelled, smacking Syrus in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Because I played a trap!" Jaden was still sleeping and turned over on the bed.

Syrus groaned, "Why can't he ever sleep in defense mode? It'd be a lot safer!"

"Duh, Syrus…"

The blue haired Slifer looked up to see a heavyset boy with a koala like face. His name is Chumley Huffington. He was looking down on him, head propped up on his arms. "You shouldn't be waking him up at all! Let him sleep it off and make our day easier. Get what I'm saying?"

"Chumley, I don't get anything you're saying."

"Just think about it. After today's Written Test, we have a Field Test. And it'll be totally lishus for us both if Jaden slept right through it. The Field Test is where they pick class members against each other in a duel and I don't wanna duel the guy that beat Dr. Crowler. So if we let the competition sleep in, then we make out. Now do you get it?"

"Yeah, I get it alright!" Syrus glared at Chumley, "And I'm starting to get why you were held back two years!" He turned back to Jaden who is still sleeping, "Jaden, wake up already, we're already late, I'll save you a seat! Hurry!" And with that he ran out the door.

Chumley sighed, "Fine… Plan B, it is."

* * *

><p><strong><em>(At the Ra Yellow Dorm)<em>**

Sora sat sitting on her bed. She couldn't get to sleep for some reason. So she ended up chatting with her Duel Monsters for the rest of the night.

She watched as her clock changed from 5:59AM to 6:00AM and then the alarm went off.

_'Well time to get ready.' _She thought as she got off her bed and began to get ready.

Twenty minutes later, Sora came out of her bathroom wearing what she wore on the day of the Entry Exams, but minus the black blazer, and in place a sleeveless Ra Yellow vest.

She went down to the cafeteria had a quick breakfast and then headed ot the test room alongside Bastion and Kennedy.

As they walked, she failed to notice her friends sharing a worried look on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Later on, in the test room with Prof. Banner).<em>**

Later on, in the test room with Prof. Banner most of the students were well into the test already. The Obelisks and Ras were doing pretty well, but most of the Slifers were having trouble as it is. As for Sora she was about half-way finished.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Meanwhile...)<em>**

"Man that five course breakfast Chumley cooked, sure was something!" Jaden had finally got out of bed and was dashing to the testing room despite how late he was. Along the path, a heavy–set woman wearing a pink blouse with blue overalls and glasses was having trouble pushing a van that was out of gas by the look of things. Jaden dashed right by her, kicking up a cloud of dust around the woman. But then Jaden skidded to a stop. "To be a gentleman or on time?" He asked himself. "Oh well, seeing as I'm never on time…" He ran back behind the van and gave a helping hand. "Never fear, Jaden's here!"

"Oh good! You must be from the auto club!" The woman replied, thankful for the help.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you," Jaden responded. "I'm just your average good deed dude."

"Isn't that nice?" She replied, but then the van started moving back downhill.

"It'd be nice, if I pushed!" Jaden grunted, pushing the back of the van again. "Now I can skip the gym!"

"You're such a sweet boy!" She said gratefully. "I'll remember this!"

"How about next time, you'll remember that extended warranty." Jaden grunted, but still smiling.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Back in the test room)<em>**

"You have forty–five minutes left to finish your test." Banner said to all the students, taking the test. Or at least, everyone that's not asleep. Syrus was falling asleep after all the all–night crammed up studying he was doing.

"…counters a Field Spell… which counters…" Syrus said drowsily. He didn't even answer a single question on the test.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam…" Syrus woke up to Jaden's smiling face.

'Man, I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing.' Sora thought.

"You're here." Syrus smiled a bit.

"You two want to keep it down?" Chazz said from his seat up top. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"Hey, I always plan on passing; it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden argued.

"Oh Jaden" The argument was cut short when Banner called him. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam."

"Be there in a jiff!" He said as he went to get his exam.

_'He _better_ be.' _Alexis thought._ 'We're already about 15 minutes into this test. He'd be lucky to even finish.'_

_'Look at him.'_ Bastion thought._ 'Tardy and puerile, if only he applied himself, he would be a great duelist.'_

* * *

><p>After the last test was handed in Banner said, "All right, children, the written exam is now over. Now please walk and don't run to get in line for today's new rare cards."<p>

"They're here_?_!"

"Oh dear"

As soon as those words left the professor's mouth, a mass mob of students got up from their seats and started running out. Only Alexis and Chazz walked out. Sora walked over to Jaden and Syrus who were fast asleep.

Sora leaned over and said, "OI THE TEST IS OVER!"

"Aaahhhhh!" both Slifer students cried out, leaping from their seats. Both of them looked to see Sora.

Syrus rubbed his ear before turning to the pair. "Did you have to be so loud?"

"Then what'll be the point of waking you up then?" Sora said with a shrug.

Jaden yawned, "Hey guys. Is the test over yet?" Jaden asked sleepily.

"It ended just now." Bastion answered walking over to the Slifers.

"Oh man" Syrus groaned sadly. "I blew it I studied all night for nothing."

"You know, if this were a class for melodrama, you'd get an A." Jaden said.

"Anyways, everyone left to get the new rare cards that were shipped to Duel Academy this morning. We just thought you two would like to get some rare cards before they're all gone." Bastion said.

"Really?! Sweet! New cards!" Jaden grinned. "Thanks guys! C'mon Syrus! There's nothing like the smell of new cards in the morning!" He said as he grabbed Syrus, much to the latter's dismay, and dragged him out of the room.

Soon only Sora, Bastion, and Professor Banner were left.

"Are you gonna go too?" Sora asked Bastion.

"No. One errant card and the delicate balance of my Deck would be thrown off." Bastion replied.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Righhhhttttt."

* * *

><p>At the card shack, the students were banging down on the steel door, hoping to get first dibs on the rare cards before anybody else… then a group of guards suddenly came running towards the card shop and formed two lines to make an aisle.<p>

"Oh children!" the Captain called to the mob of students who were banging up against the metal door blocking the Card Shop. "Looking for these?" The crowd burst into cheers. He held out the brief case. The metal door slid opened a crack. The officer bent down to enter. "Then come and get them." The metal doors opened and the card shop was revealed. The brief case was on a table… but it was empty!

Every student fell down anime style before getting back up.

"Where'd they all go?!" A student demanded.

A counter girl was standing by the brief case and so was a man in a long black coat and hat. "You know the rules, first come first serve," the counter girl said.

"And I was here first, so I took everyone!" The man replied. The crowd then went away, with their heads hung low.

* * *

><p>Later, Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack. "Oh man! Don't tell me they're all out of cards already!" Syrus cried out. They ran to the counter to ask the counter girl, Sadie.<p>

"Excuse me, counter–girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"

"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table.

"We said some, not one," Jaden complained.

"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my Deck."

"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered.

"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"

"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chazz's friends had just explained what happened at the card shop to him. "We couldn't get you a single one, sorry, Chazz." Raizou said.<p>

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter, because there's not a single Duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry."

"Unless that single Duelist happens to be Jaden Yuki." The three Obelisk Blues turned to see a man in a long black coat and hat.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked.

"Somebody who thinks you despise Jaden Yuki as much as I do."

"That's him!" Torimaki cried. "That's the guy who took all of the rare cards!"

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh, you mean… these?!" He spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of cards.

"Enough of the disguise," Chazz said. "Tell me who you really are!"

"Don't recognize me, Chazz? Well, how about now!" He threw off his hat to reveal himself…

"Oh, it's just Crowler…" Chazz said dismissively.

Crowler fell down anime style before getting back up. "Is that any way to talk to the one who's going to help you beat Jaden Yuki on the Field Test?!"

"But we're not in the same dorm," Chazz pointed out. "So I can't be his test opponent!"

"Well I'll make that happen, you just be sure to use these rare cards in the Field Test against him. Put him in his place once and for all in front of the entire Academy!" Crowler said as he laughed evilly.

However, little did they know that two dragons were watching them; they were Shadow and Light Dragons, two of Sora's best monsters.

_"Sora is not going to like this." _The dragon of darkness said to his sister and light counterpart.

_"Not at all brother." _The dragon of light said to her brother and dark counterpart. _"We need to tell Sora at once."_

Shadow and Light vanished in swirls of dark and light energy.

* * *

><p>Sora was in her room when Shadow and Light suddenly appeared within pillars of dark and light energy.<p>

"Shadow, Light?" The dark red-haired girl got off her bed and walked to the dragons who were kneeling in front of her. "What is it?"

_"Sora, we just saw something we should tell you about."_ Shadow said.

_"And it's not good…"_ Light said.

A couple minutes later…

"Wait what?" Sora said. "Crowler took all the rare cards that was shipped in this morning and gave them to Chazz so he can beat Jaden in the Field Test?!"

The two dragons nodded.

"Ugh, this isn't good. Crowler must have a grudge against Jaden since he beat him in the entrance exams."

_"What do you suppose we do Sora?"_ Light asked.

Sora leaned against the wall, arms cross over her chest. "There isn't much we can do sadly Light. It's not the best but is the best we have at the moment. We'll get Crowler to crack; it'll just take some time."

_"Alright."_ The twin dragons said.

"Now let's head to the gymnasium for my Field Test." Sora said and her dragons vanished back into her Deck.

* * *

><p>At 2:00, The Field Tests had begun. There were six dueling fields side by side. As Sora walked up to her field she saw her opponent, and smirked. It was Selene.<p>

"Looks like we're dueling one another even though we just met!"

Selene laughed. "Guess so!"

"Alright, now let's duel."

"Yup, let's do this." Selene said as she and Sora activated their duel disks and both drew their opening hands.

"DUEL!" Both duelists shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Selene<strong>: 4000

**Sora**: 4000

"I'll start things off!" Selene said taking the top card off her Deck. "And I summon Fire Butterfly in attack mode!" Appearing before Selene was a red and orange humanoid butterfly. (3/1200/800)

"And I place one card face-down and then activate Double Summon to bring out Water Butterfly!" A face-down appeared followed by a blue and white humanoid butterfly appeared next to Fire Wing. (3/800/1000)

**Selene**: 4000

**Sora**: 4000

"Alrighty my move," Sora drew. _'So she duels with a Butterfly Deck. Never heard of them, but better be careful.' _"…and I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode!" A white, serpentine dragon appeared before Sora. (4/1500/1000)

"Neat start!" Selene said.

"Thanks!" Sora said before looking at her Hand. "Next I activate the Spell card Dragon Blizzard to freeze your face-down since I control one dragon." Selene's face-down was frozen solid.

"Now, Divine Dragon Ragnarok attack Fire Butterfly!" Sora's Dragon unleashed a white beam at the fire butterfly burning it to crisps.

"Now I place two face-downs, and then activate the Spell Double Attack to attack Water Butterfly!" Divine Dragon Ragnarok destroyed the water butterfly.

"And I activate my butterfly's effect!" Selene' Deck began to light up. "When Water is destroyed I get to Special Summon another Butterfly from my Deck. And I chose my Ice Butterfly in defense mode!" An ice blue and white humanoid butterfly appeared. She then knelt down. (4/1600/1800)

"Hmm, nice move there. I end my turn."

**Selene**: 2600

**Sora**: 4000

"My move," Selene drew. "First I'll tell you about my Ice Butterfly's effect, as long as she's face-up you can't attack any other Butterfly monster besides her."

_'So it's like Magician's Valkyria's effect…' _Sora thought.

"Now I summon another Ice Butterfly in attack mode!" Another copy of the Ice-Butterfly appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"First Ice Wing will attack your dragon!" The first Ice Butterfly flew up into the air and over to Divine Dragon Ragnarok. She then blasted the dragon with a beam of ice. The dragon burst into pixels.

**Selene: **2600

**Sora: **3900

"And my second Butterfly attacks you directly!" The second Ice Butterfly flew at Sora and then blasted her with a beam of ice.

**Selene:** 2600

**Sora: **2300

"And I'll call it a turn." Selene concluded. "But first I activate my face-down the Trap Butterfly Blast!" Selene's face-down flipped up to reveal two butterflies turning into balls of energy. "Now for every Butterfly I have on the Field you lose 200 Life Points and I have two so you lose 400 Life Points!" Sora glowed as her Life Points dropped some more.

**Selene**: 2600

**Sora**: 1900

"My move," Sora drew her card. "And I activate a Trap as well." Sora's face-down on her left flipped up to reveal Dragon Alliance. "Since you just destroyed a Dragon-Type, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster of the same Level as the one you destroyed." Sora took her Deck out and searched for a card. Once she found it she inserted her Deck back into her duel disk. "So I summon Frost Dragon in attack mode!" Appearing in front of Sora was her dragon of ice from her entrance exam. The dragon roared once appearing on the field. (4/1800/1600)

"Awesome!"

Sora gave a chuckle. "Next I activate his Special Ability, when Frost is summoned I get to Special Summon another Dragon from my Deck." Sora took her Deck out and selected a card. "So here's Shadow Dragon in defense mode!" Appearing next to Ice was a shadowy form of a long dragon with a large pair of wings and glowing green eyes. The dragon then knelt down into defense mode. (5/2100/1100)

"A Level 5 Dragon!" Selene gawked.

From the stands watching Sora's duel was none other than Zane and Shannon Truesdale, the Kaisers of the Academy.

"Not bad, she managed to get summon a Level 5 monster out, too bad she can't attack due to Ice Butterfly's effect." Shannon said.

Zane remained silent.

"Next I play Graceful Charity, so I draw three but have to discard two." Sora drew and then after selecting the cards discard two. "Now since I never Normal Summoned this turn I will! I summon Decoy Dragon in defense mode!" A little blue dragon with a pale underbelly appeared. It squeaked cutely. (2/300/200)

"I end my turn."

**Selene**: 2600

**Sora**: 1900

"My move!" Selene said drawing her card. "I Tribute both my Butterflies," The two Ice Butterflies vanished. "…to summon Blizzard Butterfly!" Where the first Ice Butterfly stood was now a butterfly with white and dark blue colors. (7/2200/2000)

"Oh boy." Sora muttered.

"Now, Blizzard attack her Decoy Dragon!" Selene commanded. "Blizzard Storm! And when my girl here attacks she deals piercing damage so it's over for you!"

Sora smirked. "Not quite."

"Huh?"

"I activate Decoy Dragon's effect! When he's targeted for an attack I can Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard to become the target!" Sora's Graveyard slot began to glow black.

"But you only have Divine Dragon-" Selene trailed off as her eyes widen.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"I activate Graceful Charity to draw three new cards but have to discard two." Sora drew three and then after selecting sent two the Graveyard._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"You mean one of the two cards you discarded was a Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type?!"<p>

Sora smiled as she took the card from the slot. "You're catching on." After placing the card on her duel disk a figure began to form in front of Sora. Its black scales glistening against the light of both the field and the lava pit blow. Its mighty wings flapped as it let out an ear-shattering roar and it's huge, silvery claws flexed, the tips like the sharpest needles... As it descended onto the Field, its ruby red eyes were staring straight at the Butterfly duelist. (7/2400/2000)

"I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"No!" Selene cried as the dragon merely blasted her butterfly with a single ball of fire.

**Selene:** 1800

**Sora:** 1900

"I activate my face-down Monster Reborn to bring back Ice Butterfly!" Her ice butterfly returned. (4/1600/1800)

"I end." Selene concluded.

**Selene**: 1800

**Sora**: 1900

"My move," Sora drew. "And I Tribute my Dragons," Frost and Shadow vanished. "…to summon my Red-Eyes Light Dragon in defense mode!" Next to the Red-Eyes _Black_ Dragon was a white version of it but with angel wings. (8/2800/2400)

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack Ice Butterfly with Inferno Fire Blast!" The DARK Red-Eyes unleashed its signature attack at the defending butterfly.

**Selene**: 1800

**Sora**: 1900

"Next I switch Decoy to attack mode," The little dragon rose. "…and he'll attack you directly." Decoy flew at Selene and then unleashed a small breath of fire at her. "I end with this." A face-down appeared behind Red-Eyes Light Dragon.

**Selene**: 1500

**Sora**: 1900

Selene drew her card. "I summon Life Butterfly in defense mode." A green and yellow humanoid butterfly appeared. (3/1000/1000)

"And her Special Ability kicks in. For every card in your hand I gain 600 Life Points." Sora's sole card glowed green as did Selene.

**Selene:** 2100

**Sora:** 1900

"Next I activate Card of Sanctity allowing us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands." Both girls drew. "Next I play Butterfly Princess' Effect from my hand." Selene held up a card that showed a humanoid butterfly with purple and pink colors. It was a Level 6 monster, WIND-Attribute, with 2300 ATK and 1800 DEF. "By sending her to the Graveyard," Selene sent Butterfly Princess to the Graveyard. "I get to Special Summon Butterfly Queen from my hand!" In front of Selene was a blue, white, and pink humanoid butterfly. (8/2600/2200)

"Oh boy." Sora muttered. '_That Queen has more ATK than my Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And its ATK is equal to Red-Eyes Light Dragon's DEF…' _Sora wasn't paying attention to Selene because the next thing she heard was…

"…and for every Butterfly in my Graveyard my Queen gains 300 extra ATK!" Five holographic images of the deceased Butterflies appeared behind the Queen. "So my Queen gains 1500 ATK!"

**Butterfly Queen, ATK: 2600–4400**

"4400 ATK!" Sora exclaimed. "That's enough to wipe me out!"

"Queen attack her Red-Eyes Black Dragon and end this duel! Queen's Aura!" The Butterfly Queen released a pink aura that surrounded the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and destroyed it.

**Selene:** 2100

**Sora:** 1900

"What?! How are your Life Points untouched?!"

Everyone else was wondering the same thing…

"Simple!" Sora said as a Winged Kuriboh with dragon wings and small teeth sticking out appeared. "I sent my Kuriyu to the Graveyard during the attack and all damage involving Dragon-Types is reduced to 0!" '_Thanks Kuriyu.'_

The dragon-like Winged Kuriboh cooed happily before vanishing.

"I end my turn."

"Now that was a lucky move." Zane said, saying something for the first time during Sora's duel.

Shannon watched Zane for moment. _'Could he? Nah.'_

**Selene: **2100

**Sora:** 1900

"OK, my move!" Sora said as she placed her hand on her duel disk.

_'Well this is juuuuust great'. _Sora thought. '_How am I supposed to beat her if her monster gains ATK for every Butterfly in the Graveyard?' _Sora's eyes widen as she looked at her face-down. '_Oh wow, am I stupid!'_

"Alright my draw!" Her eyes widen. _'Sweet it's one of the cards Pegasus sent me! I got this duel won!'_

"Time to summon my Ultimate Dragon!"

"Ultimate Dragon?" Everyone echoed.

"I Tribute Decoy and Red-Eyes Light Dragon," The two dragons vanished into a large white orb in front of Sora. "…to summon the Infinity Dragon!" The orb began to transform into a dragon. Now standing in front of Sora was a large bipedal red dragon with a large pair of wings, a spiked tail, and bright gold eyes. A gold horn sprouted from its nose and it had armor covering its chest, forearms, and legs. (10/2800/2600)

"2800 ATK!" Selene exclaimed. The Ra regained her composure. "But it doesn't have enough power to take out my Queen."

"True…" Sora said. "But I activate my dragon's effect; he gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard. And Kuriyu is counted as a Dragon-Type as well."

Holographic images of the fallen dragons, and Kuriyu, appeared behind Infinity Dragon as a red aura surrounded him.

**Infinity Dragon, ATK: 2800–4900**

"That's good, but not enough!" Selene called. "I'll still be standing when your Dragon attacks!"

"Not for long!"

"Huh?"

"I activate my face-downs! DNA Surgery and Dragon Heart!" Sora's face-downs flipped up to reveal a man in a surgeon's clothes along with two other people and a large, green dragon showing its bright heart shining. "First with DNA Surgery I change the Type to Dragon!"

Butterfly Queen and Life Butterfly changed to dragon-like.

"Noo!" Selene yelled as Infinity Dragon's ATK rose.

**Infinity Dragon, ATK: 4900–6900**

"And with Dragon Heart I send 3 Dragon-Types from my Deck to the Graveyard for my dragon to gain 1000 ATK but along with his effect he gains 900 more ATK!"

**Infinity Dragon, ATK: 6900–7900–8800**

"8800 ATK!" Selene yelled. "That's enough to take out my Queen!"

"Oh yeah…" Sora said. "Infinity Dragon, end this! Infinity Flame!"

Infinity Dragon nodded and a white flame began to form in his mouth…

_"Infinity Flame!" _and blasted the flame at the Butterfly Queen burning her to crisps and depleting Selene' Life Points to 0.

**Selene:** 0

**Sora:** 1900

* * *

><p>Sora deactivated her duel disk and walked up to the fallen Butterfly duelist.<p>

"That was a really fun duel," Sora said holding her hand out. "I've never had that much fun during a duel before."

Selene looked up and took Sora's hand. "Really?"

"Yup, let's duel again another time."

Selene smiled. "You're on and next time I'm winning." Both girls laughed before heading up to the bleachers.

* * *

><p>A little later, Sora waited in the stands for Bastion. She even watched him in their duel and win.<p>

"Nice dueling out there." Sora said to her friends as they made their way to her.

"Thank you." Bastion said politely.

"Hey Sora!" a French accent called.

Sora turned to see her new friend Selene making her way over to her.

"Hi Selene."

"You know her?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, she was opponent." Sora said. "Now I wonder who is in this last mat–"

Sora stopped sort seeing Jaden and Chazz about to go against each other.

"Say what?!" Sora exclaimed.

"What?!" Selene asked in disbelief looking at the gymnasium floor as well.

Jaden gasped, "You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and its Chazz?" He asked Crowler who was judging their exam.

"That's right, Jaden," the teacher confirmed. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserve." He pointed to Chazz, "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school, what an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your Deck's up to snuff."

Sora frowned, though her friends didn't notice. _'Yeah right, Crowler, you're the one that stole them all and gave them to Chazz.'_

"What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?" Crowler asked.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Syrus thought.

_'This is clearly a trap,' _Bastion thought._ 'Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a cavalier fool would agree to this.'_

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasped at Jaden's answer.

"Say what?! Is he crazy?!" Kennedy almost screamed out while Sora just stared at the duelists.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on," Jaden said. "Now we'll get to finish what we started at Obelisk Arena."

"Indeed," Crowler said indifferently. "And in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch."

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me," Chazz jabbed. They inserted their Decks into their duel disks and drew their starting hand with Crowler running out of the way

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz:<strong> 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"No excuses this time, Chazz."

"Bring it, Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh, it's brought! My draw!" Jaden drew his sixth card.

_"Coooo."_

"Well, if it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said looking at his Winged Kuriboh card he just drew.

_'Kuriboh, you're in for a treat, because we're about to rain down some serious moves on Chazz.'_

"You remember this guy from our first duel, don't you, Chazz? Elemental HERO Clayman!" Jaden summoned a bulky rock warrior in defense mode. (4/800/2000)

"And he'd like to get reacquainted."

"Not after he sees what _I_ got for him. Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stand a chance against me, or against this!" He drew a card. _'Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler.'_ "Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!"

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

_'Ugh not that card.' _Sora thought.

"A redo. All the cards in my Hand that I don't want I return to my Deck and then I can draw the same number of cards."

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that," Bastion explained. "Now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which cards he doesn't."

"I didn't even get to the best part," Chazz said, redrawing from his Deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I draw it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again, and that comes in handy, know why? Because it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V–Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for attack mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger, shaped like a fighter jet appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"Oh no, not those…" Sora groaned placing her hand on her face.

"What?" Syrus asked.

"Just watch." The dragon Ra said without looking up.

The little Slifer listened to the Dragon user and turned to the field, just as Kennedy and Bastion did.

Sora removed her hand from, her face and watched the duel with a frown.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base, it lets me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn. And I have just the one, W – Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared. (4/1300/1500)

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" The set of wings took off and the V–Tiger Jet soon joined it. "Now merge!" The Catapult revealed two missile launchers. The Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of both the machines. (6/2000/2100)

"All right, the VW–Tiger Catapult!"

"And here we go." Sora said. "Jaden's gonna have a hard time with this duel now."

"But wait, I'm not done yet, because he still has his Special Ability." Chazz told Jaden.

"That's not good," Jaden muttered.

Sora leaned on the railing with a bored look.

"He is ever going to end his turn sometime this century?" Syrus asked.

"You're telling me," Kennedy said leaning on the railing. "This guy is boring me!"

"By sending a card to the Graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" The card face Clayman was kneeling on disappeared as he stood up. "So after this Heat–Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your Life Points are toast!" The Tiger Catapult fired its missiles and destroyed Clayman.

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2800

Crowler saw all this from the special viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Shepherd. "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks."

Shepherd just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card face-down." Chazz said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

"You go ahead and finish up while I'm just getting _warmed_ up." He drew a card. "Speaking of, here's a guy who can really turn up the heat, Elemental HERO Sparkman in defense mode!" The warrior in the yellow and blue armor suit appeared crossing his arms. (4/1600/1400)

"And I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn."

"Not much else he can do with all the new rare cards Chazz seems to have," Bastion said.

Alexis was also watching the duel but from behind. _'This is a complete mismatch, how can Jaden fight back if he doesn't know what he's fighting?'_

"Ready for round two, Slifer Slime?" A blue machine with a spike ball lower region and two cannon barrels on its shoulders appeared. (4/1800/1500)

"Well X–Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z–Metal Tank." A yellow tank that looked more like some kind of cruiser than an actual tank also appeared. (4/1500/1300)

"Wait, X _and_ Z?" Syrus said. "That can mean only one thing…"

"Now I play my face-down card," Chazz said as his trap card was lifted up. "Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from the Graveyard. And I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared. (4/1500/1600)

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"That's right; it's Y–Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's Special Ability." The new monsters flew up. "And next I'll combine them to create the XYZ–Dragon Cannon!" The monsters then attached themselves with X–Head Cannon on top, Y–Dragon Head in the middle, and Z–Metal Tank on the bottom (8/2800/2600)

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 attack points each," Bastion said.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden gasped. "Actually, less, you see they say that two heads are better than one. But I would have to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machines joined and transformed. The new creation looked vaguely humanoid and was made up of all the machine monsters Chazz had. (10/3000/2800)

Sora gave an emotionless chuckle causing Syrus and her Ra friends to turn to her. "Jay you just got lucky."

"What do you mean he just got lucky?" Selene asked.

"Chazz could've ended it right there, but his arrogance of making V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon got in the way."

"Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Chazz said as Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden cried as the audience gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry; didn't I mention V to Z's Special Ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." He chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see its attack, an attack that will strike your Life Points directly."

"Not so fast, Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges!"

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges, as in emerges onto the field. You see, now you have to choose a card from my hand and if it's a monster card, I get to play it. So take your pick, Chazz."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, the far right."

"Sweet, Elemental HERO Burstinatrix, I'll play her in defense mode." The fiery female hero took a defensive stance. (3/1200/800)

"That's what you think, you Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch one of your monsters into attack mode." Burstinatrix stood. "Which means not only will she get zapped!" The Dragon Catapult Cannon fired a lightning blast. Burstinatrix cried out in pain as she was destroyed. "But your Life Points will too."

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 1000

The crowd gasped.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden, having some test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew scum like you didn't belong at this Academy, but don't worry because it will all be over soon!"

"No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my Deck ready to get at you. This isn't over; it's only just barely started! My draw!" He drew a card.

And then he gasped. "Hey, this is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Excuse me, counter–girl?" Jaden and Syrus went to the counter. "Do you have some packs left?"_

_"Sure we do, but just the normal ones. Here you go." She slid a single pack across the table._

_"We said some, not one," Jaden complained._

_"I'm done for," Syrus whined. "I slept through the written part of the exam and now I'm going to fail the field part because I can't upgrade my Deck."_

_"Then you take the pack, Sy." Jaden offered._

_"Really? You would give me the last pack that they have?" Syrus asked. "But what if… what if you fail?"_

_"I may flunk now and then but I never fail." Jaden said with confidence._

_"Yoo–hoo! Auto club!" A voice said from the counter, it was the same heavyset woman that Jaden helped out._

_"Oh hey there Ms. Uh…"_

_"Dorothy." The heavyset woman said._

_"Got it. So you work here too?" Jaden asked._

_"No, I don't work here, I own here. Pretty cool huh?" Dorothy said._

_"No, it's totally sweet."_

_"How do you know her Jaden?" Syrus asked._

_"Oh uh, I think it was the carburetor." Jaden smiled goofily._

_"By the way, I have something for you." Dorothy said making her giggle as Jaden and Syrus looked at her. "Just call it a thank you for helping me. Now I know I said we ran out of cards, but I did hide away few." She said as he pulled a few packs of cards. "For polite students like yourself. Maybe you can put them to some good use. When you're not fixing cars that is." Jaden said look at her and the packs of cards dumbfounded. And that's an understatement._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. The card cooed in agreement. "Well, all right, if you say so, let's do it! I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The Kuriboh with white wings appeared. (1300/200)

Suddenly, all most of the females in the crowd squealed at its cuteness with Winged Kuriboh actually sweat dropping at this. Sora's Kuriboh and Kuriyu suddenly appeared and began to cheer for their fellow Kuriboh.

"And I'll throw down a face-down." Jaden concluded. "That's it."

"That's it?" Syrus asked. "All he's done is play defense."

"Let's hope that face-down of his helps." Selene said..

_'I sure hope Jaden knows what he's doing,'_ Alexis thought looking at Jaden wide–eyed.

"That's all, huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." Chazz said as he drew a card. "There's about to be a fried furball on the Field, you loser!"

"You don't scare me!" Jaden argued.

"I don't have to, that's _his_ job." Chazz said pointing at the Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" A giant blast of energy headed right for Winged Kuriboh.

"JADEN!" Syrus cried.

_'Secret weapon time'_. Jaden ditched two cards to his Graveyard. "Not so fast, Chazz, by sending two cards to the Graveyard, I can activate my face-down card Transcendent Wings!"

"WHERE DID HE GET THAT?!" Crowler cried. Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Oh it is," Jaden confirmed. "Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster." Winged Kuriboh Level 10 was now wrapped in a helmet that looked like a dragon with extremely large angelic–like wings. (10/300/200)

"And it gets better, by sacrificing itself, Winged Kuriboh destroys all monsters in attack mode and deflects their ATK points back as damage to you. Kuriboh, show him how it's done!" Dragon Catapult Cannon's blast was reflected back at the machine and it was destroyed.

**Chazz:** 1000

**Jaden:** 1000

The crowd gasped at this. "Lucky punk," Chazz said glaring daggers at Jaden.

"Lucky?" Jaden asked. "Nah, I just happen to have a soft spot for old ladies. But not for you, Chazz, and that's too bad because with a thousand Life Points apiece and my turn coming up, all I need is the right monster and you'll be finished."

"You're bluffing!"

"Maybe, but it _would_ be interesting if that happened right? Here goes something!" Jaden drew a card. "Yes! Elemental HERO Avian!" The feathered Hero appeared, shocking all of the spectators (3/1000/1000).

"Attack!" The winged hero charged forward and slashed its claws across at Chazz.

**Chazz:** 0

**Jaden:** 1000

* * *

><p>"He did it!" Syrus cried happily.<p>

"Impossible!" Crowler cried leaning against the glass. "Not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz, this simply can't be!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler jumped, right now, he realized he talked loud enough for Chancellor Sheppard to hear. "Uh… nothing… I… uh… have to go grade some tests." He quickly walked off. Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back. Unknown to Crowler, Kurogasa watched the whole thing and smirked.

Jaden waved to the crowd who was cheering for him, and pointed at Chazz. "That's game," Jaden said doing his signature pose. "Unless you want to duel again."

"Oh we will…" Chazz hissed.

"Jaden!"

"Hey Jaden!"

Syrus and Bastion ran up to him.

**"That was well done, Jaden." **It was Chancellor Shepherd, speaking over a loudspeaker.** "Never in the history of our revered Academy has a Slifer ever gone against an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own, but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good job!"**

The crowd cheered again.

"You're the best, Jaden!" Syrus complimented throwing him a hug.

"I do what I can," Jaden said with a smile.

"Yes, good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion offered.

The crowd cheered again.

"Since you're coming to Ra Yellow allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion said holding his hands out to them.

"Thanks Bastion."

Sora watched from a distance and gave a rare smile.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Slifer dorm, Chumley and Syrus were in their room.<p>

"Hey Syrus, if you're not gonna do anything constructive, then you might as well make me a grilled cheese." The koala boy said.

"I just thought Jaden would say goodbye to us at least… that's all." Syrus said sadly.

"Hey guys." A voice said. Syrus and Chumley turned to see… Jaden?

"Jaden?! Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your Field Test. Also, in case you've forgotten," he placed his hands on his hips, "I live here!"

"Huh?!"

Jaden shrugged, "Sure, Ra Yellow has nice, clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazers, but without you Syrus, it's not my home!" he explained. Syrus sniffed and dove at him, tears falling from his eyes like a waterfall. His roommate squirmed, "Hey! Easy, Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!"

Syrus looked up, tears still going, "I thought… I thought I lost you forever! Now I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweat dropped, "Just chill out, Syrus! Come on, get off!"

"Let me just give you a few more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs, it's the waterworks!" Jaden laughed.

Chumley laughed as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Both:<strong> And that's a wrap! Wow over 10 thousand words!

**Princess:** That's nicely done Sky!

**Sky:** Thanks! Holy crap three duels in one chapter! Also I just want to let everyone know that Sora has the Elemental Dragons and Dragon-Types in her Deck, so there will be times when I have use canon Dragon-Types.

**Princess: **That's good, right.

**Sky: **Yup! Now stay tuned for the next chapter. I don't know when it will up so please do not rush me.

**Fire Butterfly**  
>Level: 3<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 1200 Defense: 800

**Water Butterfly**  
>Level: 3<br>Attribute: Water  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 800 Defense: 1000  
>Effect: When destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Butterfly" from your Deck.<p>

**Ice Butterfly**  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Water  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1800  
>Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up "Butterfly" monsters for attacks, except this one.<p>

**Blizzard Butterfly  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 2200 Defense: 2000<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 2 "Ice Butterfly" monsters. When this card attacks it deals Piercing Damage.

**Butterfly Princess**  
>Level: 6<br>Attribute: Wind  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 2300 Defense: 1800  
>Effect: By sending this card to the Graveyard you can Special Summon 1 "Butterfly Queen" from your Hand.<p>

**Butterfly Queen**  
>Level: 8<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 2600 Defense: 2200  
>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your Hand by the effect of "Butterfly Princess". This card gains 300 ATK for every "Butterfly" in your Graveyard.<p>

**(The above cards were created by me and PrincessAnime08, creative rights go to us)**

**Life Butterfly**  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Earth  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000  
>Effect: For every card in your opponent's Hand, you gain 600 Life Points.<p>

**Infinity Dragon**  
>Level: 8<br>Attribute: Light  
>Type: Dragon<br>Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600  
>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by Tributing 2 Dragon-Type Monsters, and cannot be summoned any other way. This card gains 300 ATK for every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard.<p>

**Windstorm Dragon  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200<br>Effect: When summoned deal 500 points of damage to your opponent(s). During the End Phase, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Tornado Dragon".

**Tornado Dragon  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 2800 Defense: 2500<br>Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Windstorm Dragon". This card is unaffected by Traps.

**Joker Knight  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 1500 Defense: 1500<br>Card Lord: _The joker of the king's court turned into a knight. _

**Dragon Blizzard  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Your opponent cannot activate their face-downs equal to the number of Dragon-Types on the Field.<p>

**Butterfly Blast  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: For every "Butterfly" on the Field inflict 200 Points of Damage to your opponent.<p>

**Dragon Grave  
><strong>Type: Continuous Trap  
>Effect: Activate this card by targeting 1 Dragon-Type in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position.<p>

**Shadowfire Dragon  
><strong>Level: 10  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3800 Defense: 3000<br>Effect: This card can only be summoned through the effect of "Shadow & Fire". Once per turn, you can reveal the top 5 cards of your Deck. Shuffle them back in, and this card can attack the same number of monsters this turn as the number of Dragon-Type monsters revealed

**Shadow & Fire  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: By sending 1 DARK-Type and 1 FIRE-Type Special Summon "Shadowfire Dragon".<p>

**(The above cards were created by me, creative rights go to me)**

**Kuriyu  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Fairy  
>Attack: 300 Defense: 200<br>Effect: This card is treated as a Dragon-Type. When this card is sent to the Graveyard all damage involving Dragon-Types is reduced to 0.

**(The above card was created by PrincessAnime08, creative rights go to her)**

**Read & Review! And I'll update soon.**


	4. The Return of the Shadow Games

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed a few things._**

**Sky and Princess: **Hey peoples! Princess and I are back with a new chapter! Enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same**

**Review answers:**

**BALTO1: Thanks for the review and yes, Sora and Zane are paired up but nothing will happen until Arcs 2-3.**

**iloveyugiohGX93: I love that you review, but a little more words or some input would be nice, and please, people post more than one chapter all the time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: The Return of the Shadow Games<strong>

The Abandoned Dorm, a forbidden place as per the rules at Duel Academy, and a spooky one at that. It wasn't like any of the dorms today, heck if it was still a verified, living dorm people would be ecstatic to live at least in the Slifer Red Dorm. It was a large, run-down building with boards over the windows and the front door broken open. As lonely as the place was, one person frequently visited since she came to the island.

That person was Alexis Rhodes. She walked through the trees and stopped right at the wall and 'Do not enter' sign. Next, she laid down a red rose at base of the wall and prayed...

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

* * *

><p>Over at the Slifer Red Dorm Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were telling ghost stories along with Sora showing up. Sora got introduced to Chumley and after that continued to tell ghost stories. They had a single candle lit in the middle of the table and a deck of cards there for taking turns telling ghost stories. It was currently Syrus' turn.<p>

"I went out into the woods, and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems… abandoned!" Syrus said taking his turn.

"Oh really?" Jaden asked interested. "And then what?"

"Then at the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to look very carefully. And under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it…an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to PULL ME INTO THE LAKE! AAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME, NOT THE WATER, NOT THE WATER!" Apparently Syrus had gotten too much into his story.

Jaden and Sora, mainly the Dragon user, looked at Syrus with unfazed looks.

"Water's not scary." Sora deadpanned.

"Even dirty swamp water?" Syrus sighed and the Elemental users shook their heads, "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of a story like that," he said unaware that Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story," Jaden said picking up a four star monster called Earthbound Spirit. "Mid–level scares for a mid–level card." Apparently, the rules were you had to tell a scary story depending on the Level of the monster was. He then drew a card from the deck. "But me, I hope I can get a high number card…" But the card Jaden drew was Sinister Serpent, a weak one star monster. "Oh…"

"Lucky…" Sora said.

"Yeah you lucked out. You don't have to scare us at all with that low card." Chumley walked back to the table.

"Well, I think I have a story that might do the trick," Jaden said putting the card down. "Actually, it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear sounds, but I only hear them way late at night. I think I was dreaming, but then… I heard them… they sounded like voices, but not ones that I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate but when I did, there was nothing there at all… except my cards."

"And…?" Syrus urged.

"And that's the end of the story." Syrus and Chumley groaned.

"Hey, at least the story fit the level." Sora shrugged.

"That's true." Syrus agreed.

"But want to hear something strange?" Jaden asked. "Lately, I started hearing them again."

_"He must be able to see Duel Spirits Sora." _A female voice said to Sora.

_'Must be Sunfire. But how come I can talk to you guys and my Dragons but not other Duel Spirits?' _Sora thought.

_"That I do not know." _Sunfire said before leaving Sora's mind.

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! I want to get in on the fright fest!" a voice said from behind Jaden.

"GYAH!" Sora, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley, suddenly got scared with Chumley being in the corner of the wall and Sora and Jaden jumping from where the sound came from. It was only Professor Banner and Pharaoh though.

"You… you just did," Sora got out.

"Yeah, we're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden added.

"Or at least we were," Syrus added. Chumley was still back to the corner again, cowering. Everyone relaxed again. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card. The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be."

"Well that sounds easy enough. Let's see." Banner drew a card. It was the Five Headed Dragon!

"Level 12?!" Sora gawked.

"I think I'm going to bed now," Syrus said immediately.

"HA–HA–HA–HA–HA! What is wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm at the end of the island?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Everyone asked.

Banner pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yes. No one talks about it, but there was once a special dorm set at the edge of the forest. It was actually the Millennium House. It was shut down when several students mysteriously went missing."

"Where did they go?" Syrus gulped.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner replied. "But rumor was it had something to do with Shadow Games."

Sora's eyes widen. _'The Shadow Games… Marik told me about it when he babysat me.'_

"The Shadow Games?" Syrus asked.

"Thanks, you can stop now," Chumley pleaded from behind another table.

"You see, children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects called the Millennium Items. Duel Monsters itself started in Ancient Egypt. The form of dueling for the Egyptians was in the Shadow Games. And if you lost, you got sent to the Shadow Realm, a mystical place that feeds on the darkness and fear of those who enter it. According to legend, Shadow Duels were very lethal and some even led to deaths."

"Millennium Items right?" Jaden asked. "I heard about it, but it's not true."

"Jaden they _are_ real. In Ancient Egypt these games were very real, they summoned real monsters to duel for them, and the losers of those duels lost their souls, and don't forget in Battle City it was rumored that four duelists collapsed, because it was thought that the Shadow Duels were supposedly involved." Sora explained.

"How do you know that?" Syrus asked.

"I was born in Egypt. I learned about the origin of Duel Monsters and the Shadow Games by my babysitters. Then, when I was eight years old, my mother, grandmother and I moved to Japan. "

"Oh c'mon, the Shadow Games can't be real." Jaden waved off.

Sora frowned at the Slifer. "Oh Jaden _they_ are real, dangerous and life threatening too. In fact, one of my babysitters almost lost his life in a Shadow Duel."

"Who was your babysitter?" Chumley asked.

Sora looked up at the Slifer boys. "Marik Ishtar."

"_The_ Marik Ishtar and the ex-leader of the Rare Hunters?!" Syrus asked.

"That's right. He was a good friend of my mother's, his sister and brother too. He's like a uncle to me."

Suddenly Pharaoh yawned. "Well, I'm glad what happened then is all over now. And with Pharaoh sleepy, I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night, Children." Banner left out the door.

"Good night, Professor," Jaden, Sora, and Syrus said.

"You know, I did see a scary looking building one time in the forest." Syrus said.

"Sweet," Jaden said. "Then you're going to lead us tomorrow night."

"What do you mean tomorrow night?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"What do you mean us?" Chumley threw in.

"It'll be fun," Jaden said. "We might even find out what happened to all those missing people."

"Are you serious Jaden?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh relax Sora." Jaden waved off. "If it makes you feel better, we'll be careful when we go there."

"Whatever, you can get in trouble, don't say I didn't warn you." Sora said leaving the Slifer Dorm and heading back to the Ra Dorm.

* * *

><p>Outside the Slifer Red Dorm, Dr. Crowler was listening to the five Slifer students conversation. "This is just the opportunity I've been waiting for." Dr. Crowler said excitedly. "I think it's think for the Shadow Games to make a comeback, Millennium Items and all."<p>

Dr. Crowler then walked away plotting how to bring the Shadow Games back. _I think I know the perfect person to do it._ Dr. Crowler thought smirking.

* * *

><p>In a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel was just about done with one of the participants scared out of his mind. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"<p>

"What I want," the metal masked man in a trench coat wearing a duel harness similar to Crowler's but the tray on his sleeve said , "Is your soul!" He held up a gold–colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center. It suddenly started glowing gold as the opponent protested again…

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!"

The man just looked on emotionlessly as the pyramid's light spread out. "Some mercy? What is that?" The gold light turned white as the opponent screamed and fell over, scattering the cards in his deck. "Rest in peace; in the Shadow Realm." At that point, his cell phone rang and the man opened it up. "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night… I'll be there." He hung up the phone and smirked.

"Another job?" Another person asked as she came out of the shadows. This person was female and wore a black hooded robe with a strange symbol on the top. She also wore a cooper-colored mask in the same of a tiger's.

"Indeed there is." The man replied. "Tomorrow night at Duel Academy."

"Duel Academy you say?" The woman asked then smirked. "I might actually be able to find what I'm looking for there." _'And Hades will be very pleased about this.' _The woman thought.

* * *

><p>The next day during class, Jaden and Syrus slept the day away as Banner was giving the lecture with Crowler peeking in to the classroom. 'This will be the last time you sleep in on class, Slifer Slacker!' Crowler thought. <em>'But you'll have your real lesson… on the Shadow Games!'<em>

* * *

><p>Later that night, as it was only about 9:00 at night and the moon was full, Crowler stood alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. After a while, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a person in black standing a few feet away from him. It was a tall man in a black trench coat and a wide brimmed hat, Crowler looked back to the man, "So you're the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" he asked.<p>

The tall man smirked, "My opponent's call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" he asked as a fog appeared around them.

Crowler smiled as he informed him of the work, "I want you to frighten someone so intensely, he'll leave this island and never come back!" He then provided a picture of Jaden to the man. "Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am!" The shadow duelist replied. "I never turn my back on a challenge, neither does my associate…" At that point, another figure came out. It was the robed woman with the copper tiger-like mask.

"You can call me Circe. Now I have a question for you."

"Ask away." Crowler said.

"Is there or is there not a student here in Duel Academy that has a deck full of Dragon cards?"

"There is, Sora Tsumura of Ra Yellow. Why?"

"I'm here on a mission," Circe said. "But instead of money, I'll take a duel with this girl, with the ante rule of course."

"Who am I to care what happens to a Ra Yellow student?" Crowler laughed. "Do what you wish."

"Very well." Titan said. "And we'll make sure those children face the terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog disappeared, taking the hired men with them. Crowler left satisfied.

* * *

><p>"You know, you could think of it as being lost, or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not..."<p>

The three Slifers boys had traveled through a forest in search of the abandoned dorm. "We've been 'finding' a lot of places for almost an hour."

"Well it could be worse, you know." Chumley said. "Well for Syrus anyway, because we could be near dirty swamp water."

Syrus glared at him. "Shut up! Chumley, you're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!"

"Oh, now that's just gross!" Jaden said.

"Well maybe if Syrus cleaned it once in a while, then maybe it wouldn't look so swampy." Chumley said defensively.

"Well maybe if you grew up and started taking showers." Syrus retorted.

"C'mon guys. This isn't going to help." Jaden said in an attempt to stop his two friends from fighting.

Syrus and Chumley glared at each other for a few seconds before looking away from each other with a huff.

The group continued to walk in silence for a few minutes until they arrived in front of an old abandoned dorm.

"Hey guys check this out." Jaden said aiming his flashlight at a rose on the ground in front of the gate.

Syrus tugged on Jaden's sleeve and said. "Check what's behind it, it's the old dorm.

Oh, I don't think it was such a Chumley said in fright. "There could be ghosts, or some other spooky stuff in there."

"Just relax Chumley ghost can't hurt us, besides there's no else out here but us." Jaden said trying to reassure Chumley, the sound of a twig snapping caught the three Slifer's attention.

Syrus and Chumley suddenly hugged each other in fright as Jaden turned around more calmly and aimed his flashlight in the direction of the sound, which turned out to be Alexis.

"Alexis?" Syrus asked confused as to why the female Obelisk would be here. "What are you doing here?"

"That's funny I was about to ask you guys the same thing." Alexis said.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm, and came to check it out." Jaden explained.

"Yeah, well it can't be true." Jaden said.

Alexis frowned. "It's all true believe I know, why else would the academy make this place off-limits."

"If that's so, then why are you here?" Jaden questioned.

"I have my reasons!" Alexis snapped.

"Whoa Alexis! No need to snap. We just came to explore the place, but hey we'll stay out of your way." Jaden promised.

"Sorry it's just that…One of the students who disappeared here…was my brother." Alexis explained.

The three Slifer's stayed silent as the Obelisk walked away.

"I say we go back, if Alexis' brother is one of the kids that disappeared then maybe the rumors is true." Syrus whimpered.

"Yeah? Well I say we go in. Who's with me?" Jaden asked.

"Alright, but only for the grill cheese you promised." Chumley said reluctantly following his friend.

"Well see ya in a few Sy; try not to disappear on us." Jaden said teasingly.

"Disappear!" Syrus yelled. "Oh wait up!"

Syrus then ran hurriedly to catch up to his friends before he was left behind even more. Jaden walked through the abandoned dorm first and was followed by Chumley and Syrus.

Alexis watched from behind the trees, as the Slifers went into the Abandoned Dorm.

"I sure hope they know what they're doing." Alexis said worriedly.

At that moment a figure came in and put its hand over the girl's mouths to prevent her from screaming, the Obelisk struggled for a bit before losing consciousness. The figure carried her away into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Back with the Slifers, they were checking out the inside of the dorm. It was more rundown inside they outside; looked like an inside storm hit the rooms and halls.<p>

Jaden laughed, "Sorry...but ya know, this place is sweet! I mean, with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug...we could so totally move in here!"

"Are you kidding?" Syrus asked. "This place is worse than the Slifer Dorms! I mean...look at this!" he pointed his light to a nearby wall. On it, was a large amount of symbols and letters carved or painted on. "What the heck is all this?"

"Do you think it has to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley thought aloud, looking at the marks.

Jaden walked up and peered closely at one of the sets, "Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items! Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace... never heard of 'em." He turned his flashlight towards another wall with a photograph on the wall. "And that's someone I've never seen before..."

* * *

><p>In another abandoned part of the dorm, Alexis was lying in a coffin with her wrists and ankles bound together.<p>

"Where am I?" Alexis wondered waking up.

"You are bait for the trap I've set for your friends." A sinister voice said.

"Jaden…" Alexis gasped.

"Look here, buster you hurt my friends, and the first thing we'll do when I'll get out of here is break your legs!" Alexis snarled.

"You're in no position to make threats!" The sinister voice said.

A golden eye appeared in front of her followed by a gold flash.

* * *

><p>The Slifer boys continued to look around, until a loud scream ripped through the air.<p>

"What was that?" Syrus cringed.

"It sounded like Alexis!" Jaden shouted, running towards the hallway where they came from. The other two quickly followed suit downstairs until Jaden suddenly came to a stop. He bent down and picked up something from the floor.

"It's...it's one of Alexis' cards!" he gasped, holding up one of the dancer cards from their duel.

Before anyone could answer, another scream echoed through the building, but this one was different and it came from the upper floors. "Who else could be here!? Chumley asked.

Syrus groaned and pulled at his hair, "This is bad...we don't even know where Alexis could be!"

Chumley pointed to the side where a dark hallway leading down. "Only one place she could be..."

* * *

><p>Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were standing in a round room, underneath the dorm looking at a tall figure in black while Alexis lay motionless in a coffin nearby, bound hand and foot.<p>

"You wish to save her?" Titan, the Shadow Duelist pointed to Alexis, "Then you'll have to beat me in a Shadow Game!"

"He's not lookin' at me, is he?" Chumley whimpered.

Jaden stepped forward, "Look I'm not afraid of dueling you, but Shadow Games don't exist!"

Titan laughed darkly, "My foes didn't believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were convinced right before they were sent screaming into the Shadow Realm!"

"So you're the one behind the disappearances! Well this time is different, you won't take Alexis!" Jaden swore.

"Jaden!"

He turned to see Chumley holding a Duel Disk he had taken out of his knapsack, and then placed it on his arm, glaring at the Shadow Duelist, "Get your game on!"

Titan smirked as he activated his own Duel Disk, "Shadow Game that is foolish boy!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sora, who was dressed in more fitting evening clothing (which was a pair of gray pants and gray tank top under a gray jacket and a pair of brown light leather boots), was in her room working on some designs for possible Elemental Dragons. She had gotten Fire's evolved form, Volcano, just yesterday.<p>

Suddenly, the ringing of her Duel Pilot went off. Sora stopped and turned to her bed, where her Duel Pilot was resting connected to her laptop.

At that same time Venus and Neptune appeared. Next to them was a bipedal red dragon with a silver and gold chest plate with two slender blade-like wings with a gold outlines with two gold horns coming from the back of its head. Another horn coming from its forehead; on its arms and legs are red braces that have spikes and green gems on them with grey claws; a spiked tail appeared. He was Mercury, and the leader of the Legendary Dragons.

The three dragons watched as Sora went over to her laptop, typed a few things, and got the Duel Pilot communicate thing up.

However, there was no image, just static for the image that would appear in her Duel Pilot.

**[Hello Miss Sora Tsumura. I am Circe.]** A female voice introduced. Sora looked at Mercury with a strange look before turning back to her laptop. **[You are probably wondering why you are receiving this message. To cut to the chase, I have information about your missing father.] **Sora's eyes widen and so did the three Legendary Dragons, Sora turned to them with a shocked expression. **[If you wish learn more, then meet me at the Abandoned Dorm tonight. Alone. I will be waiting.] **The screen went black, showing that the message had ended.

Sora turned off her Duel Pilot, which turned off her laptop at the same time. The dark haired girl turned to her dragons.

"What do you think Mercury?" Sora asked. "It could be a trap wanting you guys."

_"True,"_ The leader of the Legendary Dragons said hovering closer to the ground. _"But what other information have you gotten about Lord Satoshi?"_

"None." Sora answered. "But I still don't trust her. I made a vow to always protect you guys and keep you a secret." She sighed. "She may have information about Daddy, but still as the Protector, you guys come first."

_"A brave move Young Protector." _Mercury said.

"I better get to sleep for tomorrow." Sora said and got ready for bed and soon fell asleep.

However as she slept, Mercury hovered above her with a thinking look on his face.

_"Lord Mercury/Father?"_

Mercury turned to see three dragons. The first was a red bipedal dragon with wings made of fire, a red horn on its nose, and spikes going from its head to the end of its tail, and bright gold eyes. The second was a pale dark blue bipedal dragon with wings made of blue fire, a gold horn on its nose, and spikes going from its head to the end of its tail and bright gold eyes. The last was a pale blue bipedal dragon with a white horn on its nose and spikes along its back down to its tail, and gold eyes.

They were Legendary Dragons Sunfire, Comet, Sunfire's son, and Pluto, his own son.

_"Sunfire, Comet." _Mercury said. _"Son. What brings you here?"_

_"We heard the message by this Circe person." _Comet said. _"I don't trust her."_

_"Sora doesn't either." _Mercury said as he turned to Sora's sleeping form. _"Despite this woman claiming to know information about Lord Satoshi, she still refused to duel her."_

_"That's a big sacrifice she's taking." _Pluto said.

_"I know my son, but it's her choice."_ Mercury said before disappearing into her deck.

Soon Comet and Pluto vanished after Mercury. Sunfire remained outside watching.

_"Something…feels…off…"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside of the Abandoned Dorm, Circe waited and waited.<p>

"So she's not going to show up is she?"

Circe walked over to a seeing globe and saw Sora sleeping in her room. "Humph. Well lucky her, we'll going to duel anyway!"

Circe waved her hands and suddenly Sora vanished from the viewing globe.

* * *

><p><em>"SORA!"<em> Sunfire exclaimed seeing her human partner suddenly vanish from sight.

* * *

><p>*THUD*<p>

"Ow!" Sora yelled as she fell from the air on her back. "Ow what was that about?"

Sora turned around and noticed that she was in a dark space. To the left of her, she could just see the Abandoned Dorm.

"Sekai de dono yō na (1)?"

"Why you're _near_ the Abandoned Dorm my dear!"

Sora rose to her feet and then noticed her Duel Disk was on her arm. "EH!? WHERE'D THIS COME FROM?! LAST THING I REMEMBER, I WAS ASLEEP! NOT GETTING READY TO DUEL!"

"My dear I'm over here."

Sora turned to right and saw a woman wearing a revealing tube-dress with black heels and a black cloak. Her dark blue eyes stood out against her black outfit.

"Circe." Then she noticed the woman's…attire… "Eww." Sora muttered. "Too revealing if you ask me."

"Now, now Sora Tsumura, don't you want the information about your dear father?"

Sora's eyes snapped open and Mercury appeared next to her.

Circe smirked. "I see you have the Legendary Dragons."

Sora held her deck close to her. "W-What do you know about them?! A-And how can you see them?!"

Mercury growled as well.

"A-And what you know about my father?!"

"First, tell me how many of those Elemental Dragons do you have?"

Sora blinked. "I have Ember, Water, Windsor, Shadow, Earth, Wood, Light, Lightning, and their evolved forms, Metal, Iron, and Cross."

"I see. Quite an impressive collection," the woman nodded with a chuckle. "However, you're one Elemental Dragon short."

"T-That's impossible." Sora said. "My father created the full set and I have the only one."

"Oh it's _very_ possible," the woman said as she held up two cards. "I have him right here," she then flipped the cards over.

The first was a crimson-red bipedal dragon, with a pale blonde-gold underbelly, with a large set of wings, glowing blue eyes, and sharp spikes from its head down to its tail. On its wings were the marking of a darker crimson-red thunderbolt. The second showed the same dragon but surrounded by red thunderbolts.

Sora paled.

Circe smirked. "Crimson Thunder Dragon and his evolved form, Crimson Dragon – Thunder Mode."

"H-How…?"

Circe began to chuckle darkly. "Do I have your attention now?"

"T-They can't be real! My father never finished them! I've seen all the notes! T-They must be fakes!"

"Are they?" Circe asked rhetorically. "Take a closer look."

Sora, despite not wanting to, began to walk forward so she could see the cards herself. She knew her father's work extremely well and would be able to tell if it was a fake or not. She could tell because her father would always sign the card hidden deep in the background. She peered closely at Elemental Dragon Crimson and Crimson Thunder. Hidden deep in the background, she could see two tiny words: _Satoshi Tsumura_.

Sora gasped and quickly took her deck out. She fanned them out and saw that each one of the Elemental Dragons had the same signature hidden in the background. Each had the same exact name.

"It-it's real." She whispered. "B-But how? He never finished it before disappearing…"

"Oh, I have my ways," Circe chuckled.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Sora screamed.

"If you want your answers, then duel me for them," Circe stated. "I'll even hand over these two cards if you win. But in return, you have to give me all your Legendary Dragon cards if I win."

_'She may have information about Daddy, but I promised Aunt Akane that I would keep the Legendary Dragons save. I can't break that promise.' _"NO! I won't duel you or let you get the Legendary Dragons!"

Circe frowned. "Sorry dear, but you don't have a choice!" Circe threw something at Sora, who lifted her dueling up to protect herself only to hear a…

*CLANG*

"Huh?" Sora lowered her left arm to see a chain with a handcuff attached to her Duel Disk. **(The wire-thing is the same that the Enforcers used from _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds_)**

"Wha?!"

"Sorry my dear but you won't be going anywhere. We are dueling and once I win the Legendary Dragons will be mine!"

Sora thought for a moment. "No way! It's my duty to protect them from people like you! I will not fail! Get ready for a duel Circe!" Sora shouted as she activated her duel disk, after inserting her deck into it.

"Good." Circe said activating a black KaibaCorp duel disk.

Both drew their hands and yelled, "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Circe: <strong>4000

**Sora: **4000

"I'll start things off," Circe said drawing her sixth card. "I now activate the field spell, Witch's Circle!"

As Circe inserted the field spell, a circle suddenly appeared at the duelists' feet and grew.

"Ugh." Sora said as the circle went through her.

"Now I play Cost Down," Circe discarded a card from her hand, making it become 3. "All my monsters in my hand downgrade by 2 Levels. I now summon Dark Witch!" Appearing in front of Circe was a winged-feature creature with dark long hair, wearing a yellow tube-dress with long gloves, dark boots and carrying a spear. (5–3/1800/1600)

"And due to Witch's Circle, she gains 500 ATK and DEF!"

**Dark Witch, ATK: 1800–2300; DEF: 1600–2100**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down." A face-down appeared behind the witch.

**Circe: **4000

**Sora: **4000

"My move," Sora said and drew her sixth card. Sora looked at her card; it was a medium-sized green Eastern Dragon and had a wicked ability. "…and I summon Cross Dragon in attack mode!" Within a tornado a medium-sized green Eastern Dragon appeared in front of Sora. It roared as it hovered in front of her. (4/1550/1800)

Circe laughed. "HA! That thing can't even touch my witch!"

Sora smirked. "Who said I was attacking your witch?"

"Nani?!

"When a field spell is in play, Cross can attack directly! Go Cross! Flame Cross!"

The dragon roared and then unleashed a flame that shaped into an 'X' before hitting the dark duelist.

**Circe:** 2450

**Sora:** 4000

"Grr…" Circe said.

Sora just smiled. "I end my turn with 2 face-downs."

"My draw," Circe said. "And I summon Fire Witch in attack mode!" An identical monster like Dark Witch but with red and orange colors and bright orange hair appeared next to Dark Witch. (4/1300/1900)

"And when Fire Witch is summoned, you get hit with 200 points of damage times the number of "Witch" monsters on the field!"

Sora braced herself as she glowed red and her Life Points dropped some.

**Circe:** 2450

**Sora:** 3600

"And thanks to Witch's circle, Fire Witch gains 500 ATK and DEF!" Fire Witch glowed as her power rose. (

**Fire Witch, 1300–1800; DEF: 1900–2400**

Sora's eyes widen. _'She has enough power to destroy Cross!' _She eyed her face-down, without moving her eyes. _'But my face-downs should help…'_

"Dark Witch, attack her pathetic dragon!"

The Witch laughed and then flew over to Cross and as she got ready to spear it with her spear…

"Not so fast Circe!" Sora snapped her fingers and her left face-down flipped up.

"A counter trap?!"

"That's right! The counter trap, Dragon Counter!" Sora's face-down revealed to Elemental Dragon Shadow counter attacking Cyber Dragon. "Since you declared an attack my dragon's ATK becomes equal with the monster you attacking!"

**Elemental Dragon Cross, ATK: 1550–2300**

"Cross counter attack!" Sora yelled and her dragon obeyed taking the attack which destroyed him and Dark Witch.

"Now, Dragon Counter's second effect activates! Since my dragon successfully countered the attack and destroyed your monster I get so Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type from my deck!" Sora took her deck out and searched for a card. She found the one. _'This should surprise her BIG time.' _Sora shuffled her deck and inserted it back into the duel disk.

"Where's this Dragon of yours?!" Circe yelled.

"Here he is!" A plate of iron suddenly rose from the ground in front of Sora.

"Nani?" Circe said.

"Iron Dragon rise!" Suddenly, emerging from the plate of iron was a humanoid dragon with iron armor. (5/2400/2000)

"And since I control him, I get to special summon his brother, the Metal Dragon in defense mode!"

Appearing next to Iron Claw was an identical dragon but with armor made out of metal. (5/2400/1650)

"2400 ATK each?!" Circe exclaimed, surprised. She never knew this girl had powerful monsters like them.

"Now Metal Claw's effect's activates! All face-up Elemental Dragons gain 600 extra ATK and DEF!"

Circe's blue eyes widen in shock as Sora's dragons glowed.

**Metal Dragon, ATK: 2400–3000: DEF: 2000–2600)**

**Iron Dragon, ATK: 2400–3000; DEF: 1650–2250)**

"Gr…" Circe said. _'Both her monsters have 3000 ATK there's nothing I can do.' _"I end my turn."

**Circe**: 2450

**Sora**: 3600

"My move," Sora stated. "I believe it's time for a change in scenery."

"Nani!?" Circe exclaimed.

The field spell slot opened up on Sora's duel disk. "I activate the field spell, Dragon Nesting Grounds!"

The ground began to shake.

"My field spell!" Circe yelled as the circle burst into pixels and was replaced with a field of dragons' eggs surrounded by older dragons protecting them.

With her field spell gone, Dark Witch's ATK and DEF decreased.

**Dark Witch, ATK: 2300–1800; DEF: 2100–1600**

"Now all Dragon-Types gain an additional 300 ATK."

**Metal Dragon, ATK: 3000–3300**

**Iron Dragon, ATK: 3000–3300**

Circe's eyes widen in shock.

"Now I summon to the field, Flame Soul Dragon!" Appearing on the field next to Metal Claw was a fiery-serpentine dragon with lifeless eyes. (6/2500/3000)

"What? That's a level 6! You can't summon it!"

"Actually, yes I can! He can only be summoned if I control another Dragon-Type on the field, which I do!"

Flame Soul Dragon began to glow as his power increased.

**Flame Soul Dragon, 2500–2800**

"Flame Soul attack Dark Witch!"

"Not so fast!" Circe yelled activating her own face-down. "I activate Witch's Barrier! "

Suddenly a back barrier appeared around Dark Witch. "Your attack is negated and your Battle Phase is over!"

Sora grunted. "Fine, I place another face-down and end my turn."

**Circe**: 2450

**Sora**: 3600

"My move!" Circe said and drew her card. "And first I play Double Summon to summon 2 Ice Witches in attack mode!" Appearing next to Dark Witch was an identical one but with ice blue and white colors, soon another appeared next to the first. (4/1600/1800) x2

"And my Witch's effect activates! As long as she's face-up you can't attack any other Witch monster besides her."

_'So it's like Solene's Ice Butterfly's effect…' _Sora thought.

"Next I Tribute both my Witches," Both witches of ice vanished. "To summon Blizzard Witch!" Appearing in the first Ice Witch's place was a taller female witch with dark blue and white coloring. (7/2200/2000)

"2200 ATK with a Level 7!" Sora exclaimed

"And now I end my turn!"

**Circe: **2450

**Sora: **3400

"My move," Sora said slowly drawing her card.

"And I activate my face-down, Witch Blast!" Circe's face-down flipped up to reveal two witches turning into balls of energy. "For every Witch on the field you get hit with 200 points of damage!"

Sora braced herself as her life points took a small drop.

**Circe:** 2450

**Sora:** 3000

Sora looked at the card she drew. _'Dragon Rage…this should help me later.' _She looked at the rest of her hand before placing Dragon Rage into her Spell/Trap zone. "First I place 1 card face-down," a face-down appeared at her feet, next to her other two face-downs. "And now I summon Ember Dragon in attack mode!"

A volcano suddenly appeared on Sora's field.

"What is this?" Circe exclaimed.

The volcano suddenly began to rumble. Sora remained calm during the hold thing and then the volcano erupted and out came a black and red bipedal dragon with red eyes, sharp claws and a long tail. (4/1600/1500)

"So, it still doesn't have enough ATK to touch my Blizzard Witch!" Circe said.

**Blizzard Witch, ATK: 2200**

**Ember Dragon, ATK: 1600**

"I know who said I was attacking and second my Field Spell allows him to gain an additional 300 ATK." The dragon of fire began to glow as his power increased.

**Ember Dragon, ATK: 1600–1900**

"Next I activate his effect. Once per turn, I'm allowed to add 1 Trap from my deck to my hand." Sora took her deck out and after finding the card; she shuffled and returned her deck.

"I now activate the spell, Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we are holding six cards." Both duelists drew until they had six cards.

Circe's eyes widen. _'Excellent this hand will help me greatly.'_

"I now Tribute Ember to summon his evolve form!" **((A/N: I don't know if this is allowed. Those that do know please let me know via PM and I will fix ASAP!))**

"Nani?" Circe exclaimed.

"Fire I sacrifice you to summon…" Ember vanished into a red orb and then began to glow brightly. "…The King of Fire, Volcano Dragon show yourself!"

The orb suddenly turned transformed into a volcano and then morphed into a dragon! (8/3000/1000)

The mighty dragon gave a loud roar causing the witches to take a step back.

"I now activate my trap, Field Destruction." Sora's face-down on the left flipped up to reveal Skyscraper bursting into pixels. "With this I can destroy 1 Field Spell and in return I get to send 1 Monster card to the graveyard."

The field of dragons vanished and Sora sent a card from her hand to the graveyard.

_'Why would she do that?' _Circe wondered.

"Next I activate my face-down, the Trap Dragon Sacrifice." Sora's middle face-down flipped up to reveal Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Light Dragon turning into cards. "With this, I can send any number of Dragon-Types to the Graveyard and draw a card for each! So I send Metal and Iron to the Graveyard to draw 2 more cards. Sorry boys."

_"It is alright." _Metal said as he and Iron vanished from the field and Sora drew 2 new cards making her and six.

"Volcano attack Blizzard Witch with Volcanic Flame!"

The dragon obeyed and then summoned a volcano behind him and with a swish of his tail, the volcano erupted and the lava went straight down to Blizzard Witch.

**Circe:** 1650

**Sora:** 3000

"My Witch!" Circe exclaimed.

"And now Volcano's effect activates!"

Volcano began to glow a bright red as did Circe.

"Whenever Volcano successfully destroys a monster, you take damage 100x the Level of the destroyed monster!"

Circe grunted as her life points took a drop.

**Circe:** 950

**Sora:** 3000

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn." Sora said.

"My turn…" Circe said. She smirked causing Sora to pale. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Witch's Curse!" Circe's spell revealed to show Dark Witch cursing Dark Magician Girl. "With this, I can send any monster with "Witch" in its name to the graveyard and you take damage equal to its ATK!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

Circe just smirked as she took her deck out and began to look for a card. "Ah this one will work perfectly."

Sora paled.

"I send my Dragon of the Witch Queen to the graveyard and you lose 2600 Life Points!" Circe showed a card that had a black dragon with rainbow feathers before placing it in the graveyard.

Sora braced herself as she was hit with a black energy beam which sent her flying to a tree.

"AGH!" She exclaimed.

Volcano looked at his master with worry.

"I…I'm fine Volcano."

**Circe:** 950

**Sora:** 400

"Now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn to bring back Queen of the Witches who I had discarded due to Cost Down's effect."

Appearing next to Dark Witch was a tall female witch with long dark hair wearing a black tube-dress, a black cape attached, elbow-length gloves and black boots. (8/2600/2200)

"Now for every monster with Witch in its name in the Graveyard, she gains 500 ATK!"

Behind the queen were the spirits of all the deceased Witches, including the Queen's Dragon.

**Queen of Witches, ATK: 2600–5100**

Sora's eyes widen. "5100 ATK!"

"Say good-bye dearie! Queen attack her dragon and end this duel!"

However as the Queen got ready…

"Not so fast I activate Dragon Rage!" The trap flipped up. "I send Volcano to the graveyard for both of us to take 3000 points of damage and for all our monsters to be destroyed!" Sora shouted as a large dragon suddenly appeared between the duelists and then blasted the monsters with a blue energy ball.

"You'll be taking yourself out!" Circe countered.

"Not quite, I send Kuriyu to the Graveyard to receive 0 damage!"

Appearing in front of Sora was her dragon-Winged Kuriboh. (3/300/200)

The blue energy ball hit Dark Witch, Queen of the Witches, Volcano and Kuriboh causing it burst into pixels but Sora took no damage while Circe lost the rest of her Life Points.

**Circe:** 0

**Sora:** 400

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: This is happening at the same as Sora is having her duel with Circe.)**

"DUEL!" both sides shouted as they both drew their opening Hands.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Titan:** 4000

Titan took the first turn, his sixth card sliding out of his Deck. "Prepare yourself fool, to enter the Shadows! I summon forth Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode." A large boney monster with blue hair, single clawed Hands and wearing purple robes appeared. (4/900/1500)

"An Archfiend monster?" Jaden questioned.

"Yes and now that that this card's out, each and every monster with Archfiend in its name gains 1000 ATK." Titan explained.

"Oh!" Chumley gasped.

"Careful Jaden." Syrus warned.

The Infernal Queen glowed purple and her ATK were raised.

**Infernal Queen, ATK: 900–1900**

"Uh, yeah actually I already knew that, I also know that to keep those Archfiends on the Field you have to pay Life Points during each of your Standby Phases.

"Hehe, no I don't." Titan said confusing the four Slifers. "Not after I play this, the Field Spell card Pandemonium." Titan inserted the Spell card into the Field Spell slot and a blinding the three Slifers. The room changed it had horrifying monster statues, bones lining the walls, and a lava pool in the center of the room.

"Pretty cool." Jaden said looking around the room in slight awe.

Chumley and Syrus just cringed in fear of the room.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules!" Titan stated. "Now I don't have to pay any Life Points in order to keep my Archfiends on the Field. Also if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to add another Archfiend of a lower Level right into my hand."

_'Great, this'll be harder now that he doesn't have to pay Life Points to keep them.'_ Jaden thought.

Titan turned and looked at the two girls' coffins and said, "I know what you're thinking, your little friends' fates are all but sealed and you know what?" Titan paused as Alexis' coffin closed and a pair of red skeletal hands dragged it coffins beneath the ground.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Chumley complained.

"What have you done with them?" Syrus demanded.

Titan looked over at Syrus and Chumley and scowled at them.

"The same thing I'll do to the two of you, if you continue to pester and annoy me." Titan said irritated.

"Hey! Leave my friends out of this! I'm the one you're dueling, so leave them alone!" Jaden yelled. "My draw." Jaden drew his next card and looked over his hand.

_'I don't have any card that can beat 1900 ATK, but maybe…'_ Jaden thought planning his move. "Elemental HERO Avian I summon you out in attack mode. Jaden said as the green feathered Hero appeared ready for battle. (3/1000/1000)

"And I throw down two face-downs as well." Jaden continued as two cards face-down appeared behind Avian.

"Too bad, you won't have a chance to use them." Titan said snidely. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode." Another beige colored Archfiend wearing a 'king's crown' a red cape, and holding a blue sword appeared with blue electricity sparking around it. (4/2000/1500)

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends to contend with, and thanks to the special ability of the Infernal Queen, the Terrorking's attack points automatically increase by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish foe to contend with." Titan laughed.

A dark purple energy surrounded the Terrorking causing his attack points to increase.

**Terrorking Archfiend, ATK: 2000–3000/**

"3000 ATK!" Jaden said shocked.

"That's right! And now I'm going to put them to good use. Terrorking Archfiend attack Avian with Locust Storm Barrage!" Titan shouted. The Terrorking Archfiend's chest opened and out of it came a swarm of locusts heading straight for Avian.

"No way!" Jaden shouted. "You forgot about my face-down card Mirror Gate." A swirling vortex appeared in front of Avian preparing to activate its effect. "This Trap card causes our monsters to trade places, your Terrorking for my Avian so now all those 3000 ATK are going to work for me." Jaden explained.

Titan let out a small chuckle. "You thought you could bait me into a Trap; look you tell me who's trapped."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"What I mean is your Trap won't work on my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine our monsters' fates by way of chance." Titan explained as out of the lava pool six different balls numbered 1-6 came out and went over to Titan's side.

"Aw man." Jaden complained.

"You see when targeted by an opponent's effect Terrorking's special ability activates giving me a gambling chance. Titan explained. "A number between 1 and 6 is selected at random, and if it happens to be a 2 or a 5 then your Trap's destroyed and the Terrorking stays to fight on my side. So let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens shall we?"

The ball marked 1 caught fire first and quickly began to make its way to the other balls.

"It's okay…the odds are way in Jaden's favor." Chumley reassured.

"Chumley you _flunked_ math!" Syrus reminded.

"Nuh-Uh! I got a 54." Chumley defended.

The fire went around the six different colored balls a few more times before stopping on 2.

"2!" Titan said grinning. "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend, Mirror Gate is shattered! Locust Storm Barrage finish him!"

The swirling vortex around Avian disappeared, leaving Avian opened to the locust attack. Avian was fed upon by a hungry swarm of locusts that destroyed him, blasting him into pixels.

"Well that stinks, but at least it triggers my other Trap Hero Signal!" Jaden said as a bright green light pointed to the ceiling of the stone room with an 'H' shining brightly like Batman's signal.

"When my monster is destroyed in battle, this Trap allows me to summon from my hand or Deck as long it has Elemental HERO in its name." Jaden explained. "And I chose Elemental HERO Clayman defense mode!" The red helmeted golem appeared crouched defensively. (4/800/2000)

"Way to duel!" Syrus cheered.

"That Clayman should keep Jaden safe." Chumley said.

"I don't think so." Titan said.

"Huh?" Jaden said in confusion.

"At least not from this!" Titan said as he held up his golden pyramid as a blinding light came from it forcing all three Slifers to close their eyes.

"Now the Shadow Games have truly begun." Titan said coldly. "Don't your Life Points seem utterly insignificant, not that it's your very life at stake."

Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley stared at the light hypnotically.

"Jaden!" Chumley cried.

"Oh no!" Syrus gasped

After hearing his friends cry out in worry, Jaden looked down to see a part of his chest and arm partly gone, he was beginning to disappear.

"Hey, my arm!" Jaden said in surprise.

"Hehehe…it is the power of the shadows, transcending the game attacking your body." Titan explained as a black fog began rolling in.

Jaden tried to reposition himself, when he noticed he couldn't move his legs, "Hey I can't move my feet!"

"Of course not, as the Shadow fog rolls in, it will ensnare you all, taking you all completely." Titan said sounding amused as Jaden tried to move.

"The…air…is getting tough…to breathe…" Chumley wheezed as he and Syrus put their hands to their throats coughing.

"You are at the mercy of the night now." Titan said smiling sinisterly.

"I can't feel anything." Syrus whimpered.

"Treasure the numbness, for it will not last, soon you will be drawn into the infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with…"

"Oh give me a break!" Jaden interrupted. "How bad can it be? So what back at our dorm we got black out curtains, so we could sleep in later so I'm not scared of the dark it's great."

Titan held up his Millennium item up. "Hmn, but your black out curtains do not possess the same mystical power as my Millennium item." Titan said as the item glowed.

"Whoa." Jaden said stunned.

"Oh no, trouble." Chumley said frightened while Syrus just stared wide-eyed and mouth hanging.

"It's your move, but make it count it might be your last." Titan said grimly.

Jaden looked at his hand which was starting to look like his arm.

_'Wow…Millennium items, Shadow fog…who could ask for a better challenge.' _Jaden thought smiling slightly.

Titan had a look of anger on his face. _'What's he smiling about?'_

"Okay Jaden…get your game on. Here goes buddy!" Jaden said drawing a card from his Deck.

"For my move I play Pot of Greed." Jaden said drawing two more cards. "And I'll fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with my Clayman on the Field to form the Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!" Jaden said as the golden armored Elemental HERO appeared with blue electricity around him, and leapt into the air with Clayman beside him. The two monsters merged together to form a warrior monster with yellow and white armor, a core filled with lightning, a blue visor over his eyes, purple legs and electricity sparking around him. (6/2400/1500)

"Now I'll use his special ability to destroy a monster on your side of the Field whose original ATK are less than his own." Jaden said. "Now, Thunder Giant let loose Static Blast!" Jaden ordered. The yellow armored Thunder Hero held out his palm and shot lightning from his palm aiming for Terrorking Archfiend.

Titan started to snicker smugly.

"Uh-Oh." Jaden said sensing trouble.

"I activate Terrorking Archfiend's effect once again, Spin Roulette!" Titan said.

The six different colored balls caught fire again and began to spin around rapidly.

"It just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again!" Syrus pleaded.

The spin started to slow down, before the flame stopped on a 5, stopping Thunder Giant's ability.

"HAHAHA! I win again!" Titan laughed. "It seems as though fate isn't on your side half the time! Now you'll pay the price!"

The lightning that was going toward the Terrorking Archfiend went back toward Thunder Giant blasting him to pixels.

"This stinks!" Jaden complained. "Talk about a run of some bad luck."

"Jaden!" Syrus called out worriedly.

_'This is so totally anti-lishus no matter what Jaden does that Shadow duelist's Archfiend Deck can use that spin roulette to save himself, and this choking dark fog isn't help things either. I mean, first Jaden came to save the girls, but now I'm not sure he's going to be able to save himself.'_ Chumley thought worriedly.

"Now all your monsters are now destroyed and your next! HAHAHA!" Titan laughed smugly.

**Jaden:** 2000

**Titan:** 4000

Your destiny is set, soon my Archfiend Deck will finish all your monsters, and my Millennium item will finish off your soul." Titan said smugly while holding up his Millennium item.

"This match isn't over yet, I still got a few cards up my sleeve. Like this one Mirage of Nightmare! And I'll throw down a couple of face-downs and call it a turn." Jaden said placing two cards face-down without any monsters to defend him.

"Don't waste my time; your Life Points won't last long enough for you to use your cards." Titan said in a matter of fact tone. "The girl's soul will be gone, and so will yours, it's my turn." Titan said as a card slid out of his Deck.

"Hold on! I think your forgetting something; Mirage of Nightmare lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand." Jaden reminded.

"So go ahead then." Jaden retorted. "You could have four million and it still wouldn't defend you against the crushing power of my monster. Allow my Terrorking Archfiend to give an example. Attack! Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Talk about butterflies on your stomach." Jaden said aloud, as another swarm of hungry locusts made it's toward Jaden again.

"Good thing I played a Trap. Mirror Force!" Jaden called out. "Say good bye to all your monsters in attack mode!"

"Totally-lishus!" Chumley cheered pumping his fist. "If Jaden keep this up, we'll finally be able to get out of here and with the girls too!"

Titan watched as a mirror panel appeared in front of Jaden blocking the locusts, and redirecting them as flaming locusts toward the Terrorking and Infernal Queen destroying them.

"How dare you!" Titan growled, clearly angry.

Jaden blinked in confusion. "How? Because I'm daring, I guess."

"Well let's see how daring you are after this." Titan taunted selecting a card from his hand.

"I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special ability to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the Graveyard." Titan explained. Titan deposited said card into his Graveyard zone.

"Say hello to a not so old friend." Titan said in a foreboding voice. The Terrorking Archfiend came back after Desrook went to the Graveyard. (4/2000/1500)

"Him again." Jaden groaned.

"And now I activate the effect of the Field Spell Pandemonium!" Titan laughed out insanely. "Its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if any of my Archfiends are sent to the Graveyard." Titan explained as card slid out of his Deck. "My new Archfiend can be as powerful, but my Terrorking is packing more than enough power as is. Now let's try this again. Locust Storm Barrage!"

The Terrorking's chest burst open unleashing another storm of hungry locusts.

"Will this storm ever let up?" Chumley complained.

"Go Emergency Provisions!" Jaden announced as his face-down flipped up. "This Spell card allows me to sacrifice another Spell or Trap card on the Field, and in return I get a 1000 Life Points, so I chose my Mirage of Nightmare."

The Mirage of Nightmare card disappeared into pixels, replenishing Jaden's Life Points.

**Jaden:** 3000

**Titan:** 4000

Jaden immediately brought his arms up to shield himself from the locusts as they slammed into him.

**Jaden:** 1000

**Titan:** 4000

"You still stand!" Titan yelled in shock.

Jaden gave a smirk. "As long as I got two good legs."

"Hehehe." Titan laughed pulling out his Millennium item. "But your legs are not good now with this latest strike on your Life Points, neither are your arms!"

The Millennium item began to glow brightly and Jaden's right arm began to disappear like his other body parts, leaving his hand connected to a non-existent arm.

"Awww man Jaden's fading really fast." Syrus noticed looking really concerned.

_'Whoa! Talk about hanging on by a limb.'_ Jaden thought looking at his almost non-existent arms.

"Better make this turn count, if I'm gonna save Alexis. Alright I play the Spell card The Warrior Returning Alive, which brings back Elemental HERO Avian!" Jaden explained retrieving the card from his Graveyard. "Now fuse with Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to create Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" The two Hero monsters appeared and in a swirl of electricity they merged to create the Hero with a dragon arm. (6/2100/1200)

"Now what do you say we turn up the heat in here, Wingman? Attack with Infernal Rage!" Jaden ordered. The Flame Wingman hovered above the Terrorking Archfiend, before shooting flames from its dragon arm destroying the Terrorking into pixels. Jaden smiled his first successful attack.

"Oh by the way did I mention his super power, your beasties won't be the only ones hurting you will too." Jaden stated. "You take damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK." There was electricity sparking all around Titan's body from taking battle damage along with the extra effect damage.

**Jaden:** 1000

**Titan:** 1900

Titan's right leg and left arm began to disappear, just like Jaden's had when he had taken Life Point damage.

"Look parts of him are starting to disappear." Syrus noticed.

"Think that could work on my waist-line." Chumley thought aloud.

"It matters not, I have another Desrook Archfiend, and I simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan said. "There's no escaping him! Rise Terrorking Archfiend!"

Titan discarded the selected card and in a wisp of black smoke the Archfiend appeared again.

"This guy is really overstaying his welcome." Jaden muttered as he drew his next card. "I gotta find a way to get him, but first I haft to protect my Life Points with Dark Catapulter." A large black metal machine with a red jewel on its forehead, and two rods sticking out of its back appeared in defensive position. (4/1000/1500)

"So c'mon do your worst!" Jaden taunted.

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it." Titan said smiling wickedly as a new card slid out.

"Especially when this card is in the mix." Titan said as the Terrorking disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

"I sacrifice my Terrorking Archfiend, and call forth the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Titan announced. A new archfiend appeared, it looked almost like the Summoned Skull only its coloring was darker and it looked more sinister-looking. (6/2500/1200)

"You wanted my worst. Well now you're gonna it, every last super charged bolt." Titan roared.

The Skull Archfiend fired electricity shocking the Flame Wingman into pixels.

**Jaden:** 600

**Titan:** 1900

Jaden winced at the force of the attack. '_I've gotta hang on for Alexis.'_

Titan held up his Millennium item as it began to glow. "Look into my Millennium item, and feel yourself drifting further into the shadows." Titan said hypnotically. "You are defeated, your Life Points are all but gone, and soon you will be nothing, but a hollow soulless shell."

Jaden fell to one knee, staring at the Millennium item as it became blurry and distorted.

"Feel yourself drifting…drifting." Titan said lulling Jaden into further unconsciousness.

_'I…can't see anymore. What's happening to me…?' _Jaden thought as he put his head down.

"He can't even stand up now!" Chumley protested.

"Jaden." Syrus whispered

_'Hehehe, look at him suffering; the shadows are a powerful weapon indeed even the ones in his mind. If only he knew_._'_ Titan smirked mentally.

* * *

><p><em>"Cooo!"<em>

A soft hooting sound made Jaden look up, and he saw a small orb of light dancing around him. "Hey, is that you, Winged Kuriboh?" He called out softly.

The orb of light continued to dance all around him, as if it were trying to tell him something. He weakly waved at it, "Whoa…slow down Kuriboh. That light of yours is gonna hypnotize me more than help me! I-," he stopped and looked straight ahead.

Kuriboh's ball of light was directly in front of the Shadow Duelist, only now, something was different. Something had changed. He looked hard at his opponent and noticed the shadows surrounded both Kuriboh and Titan had been pushed back, revealing the strange room he saw before the Pandemonium Field card was played.

_'That's it!' _Jaden thought, as he opened his eyes to find himself back in the game. '_We're not dueling in the shadows…he's playing with my mind!'_

* * *

><p>With that in mind Jaden stood up with new determination.<p>

"Well no more." Jaden said. "I've got this Shadow Game Scam all figured out."

"Did he say Shadow Game Scam?" Chumley asked surprised at what Jaden just said.

"What's he talking about?" Syrus asked confused.

"Now let's keep going! My turn!" Jaden yelled with renewed determination as he drew his next card.

_'What's happening? Why isn't he scared anymore?'_ Titan thought confused about Jaden's new-found determination.

As Jaden started his turn the red jewel on Dark Catapulter's forehead gain a small white glow.

"First I'm going to activate my Dark Catapulter's special ability. It allows me to remove one card from my Graveyard, and for every turn that Catapulter was in defense mode. Then for every card I remove I get to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field!" Jaden explained as he removed a card from his Graveyard. "So since he was in defense mode for one turn, I'll remove Avian and destroy your Pandemonium Field Spell. Storm Shower Blast!" Jaden ordered as Dark Catapulter kneeled down and formed a ball of electricity on its back aiming for Titan's Field Spell zone.

"Uh-Oh!" Titan said knowing what was happening. He quickly raised his Duel Disk to protect himself and the energy ball collided into his Field Spell zone, destroying the statues and lava pool, returning the room to its original state.

Titan clenched his teeth in anger holding up his Millennium item again, "So what? You haven't destroyed this!"

"Just as the Millennium item begins to glow, Jaden grins, "Be careful, what you wish for…cuz you just might get it!" Jaden tossed his removed card Elemental HERO Avian at the item hitting it dead center in the eye.

"What did you do?" Titan gasped.

With the item broken, Jaden and Titan's bodies returned to normal.

"Alright Jaden! You got your body back!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I never lost it, this whole Shadow Game is a big fake, and it was all just hypnosis. It was just a whole bunch of smoke and mirrors to make me think that I was losing my soul." Jaden explained. "This guy is a complete sham; I mean he's probably some out of work carny."

"I'm not out of work." Titan protested. "I can get my job at the fair back anytime I want."

"Yeah I'm sure you could, and I'm sure the paper mache Millennium Item goes over real well the kiddies." Jaden commented.

Titan began to panic, "No! It's real! I'm real!"

"You're nothing, but a sideshow phony." Jaden added.

"You fool! I still have the girl!" Titan reminded.

A look of realization passed over Jaden as he remembered about why he was dueling Titan.

Titan smirked, "The girl!"

"Alexis!" Chumley gasped.

"Hehehe, that's right imprisoned in the shadows their souls are festering in the dark recesses of the netherworld. This proves this Millennium Pendent is real! What do you have to say to that?" Titan gloated.

"Besides that you're a dunce?" Jaden retorted. "The walls of this dorm were covered with sketches of the Millennium items and yours would be called the Millennium _Puzzle_ not _Pendent._"

Titan began to sweat, _'Time to get out of here.'_

Jaden gave him a serious look, "You don't have Alexis' soul, so give them back and all the other kids you snatched." Jaden ordered.

"Other kids?" Titan asked confused. "I don't know what you're talking about…And because of that earlier carny comment you can find your friends on your own!" Titan snapped before dropping a smoke ball.

There was a bright flash followed by a cloud of smoke, Titan took the opportunity to take off.

"No way!" Jaden yelled going after Titan. "You're not getting away that easy!"

All of a sudden the jewels on the walls began to light up send beams of light from every direction and combining in the middle of the floor to form a glowing eye.

"Whoa, how did you this trick?" Jaden asked

"I…didn't…" Titan said confused about what was going on.

All of a sudden a swirling vortex of smoke appeared threatening to engulf both duelists and before either duelist knew what happened the vortex picked up speed and engulfed both duelists in a sphere of sparking darkness.

"Jaden!" Chumley and Syrus called.

* * *

><p>Inside the sphere of darkness both duelists were having different reactions to being there.<p>

"Oh wow!" Jaden said wonder.

"Ah, what is this place? Where am I?" Titan asked completely freaked out.

"Oh come on, enough tricks!" Jaden said not fooled.

"A trick? I can't do something like this!" Titan defended.

Suddenly little black blobs with faces and little arms began to rain down on both duelists. Titan was immediately engulfed with him screaming for help.

"HELP! There attacking! Jaden save me…! Titan yelled before a blob launched itself into his mouth.

"What in the…" Jaden said confused before he realized he was surrounded and the little blobs were closing in.

Jaden suddenly heard a familiar chirping noise, he looked at his Duel Disk and out of his Deck popped out a brown fur ball with wings.

"Whoa! That's weird first I hear you now I see ya. What in the world is going on here?" Jaden asked very confused.

Winged Kuriboh flew down and immediately made them stop advancing on Jaden.

"Way to show 'em who's boss Winged Kuriboh." Jaden praised the little monster. "Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you." Jaden said as blobs enter Titan's body.

"…Jaden…Yuki." Titan said in a possessed tone looking up at Jaden with red eyes. "The shadows pang for a soul, only one shall survive." Titan continued in a dark voice.

"Oh come on, red contacts?" Jaden said in disbelief. "You really went overboard setting up for this huh?"

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm." A possessed Titan explained as the blob creatures backed away to make room for Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Dark Catapulter.

"So your sticking to this Shadow Game business fine by me, at least we get to finish our match." Jaden said taking a card from his Deck, and activating his new card.

"I play monster Reincarnation, now by discarding one card from my hand; one of my Graveyard monsters comes back." Jaden explained discarding his card and picking up his selected monster. "And I chose everyone's favorite golden boy Elemental HERO Sparkman, you remember him don't ya." The electric Elemental HERO appeared kneeling in a defensive stance. (4/1600/1400)

"Very…well then." Titan rasped, a card sliding out of his Deck. "My turn."

"Hold on Mr. Tall, dark, and gruesome." Jaden interrupted. "Without your Pandemonium Field Spell you gotta pay 500 Life Points in order to keep that Archfiend on the Field."

Titan hunched over as purple smoke began coming out of his mouth.

**Jaden:** 600

**Titan:** 1400

"500 Life Points are a small price to pay for a soul, Skull Archfiend attack!"

The Skull Archfiend fired electricity from its mouth, blasting Dark Catapulter into pixels

Causing Jaden to shield himself with his Duel Disk.

"Whoa! You're really pulling out all the stops now." Jaden said still believing the place to be a trick.

"Now I place one card face-down and summon the Desrook Archfiend in attack mode to end my turn." Titan said in a dark tone. A boney-tower shaped monster with four legs and a creepy grinning face appeared. (3/1100/1800)

Winged Kuriboh turned and chirped at Jaden.

"Don't worry Kuriboh I'm totally still in this duel." Jaden reassured the little duel monster. "Here goes!" Jaden drew a new card beginning his turn and forming a plan with his new card.

'They say the best defense is a good offense, and what's cool about this card is it lets me do both.' Jaden thought putting his plan into action.

"Sparkman I'm putting you in attack mode, and arming you with Spark Blaster." Jaden announced as a high-tech gun with wires attached to Sparkman appeared.

"So be it change the battle mode of my Skull Archfiend his 1200 DEF should make for an early conquest unless…the spin roulette should stop you." Titan said impassively as the roulette reappeared.

"Sorry, but he's not the one I'll be using the Spark Blaster on." Jaden said. "In fact he's not going to use it yet! Sparkman attack Desrook Archfiend with Static Shockwave!"

The Sparkman fired a stream of lightning to the Desrook, turning him into pixels.

**Jaden:** 600

**Titan:** 900

"Next I'll use the Spark Blaster on the Sparkman himself!" Jaden said as the Sparkman used his weapon to change his stance to defending.

"Coward! First you use your Sparkman to attack my Life Points and then switch him to defense mode." Titan berated. "But it matters not, nothing can protect you from this the Trap card Battle Scarred now the 500 Life Points per turn not only affects me, but you as well."

**Jaden:** 100

**Titan:** 400

"This is bad I won't be able to last another turn." Jaden groaned.

The little blob creatures began to move forward again before Winged Kuriboh chased them away.

"Don't worry Winged Kuriboh buddy. It's all good we still have Sparkman." Jaden said with confidence.

"I think not, Skull Archfiend attack that peon! Blast Storm of fury!" Titan ordered. "Next I play a face-down and activate the Spell card Double Spell, now by discarding one of the Spell cards in my hand I can use one of the Spell cards in your Graveyard." Titan explained as he discarded a Spell card from his hand into the Graveyard zone. "And I select Emergency Provisions now by selecting one meaningless card I regain 1000 Life Points." Emergency Provisions appeared in Titan's hand, as a face-down card on his Field disappeared activating the Spell card.

**Jaden:** 100

**Titan:** 1400

"Your fate is sealed, you've not a single card in your hand, and Battle Scarred will take the last of your Life Points next turn." Titan reminded. "Soon you'll all the other students I've taken."

The little blob creatures made another go for Jaden only to be fended off by Winged Kuriboh.

"Better make this turn count, cuz either it'll be my last." Jaden said aloud. "So here I go! I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" A short Hero covered in blue armor with a white cape, with a water pack on his back, and a water hose attached to his arm. (4/800/1200)

"Now Bubbleman will just burst if he's all alone, so if he's the only card left in my hand when he's summoned then I'm allowed to summon another monster." Jaden explained. "Also if he's the only card on the Field when summoned I get to draw two more cards." Jaden paused to draw two more cards and he looked them over. "Well whaddaya know I just drew his favorite Bubble Shuffle, okay so it's actually a two-step so here's how it goes: I get to put my monster and one of yours in defense mode and then I get to summon a new Hero."

"If my Skull Archfiend's counter effect does not render your Spell card useless." Titan reminded as the roulette appeared again. "If the roulette lands on a 1, 3, or a 6, your Bubble Shuffle fails to activate."

"Oh, I've had bad luck with that thing." Jaden complained.

The roulette spun around for a while before coming to a stop on the number two.

"What? A two?" Titan yelled shocked as Bubble Shuffle's effect activated switching Bubbleman and Skull Archfiend to defense.

Jaden punched the air. "Finally I win!" Jaden cheered for finally winning the roulette gamble.

"Let's give a big Shadow Realm welcome to Elemental HERO Bladedge!" A gold armored Hero with a pointed face, two horns coming out of the sides of its head, a green jewel embedded in its forehead, and a pair of blades attached to each arm. (7/2600/1800)

"I know what you're thinking, 'He looks pretty sharp!' well your right. He's so sharp that when he cuts through your defending monster all extra damage is dealt to you." Jaden said. "Now Blade Edge show' em how you got your name. Slice and Dice attack!" The golden armored Hero extended his blades and sliced right through the Skull Archfiend like it was nothing. Titan stepped back looking shocked as gashes began appearing all over his monster before it exploded.

**Jaden:** 100

**Titan:** 0

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Titan yelled as he slumped forward and the little blob creatures turned on him and begun to engulf him, until only his head was the only thing out.<p>

"Get them off me! Tell…my kids…I love them!" Titan pleaded before there was nothing left of him.

"Wow, now those are some sweet special effects…so realistic." Jaden said as Winged Kuriboh chirped at him revealing a small opening in the darkness.

Jaden looked at his monster, then at the opening. "Think that's the way out? Good enough for me." Jaden said. "Let's make tracks."

* * *

><p><strong>(With Sora and Circe)<strong>

But what happened next surprised Sora. The wire connected to her duel disk suddenly exploded!

"What?!"

Circe laughed. "Sorry girly but even if you won the duel your duel disk would still get destroyed!"

Sora growled before making her way over to Circe. Mercury suddenly appeared, not in spirit form, but in a smaller form and picked Circe up.

"I won, now give me the cards and tell me where you got them." Circe took the two cards and handed t hem to Sora who quickly snatched them.

"I got them from a previous job. They were given to me as payment. I have been told that there were more out there. That's why I came hunting after you. And I'm not telling who hired me. I couldn't even if I wanted to. The client who gave me them hid behind a mask and voice synthesizer." Sora groaned. "What about my father?"

"As you father's whereabouts, to be honest, I don't know where he is." Sora growled at this as she clenched her fists.

"You baka! You said you had information about him!" Sora snapped, Mercury placed Circe on the ground but remained at Sora's side.

"Oh please! I only said that to bait you here, so I can get your cards." Circe scoffed only making Sora growled more in anger. "You may have won this day, but next time, I will come for you again, and take the Legendary Dragon cards and my Partner will be pleased. We'll meet again."

Suddenly, fog began to swirl around Circe before she vanished again. The fog around them then disappeared and the Ra was able to see things clearly again.

Sora fell to the ground. "N-No I was so close to finding where Daddy was." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Mercury knelt down. _"Sora you tried. But now you have proof that Lord Satoshi is alive and out there. I will have the Legendary Dragons search for Lord Satoshi. Don't worry we will find him."_

Sora looked at Mercury and gave a sad smile. "Thanks."

Mercury nodded._ "Now let's get you back to the dorm." _

Sora nodded and Mercury transformed into his spirit form and then led Sora back to the dorm.

* * *

><p>Circe suddenly appeared in dark hideout.<p>

"You are back Circe." A male voice said.

The woman turned to see a cloaked figure. Despite the cloak covering him, she could see his piercing silver-gray eyes.

"Yes Hades I am back. But I bring good and bad news."

"Good first."

"The Protector has the cards."

"Bad?"

"I lost a duel to her and had to give up the two cards I had received."

"Hmm you may have lost but we gained new information."

Circe was confused. "How have we gained information Hades?"

The figure now known as Hades came out of the shadows and pulled his cloak off. He was a tall and slightly muscular young middle-aged man with dark red hair, the same shade as Sora, and tanned skin.

"We know that she has the Legendary Dragons and won't give them up without a fight."

Circe remained quiet.

"Rena!"

Suddenly appearing next to Hades was a tall and slim young woman with pale blonde hair and purple eyes. She was in a black and red version of Mai Valentine's Battle City attire. black and red sleeveless vest over a revealing black tank-top, which shows her stomach, black mini-skirt and black high-heeled boots. Her deck case is strapped her to thigh.

She knelt down. "Master Hades?"

"You are to get the Legendary Dragons. Do not fail."

Rena looked up. "I won't Master."

She then left the room in a fog of shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky: <strong>And that's the end of this chapter! Ooh Sora was close to finding out more about her father. Will she ever find him and who is this Circe character?! And who is this Hades and Rena? Who are they and what are the Legendary Dragons?

**Princess:** STAY TUNED!

**(1)–What in the world**

**Dragon Nesting Grounds  
><strong>Type: Field Spell  
>Effect: Dragon Type Monsters gain 300 extra attack points and can be summoned with one less tribute<br>Card Image: A whole field of Dragon Eggs surrounded by older dragons protecting them.

**(The above card was created by D.J. Scales, creative rights go to him)**

**Witch's Circe**  
>Type: Field Spell<br>Effect: All monsters with "Witch" in its name gains 500 extra ATK and DEF. When a Witch monster is destroyed place 1 Witch Counter on this card. When this card has 5 WC special summon 1 Level 5 or higher witch monster from your deck.

**Fire Witch**  
>Level: 3<br>Attribute: Fire  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 1200 Defense: 800

**Ice Witch**  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: Water  
>Type: Warrior<br>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1800  
>Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up "Witch" monsters for attacks, except this one.<p>

**Blizzard Witch  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: Water<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 2200 Defense: 2000<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 2 "Ice Witch" monsters. When this card attacks it deals Piercing Damage.

**Queen of Witches  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: Light<br>Type: Warrior  
>Attack: 2600 Defense: 2200<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by the effect of "Princess of the Witches". This card gains 500 ATK for every "Witch" in your Graveyard.

**Dragon of the Witch Queen (mentioned, not played)  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 2600 Defense: 3000<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card gains 300 ATK for every "Witch" in your Graveyard.

**(The above card was created by me and PricnessAnime08, creative rights go to us)**

**Witch's Curse  
><strong>Type: Quick-Play Spell  
>Effect: Send 1 "Witch" to the graveyard and our opponent takes damage equal to the sent monster's ATK.<p>

**(The above card was created by PricnessAnime08, creative rights go to her) **

**Elemental Dragon Cross  
><strong>Attribute: Wind  
>Level: 4<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1550 Defense: 1800<br>Effect: When you summon this card and a field spell is in play, this card can attack your opponent directly.

**Iron Dragon  
><strong>Attribute: Dark  
>Level: 5<br>Type: Machine  
>Attack: 2400 Defense: 2000<br>Effect: If you control this card, Special Summon 1 "Metal Dragon" from your Hand or Deck.

**Metal Dragon  
><strong>Attribute: Dark  
>Level: 5<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 2400 Defense: 1650<br>Effect: If you control this card, Special Summon "Iron Dragon " from your Hand or Deck. As long as this card is on the field, all Dragons you control gain 600 ATK and DEF.

**Ember Dragon  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 1600 Defense: 1500<br>Effect: Once per turn you can add 1 Trap card to your Hand.

**Elemental Dragon Volcano  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: Fire<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3000 Defense: 1000<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing "Ember Dragon". Whenever this card successfully destroys a monster, deal 100 points of damage x the destroyed monster's Level to your opponent.

**Field Destruction  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Destroy 1 Field Spell and send 1 monster to the graveyard<p>

**Dragon Sacrifice**  
>Type: Normal Trap<br>Effect: Send any number of Drago-Types to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards from your deck.

**(The above cards was created by me, creative rights go to me) **


	5. EXPELLED!

**Hey viewers! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Same thing.**

**Review Answers:**

**BALTO1: Thanks! That would be cool to see Tiye go up against Zane…That might happen but we will see. As for the Legendary Dragons, they will only make appearances as Spirits. No one knows about them yet, not even her friends. But you'll see more of them later in the story don't you worry. And I'm afraid that Tiye will not be dueling Nightshroud/Atticus that'll be either Jaden or another OC who is set to be Alexis' Love Interest. Not sure yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Duel Academy Chronicles!<strong>

**_Circe: _**_950_

**_Tiye: _**_400_

_"Now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn to bring back Queen of the Witches who I had discarded due to Cost Down's effect."_

_Appearing next to Dark Witch was a tall female witch with long dark hair wearing a black tube-dress, a black cape attached, elbow-length gloves and black boots. (8/2600/2200)_

_"Now for every monster with Witch in its name in the Graveyard, she gains 500 ATK!"_

_Behind the queen were the spirits of all the deceased Witches, including the Queen's Dragon._

**_Queen of Witches, ATK: 2600–5100_**

_Tiye's eyes widen. "5100 ATK!"_

_"Say good-bye dearie! Queen attack her dragon and end this duel!"_

_However as the Queen got ready…_

_"Not so fast I activate Dragon Rage!" The trap flipped up. "I send Volcano to the graveyard for both of us to take 3000 points of damage and for all our monsters to be destroyed!" Tiye shouted as a large dragon suddenly appeared between the duelists and then blasted the monsters with a blue energy ball._

_"You'll be taking yourself out!" Circe countered._

_"Not quite, I send Kuriyu to the Graveyard to receive 0 damage!"_

_Appearing in front of Tiye was her dragon-Winged Kuriboh. (3/300/200)_

_The blue energy ball hit Dark Witch, Queen of the Witches, Volcano and Kuriboh causing it burst into pixels but Tiye took no damage while Circe lost the rest of her Life Points._

**_Circe:_**_ 0_

**_Tiye:_**_ 400_

* * *

><p><em>But what happened next surprised Tiye. The wire connected to her duel disk suddenly exploded!<em>

_"What?!"_

_Circe laughed. "Sorry girly but even if you won the duel your duel disk would still get destroyed!"_

_Tiye growled before making her way over to Circe. Mercury suddenly appeared, not in spirit form, but in a smaller form and picked Circe up._

_"I won, now give me the cards and tell me where you got them." Circe took the two cards and handed t hem to Tiye who quickly snatched them._

_"I got them from a previous job. They were given to me as payment. I have been told that there were more out there. That's why I came hunting after you. And I'm not telling who hired me. I couldn't even if I wanted to. The client who gave me them hid behind a mask and voice synthesizer."_

_Tiye groaned. "What about my father?"_

_"As you father's whereabouts, to be honest, I don't know where he is." Tiye growled at this as she clenched her fists._

_"You baka! You said you had information about him!" Tiye snapped, Mercury placed Circe on the ground but remained at Tiye's side._

_"Oh please! I only said that to bait you here, so I can get your cards." Circe scoffed only making Tiye growled more in anger. "You may have won this day, but next time, I will come for you again, and take the Legendary Dragon cards and my Partner will be pleased. We'll meet again."_

_Suddenly, fog began to swirl around Circe before she vanished again. The fog around them then disappeared and the Ra was able to see things clearly again._

_Tiye fell to the ground. "N-No I was so close to finding where Daddy was." Tears began to fall from her eyes._

_Mercury knelt down. _"Tiye you tried. But now you have proof that Lord Satoshi is alive and out there. I will have the Legendary Dragons search for Satoshi. Don't worry we will find him."

_Tiye looked at Mercury and gave a sad smile. "Thanks."_

_Mercury nodded. _"Now let's get you back to the dorm."

_Tiye nodded and Mercury transformed into his spirit form and then led Tiye back to the dorm._

* * *

><p><em>Circe suddenly appeared in dark hideout.<em>

_"You are back Circe." A male voice said._

_The woman turned to see a cloaked figure. Despite the cloak covering him, she could see his piercing silver-gray eyes._

_"Yes Hades I am back. But I bring good and bad news."_

_"Good first."_

_"The Protector has the cards."_

_"Bad?"_

_"I lost a duel to her and had to give up the two cards I had received."_

_"Hmm you may have lost but we gained new information."_

_Circe was confused. "How have we gained information Hades?"_

_The figure now known as Hades came out of the shadows and pulled his cloak off. He was a tall and slightly muscular young middle-aged man with dark red hair, the same shade as Tiye, and tanned skin._

_"We know that she has the Legendary Dragons and won't give them up without a fight."_

_Circe remained quiet._

_"Rena!"_

_Suddenly appearing next to Hades was a tall and slim young woman with pale blonde hair and purple eyes. She was in a black and red version of Mai Valentine's Battle City attire. black and red sleeveless vest over a revealing black tank-top, which shows her stomach, black mini-skirt and black high-heeled boots. Her deck case is strapped her to thigh._

_She knelt down. "Master Hades?"_

_"You are to get the Legendary Dragons. Do not fail."_

_Rena looked up. "I won't Master."_

_She then left the room in a fog of shadow._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05: Expelled?!<strong>

Among the early morning, the sun wasn't up yet; but someone was: Zane Truesdale, the highest ranking student at Duel Academy. He was standing alone near the lighthouse, just staring at the sea. Later, he was joined by a friendlier person who happened to see him.

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up, but two people were up. Both had dark blue hair and dark eyes. They were Zane and Shannon Truesdale, the Kaiser and Kaiserin of Duel Academy, and the elder brother and sister of Syrus Truesdale.

Shannon was conversing or more like lecturing Zane on a sensitive subject.

"You know Zane in the entire four days that the freshmen have been here you have not once noticed Syrus." Shannon said.

"He doesn't belong here." Zane said bluntly.

Shannon frowned. "I can't believe you're so cold to our little brother. You know Hayden was never like that he talked the world of his little brother and sister. You know I heard that Hayden's little brother is here." Zane continued to say nothing. "You're impossible!" Shannon turned and left. _'Still can't believe that we're siblings.' _As she walked away she couldn't help but think. '_I wish Hayden was here, maybe then he'd duel some sense into Zane.'_

While Zane continued to stare out at the ocean his thoughts drifted to his missing friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_A younger 16 year old Zane was standing by the lighthouse, beside him was another boy with brown hair styled like a familiar Slifer Red with the front bangs layered and spiked upwards with bronze tips and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue Obelisk jacket with black outlines, underneath he wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants, and black sneakers, he was Hayden Yuki, and right now he was talking at Zane rather than with him._

"_You know, Zane the way you treat your little brother is actually doing more harm than good." Hayden said._

"_What do you know?" Zane said bluntly._

"_I know because I have my own little brother and sister." Hayden pointed out. "And even though they make mistakes in dueling, I let them learn from their mistakes rather than chew them out like you did to your brother when he tried to use Power Bond."_

_Zane didn't say anything; he just stared out at the ocean._

"_He should be allowed to make his own mistakes without your criticism." Hayden pointed out._

_More silence._

"_You know, my little brother and sister are coming to Duel Academy next year," Hayden said after a while. "Will your brother be signing up too?"_

"_Yes, but he shouldn't bother to." Zane said in a monotone voice._

"_Zane, again with that, if your brother wants to be a duelist he should able to do so without his big brother saying he can't do it." Hayden scolded with a glare. "Man Shannon was right, you are cold to him."_

_Zane turned to look at him and he saw a pair of defiant brown eyes narrowed at him._

"_Humph, you don't know him like I do." Zane said coldly._

"_Whatever Zane, you may be an older brother, but you don't know how to act like one." Hayden said with equal coldness, before walking away._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Soon Zane heard footsteps coming his way, but he didn't turn to acknowledge it. The person coming toward him was none other than Alexis Rhodes.<p>

"Zane? What are you doing out here?" Alexis asked.

"I just felt like being alone." Zane plainly said.

"I thought you'd feel less alone with your little brother here." Alexis said.

"He doesn't belong here." Zane said plainly.

It was early morning when a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer dorm. Professor Banner exited his room. "Who's playing war at this time of day?" He wondered. He looked up to see the soldiers rapidly ascending the steps. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble, and they're heading right for Jaden's room!"

* * *

><p>Up on the top floor of the Slifer Dorm a woman wearing a green beret and military uniform with a black cape was standing in front of Jaden's room, while in front of Reyna's door was a man with a similar uniform as the woman minus the cape, but with a pin that showed that he was second-in-command of the Disciplinary Action Squad.<p>

Inside the room all three Slifers were sleeping peacefully until forceful knocks were heard along with: "Open up! Open this door right now! Or we'll bust it down!" A woman's voice ordered.

Jaden sat up still half asleep before murmuring "Is that so? You and what army?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad army!" The same voice yelled.

That got Jaden's immediate attention as he got out of bed immediately to open up to see an angry military woman.

"You must be Jaden and I take it that's Syrus Truesdale." The woman said. "Now the two of you get dressed! You're all under campus arrest." The woman said in an authoritative voice.

"What'd we do?" Jaden asked.

"That all be made clear at the interrogation." The woman said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tiye was up and ready to go. She wore her Ra Vest over a black sleeveless turtleneck, and black thigh-length shorts with gray-white trimming and black boots.<p>

She walked out of her room, only to walk into a group of people in green uniforms standing at her door.

"Uh…yes?"

"We are the Disciplinary Action Squad," the man at the front answered. "Are you Tiye Shijo?"

"Yes, I am."

"We are taking you under campus arrest."

Tiye sighed. "Very well, lead the way."

The men were actually surprised at how she reacted. They expected her to retort or something.

As they led her away, Kennedy and Solene got woken up by the noise. Both stuck their heads out only to see a group of men in green leave.

"What do you think happened last night?" Solene asked.

"I don't know…" Kennedy said.

* * *

><p>With that, the guards escorted Tiye out of the building, and then loaded him onto a nearby truck, and were shipped off to the Duel Academy building. After arriving, they walked near the interrogation room inside the school and there she saw Syrus and Jaden with the latter two being surprised.<p>

"Tiye?!" The Slifers gaped.

"So they caught you, huh?"

"We should be asking you that!" Syrus said.

"You were at the Abandoned Dorm too?" Jaden asked.

"Long story, I'll tell when we get in there." Tiye said.

* * *

><p>"SUSPENDED?!" The three exclaimed, Tiye a little more loudly.<p>

The two Slifers and Ra were now standing in a dark, large, circular room with the light shining on them and three giant TV screens above them, each one with a different person on them. The three were Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, and the woman from the D.A.S.

"That's why I suggest," the D.A.S. woman replied, "You three have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods, which is _strictly forbidden_, and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member and an eyewitness who backs it up. You three must be punished to make an example for all the students!"

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned to the female Ra. "How would that faculty member know that anyone was out there?" she growled. "What proof do they have?!"

At that point, Crowler began to sweat.

"I for one have actual proof!" She turned to Chancellor Sheppard. "Chancellor Sheppard, if I may, may I go to my room and get the proof I need? It will take less than five minutes."

Sheppard nodded and Tiye shot out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once she was outside, Tiye called to Mercury. "Mercury?"<p>

Mercury suddenly appeared in front of Tiye. _"Yes Tiye?"_

"Can you go to my room and get my duel disk?"

Mercury nodded and then vanished. Within a minute he returned with the broken duel disk in hand.

"Thank you." Mercury nodded and then vanished back into Tiye's deck.

Tiye waited until five minutes had pasted before walking into the room.

"Here is my proof," and Tiye brought her duel disk.

Everyone gasped at the condition of her duel disk. "The person I dueled had a wire connected to my duel disk. She said that loser's duel disk would be destroyed, however even though I won, mine still got destroyed! And second, I didn't go to the Abandoned Dorm on purpose! I was suddenly taken there by something! Because…"

"'Because…?' Miss Shijo?" Sheppard asked.

"Because…she had information about my father."

"You're father?"

"Yes, my father went missing nine years ago. He was a card designer for Industrial Illusions. He was also the one who made my Elemental Dragon deck. However, while making the deck, he suddenly vanished. Circe claimed to have information about it. I have the message here on my Duel Pilot." She said and she unclipped it from her belt and played out the message.

**[Hello Miss Tiye Shijo. I am Circe. You are probably wondering why you are receiving this message. To cut to the chase, I have information about your missing father. If you wish learn more, then meet me at the Abandoned Dorm tonight. Alone. I will be waiting.]**

"And _did_ you go?" Sheppard asked.

"No sir. But when I asleep, I think this Circe person was able to somehow teleport me to the outside of the Abandoned Dorm. I was never inside it either."

"Hmm…" Sheppard said.

While Sheppard was thinking this over, Crowler jumped in. "But what kind of an example are we setting, that we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say that we arrange something more sporting..."

"Sporting?" Jaden looked at Crowler's monitor. "What do ya mean?"

"Well Jaden...how about you and Syrus team up and play a tag-duel?" Crowler suggested, "Win and you go free...lose, and you both are expelled?"

"A tag-duel?" Jaden smiled at the idea, "That sounds sweet!"

Syrus turned to him, his face saying that he really didn't agree with him, "B-but Jaden! He said we'll get expelled if we lose!" he whispered.

"As for you Miss Shijo," Tiye turned to Crowler's screen. "You'll be in an 8000 point duel, with the same stipulations."

"Fine, since you're so dead set on it." Tiye grumbled.

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions..." Crowler asked Sheppard.

Sheppard nodded. "Very well...I'll arrange some opponents immediately."

"Oh now Chancellor." Crowler cut him off, looking back at Jaden, Syrus, and Claudio. "Don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for these boys."

"You'll have three days to prepare." The Chancellor declared. "Tiye, you'll duel first…And Tiye." Tiye looked up at the man. "I will make some phone calls to some of my personal contacts to help you search for your father."

"Y-You will?" Tiye got out.

"Of course. You have my word that I will do everything in my power until he is found."

"T-Thank you sir…" Tiye nodded with a small grateful smile.

"I will also have you a new duel disk at once."

The three screens then winked out.

* * *

><p>However, unknown to everyone, someone was listening to everything. It was Rena.<p>

"Perfect, I know exactly what to do now." She giggled before vanishing from sight.

* * *

><p>While walking to get her new Duel \Disk, Tiye remember something .<p>

"Crimson?"

The said Elemental Dragon appeared. _"Yes?"_

"Can we talk?"

_"Of course," _The crimson-red dragon said._ "What do you want to talk about?"_

"I want to know what the last things you saw before you fell into Circe's possession."

Crimson looked into the sky before slowly nodded his head. _"I remember seeing Lord Satoshi for a few moments. He was running, always on the move. But after I was created, and during a run-in he dropped me. After that is all a blur. I'm sorry if I am not much help."_

Tiye sighed. "It's alright Crimson," She looked. "At least I know that Daddy is still alive and out there…somewhere."

She turned back to the dragon spirit. "Do you know where and when this was?"

Crimson thought long and hard. _"It was a year ago; I think we were in Italy because the people there were speaking Italian. He was always on the move trying to finish me and my evolved form, Crimson Thunder. But I do remember that when he went to sleep, he would call out your name and Lady Arsinoe's names out."_

"Daddy…" Tiye whispered.

* * *

><p>Shortly getting a new duel disk, Tiye was walking around campus thinking when Solene appeared. She tried calling but the dark red-haired girl did not hear.<p>

"'EY Tiye!"

Said girl jumped hearing her name. She turned around to see Solene running over.

"Oh it's you Solene." Tiye said, in a more sad tone.

"Hey is everything alright?" Solene asked. "Kennedy and I saw some men in green leave the dorm."

"It's, its fine…" Tiye began before telling the story about what is happening to them in three days.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!" The French duelist exclaimed. "You have to duel for your freedom or else you're suspended!"

"Yup," Tiye said as she sat down on a bench. "And now I have to wait three days for my Judgment duel that Crowler chooses for me.

Solene thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"Solene?"

"Why don't we have a practice duel?" Solene said. "Have you ever done an 8000 Life Point Duel before?"

"…" Tiye said nothing confirming that what Solene said was true.

"Well I have. Come on its fun and the duels last longer too."

"Well, alright." Tiye said.

"Alright!" Solene cheered and then pulled Tiye to another area where they could duel. "Hey this could also be our rematch." She smirked.

"Oh yeah." Tiye smirked back.

Both drew their opening hand before yelling, "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Solene:<strong> 4000

**Tiye:** 4000

"I'll start off!" Solene said and she drew her card. "And I summon my Earth Butterfly in defense mode!"

"Earth Butterfly?" Tiye wondered as a brown and orange humanoid butterfly carrying a brown shield appeared and then knelt down in front of Solene. (4/1000/2100)

"And I end my turn with that."

**Solene: **4000

**Tiye: **4000

"My move," Tiye said and she drew. The card she drew was Elemental Dragon Solar Eclipse.

Solene watched Tiye's facial expressions change. _'I doubt she'll have any monster with over 2100 ATK. So far her only monsters with ATK over 2100 are her Level 8 Elemental Dragons. But then again anything can happen with Tiye.'_

Tiye took two cards from her hand. "I summon Elemental Dragon Crimson in attack mode!"

"Who?!" Solene exclaimed.

"My newest Elemental Dragon!" As she said that appearing before Tiye was a crimson-red bipedal dragon, with a pale blonde-gold underbelly, with a large set of wings, glowing blue eyes, and sharp spikes from its head down to its tail. It roared upon hitting the field. (4/2000/1800)

"A Level 4 with 2000 ATK?!" Solene exclaimed.

Tiye smirked as did her dragon. "Crimson attack with Crimson Thunder Blast!"

The dragon nodded and spread his wings and then prepared to attack the defending butterfly.

"W-What are you doing?! Your monster has less ATK than my Earth Butterfly!"

"Not quite," Tiye said. "When Crimson attacks, he gains 500 ATK and is able to inflict Piercing Damage!" Crimson began to glow a crimson–red as his ATK rose.

**Elemental Dragon Crimson; ATK: 2000–2500**

"Yikes!" Solene exclaimed

"Wow, that new Elemental Dragon is something." Kennedy said.

Earth Butterfly's eyes widen. _"Oh boy. This is going to hurt!"_

_"Crimson Thunder Blast!"_ The dragon yelled as he unleashed a crimson-red thunderbolt at the defending Butterfly.

"Earth!" Solene cried as the thunderbolt obliterated her defense.

**Solene:** 3600

**Tiye:** 4000

"I end my turn with a couple of face-downs." Three face-downs appeared as Tiye's feet.

"My move!" Solene said and drew her card "I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Butterfly Curse!" Solene revealed her Quick-Play Spell to show Butterfly Princess's spirit attacking Cyber Dragon.

Tiye suddenly paled, remembering her duel with Circe…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Witch's Curse!" Circe's spell revealed to show Dark Witch cursing Dark Magician Girl. "With this, I can send any monster with "Witch" in its name to the graveyard and you take damage equal to its ATK!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Seeing Tiye pale, Solene called over, "Hey are you alright?"<p>

However, Tiye did not hear her right away. _'It…it's alright. This isn't a Shadow Game so the damage isn't real.' _She continued to take deep breathes.

"Tiye you ok?" Solene called again.

Tiye shook her head. "Y-Yeah I'm good."

Solene, still unsure just shrugged. "Anyway I use Butterfly Curse to send 1 Butterfly monster to the graveyard and you get hit with damage equal to that Butterfly's ATK." Solene took her deck out and began to search for a card. She found her card and then inserted her deck back into her disk. "So here's my Fire Butterfly!

Solene showed her FIRE-Butterfly before placing it in the Graveyard. And as she did, Tiye began to glow red as her Life Points took a drop.

**Solene:** 3600

**Tiye:** 2800

"Now I summon Ice Butterfly in attack mode!" From a portal above her, Solene's Ice-Butterfly appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"Next I play Double Summon to summon another Ice Butterfly!" A copy of her first Ice-Butterfly appeared. (4/1600/1800)

"Ugh," Tiye groaned. "Now she has me in an Ice Butterfly Lockdown."

"I end my turn with a face-down." Solene declared.

**Solene:** 3600

**Tiye:** 2800

"My move," Tiye said. "I sacrifice Crimson to summon his Evolved Form!"

Solene's eyes bugged out. "Evolved Form?!"

She knew about her other dragons but not this one!

Crimson roared as he began to glow crimson-red and matching colored thunderbolts began to surround him and then covered him, making it hard to see him.

"I welcome the Lord of Thunder, Elemental Dragon Crimson Thunder!"

The crimson-red thunderbolts surrounding the dragon opened up and everyone's eyes widen. Standing in Crimson's place was a larger form of the dragon but surrounded by red thunderbolts. The markings on its wings were gone and his eyes were glowing purple. (8/3300/2800)

The new dragon gave a mighty roar and flipped his wings causing a strong breeze. Tiye's hair flew in the breeze.

"Next I activate the Equip Spell card known as Dragon Defense." Red and blue armor suddenly appeared on Crimson Thunder.

**Elemental Dragon Crimson Thunder, DEF: 2800–3400**

"H-Huh?!" Solene exclaimed.

"With Dragon Defense, my dragon's DEF is increased by 600!"

"And I end my turn!"

**Solene:** 3600

**Tiye:** 2800

"Alrighty, my turn!" Solene said. "And I activate Card of Sanctity allowing us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands." Both girls drew.

"Now I activate my face-down, the Quick-Play Spell Butterfly Tribute!" Solene's face-down revealed to be Ice, Water and Earth Butterfly's spirits going to the Graveyard. "Now by ditching the top 3 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard," the French girl did just that. "I can now send 3 Butterfly Monsters from my Hand and Deck to the Graveyard." Solene sent one card from her Hand to the Graveyard and two from her Deck.

"Now I sacrifice my two Ice Butterflies to summon…" The two Ice Butterflies vanished. "…to summon Blizzard Butterfly!" Where the first Ice Butterfly stood was now a butterfly with white and dark blue colors. (7/2200/2000)

"I'm not finished yet! I now play Butterfly Princess' Effect from my hand." Solene held up a card that showed a humanoid butterfly with purple and pink colors. It was a Level 6 monster, WIND-Attribute, with 2300 ATK and 1800 DEF. "By sending her to the Graveyard," Solene sent Butterfly Princess to the Graveyard. "I get to Special Summon Butterfly Queen from my hand!" In front of Solene was a blue, white, and pink humanoid butterfly. (8/2600/2200)

"And you know her effect."

"She gains 300 ATK for every Butterfly in the Graveyard." Tiye said in a monotone.

The butterfly queen glowed as her power increased.

**Butterfly Queen; ATK: 2600–4700**

_'That Queen has enough ATK to take out Crimson Thunder.' _Tiye eyed her face-down._ 'Luckily I have a plan.'_

"Butterfly Queen attack her dragon!" As the queen got ready to attack…

Tiye snapped her fingers and her face-down flipped up revealing her Counter Trap from her duel with Circe. "I activate the Counter Trap, Dragon Counter!"

"EH?!" Solene's eyes widen "A counter trap?!"

"Since you declared an attack my dragon's ATK becomes equal with the monster you attacking!"

**Elemental Dragon Crimson Thunder; ATK: 3300–4700**

"Crimson Thunder counter attack!" Tiye yelled and her dragon obeyed taking the attack which destroyed him and Butterfly Queen.

"My queen!" Solene cried.

"Now Dragon Counter's second effect activates! Since my dragon successfully countered the attack and destroyed your monster I get so Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type from my Deck!" Tiye took her deck out and searched for a card.

"Elemental Dragon Fire flame on!" Tiye shouted as she summoned her dragon of FIRE. (4/1600/1500)

"I end my turn with a face-down." Solene said.

**Solene:** 3600

**Tiye:** 2800

"My go," Tiye declared. "And I sacrifice Elemental Dragon Fire to summon Elemental Dragon Volcano in attack mode!"

Solene's eyes widen as Fire vanished into a red orb and then began to glow brightly. Then suddenly he transformed into a volcano and then morphed into a dragon! (8/3300/1000)

"Incroyable (1)…" Solene muttered seeing Tiye's dragon.

"Next I activate my face-down…" Solene watched with fear in her eyes as Tiye's middle face-down flipped up and revealed to be a red heart on top of Elemental Dragon Volcano.

"Fire Heart!" Tiye declared.

"Fire Heart?" Solene repeated.

"With this, Volcano's ATK increases by 200 for every FIRE-Type in the Graveyard!"

The spirits of Fire Butterfly and Elemental Dragons Crimson, Crimson, Thunder and Fire suddenly appeared around Volcano…

**Elemental Dragon Volcano; ATK: 3300–4300**

Solene's eyes bugged out. "4300 ATK?!"

Tiye gave a semi-sad smile. "Sorry 'bout this Solene. Volcano, end this duel! Volcanic Eruption Blast!"

Volcano nodded and then let out a loud and powerful which was loud enough to summon a volcano behind him! Then with a swish of his spiked-tail, the volcano erupted and sent little meteors into the air and then onto Solene, who protected herself with her Duel Disk.

**Solene: **0

**Tiye:** 2800

* * *

><p>Both girls deactivated their Duel Disks and walked to each other.<p>

"Nice dueling Tiye." Solene said.

"You were too. You almost had me before I remembered my trap." Tiye said.

"Well next time, I'll beat you." Solene said before they both laughed and Tiye left to go find Jaden and friends while Solene went back to her room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chumley was standing out on the edge of a cliff where the waves crashed onto the rocks, but his attention was not at the ocean, his attention, was below the cliff. There was a small beach and looking down, Jaden and Syrus were there ready to start a duel. "Ok guys, remember, this is just a practice duel for your upcoming tag–team match, so go easy!" He called out to them. Jaden had a large smile on his face while Syrus looked like was about to wet his pants, if the waves nearby didn't do that for him first. "Of course, I don't think Jaden knows how to go easy…"<p>

"That's probably a good thing…" A female voice said. Chumley turned around to see Tiye, and Alexis, walking towards him and looking down at Jaden and Syrus.

"Hey guys, you're just about to see Jaden and Syrus duel. And what do you mean by that?" Chumley asked.

"I mean I know Dr. Crowler and he's not going to be matching them up, with any pushovers. Both Jaden and Syrus need to be at their best, because if they're not, they'll both be expelled…

"Well, judging by the look of Syrus, I'd say he thinks otherwise…" Solene said. "But you're right; they need to be at their best."

Unknown to them, Shannon was watching as well. _'Hope Syrus can do this.'_

"Alright Syrus…" Jaden inserted his deck and waved towards his friend. "Get your game on buddy and let's have some fun!"

Syrus sighed. "Yeah… fun… sure. Might as well squeeze some fun before we fail and get kicked out of here…"

"Uh…what was that?"

"Oh… uh, nothing!"

"Then, let's duel!"

Again, he sighed, "Yeah, yeah… let's duel…" Both players drew their starting hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:<strong> 4000

**Syrus:** 4000

"Here I come, Syrus!" Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "Sweet… I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" He said as his winged warrior appeared in front of him. (3/1000/1000)

"And then I'll throw down a facedown! Your go!"

Syrus drew his card. "Let's see…" He looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled. _'Oooh! My Patroid has enough power to take down Avian!'_

"Hey, Syrus! What's that smile for, you got something good?" Jaden called out to him.

Panicking, Syrus nodded. "Uh… yeah I think so. Patroid attack mode!" He declared as a car you see from one of those old kids' show, complete with big eyes, and a police hat on its roof, its wheels sticking out like arms and legs appeared. (4/1200/1200)

"Now attack with Siren Smasher!" Patroid drove off towards Avian, its siren blaring and beaming out red lights, aimed straight at the winged Hero.

"Not so fast, Syrus! I play my Trap, Negate Attack!" Jaden declared as his facedown card rose upward. The Trap card unleashed a strange vortex that forced Patroid backwards, away from Avian, leaving his Hero safe from attacking this turn.

"Aw man…" Syrus moaned. "I should've known your facedown was a Trap…"

"Duh… Syrus walked right into that one." Chumley muttered, shaking his head. "Can't believe he did that…"

"And he could've avoided that if he activated Patroid's ability…" Solene added. "That's not like Syrus to make a mistake like that."

"Dirt is great, don't'cha think dirt is just the coolest thing Jaden?" Syrus asked as he made small designs in the dirt, his back to Jaden.

"Sy! Don't crack on me just yet, you just made one mistake, that's all." Jaden said.

Syrus turned around and rose to his feet, "Yeah, the mistake of coming to this school…"

Jaden shook his head. "No Sy, you just forgot to use Patroid's special power is all. He lets you check out one of your opponent's facedown cards once per turn. You could've seen my Trap." He explained.

"Yeah, I know I'm no good!" Syrus looked away, eyes closed. "I don't belong here."

"Whoa, slow down there. I didn't mean anything like that!"

Syrus lowered his head. "I know that, Jaden… I know you didn't mean that. I know you're trying to help… It's just that…"

Jaden waved at him. "Naw look, you're right, I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now and from here on out, we should act like it!" He drew his next card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Sparks rose out from out of the ground and the electrifying Hero appeared. (4/1600/1400)

"And now… I'll have Sparkman attack Patroid!" Sparkman created a spear of lightning and threw it hard, hitting Patroid directly in the middle. The Patroid let out a sad siren and exploded, blasted by the spear.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Syrus:** 3600

"And now, Avian, attack Sy!" Jaden declared. "Windstorm Strike!" Avian leapt into the air and beat his wings hard, creating a small cyclone of wind before diving right it and knocking Syrus clear off of his feet.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Syrus:** 2600

"Finally, I'll place a card facedown and that's it." Jaden said as a reverse card appeared on the field.

Syrus sat up, smiling slightly. "Can I crack up now? I just got nailed on both of our turns, I can't win!"

"Of course you can win Syrus!" Alexis called out to him. "You just have to believe in yourself!"

"That's right. The duel's barely even starting. It's not over 'til the last card is drawn!" Tiye encouraged.

"They're so right! Don't give up! I mean, duh! That's the first thing they teach you in Freshman Dueling class! I should know I took it twice!" Chumley shouted.

"Are you serious?" Alexis looked at Chumley with incredulity.

"Syrus don't give up. There have been times I just want to give up, but my Elemental Dragons are always cheering me on to keep going!" Tiye added and she could heard her dragons roaring in her mind.

"And take this to heart, at times when I'm looking for my dad without any solid leads, I felt like giving up, but thanks to my Kamen Riders cheering me on, I'm still in it to look for him." He could hear the Kamen Riders spirit cheering from behind him. "So don't give up Syrus! See this through to the end!"

Syrus let the words sink in, and then looked at his deck. "They're right. I shouldn't give up the match so soon, especially since I'm not only just dueling for myself, but for Jaden as well!" He took a deep breath and pushed himself from the dirt, "And if Tiye isn't giving up looking for her dad, then I won't be giving up in this duel!"

"That's the way Syrus." Tiye smirked.

Alexis looked to Tiye. "You know, you're pretty good with words of encouragement…"

Tiye shrugged. "I do what I do."

"Well thanks to you, Syrus is back in the duel and not playing in the dirt." Solene said.

Alexis looked back down at her two friends on the beach. "The only question now is how he plays from here on out…"

"Alright… here goes nothing…" Syrus drew his next card and looked at his hand. 'Well… I don't have a monster that can take on Jaden right now. Looks like I'll have to go with a different strategy.' "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw 2 new cards from my deck!" Syrus drew two new cards. "Huh?!" Syrus stared at the pair of cards he just drew… one was Polymerization, and the other one he drew was Power Bond!

'Judging from Syrus's face...he must've drawn a sweet card!' Jaden thought as he watched his friend stare at his cards.

Tiye looked over Syrus's hand. And saw that he had Gyroid, Steamroid, Limiter Removal, Shield Crush, Weapon Change, Polymerization, and Power Bond.

_'Syrus can win. He just needs to play Power Bond to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid, play Limiter Removal, and it's over!' _Tiye thought.

"Power Bond's like Polymerization… only better." Syrus whispered to himself. "If I summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster with this card, it's ATK are doubled!" His shoulders slumped and closed his eyes. "Oh well… I'm not good enough to play this card… at least according to my brother… I'll never forget that day. It was back in grade school and I was dueling this really mean bully. It was my big chance to stand up to him, my big chance to show him that I couldn't be pushed around! But then Zane stopped the duel, and then he told me that using it just wasn't enough. Just holding this card again gives me the chills." Syrus muttered continued to look down at the card in his hand. "And what did he mean by that anyway?"

"Hey!" Jaden called out to him. "You alright over there, Sy?"

Snapping out of his trance, Syrus shook his head and looked at Jaden. "Uh… I'm fine. I play this Spell Card, Polymerization! Now, I'll use it to fuse the Gyroid and the Steamroid in my hand to create the Steam Gyroid!"

_'WHAT IS HE DOING?!'_ Tiye's eyes widen in shock.

A swirling vortex opened up and a cartoony helicopter and a toy train with the same cartoonish look were sucked into the vortex and moments later, a monster with the Steamroid's body and the Gyroid's fan blades appeared. (6/2200/1800)

"Alright, Steam Gyroid, it's time to go loco–motive!" Syrus ordered. "Attack with Train Twister!"

Steam Gyroid rotated its fans rapidly, creating a tornado funnel that rose high into the air and curved around before slamming into Avian. The Winged Hero struggled for a few moments before hearing a loud whistling sound. Steam Gyroid soared through the funnel and rammed itself hard into Avian's chest.

**Jaden:** 2800

**Syrus:** 2600

"Gotcha!" Syrus taunted. "Had enough practice, Jaden?"

Jaden's shoulders shook as he laughed loud and hard. "Whaddya mean have I had enough? No way, Sy! You know the old saying 'No pain, no gain'…and with what I have planned, you're gonna get a lot!" He drew his card, "And you may be one of my best pals, Syrus, but now we're rivals and I have the cards to treat you like one! Now brace yourself! I play my Polymerization! Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman, unite!" He commanded as his large, clay Hero appeared on the field only to rise up into the air.

The air, which a large mass of storm clouds had gathered, thunder rolling and lightning bolts streaking across the sky as they disappeared. Soon, a huge figure descended from the sky, trailing clouds as it fell. (7/2400/1500)

"Here he comes, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"This is bad for Syrus…" Alexis muttered.

Chumley looked at Alexis, "C'mon, it's just another monster…"

"Not just any monster Chumley." Tiye said. "Thunder Giant can automatically destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned, if the monster he's targeting has Attack Points that are less or equal to his own," she explained.

"Really?" Chumley's eyes widened. "Then I guess practice is getting out early for Syrus…"

"Syrus would've won last turn…" Tiye muttered.

"Huh?" Chumley, Solene and Alexis asked looking at muttered confused.

"Ok Thunder Giant, take out Steam Gyroid!" Jaden ordered his newly summoned Hero.

Thunder Giant roared and raised its finger to the heavens, using it as a lightning rod. A bolt struck it and he redirected it back up to the sky. Moments later, a shower of bright needles rained down upon Steam Gyroid, hammering it hard and fast. Steam Gyroid let out a panicked whistle before being wiped off the field.

Syrus lowered his arm as the smoke cleared. "Aw man… that leaves me defenseless!" he cried.

"Yeah, it does!" Jaden held up his card. "But I'm not done yet! Burstinatrix, I summon you in attack mode!" He cried. The red–clad heroine appeared on the field. (3/1200/800)

"Now comes the tag attack!" He ordered. "Thunder Giant, Voltic Thunder!" Thunder Giant sent out a stream of electricity at Syrus with the latter screaming as his body was electrocuted, knocking him to his knees.

**Jaden:** 2800

**Syrus:** 200

"Now, Burstinatrix attack with Flare Storm!" Burstinatrix formed a fireball in her and sent it straight at Syrus in a stream of fire. Syrus backed away as the hologram flames engulfed him, depleting the rest of his life points.

**Jaden:** 2800

**Syrus:** 0

* * *

><p>"And that's game!" Jaden said as he gave his signature two finger salute. "Pretty sweet duel, Syrus!"<p>

Syrus slowly sat up from his fallen place and looked at his friend as he approached. "I dunno, Jaden… I didn't put up a good fight…"

"What are you talking about?" Jaden stopped, a few inches from Syrus. "Sure, I was able to pull it through at the end, but you pulled off some pretty sweet moves. You oughta be proud. Although, I got to admit, I am curious about something… what was that one card you didn't play? You look excited." Before Syrus could stop him, Jaden bent down and pulled away the card his brother gave him. Jaden looked at it. "Power Bond? Why didn't you use it? Steam Gyroid's attack would've been doubled! And with Limiter Removal, you would've beaten me. On second thought, I think it was cool for me that you didn't play it."

"You don't understand…" Syrus stood up and snatched the card away. "My brother says I'm not good enough to play it and it's obvious that he's right…"

_'That's the reason why?'_ Tiye thought incredulously.

"It's also obvious that you won't be able to win the tag–match with me as your partner." Syrus murmured before running off down the beach.

"Hey, wait! Syrus!"

"Syrus!" Chumley yelled at him and ran to cut him off at the pass.

"Poor Syrus…" Solene murmured. Alexis and Tiye could only look on.

* * *

><p>The waves crashed against the rocks as Alexis, Tiye, and Solene walked up to Jaden, who was looking out at the water.<p>

"I guess practice doesn't make perfect… at least not with Syrus, it doesn't." Alexis said.

Jaden frowned. "I don't get it. Syrus is a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem with believing in himself. He had this awesome spell card ready to play, but didn't play it why? Because of some brother telling him not too!" Alexis and Solene widened their eyes at that as they looked at each other and back at Jaden. The latter noticed it. "What is it Alexis and Solene? Am I missing something here?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" Tiye asked.

"Well… that brother of his goes to this school. And you've probably heard of him too…" Solene answered.

"I haven't." Tiye shook his head.

"Yeah, me neither… who are you talking about?" Jaden asked.

Alexis looked at the two boys with incredulity. "Hello? Third Year Obelisk student and number one duelist in the Academy? He's the big man on campus! Zane! And he's really good as his reputation!"

"Yeah? Well, I'll tell you Alexis…" Jaden turned back to the waves. "He doesn't sound like he's very good to his little brother."

"I hear ya on that." Tiye agreed. "What kind of brother tells his little brother that he's not good enough to play a card? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I wonder what happened to the two of them…" Jaden answered.

"You can say that again." Raven said crossing her arms. "I may not have an older sibling or know if I have one, but I know for a fact that older siblings are supposed to help younger siblings not tell them that they're not good at something."

"Jaden…don't pry…" Alexis warned him, "It's their problem, don't get involved."

Jaden grinned and punched his open palm. "Don't worry…I'm not gonna pry, Alexis. I'm gonna _duel_!" He looked at both Obelisks. "I'm gonna duel him and find out what's goin' on!"

"Jaden, you're not listening! No one duels Zane!" Alexis protested.

"You might be what it takes to smack some sense into him." said a voice.

"Huh?" The Obelisks and Slifers turned to see a girl with long dark blue hair and eyes walking over to them. She was in a long white coat with blue trimmings and two tails, a black sleeveless turtleneck, a dark blue skirt, black leggings, and blue knee length boots with black trimmings. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Who are you?" the freshmen asked.

"Name's Shannon Truesdale and the Kaiserin of Duel Academy." She sighed. "And Syrus's older sister and Zane's twin sister."

They made an Oh.

"Anyway, Jaden right?" Jaden nodded. "You might be what Syrus needs to boost his confidence and to smack some sense into Zane." Shannon looked at the male Slifer. "So good luck." She smirked.

Jaden smiled. "Thanks Shannon!" He stood up and threw his fist into the air. "Get ready and watch yourself, Zane! I'm coming for ya!" And with that Jaden ran off.

Soon everyone headed to their dorms, everyone except Tiye that is.

Tiye sat on the dock, legs hanging over the edge, staring into night sky. _'How did Circe know about the Legendary Dragons? How?'_

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the end! Read and Review people and if possible help spread the word for this story! It's staying up (unlike my previous try of doing a YGO Rewrite)<strong>

**(1)–Incredible **

**Elemental Dragon Crimson**  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: FIRE  
>Type: Dragon<br>Attack: 2000 Defense: 1800  
>Effect: This card is also treated as LIGHT. When this card attacks, it gains 500 ATK, during the Damage Step only and can inflict Piercing Damage.<p>

**Elemental Dragon Crimson Thunder **  
>Level: 8<br>Attribute: FIRE  
>Type: Dragon<br>Attack: 3300 Defense: 2800  
>Effect: This card is also treated as LIGHT. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by tributing "Elemental Dragon Crimson". When this card attacks, it deals Piercing Damage.<p>

**Fire Heart  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Select 1 FIRE-Type on your field, for every FIRE-Type in the Graveyard, on both sides, the selected Monster gains 200 ATK.<p>

**(The above 2 cards were created by me. Creation rights go to me.)**


	6. The Duel for Syrus

_**Update:**_

_**Changed a few things and made duel canon.**_

**Hey y'all! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Same thing!**

**Review Answers:**

**Answer to Chapter 5: BALTO1: Thanks! That would be cool to see Sora go up against Zane…That might happen but we will see. As for the Legendary Dragons, they will only make appearances as Spirits. No one knows about them yet, not even her friends. But you'll see more of them later in the story don't you worry. And I'm afraid that Sora will not be dueling Nightshroud/Atticus that'll be either Jaden or another OC who is set to be Alexis' Love Interest. Not sure yet.**

**Answer to Chapter 6: BALTO1: Thanks! As for Shannon and Syrus being Camula's possible Targets. Hehehe we'll see! And don't worry, Zane and Jaden _will_ Duel! Just time will tell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06: The Duel for Syrus<strong>

In the Duel Academy hallways Jaden found himself thinking back to conversation he had with Alexis…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"_Syrus has a brother that goes to this school, you've probably heard of him too."_

"_Never heard of him."_

"_Uh, hello third year Obelisk Blue, and one of the top duelists at the academy? Zane!"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Once he got to the card shop he grabbed a Duel Request form and began filling it out.<p>

"I can't believe this Zane guy…" Jaden muttered to himself. "It's no wonder Syrus has zero confidence, if my big brother told me I wasn't good enough to play some card I'd be insecure too. That's all going to change now."

He stopped writing and tapped his cheek with his pencil in thought, '_Hmn; I wonder do you spell Zane with two n's? Man these Duel Request forms are a drag.'_

As Jaden continued to write Dr. Crowler passed by him and just happened to peer over his shoulder.

"Duel Request form?" Dr. Crowler read as he swiped the form looking it over. "Planning a duel are we? Against whom?

Dr. Crowler's eyes widened like dinner plates. "You _must_ be joking."

Jaden reached his arm to get his form back. "No I'm not; I'm going to challenge Zane to a duel to boost Syrus' confidence for our tag-duel."

"Ah yes, your upcoming tag team match. The one where if you lose you'll both be expelled, and you're saying that dueling Zane will help you prepare? Well that'll be a shame, because there'll be no duel." Dr. Crowler laughed as he ripped the form to shreds in front of Jaden's horrified face.

* * *

><p>Over at the Slifer Dorm, Syrus was in his bed hiding under the covers staring at his Power Bond card.<p>

_"I would of never given you that card I had known you'd misplay it." _Zane's voice rang in his mind. _"Sure you may know how to use Power Bond, but there's more to dueling than just that."_

"Aw man I don't know a thing about dueling; I'm going to let Jaden down!" Syrus cried as he had images of letting Jaden down in their tag team in his mind.

"Aw man I'm toast." Syrus moaned.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry, but I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another Koala…" Chumley sat on a tree branch, his deck spread out before him, and a Des Koala card in his hand. He looked at the deck, the card and nodded. "Yeah… fifteen oughta be enough."<p>

"Lousy Dr. Crowler…"

"Huh?" Chumley wondered as he looked up to see Jaden walking coming close to Chumley's tree.

"Where does it say that those Duel Request Forms need to be filled out in triplicates? And with a #8 pencil?" Jaden asked himself as he stopped and crossed his arms not understanding what Crowler told him earlier. Just then some of Chumley's card fell on top of Jaden and Chumley started falling down until he held on hanging like a sloth. Jaden looked up to see where the cards came from and he saw Chumley too. "It's either a giant sloth, or it's just Chumley."

"Hey, Jaden…whaddup?" Chumley greeted, clinging onto the branch. Jaden looked down at his feet and saw the cards Chumley dropped. He bent down to picked up the cards. He couldn't help but laugh, "Chumley, there's like… a zillion koala cards down here!"

"Yeah, they so rule…" Chumley smiled. "Wanna have a pick–up duel against em?"

"Hey… a pick up duel!" Jaden smacked himself in the head. "Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Chumley!" He turned back the way he came and started to run off.

"Where are you going?" Chumley yelled.

"The Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"Why are you going there?!"

"A pick–up duel against Zane!"

"_The_ Zane?!" Chumley then lost his grip on the branch and fell down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the main building, a certain female Obelisk was muttering to herself while storming through the halls. It was none other than Shannon Truesdale the Kaiserin of Duel Academy and the twin sister of Zane Truesdale.<p>

Shannon stormed through the halls looking for her brother. _'Where the heck is he?!'_

"Hey Shannon!" a bunch of second year Obelisks said as the Kaiserin walked through the halls.

"Hey!"

Before Shannon realized it she crashed into someone. She fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking. Are you ok?" asked a voice, a boy's voice.

"Huh?" Shannon looked up to see a teenage boy with spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes that stood out against his rather pale skin. He wore the standard Obelisk Blue uniform but had a darker blue bandana on his head.

"Yeah I'm ok." Shannon picked herself up off the floor.

"Hey you're Shannon Truesdale aren't you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah that's me." Shannon said. "And you are…?"

"Oh my name's Kenji Nakamura."

"Nice meeting you, oh excuse me I need to find my brother." Shannon said.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, tall male Obelisk, dark blue hair, eyes, doesn't talk much. And the Kaiser."

"Oh that guy. Yeah I know where he is."

Shannon turned to Kenji. "You do?"

"Yeah, he's down by the lighthouse with Alexis."

"Oh cool. Thanks Kenji!" Shannon said and raced to the lighthouse.

"No problem!" Kenji called.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting by the time Sora got over to the Slifer Dorm. But when she got there she saw Chumley and Jaden, the latter drying off with a towel.<p>

The Dragon Duelist raised an eyebrow. "And what happened to _you_?"

"Tried to get Zane out of the Blue Dorm to come duel me, but these other Obelisks threw me out and then threw a bucket of water at me." Jaden grunted.

Sora sighed. "Wow those Obelisks…"

"Anyway what are _you_ doing here Sora?"

"I was going to see if I could help Syrus gain some more confidence." Jaden looked at her with a confused look.

"What? I've been in a position like him before." Sora said.

"You were?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah…" Sora said before trailing off.

"Hmm… alright, we'll try it." Jaden opened the door to his dorm room and the trio stepped in. Jaden, Sora, and Chumley noticed Syrus was still in bed, wrapped up in his blanket.

"Why's Syrus sleeping in the middle of the day?" Sora asked with a confused look on her face.

Jaden nudged the bundle, "C'mon Syrus get up! This is ridiculous, even Chumley got up today!"

"Yeah, lousy bladder…" Chumley muttered under his breath.

But when Jaden pulled away the blankets, he only saw the bed was empty, "Hey… where is he?"

Sora's eyes widen. "EH?!"

"Hey look…" Chumley found a note that fell out of the cover. "He left a note…" He then read it out loud…

"Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try and stop me, it's for the best. I'd only be holding you back if I stayed…"

"Ā garakuta (1)…" Sora muttered.

Jaden snatched the note and looked it over, then crumpled it up. "Syrus's not going anywhere! Not on my watch!"

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, let's go stop him… after dinner."

"Chumley!" Sora and Jaden scolded. Jaden ran out the door, while yelling. "Not after dinner! Now!"

"Aw c'mon, tonight is grilled cheese day!" Chumley whined.

"You can make those any time, now c'mon! If you don't hurry and help us look, it'll be Syrus's last day!" Sora yelled as she ran out the door as well.

When she got out, Jaden was already out of sight because he left running. Sora went down the stairs and started running off as well.

As she ran the Spirits of Mercury, Sunfire, Pluto, Neptune, and Comet came out of her Deck. "Syrus ran off can you guys track him?"

Mercury nodded and then vanished from sight. Pluto and Comet took the skies while Neptune took the sea. Sunfire remained with Sora.

Sora was running along the coast. Her eyes were searching for her friend. _'Where are you Syrus?'_

* * *

><p>Zane stood at his usual spot on the lighthouse dock, looking at the sunset, thinking about some things again. Hearing footsteps, he turned to see Alexis come up to him. Zane turned back to the sunset as the Rhodes came to his side. He glanced at Alexis, "Any news or trace yet?" He asked quietly.<p>

She shook her head, "I can't believe he's still gone. I looked everywhere for a new sign, but I always come up empty-handed…"

Zane folded his arm. "Don't worry about it, you'll find him, just don't give up."

"Yeah, he lost at a practice duel with Jaden Yuki. Your name came up too, Zane… but not in a good way…"

"The big bad brother, huh?" Zane didn't even blink at the news.

"Actually… he wants to _duel_ you." She replied.

"Alexis!" A voice called. The two Obelisks turned around to see Sora running towards her. When she got there, both Obelisks were surprised to see that she was barely out of breath.

"What's up?" Alexis asked.

"Have you seen Syrus?" Sora panted as he looked up at her. "He's gone missing…"

"What?!" Alexis gasped. Zane scoffed a bit at this.

"He left a note to Jaden saying that he's leaving Duel Academy, and not to go after him, saying it's for the best or something like that…"

"And it is…" Zane spoke up. "He never belonged here…"

Sora's eyes narrowed when she heard Sunfire speak to her. _"Sora, that is Syrus' older brother, Zane and the Kaiser of Duel Academy."_

"Humph." Sora said. "You must be Zane then."

"Correct. And you must be Sora Tsumura, the one with the Elemental Dragon cards."

"That is correct. What of it?" The female Ra asked.

"I've heard a lot about you and your duels. You've been causing quite a storm as of late."

"Is that so?" Sora said.

Then suddenly…

"There you are!"

The two Obelisks and Ra turned to see Shannon coming over to them. And she did not look happy.

Zane sighed. "Great, Shannon's here to scold me now." Alexis looked at Zane, but before she could say anything…

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!"_ Zane looked at his twin.

Alexis took a small step back. This was a family thing.

"BECAUSE OF YOU SYRUS LACKS SELF-CONFIDENCE!" Alexis moved back a little more. Shannon can be scary when she's mad.

_'OK, note to self, never make Shannon mad.' _Alexis thought.

Sora watched them with amused eyes. _'Makes me glad to be an only child.'_

"And because of you, Jaden plans on dueling you!" Shannon added.

Before Zane could say anything else, they heard some splashing. Both of them followed the noise and saw a small raft floating behind a couple of rocks, along with a large tuft of blue hair.

"It's Syrus!"

Shannon left Zane and Alexis and raced over to Syrus.

* * *

><p>"Stay back, Jaden!"<p>

Shannon watched as Syrus tried to push off in his raft, only to be stopped by Jaden jumping onto it, and in the process, making it split apart, sending the two of them into the water.

At that same time Sora came round the rocks to see what had happened.

"Well that was a smart plan…" The two said sweatdropping.

Syrus came to the surface, arms flailing. "Help me! I can't swim!" He yelled.

"And you were about to set off into the ocean?!" Jaden cried as Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck. "That makes a lot of sense!"

The two of them disappeared beneath the waves, with Winged Kuriboh watching from above as Chumley raced to help them.

"I'm coming, guys! Hold on!" He yelled before jumping into the water. Chumley opened his eyes to see that he was halfway out of the water and halfway in. He felt the ground and blinked. "It's shallow…"

As if they heard him, Jaden and Syrus rose from underneath the water, completely soaked and gasping for air.

Syrus rubbed his arms and glanced at his roommate, "Why did you come after me, Jaden?" He said, shivering, "I stink…"

Syrus looked away. "They'll assign you a new tag-team partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the match without me…"

Jaden walked in front of him. "Sy, that's just your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself!"

"You gotta believe _me_!" Syrus sobbed, tears leaking and mixing with the sea water. "I'm a lost cause…"

"He _is_ right, you know…" A cold voice interjected.

The Slifers looked up to see Alexis and Zane on a nearby path a short ways above them.

"_That's_ Zane?" Jaden asked, looking straight at the Kaiser of Duel Academy.

Zane ignored Jaden and looked hard at Syrus, "You dropping out, little brother?"

Syrus nodded slightly. "Uh…yeah, kinda…"

"Hmph…" Zane closed his eyes and turned away. "It's about time…"

"Zane!" Shannon snapped.

That remark made Syrus lower his head, feeling worse than he already did before. He turned and made his way to some logs floating nearby from his damaged raft.

Jaden watched Syrus and shook his head, "He's wrong, Syrus…"

All he heard from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound.

Jaden growled and glared back at Zane. "You're his big brother, how can you say that?!" He demanded.

"Because I know him." Zane said simply. Alexis gasped at the comment.

"How do you know that Zane?" Shannon asked narrowing her eyes at her twin. "You know NOTHING about Syrus. I was there all the time with him, you weren't! You know what, it's about time I smack some sense into you Zane Samuel Truesdale!"

Zane flinched at his twin sister using his middle name.

Jaden and Chumley actually chuckled at Shannon scolding her twin while Alexis and Sora giggled. Syrus remained dumbstruck.

Everyone else chuckled/giggled.

"Stay back, Jaden!"

Zahara watched as Syrus tried to push off in his raft, only to be stopped by Jaden jumping onto it, and in the process, making it split apart, sending the two of them into the water.

"Well that was a smart plan…" She said sweatdropping.

Syrus came to the surface, arms flailing. "Help me! I can't swim!" He yelled.

"And you were about to set off into the ocean?!" Jaden cried as Syrus wrapped his arms around his neck. "That makes a lot of sense!"

The two of them disappeared beneath the waves, with Winged Kuriboh watching from above as Chumley raced to help them.

"I'm coming, guys! Hold on!" He yelled before jumping into the water. Chumley opened his eyes to see that he was halfway out of the water and halfway in. He felt the ground and blinked. "It's shallow…"

As if they heard him, Jaden and Syrus rose from underneath the water, completely soaked and gasping for air.

Syrus rubbed his arms and glanced at his roommate, "Why did you come after me, Jaden?" He said, shivering, "I stink…"

Syrus looked away. "They'll assign you a new tag-team partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the match without me…"

Jaden walked in front of him. "Sy, that's just your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself!"

"You gotta believe _me_!" Syrus sobbed, tears leaking and mixing with the sea water. "I'm a lost cause…"

"He _is_ right, you know…" A cold voice interjected.

The Slifers looked up to see Alexis and Zane on a nearby path a short ways above them.

"_That's_ Zane?" Jaden asked, looking straight at the Kaiser of Duel Academy.

Zane ignored Jaden and looked hard at Syrus, "You dropping out, little brother?"

Syrus nodded slightly. "Uh…yeah, kinda…"

"Hmph…" Zane closed his eyes and turned away. "It's about time…"

"Zane!" Zahara snapped.

That remark made Syrus lower his head, feeling worse than he already did before. He turned and made his way to some logs floating nearby from his damaged raft.

Jaden watched Syrus and shook his head, "He's wrong, Syrus…"

All he heard from Syrus was a loud sniffling sound.

Jaden growled and glared back at Zane. "You're his big brother, how can you say that?!" He demanded.

"Because I know him." Zane said simply. Alexis gasped at the comment.

"Yeah, I bet you know it all, huh?" Jaden waded out of the water, leaving a trail behind him. "But you're wrong and I'm gonna prove it right now. Let's duel, Zane!"

Syrus turned to his friend. "Jaden…"

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Duel a Slifer?" He thought out loud before smiling. "Sure…why not? It's been awhile since I went _slumming_."

Jaden grinned, "Then get your game on!"

"He's good, Jaden, don't do it!" Syrus pleaded.

"I'm sure he is good, Syrus." Jaden replied. _I'm also sure that this will help Sy's confidence problem…without hurting mine._

Zahara looked at Jaden. _Good luck Jaden, please help Syrus get his confidence up._

* * *

><p>That night, after the sun had set, Jaden and Zane, Chumley, and Alexis walked to the main dock, Jaden and Zane carrying Duel Disks. Raven and Reyna walked up with confused looks.<p>

"What's going on?"

Zahara turned to them. "My brother and your brother are dueling to hopefully upped Syrus' confidence."

"Oh…" Both girls said.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

Syrus was worried as he was holding his head. "Oh man my best friend dueling my big brother!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zane:<strong> 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Alright…now we see what's going on with Sy and his bro," Jaden smiled, barely containing his excitement, "Also how I rank up against the best!" He drew his card. "Here I come, Zane! First, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" The winged Elemental Hero made his appearance. (3/1000/1000)

"Now, I think I'm gonna throw down a face-down while I'm at it." Jaden finished as he inserted a card into his slot.

Zane drew his card. "That's all huh? Okay. For my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" The Slifers watched in amazement as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master. (5/2100/1600)

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "How were you able to summon a Level 5 Monster on your first turn?"

"I can play the Cyber Dragon _because _it's my first turn, Jaden." Zane explained. "With no monsters of my own on the Field, and one on yours, it requires no sacrifices. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card."

Jaden turned away as his face-down was blown away by a miniature tornado. "Well that was fast…"

"Not as fast as your Life Points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Avian with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded. The metallic dragon rose and let out a stream of fire, engulfing Avian completely.

**Zane:** 4000

**Jaden:** 2900

Syrus watched silently as his friend was already on the track of losing this duel. _I tried to warn him that Zane was good…_

"Next…" Zane held up a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" He declared as a strange looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center appeared. "This allows me to take a card from my Deck, place it into the capsule and in two turns, and add it to my Hand."

Jaden watched as the capsule opened up, letting the holo-card inside and closing before sinking beneath the ground. "Wow…" He said, as he wiped the end of his nose. "That's gotta be the best card of his entire Deck. I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

_I can…_ Syrus thought miserably. _Because it's not gonna be pretty…_

"It's your move, Jaden…" Zane said.

_I know and I better make this move count._ Jaden thought as he looked at Zane and his metal dragon. _Because I'm starting to see that he might be as good as everyone says he is…maybe even better…but not better than me!_

"Alright, Round Two!" Jaden drew his next card, "First, I'm gonna rock with Polymerization, then I'm gonna roll both Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman and fuse them to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The large, electrified armored Hero appeared on the Field, letting out a might roar at the Cyber Dragon. (6/2400/1500)

"Now, since his special ability destroys a monster with ATK lower than his own, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained as Thunder Giant struck the Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it.

"Yes!" Jaden smiled as the dragon was blasted. "Looks like the big man on campus just got a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, I'd say that!"

"And the best part about that…" Jaden smiled some more. "… Is that that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability! He still has his own attack, which I'm gonna use on you!"

Thunder Giant gathered a large amount of energy in its hands and fired it at Zane, hitting him dead on. However, Zane didn't even move. He just stood there calmly as his Life Points went down a good deal.

**Zane:** 1600

**Jaden:** 2900

"You know you could at least flinch a _little_…" Jaden muttered as he inserted a card into a slot. "Oh well…maybe this face-down card will get you later."

_Yeah…if Jaden lasts long enough to use it…_ Syrus thought, turning to his brother.

"Nice moves, kid." Zane said as he drew. "Now that my Field is empty again, I can bring out another Cyber Dragon…"

An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane, a distorted growl coming from within. (5/2100/1600)

"…or better yet, _two_!" Zane held up a card. "I play the Spell Card, Monster Reborn! With just one monster in my Graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" He said as his disk glowed and his first Cyber Dragon was revived, standing next to his second one. (5/2100/1600)

"But neither would be here for long…" Zane took another card from his hand, Polymerization. "In present form anyway. Dragons unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void, "Cyber-Twin Dragon, emerge!"

From the dark void, a new monster appeared. This had the heads of both Dragons, but the body of one, each head with a different circle of color, one yellow and one blue. (8/2800/2100)

"Twin Dragon?!" Chumley stared at the new creature in awe, "One was tough enough already!"

"My Twin Dragon can attack _twice_ in a round, Jaden!" Zane pointed to the Thunder Giant. "Which means double trouble for your Monster _and_ your Life Points! Twin Dragon, attack!" He commanded.

"Not so fast!" Jaden pushed a button, "I've got a Trap! A Hero Emerges! Now normally, you'd have to randomly select a card from my hand and if it was a Monster, I'd get to summon it. But since it's the only card in my Hand, I'll just bring him out! Wroughtweiler, come on out in defense mode!" A large, black metal dog appeared next to Thunder Giant in a defensive crouch. (3/800/1200)

"You'll need him, Jaden! Cyber Twin Dragon Double Strident Blast!" Zane barked. His two headed monster roared and let out two separate blasts, each one hitting the different monsters on Jaden's side of the Field.

**Zane:** 1600

**Jaden:** 2500

Jaden lifted his head, smiling. "Glad you did that! Because when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, his special ability activates! It takes one Polymerization card and one Elemental Hero from my Graveyard and add them back to my Hand. Just when you probably thought you can stop worrying about them, huh Zane?"

"I don't worry." Zane said evenly.

This made Jaden smile. "Aw man! You're chill…not even flinching or worrying…you _are_ good!"

Zane smiled slightly. "Thanks. You're good too, Jaden…"

_Huh?!_ Syrus blinked in surprise. _Since when did Zane give props?_

_Zane giving props? _Zahara wondered.

"Now…where was I? Oh yeah!" Jaden drew his card. "I was about to summon the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" he slapped the card onto his Disk and the cape-wearing Hero appeared, water hose ready to fire. "And, since he's the only monster on my Field, I'll use his special ability and draw two more cards from my Deck!" He drew his cards and immediately he heard the hoot of his friend. He looked at new the cards._ Transcendant Wings and Winged Kuriboh! The same cards I used to trash that Dragon Catapulter! An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of cyber junk, and its ATK would be dealt to him as damage! That would be enough to knock his Life Points to 0 and win the duel…but I can't summon anymore monsters this turn, so I'm just gonna have to wait til next turn._

"Alright, Zane." Jaden said, looking up from his cards. "I play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Bubbleman with my Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man! Rise, Mudballman, in defense mode!" A new monster, one with a perfectly round main body, rounded arms and a blue head appeared on the Field, kneeling, protecting Jaden. (6/1900/3000)

"Lishius!" Chumley smiled widely. "Mudballman's got 3000 DEF! That Twin Dragon will have a hard time getting past him!"

_I don't believe it…Jaden might actually win!_ Syrus thought, stunned at how the duel went so far.

"Gimme your best shot, Zane!" Jaden challenged.

"My best? Alright, you got it." Zane drew his card and watched as the Capsule rose from the dirt, chunks rolling off it.

_Oh no… _Syrus knew what this meant.

"It's been two turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule, and now I can take the card I put in it and add it to my hand." Zane placed the card in his hand and looked straight at Jaden. "You played well…but not well enough…"

"Hey, just gimme what you got, Zane, I'm ready for it!" Jaden said, still ready for the next move.

"…I'm sure you are, Jaden. A good duelist is ready for anything. Even knowing the difference of using a card and playing a card can make the difference in a duel." Zane said as he glanced at Syrus briefly, then back at Jaden, bowing his head slightly. "… and you play your cards well, Jaden."

_That's a good compliment…but even better advice… _Jaden thought. _Just hope Syrus is listening right now…_

And indeed Syrus _was_ listening to what his older brother had said. _Of course! That's what he meant by what he said all those years ago! Using and playing your cards are two different things…I understand it now! _He realized.

"First, I'll play this De-Fusion card and split up my Cyber Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons." Zane paused as his monsters divided itself into its original forms. "Next, I activate the magic of the Spell Card, Power-Bond!"

He inserted the card into his disk. "This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster, and with the final Cyber Dragon in my hand, I can fuse them together to create…the Cyber End Dragon!"

The spectators watched in amazement as through a torrent of blue flame, the winged dragon appeared, three heads sticking out of the same body. (10/4000/2800)

"Thanks to Power-Bonds ability, when I summon a Fusion Machine-Type monster, its ATK are doubled!" (10/4000–8000/2800)

"8000 ATK?!" Chumley gasped. "No way!"

"And keep in mind, Jaden, when Cyber Dragon attacks, the difference between his ATK and your Monster's DEF are dealt to you as damage!"

Jaden's eyes widened and he made a lopsided grin. "Oh boy…"

"Just hang in there, Jaden!" Chumley yelled. "If you can survive the attack, you can win this duel for sure thanks to his Spell cards effect!"

Alexis nodded. "That's right. At the end of the turn Power-Bond is used, the one who used the card gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monsters original ATK!"

_Yeah…but that won't matter if you play it right. _Syrus thought, hearing his friends. _And Zane has! I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense…_

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Mudball Man! Super Strident Blaze!" Zane roared, waving his arm. "Finish this duel!" Jaden watched as his Hero was obliterated in a giant blast right before the leftover damage came right at him, hitting him dead on. After the blow, he fell to his knees, head hung low.

**Zane:** 1600

**Jaden:** 0

* * *

><p>"Jaden!" Chumley yelled.<p>

Alexis stared. "I can't believe it…he lost…"

"No!" Syrus ran to his friend, "Jaden!"

Shannon stopped recording. _'He was close.' _She smiled. _'But that might have helped Syrus. _The Kaiserin took one last look at Syrus before heading to the female Obelisk Dorm.

Jaden lifted his head as Syrus came to him, and smiled at the older Truesdale, "Great duel, Zane…"

Zane chuckled and turned away, then looked back, smiling slightly. Syrus' eyes met with his brothers and they just stood there as if sharing a mental, mutual understanding of what had just happened. Zane turned away again and walked away, with Alexis following after him.

"So…what do you think?" Alexis asked him, walking alongside him.

Zane retained his usual calm face. "I think Syrus has chosen some good friends…" He said quietly. _'He has the spirit of Hayden, that's for sure.'_

Before leaving, Zane made his way towards Sora making the girl to look up at the Kaiser. "I heard about your Father from Solene."

"Solene?"

"She's a friend of mine back in the day. Good luck trying to find him."

"Uh…thanks…"

Sora watched as Zane and Alexis walked off with Shannon right behind them. Sora then she took her leave as well leaving the Slifers alone.

Syrus and Jaden watched Zane and Alexis walk away.

"Wow…your brother's got some mad skills, Syrus!" Jaden commented.

Syrus shrugged. "Maybe, but mom says I got the looks in the family."

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other before laughing before Syrus stopped and asked: "What's funny?"

Jaden shook his head. "Come on…let's go home and work on our decks. While we're at it, let's rearrange your deck so that you can use Power Bond." He offered.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Now I know how to play it, not just use it!"

A loud rumbling sound made the two of them turn to see Chumley holding his stomach.

"You know what _I _could use?" Chumley asked, rubbing his belly. "A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches…" All the Slifers ran off back to their dorm.

* * *

><p>Back with Crowler, the latter was in his office with a laptop on his desk, trying to think of the perfect opponent for Sora. He's already gotten Jaden and Syrus's tag team opponents, but with Sora's opponent, there are too many good ones and he just doesn't know who to pick.<p>

"Think Dr. Crowler, think! Who would be a good opponent for Sora at the expulsion duels?" Dr. Crowler said to himself.

"Perhaps I can help…" said a seductive voice.

"Huh? Who's there?!" Crowler yelled.

Suddenly appearing in front of Crowler was Rena, but wearing a more…well revealing outfit, a ruby red tube-dress…

"My name is Rena Morgans and I can help you…" Rena stared into Crowler's eyes suddenly hypnotizing him.

"Huh…." Crowler said as his eyes turned red.

"I am an ex-Rare Hunter and I would be happy to duel Sora Tsumura for her expulsion duel."

Rena, while Crowler was still under her control, went to his computer and typed some things in. Rena then vanished from sight and Crowler's eyes turned back to normal.

* * *

><p>Rena reappeared in a cave on the island. She then pulled out a small device from her pocket.<p>

"Master Hades."

**_"Speak Rena." _**Hades said on the other side.

"I have found a way to get to Sora Tsumura and the Legendary Dragon cards."

**_"Excellent Rena. Make sure you don't fail!" _**Hades said before cutting off communication.

"Oh don't worry Master, I won't fail you." Rena said as she picked up her Deck. Darkness began to seek out of her Deck making Rena laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji made a small appearance but don't worry you'll see him again. Oh no! That can't be good! What is Rena<strong> **up too?**

**Next Chapter – Sora is up first for the expulsion duel! What's going to happen?**

**(1) – Oh damn**


	7. Holiday Special Part 1

**Haha Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my gift to you! A Christmas Special! Part 2 will be coming tomorrow!**

**Just a heads up, this one-shot is after Atticus' recovers his memories. So there are hints to the Duel Academy Chronicles but I won't say anything!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.**

**Characters © Me**

**Other Characters © Respected Owners**

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday Chapter Part 1<strong>

It was a normal winter day at the island. Some people left to go home for the holidays, while some stayed at the Academy.

One person in particular stayed. That was Sora Shijo.

Sora sat at the docks, feet hanging over the edge. She sighed; Winter Holidays always got her down.

Suddenly the Obelisk Dragon Queen felt something vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her scarlet red and onyx black BlackBerry and saw that she had a text from Zane.

**_To: Sora_**

**_From: Zane_**

**_Are you alright? You weren't yourself earlier._**

Sora sighed and just closed her phone up and looked over the ocean. _'I'm sorry Zane. I wished I could tell you, but I'm just not ready…'_

* * *

><p>Zane closed his phone. He couldn't get through to Sora, despite them dating for past few weeks. So far only his sister knew about them.<p>

"Hey Zane!"

Zane quickly put his phone away knowing that voice **anywhere**. It was Atticus, Alexis' older brother who had gone missing during their second year.

"What is it Atticus?" Zane asked going back into his stoic mode.

"Come on Zane! Get into the Christmas Spirit! It's Christmas!" Atticus said cheerfully.

Zane's expressions remained the same.

"Anyway…" Atticus said seeing that Zane's expression wasn't gonna change. "There's going to be a Christmas Party in the gym tomorrow. Everyone's invited and there's going to be a dance." Atticus handed Zane an invitation card.

_'A dance?' _Zane thought as he read the invitation card.

"Think you can let Sora know? And Shannon too?" Atticus asked and Zane just nodded. Atticus smiled. "Great! See you then! The dance starts at 8:30!" Atticus said before running off.

"What was _that_ about?" Shannon asked coming up next to her brother.

Zane handed her the invitation card and the Kaiserin read it.

**_Winter Wonderland Dance  
>Location: Main Gym<br>Time: 8:30 – Midnight  
>Attire: Formal<br>Extra": IF you are a Secret Santa make sure your gifts are with you._**

"A dance?" Shannon asked turning to her brother.

"Yeah. By the way Shannon, have you seen Sora? I can't get to her and I've sent her like 10 texts."

Shannon shook her head "Sorry no. But why don't you ask Vivi? She's known Sora longer than any of us. She's bound to know something."

"True, know where Vivi is?"

Shannon thought for a bit. "Last I saw her; she was at the Slifer Dorm with Jaden and his friends."

"Gotcha thanks sis." Zane said before heading towards the Slifer Red Dorm.

* * *

><p>At the Slifer Dorm, Vivi was hanging with Jaden and Syrus. Jaden had just gotten off the phone with his twin sister. Chumley had gone home for the holidays to spend it with his dad, despite their differences earlier in the year.<p>

Now the two Slifer boys were having a practice duel…with Syrus winning.

Vivi laughed at Jaden when suddenly there was a knock. Fortunately, the boys were too into their duel to hear in. Vivi sighed and then went to the door.

But when she opened it she got a surprise.

"Za–" She started but the Kaiser but his fingers to his lips and ushered her outside. Vivi followed the Kaiser outside and once the door to Jaden and Syrus' room was shut she began to talk, but quietly.

"So what's up Zane?"

"Do you know where Sora is? I can't reach her."

"Hmm…Wait what day is today?"

Zane gave the Slifer a look. "It's the 24th."

Suddenly Vivi's eyes widen. "Oh man I completely forgot!" She face-palmed herself.

"Forgot…what…?" Zane asked.

The Slifer sighed. "Today's the day that Sora's mother passed away 14 years ago."

"Wait her mother passed away on Christmas Eve?!"

"Sadly yes, Akane, Sora's aunt, told me that Arsinoe – Sora's mother – had left early in the morning to get something for Sora. But around 12 that afternoon, they got a call: Arsinoe was dead, it as a hit and run. Since then, Sora's family hasn't celebrated Christmas."

Zane was quiet.

"But Akane would make Sora small gifts every now and then. But they don't do anything special for Christmas."

"Oh wow." Zane said.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where I can find Sora though?"

Vivi thought for a moment. "When Sora is upset, the best place to find her is near a body of water…so near the lighthouse!"

"Alright thanks Vivi." Zane said and then turned.

"Wait a minute Zane," Vivi said causing the Kaiser to turn. "Are you and Sora…?"

Zane's eyes widen.

"…dating?" Vivi asked.

"Promise not to say anything?" The Slifer girl nodded. "Then yes, Sora and I _are_ dating."

Vivi smirked and then frowned. "Zane I Sora is like a sister to me, hurt her and you're in trouble, got it."

The Kaiser, though a little scared, nodded. But, as he turned to leave…

"Zane wait another thing," Vivi said. "When you approach her, do not tap her on the shoulder. Better walk up behind her slowly and announcing your presence."

Zane nodded. "Got it, thanks Vivi."

…

Zane made it to the lighthouse in just a few minutes. At the edge he saw Sora staring over the ocean.

"Sora?"

The Obelisk Dragon Queen turned around and gave Zane a sad look. "Oh Zane." She turned back to look over the ocean.

"Vivi told me about your mother's death…" He started as he sat next to Sora, who leaned into his embrace, not that he minded.

Sora gave a sad laugh. "That's Vivi for ya, always looking out for me. She's like a sister to me."

"What exactly happened that day?" Zane asked. He felt Sora flinch. "It's alright if you're not ready to tell me."

"No. I'll tell you, I feel better knowing that someone else, besides Vivi, knows why I don't like the winter holidays very much."

"Alright." Zane said.

"It goes back to when I was one, 14 years ago. My mother had left early that morning, to get me a Christmas present. Daddy said that she had to get it as it was very important. That's all he told me. Later in the afternoon, Daddy got a call: mom was in a car crash but didn't survive. I was only one when it happened so I didn't understand it all, but Daddy told me that Mom wasn't coming home. It was then I knew something was wrong."

Zane had a strange look on his face.

"What? I was smart for a one year old." Sora said with a shrug, or semi-shrug. "Since then we haven't celebrated Christmas. Then when Daddy went missing when I was 8, the winter holidays with Aunt Akane turned even sadder."

"I see." Zane said.

"Yeah…" Sora said turning her head.

"Hey at least be happy tomorrow." Sora looked up at Zane.

"Why?"

"Well there's going to be a dance, and everyone that has a Secret Santa is going to be giving their gifts."

"Oh…" Sora said. "Are you asking me to the dance Zane?"

"Well yeah…"

For the first time in the week, Sora giggled, causing Zane to smirk. The couple stood up with Zane leaning against the lighthouse and Sora facing him.

"Then yes I accept your invite." Sora said with a smirk as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed Zane on the lips before heading off.

…

That same night, Sora was sitting with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy and the four of them were having dinner. Shannon was sitting with her brother on the other side of the room.

"So who's going to the Winter Wonderland dance tomorrow?" Mindy asked.

"I'm going with Scott Jackson." Jasmine said.

"Harrington Rosewood asked me!" Mindy squealed causing Alexis roll her eyes.

"What about you Alexis?" Jasmine asked.

"Ren asked me. And we are going as friends nothing more." She said.

Sora felt her phone vibrate in her pocket again causing her to pull it out. She had gotten a new text message. She smiled lightly before responding.

"Hey Sora who are you to the dance with?" Jasmine asked.

"Hmm?" Sora said looking up from her phone.

"I said who are you going to the dance with?" Jasmine repeated.

"Oh well you'll find out tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

"Wait!" Sora turned to Mindy.

"Yes?"

"We're going to go dress shopping."

"But I–" Sora began but Mindy just grabbed her by the arm and pulled her and Jasmine out of the room and down to the Card Shack where some dresses were being sold just for the dance. Alexis sighed and quickly followed her friends, while Sora struggled to get free.

Across the room, Shannon watched a struggling Sora try to get free of Mindy's vice grip. The Kaiserin sighed. "I better go help Sora." She turned to her brother. "I'll see you tomorrow at 5 o'clock. I need you to look your best"

Zane sighed. "Fine."

Shannon smiled and then left the room, quickly following the first year Obelisks.

…

"Mindy, I already–"

Mindy ignored the Dragon Queen as she continued to look through some dresses. "Hmm, no that won't do at all. Nope that one won't do ether. "

Alexis, Jasmine, Sora and Shannon all shared a look.

"No luck?"

Sora turned around to see Zane standing behind her. She smiled. "Nope. She won't listen to a thing I'm trying to say."

"Which is…?"

"That I have a dress already."

Jasmine looked at Sora with wide eyes. "You have a dress already?!"

Hearing that, Mindy turned around. "You have a what already?"

Sora sighed and leaned back into Zane. "I said I have a dress already."

"Sora Tsumura?"

Sora turned to see a man in a white dress shirt with a black bow tie, vest, and dress pants, and wearing black socks and shoes. It was an employee of Duel Academy and in his hands was package. Sora noticed that it had tape with Egyptian writing on it. She smiled. _'Aunt Akane did that.'_

"Yes?"

"This package is for you. And I need you to sign this." The employee held out a clipboard.

"Alright." Sora took the clipboard and quickly signed her name off. The man took it and then handed the package to the red-haired girl. "Thanks." The man nodded, bowed and took his leave.

"Mind?" Sora asked Zane who just nodded. Sora placed the package in her boyfriend's arms. She quickly pulled the tap off and opened it.

"Hahaha! Aunt Akane outdid herself, again!" Sora pulled something out of the package. What she pulled out was a stunning royal blue spaghetti-strapped dress with the back part of the dress almost reaching the ground while the front almost reached her knees. Around the waist-area was a strand of dark blue crystals.

Jasmine and Mindy's mouths dropped. Alexis laughed at her friends while Shannon looked in the box and saw something else.

"Sora there's also this." Shannon pulled out a medium-sized box with a note attached to it. Sora put the dress back into the box, neatly, and took the note.

The leader said:

_Dear Sora, _

_Within this box is an item that has been in your Mother's side of the family for generations. Cleopatra asked me to give this to you after her death. Your _Mawat _received this when she turned 15, and title as Protector of the Legendary Dragons. After Arsinoe passed away, your father and I both did not want you go through it, but when he went missing, I had to give you the cards so that they would always be safe. I trust you with this item, but promise me you'll keep it safe. _

_Signed, Akane_

Sora folded the note into her pocket and took the box that Shannon was holding. She carefully opened it and inside was a beautiful necklace with amethyst-purple gems and in the center was a big aquamarine gem.

"Oh my gosh!" Jasmine and Mindy exclaimed seeing the necklace.

After placing the necklace back into the box, Sora turned to her friends. "See I told you I have everything."

Once placing everything back into the boxes, Sora took the box from Zane and then lefet the Card Shack with the Truesdale twins following.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2**


	8. Holiday Special Part 2

**Xmas One-shot Part 2 Here's part 2! And as a request to a friend, his OC will be appearing! Also I forgot to mention last chapter, this is not a headcannon of the Duel Academy Chronicles series. So this happening in the actually story itself is very unlikely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Characters © Me, Other Characters © Respected Owners**

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday Special: Winter Wonderland Dance Part 2<strong>

The next night was the Winter Wonderland Dance. It was 7:30 and Shannon, dressed in a white jacket with fur cuffs over a beautiful dark blue strapless dress with black heels and a silver choker and bracelets, was on her way to her brother's room.

She was going to help get Zane ready. She wasn't going to have him mess up his last dance with this first girlfriend.

Shannon walked up to her brother's room without any trouble. The Kaiserin walked past Kenji's room, as the door was open and saw that he was doing his Ninja skills. She chuckled before going past it and up to the third floor to her brother's room.

"Zane I'm coming in" Shannon called.

"Alright." Her brother responded through the closed door.

Shannon walked through the door and couldn't help but let out a giggle. In front of her was Zane, trying to find an outfit to wear.

"Nice Zane." Zane turned to see his sister.

"Hahaha, very funny Shannon." Zane said. Shannon said nothing and just walked over to her brother and helped him.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Shannon walked around her brother inspecting his appearance. Zane was in a black jacket, more like a black version of his school jacket, with dark blue highlights, black jeans and a white dress shirt. He wore his normal shoes as well and attached to his jacket was a light purple flower. His hair was style in his normal hairstyle.<p>

"There now you are finished."

"Wow, thanks Shannon."

"No worries." The Kaiserin said with a wave. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go help Sora."

Zane nodded and watched as his sister headed towards the Female Obelisk Dorm.

* * *

><p>Sora was nearly ready when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hmm?"<p>

Sora was dressed in her royal blue spaghetti-strapped dress with the back part of the dress reaching the ground while the front reached her knees. Around the waist-area was a strand of dark blue crystals. She also wore a pair of black high heels with rhinestones embedded into it and a black shawl over her shoulders. Around her neck was the necklace she received from her grandmother. Her hair was in its normal style as she didn't know what to do with it.

"Shannon?" Sora said, surprised to see her boyfriend's sister at her door. "What are you doing here?" Sora shifted her black shawl over her shoulders. She let the Kaiserin into her room and then shut the door.

Shannon smirked. "I'm here to help you get ready." Sora looked confused.

"Huh?"

Shannon laughed. "Come on." Shannon pulled Sora into the Dragon Queen's bathroom and then shut the door.

About thirty minutes later, both girls came out and Sora's hair was styled in a very unique way. Her hair was curled at the bottom, with some barrettes, and pulled back in a half-ponytail. Shannon had styled her shoulder-length bangs to be on the left side of her head held back with a turquoise clip.

Shannon led Sora in to the middle of her room. "Hmm…" Shannon said as she walked around Sora.

"Uh Shannon?"

"Wait a moment."

Shannon vanished into the bathroom and soon came out with a beautiful crystal headband with amyethst gems. She carefully placed it onto Sora's head.

The female Cyber Duelist stepped back. "Now you're ready."

Just as Shannon said that, there was a knock on the door. "That'll be Zane." Shannon said.

Sora nodded and grabbed her coat from her closet. As she turned around she saw the Truesdale twins talking.

"Ready." Sora said pulling her coat on. She smirked at Zane. "Nice outfit Zane."

Zane smirked back and held Sora's hand. "Well you look beautiful yourself." He said causing Sora to blush.

"Alright you two, let's go before Atticus sends someone to get us. The dance is in 30 minutes and knowing him, he'll be there early."

"True." Zane said. "I still can't believe you two are dating."

Shannon stuck her tongue out to her brother. "Well I am!"

Sora giggled at the twins before the three left her room and to the main gym for the dance.

* * *

><p>8:30<p>

8:30 was when the dance started and even students who had left had come back just for the dance which had started.

Alexis, who was in a dazzling dark red dress with the sleeves down to her elbows and matching heels, and Kenji, wearing a normal tux, were chatting with the gang.

Selene was in a dress that looked almost like a butterfly's wings merged together. She had dark blue and light blue colors with a tint of pink.

Jaden was in a normal tux with a red tie and his date was Vivi who was in a dark red dress with white highlights. Syrus was dressed the same way but had a light blue tie. Bastion had a yellow tie. Chazz…was dressed in his normal attire while Atticus had a more of a prince's attire…

"Hey sis, Kenji, gang!" Atticus said. Everyone waved to the elder Rhodes.

"So where are Sora and Zane? I haven't seen them yet."

"Oh you'll see them soon." Shannon said as she came up. She kissed Atticus on the cheek.

Suddenly there was chatter. The gang turned and their mouths dropped mainly Jasmine and Mindy. Walking into the gym was…

Zane and Sora?!

Jasmine and Mindy ran over to Sora, while the rest followed, a little slower. Vivi was the only one who didn't follow. But when she did get there, she heard Sora giggling.

"Yes, my date is in fact, 100% true, I am going with Zane." Sora was saying when Vivi got close enough.

The gang was still surprised that Zane, the stoic to most emotionless guy, on the island asked Sora, the girl with the shortest temper ever to be at the academy, to the dance.

"Ehem."

Sora turned to see her friend Michael Slate. Michael was wearing a black tux with a dark blue, almost black, tie. His brown hair was slicked back but still remained spiked.

"Oh, hi there Michael."

"Uh can I talk to you, alone?" Hearing the tone of his voice, Sora got worried.

"Sure. I'll meet up with you guys." She said to her friends and they nodded. "I'll be fine Zane." She gave a smile that made him sigh in agreement.

Michael led the Dragon Duelist to an empty table. He held out a chair for Sora to sit down before seating himself.

"So what's up?" Sora asked.

"You see there's uh this girl I sort of like…"

"And you don't know if she likes you back, correct." The Gem Duelist nodded. "Don't worry I for a fact know she likes you. You're all she talks about!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep! In fact she's standing over there looking at us." Sora said pointing to the left of her.

Michael was surprised to see that Sora could see his crush without even looking. He turned to see Selene looking at them. When his eyes meet hers, she turned away with a blush. Michael ended up blushing as well.

"You like Selene don't you."

Michael turned beat red.

"From the look on her your face, the answer is yes." Sora said.

Michael said nothing.

"Don't worry! Just be yourself and you'll be fine! Trust me. You are all Selene talks about. She really cares and likes you."

**((Hint: This pairing is defiantly going to happen in the series FYI!))**

Michael looked at Sora with a look.

"Just go and be yourself. You'll do fine." Sora repeated before getting up and leaving Michael, but, not before bringing Selene over to him.

"S-Sora w-what are you doing?!" Her friend exclaimed when she saw Sora drag her to where Michael was sitting.

"You. Are. Going. To. Talk. To. Michael." Sora said. "Now sit."

Selene, hearing Sora's tone, did what she was told. "Now both of you act yourselves and have fun. I'll check in on you guys in an hour."

Sora then turned and walked over to Zane.

Michael and Selene looked at each other, both were blushing like crazy.

"Uh…" The former Shadow Rider started.

"So…" Selene said. "You like Geology…?"

"Um yeah. I took interest when I was young. My dad is an Archeologist." Michael said starting to get over his nervousness.

"My mom's an Archeologist too." Selene said getting over her nervousness as well.

"What? Really? What's her name, maybe my father's worked with her."

"Her name is Emmaline Delacour-LaClair; she added my father's name to hers after they married."

"Delacour-LaClair… Delacour-LaClair… Delacour-LaClair…" Michael muttered to himself. "Yes…yes my dad mentioned a Emmaline once. They were great friends in college before going their own ways."

Soon the two Obelisks were chatting up a storm.

* * *

><p>Sora looked up at the clock. It read 9:00.<p>

_'Jaden's gifts should be arriving soon…' _

Sora felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She pulled out her phone and saw she got a text.

**_To: Sora_**

**_From: Unknown_**

**_We are here. We're outside the main gym ready when you are._**

Sora quickly wrote back.

**_To: Unknown_**

**_From: Sora_**

**_Excellent, the gift handing out will be starting soon. So I'll call you when ready._**

Within a few seconds Sora got a response.

**_To: Sora_**

**_From: Unknown_**

**_Alrighty! Can't wait to see Big Bro's face! :D_**

Sora chuckled before putting her phone away.

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright folks, it's time to give out the Secret Santa Gifts!"<strong>

Sora noticed Jaden coming up to her.

"Jaden?"

"Uh I'm you're uh…"

"He's your Secret Santa Sora." Vivi said popping up beside Jaden causing him to jump.

"Vivi!"

The girl giggled. "Just give her your present Jay."

Jaden grumbled before handing Sora a small box.

"Merry Christmas Sora." Jaden said as Sora opened the box to reveal a silver chain and attached to it was a small pendent in the shape of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Wow Jaden its beautiful." Sora said looking at it in awe.

"Thanks," Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "To confess, Vivi actually helped me pick it out."

Sora gave her friend a look. "What? He was just going to get you a Booster Pack."

Sora just laughed. "Well then Jaden as I am your Secret Santa here is my gift to you. Merry Christmas." Sora turned towards the door behind her. "Come on out Reyna!"

"REYNA?!"

From the doors came a girl with long brown hair and red eyes wearing a red knee-length strapless dress, her hair tied up in a ponytail with her bangs curled a little. She also wore red heels.

"Hey Bro!"

"That's not all." Sora said once Reyna came over to her brother. "Hayden come on out!"

"HAYDEN?!" Jaden exclaimed seeing his older brother come from the door. Hayden looked exactly like Jaden, just taller and a little more muscular. Hayden wore an outfit similar to Zane but where Zane had blue, Hayden had a dark red.

"Hey little brother!" Hayden said as he messed up Jaden's hair.

The Yuki siblings laughed causing Sora to laugh as well. She watched the siblings walk away to reconnection.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Sora watched Michael and Selene from afar.<p>

"Seems they are doing well." She smiled before turning back to Zane as the two were slow dancing.

"Seems like you. You sure know how to give encouraging words to friends." Zane said.

The stopped dancing and just stood there, Sora in Zane's arms. Suddenly they heard a jingle. Both looked up and both paled while blushing.

Above them was a mistletoe held from a fishing line. Zane turned to see Atticus holding the other end of the fishing pole. Zane glared at Atticus who merely laughed.

"Well?" Sora asked looking up. "Should we?"

Zane just smirked and leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Their friends' eyes widen in shock, Atticus' eyes being wider. Shannon and Vivi laughed at their friends.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Their friends shouted.

The two Obelisks broke apart and they turned. "What?"

"How? When? What?!" Atticus exclaimed.

"We've been dating since Sora defeated Camula Atticus." Zane said.

Their friends mouths were still open wide.

"Hey close those, or else you'll get flies."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!<strong>

**Now the true Chapter 07 of the DAC Series will be posted on January 1st as the first chapter of 2015, so keep an eye out!**

**What I said before, with Michael and Selene being paired up, that is a most DEFINITELY happening!**

**Hoped you liked this D.J. Scales!**


	9. Judgment Duel Part 1: Duel for Life

**_UPDATE:_**

**_Edited a bit. And fixed duel._**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS! MY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW YEAR! WOOHOO! Sorry about it being 2 days late. I got distracted. -_-;**

**I can't believe this story has over 1000 views! **

**Princess: Wow that's incredible! **

**I know right! Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews it! **

**Here's the big duel we're all waiting for! The Duel between Sora and the duelist Crowler picked for her. Watch out this duel is going to be an epic one!**

**Note: I have changed Akari's name to Sora, why? Reason is because personally you can probably tell of her 2 heritages by looking at her name. Sora is Egyptian and Tsumura is Japanese. **

**Disclaimer: Same**

**Reviews: **

**BALTO1: An OC that duels with a Wolf deck. Neat! I am in need of OC's for the School Duels. I will love to have him but I need more info, and sadly I don't take guest OC submissions. If you have an account that would be great if not you can always make one. But until you do get an account, I cannot take your OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07: <strong>**Judgment Duel: Duel for Life**

Dr. Vellian Crowler walked through the hallway of Duel Academy's main building, noticing of all of the Slifer Red students.

_'Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin.'_ He thought_. 'The hallowed halls of_ MY _Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame and especially_ NOT _Jaden Yuki.'_ And then, he busted out yelling, "THAT SLIFER SLACKER HAS MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled so loud it caused the Slifer Red students around to duck into a nearby classroom. "But soon he will pay most dearly for it. Soon, _he_ will be the one who looks like a fool."

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turned to see Chazz Princeton walking up to him. "Ah, Chazz, how can I help you?"

"You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden, _that's_ how!" Chazz said. "This time I'm _sure_ I can beat him and send him packing."

"Sorry, Chazz but you're sitting out this time around." Crowler said, making Chazz gasp. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable, but I'm not taking any chances. Whoever the student that loses today will be expelled from the Duel Academy. So to make sure that Jaden Yuki is one of those students, I'm having him face the greatest tag Duelists in the world!"

"Then let me go against that Dragon Reject!" Chazz asked desperately. "I'll take her down! Besides, she needs to pay for what she did to Torimaki!"

"Sorry but her opponent has already been chosen and it's not you. Like I told you before, I'm not taking any chances." And with that, Crowler left leaving Chazz confused and angry.

* * *

><p>Back with Rena in her hideout, the Huntress was getting ready to obtain the Legendary Dragons. Rena held her Deck up. "Time to get those Legendary Dragons for Master and to be his top Hunter…" She began to chuckle and then… "AHAHAHHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly.<p>

* * *

><p>At the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden and Syrus were in their room with Chumley, going over their decks.<p>

"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asked.

"How can we _not_ be?" Jaden retorted. "Another day another duel right, Sy?" Syrus just groaned a bit.

"But this isn't just another duel," Chumley said. "It's an elimination tag duel, and if you lose you'll be on the next bus out of here."

"That is why we're totally not going to lose today." Jaden said. "And Chumley, we're on an island. Bus?"

"Whatevs, maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Jaden said sarcastically.

"Well _someone's_ got to eat your grilled cheeses if you go." Chumley said.

Syrus stared at the Power Bond spell card. _'Chumley may have a point.'_ He thought. _'The last time I dueled, I was awful, just like my big brother always told me I was. If we're going to stay at the Academy, I'm going to have to concentrate and not let anything get in my head, especially Zane. That's it… I gotta believe in myself. Believe in myself, believe in myself…'_

"I BELIEVE IN MYSELF, JADEN!"

Jaden turned away from Chumley to see Syrus leap from the floor. "Uh… that's great Syrus. Now c'mon, we gotta head on out."

Chumley watched as his roommates walked towards the door, "Good luck you guys! I really want you to win the match."

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jaden asked, looking at his friend, amazed.

"I'd rather have you guys as friends than have extra grilled cheeses…"

"You know, I think I might just cry…" Jaden said, breaking into a grin.

"See ya soon, Chumley!" Syrus waved at him, and then headed out the door, followed by Jaden.

_'Yeah… I hope so.'_ Chumley thought gloomily, watching his friends leave.

* * *

><p>At the Ra Yellow Dorm, Sora was in her room…mediating?<p>

_"Remember deep breathes. Let all the negative emotions leave your body."_ A dark purple dragon with a paler underbelly and green eyes said to Sora. The dragon also had a white-silver halo over its head. This was Legendary Dragon Saturn, the most calm and peaceful of the 11 and Mercury's mate.

"Got it Saturn." Sora said without opening her eyes.

_"Remember do not let your anger take over, for you do remember what happened last time…"_ Saturn said before trailing off.

Sora opened her pale blue eyes in sadness. "Yes I remember…This time I am ready and will not let my anger take over me."

Sora rose to her feet and headed into her closet (she was still in her nighttime clothing). Within five minutes she came out dressed in her Ra vest over a black long-sleeve turtleneck sweater, black thigh-length shorts with gray-white trimming and black boots. Her dark gray Deck case was strapped to her thigh.

Mercury appeared next to Saturn. _"Ready Sora?"_

Said girl took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>At the main dueling stadium, after all the classes were done for the day, all the students, teachers and the Chancellor took their seats.<p>

**"Attention! The First of the two Disciplinary Duels are about to begin! Remember, these are sudden expulsion matches!"**

Bastion sat in one of the many seats of the arena, noticing the students and teachers of the school filling the arena up and quick as he listened to the announcement and folded his arms, "A bit harsh I'd say…"

"You got that right…" He turned to see Selene, Alexis, and Chumley walking up and sitting next to him.

"I just hope they'll be okay." Selene said with worry.

"I'm sure they'll do fine." Alexis assured her.

"Yeah, Jaden, Syrus, and Sora totally got this." Chumley added.

"Well they better do fine. I hear Dr. Crowler has gotten a professional duelist from Battle City and two professional duelists that used to work for the creator of Duel Monsters. This is not going to be easy for the three of them."

**"Send in the accused: Sora Tsumura, Syrus Truesdale, and Jaden Yuki!"**

Chazz sat there angry that he wouldn't be able to duel Jaden or Sora. As the three of them enter the arena, he kicked the empty seat in front of them making some of the Obelisks look at him. In fact, the kick was loud enough for Jaden to hear. "The acoustics are great in here, guys! This is gonna be a blast." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah… you think that they'll count the echo as your tag partner?" Syrus wondered.

Jaden reached over and ruffled Syrus's hair, "For the last time, _you're_ my partner!"

Syrus laughed and pulled away from him, "Wouldn't hurt to ask!"

"Relax Syrus; you got Jaden with ya to help ya out." Sora assured him. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

As the three of them headed to the platform, Chazz gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles white. "You Slifer Slackers and Ra Reject… it should be _me_ who's taking you out! But I guess as long as you get kicked out, it doesn't matter _who_ does it…"

Higher up in the stands, Zane and Shannon Truesdale looked on at their little brother with worried eyes, Shannon being the more worried one.

Unknown to either of them, they were both thinking the same thing. _'Will you win Syrus? Only time will tell.'_

Syrus, unfortunately, looked up behind him and spotted his older siblings staring at him. _'Zane! Shannon!'_ He thought and then walked after Sora and Jaden with his repeating of _'Gotta believe in myself, gotta believe in myself.'_

After both of the Slifers and Ra finally arrived at the platform, Crowler turned to the audience, hand in the air. "And now for the first discipline duel! Sora Tsumura to the arena!" And in a low voice, "And you slackers take a seat over there…" He pointed to the two empty seats behind Sora. Jaden shrugged as he headed on over with Syrus joining his friend. Sora himself went to his side of the arena. "Now it's time to introduce our first dueling guest, Rena Morgans!" Crowler announced.

Appearing before everyone was a very slim and slender young woman with long dark blonde hair, tied into a bun, with purple eyes and pale skin. She wears black and red sleeveless vest over a revealing black tank-top, which shows her stomach, black mini-skirt and black high-heeled boots. Her deck case is strapped her to thigh. On her right arm was a KaibaCorp Duel Disk.

"Rena Morgans?!" Shannon and Zane exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised to see Rena Morgans as she was known to work alongside the Rare Hunters with the Shadow Games.

"Rena Morgans!" Everyone gasped.

"Oh man… now I'm _really_ worried if Sora will be okay." Syrus said obviously concerned.

"I'm sure she'll be OK…hopefully." Jaden said muttering the last part mostly to himself.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Chazz snickered.

"Yeah! That Ra Reject is definitely gonna pay for what she did to me!" Torimaki smirked liking where this is going.

Back on the dueling arena, Rena looked at Sora with an intimidating grin on her face. "Greetings, Sora Tsumura."

Sora narrowed her eyes. Something was off about this woman.

_'Mercury do you feel something is well _off_ about this woman?' _Sora asked the leader of the Legendary Dragons as he appeared next to her. Despite the fact that he is a spirit, most are unable to see him.

_"Yes…something does seem off about her." _Mercury said.

"Crowler…" Sheppard spoke up obviously not liking this. "Of all the people to have Sora duel, you picked a former Pro-Duelist that was associated with the Shadow Games?"

"She's cleared of all charges…" Crowler countered, but sounded desperate. "Besides, she will be a tough opponent…" He said before turning back to the two duelists. "Now duelists, shuffle your decks!" Rena and Sora started shuffling their decks.

"Now exchange decks and shuffle again!" Crowler said. Both players shuffled the others deck and then exchanged them back. "Now ladies, return to your sides." Both of them returned to their sides. "Now the rules are the same except with 8000 points, understood?"

"Yeah…" Rena and Sora nodded.

"Then DUEL!" Crowler declared, running off the arena.

"Let's make things a little interesting shall we?"

Sora looked confused when suddenly Rena pulled something out of her pocket and threw it into the air. A dark purple bubble formed around the two duelists cutting any access to them off.

"SORA!" All her friends shouted.

"Oh no! This is not good!" Sheppard looked at Crowler with a look. "Crowler…" he growled at the Obelisk Headmaster.

"What!? I had no idea this was going to happen!" Crowler replied, freaking out. He then turned back towards the duel, _'And for once, I'm telling the truth! I thought she would just be regular Duelist! Not one with a Shadow Game!'_

* * *

><p>Inside the dome, Sora looked around confused. "W-What is this place?"<p>

"It's your doom!"

Sora whipped around to see Rena. But she was now in a scarlet-red robe over a black tube-dress which was a little too revealing and black high-heel shoes. Her KaibaCorp Duel Disk rested on her right arm. However, her eyes were glowing a dark silver-gray color…

Mercury appeared next to Sora. _"Something is not right…"_

"I am one of The Hunters and your doom Protector!"

Sora's eyes widen. _'S-She knows!'_

* * *

><p>Back outside of the dome, everyone was watching with worry when they suddenly heard Rena shout, "Welcome to your doom Protector!"<p>

"Protector?" The gang wondered.

Zane and Shannon shared a look.

* * *

><p>Back inside the dome, Sora stared at Rena in horror.<p>

"H-How do you know about the Legendary Dragons?!" She yelled.

* * *

><p>"Legendary Dragons?!" Everyone exclaimed.<p>

"Legendary Dragons…?" Zane and Shannon wondered.

* * *

><p>Rena began to laugh. "I know enough that my Master wants them!"<p>

Sora began to shake. Mercury glared at the woman.

Before Sora could say anything, Mercury appeared in front of her and light out a powerful light causing Rena to cover her eyes. The light was so bright that the people outside the dome had to shield their eyes too.

* * *

><p>When Sora opened her eyes she saw Mercury, Sunfire, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Comet and four other dragons.<p>

The first, who was next to Comet, is Legendary Dragon Earth. Earth is a large grayish-white bipedal dragon with two large wings holding a lance and a blue jewel in the center of its chest with two dark purple horns a top of its head. The one next to Earth is Legendary Dragon Mars. Mars is a dark reddish-orange dragon with a pale yellow-orange underbelly and deep blue eyes. His wings were cybernetic. Next to Mars is his twin sister, Jupiter. She is a pale red-orange dragon with a pale reddish-orange underbelly with deep blue eyes. Like with her twin brother, she too had cybernetic wings. Next to Jupiter is Legendary Dragon Uranus. Uranus is a dark, almost black, dragon with pale gray underbelly and red eyes.

Sora's eyes widen in shock. "Mercury what's happening?"

_"This woman wants us. So in order to stop her you must use our power."_ The Leader said.

Sora stared at Mercury. "B-But I promised not to use you guys. And everyone can see you!"

_"That is true." _Sunfire said turning to Mercury.

_"I know but it might be our only hope." _Everyone turned to Mercury who turned to Saturn. _"Saturn, what do you think?"_ Mercury asked his mate.

_"Sora should decide what is right. If she loses this match she will be expelled from Duel Academy and lose us."_ Saturn answered.

Sora took a deep breath. "Alright I'll use you guys it might be the only way I can win anyway."

Mercury nodded and then he and the other 10 dragons vanished from sight creating another bright light.

* * *

><p>Rena lowered her arm as the light faded. When she looked across the field, she saw Sora glaring at her. But that wasn't what surprised her. Sora's eyes were glowing red…the same shade of red Legendary Dragon Mercury's own eyes!<p>

_"Do not worry Sora. After the duel is over we will do something to make everyone forget about seeing us." _Mercury said to Sora.

_'Thank you.' _

"Alright Rena! If you want the Legendary Dragons you have to get through me first!" Sora said as she activated her Duel Disk.

* * *

><p>Sora's friends gasp at what Sora was doing.<p>

"She's really going with this life threatening duel?!" Syrus cried.

"It seems that she is…" Selene said, scared for her friend's safety.

Everyone watched with scared looks as the duel began…

* * *

><p><strong>((Sora can't hear her friends or what they are saying. She can't even see them. From her view the dome is foggy but everyone outside can see through the dome))<strong>

Both players drew their opening hands and then yelled, "DUEL!"

**Rena: **8000

**Sora: **8000

"I shall start us off!" Rena said drawing her sixth card.

Sora said nothing.

"And I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Appearing next to the former Pro-Duelist was the Dark Magician Girl look-alike. (4/1600/1800)

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Bastion said. "With Magician's Valkyria on the Field, Sora can only attack that monster!"<p>

Everyone watched as Sora remained emotionless.

* * *

><p>"I now activate the Spell known was Double Summon to summon out another Magician's Valkyria!" A copy of the first appeared. (41600/1800)

* * *

><p>"Great!" Selene cried. "Now Rena has Sora lock downed! She can't attack either now!"<p>

"I wonder how she will counter it." Alexis wondered.

* * *

><p><em>'OK she has me in a Lockdown, more specifically a Magician Lockdown, so I can't attack either of her monsters.' <em>Sora looked to her Hand. _'But I have something that might be able to work._

"I end my turn with a face-down!" Rena declared.

"My move…" Sora said. "And I summon Lightning Dragon in attack mode!"

Within a flash of lightning came the dragon of Lightning from her duel with Torimaki. (4/1700/1800)

"Now, Lightning Dragon, attack her Magician's Valkyria! Lightning Flash!"

Lightning roared and reared up ready to blast the magician with its attack as the beam got rady to form in the dragon's mouth.

"Are you insane?!" Rena yelled. "You can't attack my Magicians!"

"Oh yes I can because…"

* * *

><p>"Is she insane?!" Bastion exclaimed. "She can't attack with that lockdown!"<p>

"Wait a minute!" Selene exclaimed causing everyone to turn to the Butterfly duelist. "I remember Sora telling me that Lightning is special because…"

* * *

><p>"…Lightning Dragon is unaffected by Monster effects!" Sora shouted with a smug look on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"NANI?!" Rena screamed in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way!" Syrus exclaimed.<p>

"So Sora has the first hit!" Jaden said.

"ALRIGHT!" Her friends cheered.

Despite the danger she was in, the other students cheered for Sora as well, including the teachers!

* * *

><p>"Lightning ATTACK!" Sora commanded with a snap of her fingers.<p>

_"At once Lady Sora!" _Lightning said and then unleashed a lightning flash from his mouth.

* * *

><p>Outside the dome, Selene's eyes widen in shock. <em>'Did I just hear Lightning Dragon talk?!'<em>

_"Yes you did Mistress." _said a voice.

Selene turned to her left to see her Butterfly Queen sitting in the chair next to her. (No one was sitting to her left.)

_'Y-You're…' _Selene said within her mind.

The Queen of Butterfly nodded. _"Yes I am your Duel Spirit, Partner, Ally, Friend you name it. I will always be here with you. As is Solar Flare Dragon is with your friend Takuya and Winged Kuriboh is with Jaden Yuki there, and the Elemental Dragons are with Sora Tsumura." _

Selene turned to Jaden and Takuya (who in fact were sitting next to each other) and saw the spirits of a winged Kuriboh and a serpentine fire dragon next to them respectively.

_'So Duel Spirits _are_ real. I thought it was just a myth.' _Selene thought.

_"No my dear, they are real. Now I have dire news to tell you."_

_'What is it?'_

_"That dome, because of it, young Sora is unable to hear you guys."_

Selene's eyes widen, though none of the gang could see it._ 'Tu peux répéter s'il te plait (1)?!'_

Butterfly Queen nodded sadly. _"I am afraid so. All you humans can do is watch and hope for the best."_

_'But how was I able to hear Lightning just now?'_

_"That is because you are able to hear the Duel Spirits of humans' partner. Sora has more than one partner that is why you were able to hear Lightning."_

Selene looked at the dome with sad eyes. _'Sora I hope you do OK.'_

* * *

><p>Lightning's attack unleashed and hit the first Magician's Valkyria causing her to burst into pixels.<p>

**Rena:** 7900

**Sora:** 8000

Sora glared at Rena with hard blue eyes.

"I activate my face-down, the Counter Trap Magician's Curse!"

Sora watched as Rena's face-down flipped up to reveal the red-robed Dark Magician casting a curse to the purple-robed Dark Magician.

Sora raised an eyebrow while Rena smirked.

"Magician's Curse can _only _be activated when my opponent destroys a Spellcaster-Type from my side of the field. Which _you_ did."

Sora paled.

"So now you get hit with damage equal to Magician's Valkyria's original ATK!"

* * *

><p>"Magician's Valkyria's <strong>original<strong> ATK!" Syrus cried.

"Syrus, 1600 isn't that much. But if this is a Shadow Duel, the damage is real!" Selene said.

* * *

><p>Sora watched as the spirit of the Magician's Valkyria shot out from the Graveyard and then blasted her. The blast was so strong that it sent the Dragon duelist right into the barrier!<p>

Sora screamed to the top of her lungs in extreme pain and agony before falling to her knees.

* * *

><p>"SORA!" Her friends shouted.<p>

Everyone, even Sheppard and Crowler, watched with worry, despite their yells, it seems that Sora is unable to hear them.

* * *

><p>Sora glared up at Rena who was laughing. Lightning watched Sora with worry. Sora glanced at her Hand before pulling out three cards. "I end my turn with three face-downs…"<p>

**Rena:** 7900

**Sora:** 6400

"My turn," Rena said drawing her card. "And I activate the Spell card, Level Award!" Rena inserted a Spell card which depicted a queen giving a star medal to a small goblin carrying an axe with the Queen's attendant holding a plate of star medals. "This card allows me to change the Level of one Monster on my Field or in my Hand to any number of my choice between 0 and 8."

"No…" Sora whispered.

"And I will pick this card to be Level 4!" He said revealing the card to which Sora's eyes widened at. "Dark Magician, you're on!" The dark skinned version of Yugi's Dark Magician with white hair and crimson robes appeared. (7–4/2500/2100)

Rena laughed. "Hahaha I see that you're familiar with this Dark Magician. You see Arkana is my adoptive father! He gave me his Deck as a gift!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was whispering among themselves. "She's the daughter of the Arkana?!"<p>

"Oh boy…" Selene said.

* * *

><p>"Arkana is your father?!" Sora exclaimed.<p>

Rena said nothing. "I now activate the Spell…Lightning Vortex!"

"Ā, kuso (1)." Sora said

"I now discard my last card in my Hand to destroy your only monster!" Rena sent her last card to the Graveyard and then Lightning was stuck by a white lightning bolt and vanished.

"Lightning!" Sora cried.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack her directly with Dark Magic Attack!"

The dark skinned magician raised his staff and sent a beam of dark energy and electricity at Sora making its mark and that dark aura and electricity enveloped Sora as the latter scream to the top of her lungs in extreme pain and agony.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched with worry as Sora slumped to the ground on her hands and knees. Smoke was coming off her uniform from hitting the barrier and getting electrocuted.<p>

"Sora!" Her friends yelled in worry. Selene watched with worried eyes. Since her new Duel Spirit told her that Sora is unable to hear them she's been silent.

"Aw man it's just the start of the duel and she's already behind!" Syrus cried with worry as he pulled his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Rena:<strong> 7900

**Sora:** 3900

Sora was breathing hard. Suddenly the spirit of one of her Dragon-Types appeared next to her.

_"Squeak, squeak." _It was the spirit of Decoy Dragon – a small blue and pale dragon with a set of small wings.

"I…know…Decoy Dragon….I…am…not…giving up yet…" Sora looked at Rena and glared at her with hard eyes.

Decoy looked uncertain. He nodded before vanishing away.

Sora slowly rose to her feet, a little shaky, but standing tall. She could smell the smoke coming off here uniform, namely her Ra blazer.

"Do you end your turn?" Sora questioned the former Pro-Duelist.

"Yes I do as I have no cards in my Hand."

**Rena:** 7900

**Sora:** 3900

"My move," Sora said and drew her card. "Next I activate my Continuous Trap card, Dragon Grave!" Sora's middle face-down flipped up to reveal the Trap card from her duel against Dean. "This works just like Call of the Haunted but instead works for only Dragon-Types." Sora's Graveyard slot began to glow azure-blue. "So return from the Graveyard, Lightning Dragon!"

Lightning materialized to the Field in seconds. He let out a loud roar. (4/1700/1800)

"Now I sacrifice him to summon his evolved form!"

"Evolved form…?" Rena muttered.

Lightning roared as he began to glow azure-blue and matching colored lightning bolts began to surround him and then covered him, making it hard to see him.

"I welcome the Lord of Lightning, Storm Dragon!"

The azure-blue thunderbolts surrounding the dragon opened up and everyone's eyes widen. Standing in Lightning's place was a larger form of the said dragon but surrounded by azure-blue lightning bolts and his eyes were glowing a bright green. (8/3000/2500)

Rena's purple eyes widen in shock. "3000 ATK?!"

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Takuya cheered. "Sora's dragon has enough power to defeat the Dark Magician!"<p>

"And with no face-downs, Rena can't do anything to stop it!" Selene added.

"Alright Sora!" The rest of her friends cheered.

* * *

><p>"Storm, obliterate her Dark Magician! Lightning Storm Blast!" Her dragon roared in agreement and then unleashed an azure blue flame surrounded by lightning from his mouth. The flame hit the crimson red Dark Magician causing him to cry out in pain<p>

**Rena:** 7400

**Sora:** 4400

"I end my turn!" Sora declared.

"My turn…" Rena said. "I now summon Skilled Dark Magician." A black–clad wizard with two golden orbs on his shoulders wielding a short staff tipped with a third golden orb appeared. (4/1900/1700)

"And he has a nifty effect. Every time a Spell Card is played I put one Spell Counter on him. After he has three I can tribute him to summon a Dark Magician from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard."

* * *

><p>Several people gasped. "She intends to summon another Dark Magician?" Bastion uttered.<p>

"So not lishus at all," Chumley commented. "One was bad enough already!"

"Sora…" Selene whispered.

* * *

><p>"Another Dark Magician? You're insane!" Sora shouted. Rena merely laughed.<p>

"I know that Dear!" Rena said. "And I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity to let us draw until we each have 6 cards in our Hands!"

The first orb lit up.

**Skilled Dark Magician: 1 SC**

Both players drew until they were holding 6.

"Next I play Return the Monster to bring my Dark Magician!" The crimson robed Magician returned in a flash. (7–4/2500/2100)

Sora gritted her teeth as the second orb lit up.

**Skilled Dark Magician: 2 SC**

"And finally I activate the Equip Spell Magic Formula to increase my Dark Magician's ATK by 700!" A book appeared in front of the first Dark Magician. It opened up and he began to read. Once he finished, she glowed a dark aura.

**Skilled Dark magician: 3 SC**

**Dark Magician, ATK: 2500–3200**

Sora's eyes widen in fear while Storm got ready to attack or defend.

"I have played three Spell Cards so, my Skilled Dark Magician has three Spell Counters, and you know what that means!"

"I sacrifice my Skilled Dark Magician to Special Summon another Dark Magician from my Deck!" The robed monster then disappeared and what replaced the Skilled Dark Magician was a second carbon copy of Rena's first dark skinned Dark Magician. (7/2500/2100)

* * *

><p>"This is not good." Takuya said.<p>

"I concur," Bastion agreed. "She has to stare down against two Dark Magicians."

* * *

><p>"I activate my face-down!" Sora said quickly as her face-down next to Dragon Grave flipped up to reveal a supernova in a starless galaxy. "The Trap card, Supernova!"<p>

"Supernova?" Rena repeated.

"That's right! Most people will think I have cards that support Dragon-Types but this was the last card my father made for me before he vanished! Supernova activates when my opponent Special Summons a Monster! Which you did! And now that Monster is removed from play!"

"Say what?!" Rena exclaimed as her second Dark Magician was suddenly sucked into a portal that appeared above him.

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Her friends cheered.<p>

"That Trap was able to get rid of the second Dark Magician!" Syrus said.

"Just in time too! I thought she was going to be done for!" Alexis added.

"She may have gotten rid of the second, but she still has the second to deal with." Selene said.

Everyone turned to the duel and watched with worry.

* * *

><p>Rena growled while Sora remained emotionless.<p>

"My first Dark Magician can still attack! Dark Magic Attack!" The dark skinned magician raised his staff and sent a beam of dark energy and electricity at Storm making its mark and that dark aura and electricity enveloped Storm.

**Rena:** 7400

**Sora:** 4200

"And I place 1 card face-down to end my turn." Rena said.

"My go." Sora said drawing her card. "I activate Dragon Grave to bring Storm back from the Graveyard!"

Storm materialized in front of Sora (8/3000/2500)

"Now I activate Shockwave!" Sora inserted a Spell card that showed Elemental Dragons Lightning and Storm unleashing a powerful shockwave.

"This can only be activated if I have Elemental Dragons Lightning and Storm on my Field or in my Graveyard, which I do! Now by removing both from play, you get hit with 1000 points of damage!"

"WHAT?!" Rena exclaimed as Storm vanished from the Field and Lightning disappeared from the Graveyard and then their spirits came out and glared at her.

Then suddenly both dragons unleashed a powerful shockwave at Rena.

**Rena:** 6400

**Sora:** 4200

"Now I summon my newest Dragon!"

"Newest Dragon?" Rena repeated.

* * *

><p>"What's she talking about?" Jaden wondered.<p>

Selene's eyes widen. "Yes! This is her best move!"

Everyone looked at the French duelist with a look.

"_What_ are you talking about Selene?" Bastion asked.

The Butterfly duelist turned to the gang. "This is the card she used against me in a practice duel. Just watch. This Dragon is unbelievable and the only card that shows that her father is alive."

Everyone gasped at that before turning back to the dome.

* * *

><p>Sora glared at Rena as thunder and lightning began to happen around the Ra.<p>

"Come forth, Crimson Dragon!" As she said that a bolt of crimson red lightning hit the ground and smoke covered the field. When the smoke left Rena's eyes widen. Standing in front of Sora was a crimson-red bipedal dragon, with a pale blonde-gold underbelly, with a large set of wings, glowing blue eyes, and sharp spikes from its head down to its tail. It roared upon hitting the field. (4/2000/1800)

Crimson glared at Rena with hard eyes.

"It doesn't have enough ATK to do anything to my Magician!" Rena shouted.

Sora shrugged. "Maybe not now."

"EEEHHH?!" Rena said.

* * *

><p>Outside the dome, everyone was wondering what Sora was talking about.<p>

"She must have a card to help her!" Selene cried.

* * *

><p>"I activate the Equip Spell card Salamandra which gives Crimson 700 extra ATK!"<p>

Crimson began to glow as his power rose.

**Crimson Dragon, ATK: 2000–2700**

"Crimson, attack Dark Magician with Crimson Thunder Blast!"

The dragon nodded and spread his wings and then prepared to attack the Magician who got ready to attack as well.

"Are you insane?!" Rena exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"SHE'S INSANE!" Syrus cried.<p>

"Her monster has less ATK than that Dark Magician!" Alexis added in.

"Why's she's doing that?" Bastion said.

* * *

><p>Sora smirked as did her dragon. "Not quite, when Crimson attacks, he gains 500 ATK!" Crimson began to glow a crimson–red as his ATK rose.<p>

**Crimson Dragon; ATK: 2700–3200**

* * *

><p>"They have the same ATK!" Syrus cried.<p>

"She's going to destroy her only monster!" Bastion added.

* * *

><p><em> "Crimson Thunder Blast!"<em> The dragon yelled as he unleashed a crimson-red thunderbolt at the magician.

"You're just going to destroy your only monster!" Rena said.

"Not quite." Sora said as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk. "I activate my Trap card Thunder Crunch!"

Sora's last face-down flipped up to reveal a large crimson-red thunderbolt. "Your monster loses 700 ATK!"

**Dark Magician, ATK: 3200–2500**

"My Dark Magician!" Rena cried as her Monster's power deceased to base.

_"Crimson Thunder Blast!"_ The dragon yelled as he unleashed a crimson-red thunderbolt at the magician and dealt some damage to Rena.

The blast in fact was so strong that he sent Rena to the barrier but she managed to save herself just mere inches.

"Because you destroyed my Dark Magician, therefore Magic Formula was sent to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points!"

**Rena:** 6700

**Sora:** 4200

**Crimson Dragon; ATK: 3200–****2700**

"I place a card face-down." A reverse card appeared behind Crimson.

"And now since it's the End Phase of my turn, I can Tribute Crimson to summon his evolved form!"

Crimson roared as he began to glow crimson-red and matching colored thunderbolts began to surround him and then covered him, making it hard to see him.

"I welcome the Lord of Thunder, Crimson Thunder Dragon!"

The crimson-red thunderbolts surrounding the dragon opened up and everyone's eyes widen. Standing in Crimson's place was a larger form of the dragon but surrounded by red thunderbolts. The markings on its wings were gone and his eyes were glowing purple. (8/3300/2800)

The new dragon gave a mighty roar and flipped his wings causing a strong breeze. Sora's hair flew in the breeze.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed. "A monster with 3300 ATK is a good number."<p>

"True," Bastion said. "We can only hope it helps Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>Rena:<strong> 6700

**Sora:** 4200

Rena growled. "My turn!" She drew her card making her Hand become 4.

"I summon Mythical Beast Orthus in attack mode!" Appearing from a portal next to her, a red and blue armored two-headed canine jumped out. (4/2000/2000)

"And his effect activates! When he's the only monster on my field, he gains 1000 ATK!"

**Mythical Beast Orthus, ATK: 2000–3000 **

Sora remained emotionless even though Rena's monster had more ATK.

"Orthus attack her dragon!"

The twin-headed canine growled and umped but as it got close…

Sora snapped her fingers. "Guess again Rena! I activate my Trap, Negate Attack!"

A barrier appeared in front of Crimson and the canine bounced off it and returned to Rena's side.

"Negate Attack!?"

"That's right, so your attack is negated and your Battle Phase ends!"

Rena growled. "I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dark Magician!"

Rena's spellcaster returned in a portal of dark magic. (7/2500/2100)

"I end my turn."

**Mythical Beast Orthus, ATK: 3000–2000 **

**Rena:** 6700

**Sora:** 4200

"Draw!" Sora said as she drew her card. _'This is perfect!' _"I activate the FIRE effect of Elemental Phoenix from my Hand! Since I have a FIRE Attributed Dragon-Type on the Field I get to Special Summon her! Elemental Phoenix rise!"

A pillar of fire appeared next to Crimson Thunder, suddenly large red bird with orange and yellow highlights. (8/2500/2200)

The phoenix gave out a loud call as she appeared.

"Elemental Phoenix is also treated as FIRE, WATER, EARTH, and WIND. I activate her WATER Effect! Now for every Monster I control I gain 500 Life Points!"

Sora, Crimson Thunder and Elemental Phoenix glowed green as the red haired girl's Life Points rose.

**Rena:** 6700

**Sora:** 5200

"I end my turn with that." Sora said.

* * *

><p>"She didn't attack?" Jaden said.<p>

"Why?" Syrus asked.

"It might be because of Elemental Phoenix's effect." Bastion said.

* * *

><p>"The reason for me not attacking is due to Elemental Phoenix's effect: when I use her FIRE, WATER, EARTH, or WIND effect, she cannot attack." Sora said.<p>

Rena was a little confused. Why would her opponent tell her that? She just shook her head and drew her card. "My move." Rena smirked at her Hand. "I activate the effect of Dark Mystic Beast from my Hand! By sending him to the Graveyard, I get to Special Summon 1 Level 5 and above Spellcaster-Type from my Deck!"

Rena sent the Dark Mystic Beast to the Graveyard and in turn took a card from her Deck.

Rena smirked. "It is now time to bring out my Magician's Apprentice, the Dark Magician Girl!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the audience including Sora gasped. Appearing next to the Dark Magician was a dark skin girl with white hair and red and dark gold clothes similar to the original Dark Magician Girl's clothing appeared. (6/2000/1700)

* * *

><p>"No way!" Syrus said. "An evil Dark Magician Girl?!"<p>

Everyone was stumped. How could there be an Evil Dark Magician Girl?!

* * *

><p>"But who said I was finished?" Rena said.<p>

Sora remained emotionless, which stunned the watchers.

"I sacrifice my Dark Magician to Special Summon the Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

Everyone watched as the Dark Magician discarded his staff as he opened a spell book and began to study an entirely new art. As he absorbed the new spells and incantations, his robes transformed, taking on a more reddish tone. His mantle grew larger and he donned a violet cape and a purple tabard appeared on him as his hat bent forward while an additional adornment was added to his mantle behind his head. When he finished, he closed the book and his new staff appear appeared; a long purple rod topped with three horns with glowing purple sphere floating between them. (7/2500/2100)

* * *

><p>"Oh no… this is not good." Bastion cringed.<p>

"Huh? Why?" Chumley asked.

"That Monster has a devastating ability." Takuya muttered.

* * *

><p>"Now that I have my Dark Eradicator Warlock on the Field, each time either of us plays a Normal Spell Card, you lose 1000 Life Points!" Rena explained.<p>

* * *

><p>"Then that means that if Sora plays a Spell Card, she'll be hurting herself!" Jaden gasped.<p>

"That woman is twisted," Chumley stated.

* * *

><p>Far in the back Chazz was laughing a little bit. "These guys are putting up a good show," he laughed. Torimaki looked a bit uncomfortable with this.<p>

* * *

><p>"Like the original, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 ATK for every Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in the Graveyard!"<p>

**Dark Magician Girl, ATK: 2000–2300**

"I play Beckon to Darkness! With this card, I'll send one Monster on your side of the Field to Graveyard." She pointed to Sora's Phoenix. "And that red bird of yours is gonna be cut!" Dark clouds began to form overhead and a rather large fiendish red hand went towards Elemental Phoenix.

_'Sorry Phoenix.' _Sora thought. The Phoenix just nodded as she vanished.

"Oh that won't help you much though. You forget that Beckon to Darkness is a Normal Spell Card. So you take 1000 points of Damage!"

From the tip of the staff, Dark Eradicator magician gathered some purple lightning before blasting Sora with it. Sora hit the barrier but held back a scream. When she fell to the ground, she was holding her arm.

"I-I activate Elemental Phoenix's EARTH Ability! Since she was sent to the Graveyard any damage to me this turn is cut in half!"

Rena grunted. "I end my turn."

**Rena:** 6700

**Sora:** 4700

* * *

><p>"That was close. She almost got her Life Points down to 4200." Takuya said.<p>

"I just hope she can win this." Selene said.

* * *

><p>Sora took a deep breath. <em>'This move better count.'<em>

"Draw!" Sora drew her card and slowly looked at it. Her eyes widen. _'It's Sunfire…' _Sora looked on her Field before smirking. _'This is perfect.' _Sora narrowed her eyes at Rena. "You want a Legendary Dragon? Then here! You got one! I Tribute Crimson Thunder to summon…"

Crimson Thunder roared as he turned into flames. Suddenly the flames began to mold into a figure. The figure turned out to be a red bipedal dragon with flaming wings, spikes going from her head to the end of her tail, and bright gold eyes.

"I summon The Queen of the Sun, Legendary Dragon Sunfire!" (9/3000/2700)

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes widen at the sun dragon.<p>

"Whoa…"

"That is some dragon." Takuya muttered

* * *

><p>"Sunfire's effect activates," Sora said. "When she's successfully summoned to the Field, you get hit with 800 points of damage."<p>

"WHAT!"

"Sunfire do your thing!" Sora called. "Sun Flare Blast!"

_"At once Sora."_ Sunfire said and she roared as five fire balls began to form in her hands. _"Sun Flare Blast!"_ She yelled as the fire balls soared over to Rena and hit her.

Rena skidded to the barrier and hit it. She held back a scream and fell to the ground to her knee. Her hair ended up getting out of place. She glared at Sora through her hair.

**Rena:** 5900

**Sora:** 4700

"You will pay, Gatekeeper." She growled.

Sora's eyes widen. _'S-She knows I'm the Gatekeeper! Good thin Mercury will do something to make everyone forget about me summoning the Legendary Dragons.'_

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell Fire Heart!" Sora said activating the Quick-Play Spell from her practice duel with Selene. "With this, Sunfire's ATK increases by 200 for every FIRE-Type in the Graveyard!"

Sora's Graveyard lit up and the spirits of Crimson Dragon and Crimson Thunder suddenly appeared around Sunfire…

**Legendary Dragon Sunfire, ATK: 3000–3400**

Rena's eyes widen "3400 ATK!"

"Sunfire attack! Solar Eclipse Blast!" Sora commanded her Legendary Dragon.

_"At once!"_ Sunfire said as she flapped her wings and a large red-orange energy ball began to form in front of her._ "Solar Eclipse Blast!"_

Sunfire shot the orb at the Warlord causing him to blow up into pixels.

**Rena:** 5000

**Sora:** 4700

Sunfire glowed as her ATK went to normal.

**Legendary Dragon Sunfire, ATK: 3400–3000**

"Now I activate _my_ Card of Sanctity!" Both drew until they were holding 6.

"Next I play the Equip Spell, Legend Shield!" Gold armor with some writing suddenly appeared on Sunfire. "With this armor, Sunfire cannot be destroyed in Battle!"

Rena cursed to herself.

"I end my turn with three face-downs." Three reverse cards appeared.

* * *

><p>"So far she's doing really well." Bastion said.<p>

"True Bastion." Selene said.

"But we can only hope she wins before Rena summons a stronger monster." Takuya added.

* * *

><p>Rena drew her card and then smirked. "You are finished Protector! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Eradicator Warlock!"<p>

Sora's eyes widen in shock as the DARK-Spellcaster reappeared. (7/2500/2100)

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Now Sora can't play any Normal Spells or else she'll inflict damage to herself!" Takuya said.<p>

"SORA!" Her friends cried.

* * *

><p>"Next I activate the Normal Spell card known as Call of the Wolf!"<p>

Rena inserted a Spell that showed a Wolf Howling. "Now by sending 2 cards to the Graveyard," Rena did just that. "I get to Special Summon Dark Mystic Wolf!"

Rena sent two of her cards to the Graveyard and right after she did that, a dark purple wolf with purple eyes appeared. (4/1000/0)

"Since I just used a Normal Spell you get hit with 1000 points of Damage!"

From the tip of the staff, Dark Eradicator magician gathered some purple lightning before blasting Sora with it. She let out a howl of pain and clutched at her chest, where it was most painful.

**Rena:** 5000

**Sora:** 3700

Sunfire turned to look at Sora with a pained look on her face. _"Sora are you alright?"_

_'I-I'm…OK Sunfire. A little pain here and there but I'll live.' _Sora thought.

"Now I activate Dark Mystic Wolf's effect: He can attack you directly!"

"WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wolf, strike her!" The wolf nodded and leapt over Sunfire and in front of Sora. The Ra stepped back just as the wolf used his tail to fling her into the barrier causing her even more pain.

**Rena:** 5000

**Sora:** 2700

* * *

><p>Almost everyone was screaming as Sora landed on the floor, face down and not moving. There were shouts of panic and fear as they looked at the Ra yellow student.<p>

Everyone watched with worry as they couldn't do anything to help Sora.

Jaden, Syrus, and Selene rushed towards the dome and began to bang on it but with no luck. Zane looked like he wanted to do something too but couldn't. Shannon had the same expression as Zane. Chumley was biting on his nails, while Bastion was trying to think of a way to break him free. Even Chazz seemed unsure of the situation. Crowler looked sick to his stomach, probably at the aspect of losing his job as well as the life of a kid, mostly the former rather than the latter. Sheppard looked scared for Sora.

As Sora lay there, her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

><p><em>She opened her eyes and found herself in a spacious white void. Slowly opening her eyes Sora looked around and was confused. "Where am I? Last I remember, I was having my expulsion duel and was in a Shadow Game," she asked no one in particular. His eyes then widened at the thought. "Am I dead?!"<em>

_Instead of getting an answer, a roar caused Sora to turn and gasp. _

_She was staring at a horrible sight. She saw a large bl__ack quadruped dragon with a large pair of wings and glowing purple eyes. It was hovering over 11 Duel Monsters…more specifically the Legendary Dragons…all of whom had soulless eyes._

_"N-No impossible those are the Legendary Dragons!"_

"This is what should happen if you lose the duel Sora."

_Sora turned to see Mercury and Sunfire. _

_"Mercury, Sunfire."_

"This is our future." _Sunfire said._

_"But how can I win?! She's probably got a bunch of Spell cards in her Hand!"_

_Mercury and Sunfire stared at her. _"You can win and you can do it."

"Don't forget, you have yet to summon me."_ Mercury added._

_Sora's eyes widen as she remembered Mercury's effect. "OF COURSE!"_

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, Rena was continuing her turn. "I now activate Cup of Ace! With this card I flip a coin. Heads, I draw two cards; tails, you draw two. Either way you still get hurt!" Rena flipped a coin and the crowd watched in batted breath as the coin landed on heads. "Oh it looks like I can draw two cards which allows you to draw 2 cards and get dealt with more damage!"<p>

Dark Eradicator aimed his staff at the downed Sora and blasted some purple lightning and as it got closer and closer to her…

Sora's eyes opened and then she reached to press a button on her Duel Disk. "Think again! I activate Life Impulse!" Sora's middle face-down flipped up to reveal a Life Point meter. "This card actives when a monster is about to inflict damage to my Life Points! I get hit with half of the damage!" Sora braced herself as the purple lightning hit her, but she held back a scream.

**Rena:** 5000

**Sora:** 2200

"What?!" Rena shouted. She watched on in fear, and the students in awe, as they watched Sora slowly get up to her feet. Instead of fear in her eyes, a fierce determination glowed.

"And I do believe I can draw two cards due to Cup of Ace." Sora drew two new cards making her Hand become five. Sora smirked at her cards. _'This is excellent!' _

"I end my turn!" Rena called. "On my next turn, it's going to be game over for you!"

"Keep… telling yourself that…" Sora said as she drew her card making her Hand at six. Her vision then started to get blurry. She shook her head to regain her vision. '_I gotta… end this quick…'_ She looked at his Hand and smirked. "Oh this is good."

"What are you talking about?" Rena demanded.

"Just watch." Sora said. "First I activate my face-down; Dragon's Gunfire and I use the first effect which gives 1 Dragon-Type on my Field 800 more ATK!"

**Legendary Dragon Sunfire, ATK: 3000–3800**

"Next I activate my face-down, the Trap Darkness Flame!" Sora's face-down to her left flipped up to reveal a DARK dragon and FIRE dragon side-by-side. "With this Trap I'm allowed to Special Summon 2 Dragon-Types but they must be DARK and FIRE!" Sora, with pain, took her Deck out and searched for 2 cards. "I…I summon Shadow Dragon and Ember Dragon!"

Within pillars of darkness and fire, her two Dragons appeared. (4/1600/1500), (5/2100/1100)

"But they won't be sticking around, because I tribute them to summon…"

"To summon what!" Rena demanded.

The two dragons roared as they turned into darkness and fire and began to merge together…

* * *

><p>"What could she be summoning?" Selene wondered.<p>

"Who knows?" Takuya said.

"It could be a powerful monster." Bastion said.

* * *

><p>"…Behold Legendary Dragon Mercury!"<p>

Shadow and Fire fully merged together and soon began to form a new form. The figure turned out to be a bipedal red dragon with a silver and gold chest plate with two slender blade-like wings with a gold outlines with two gold horns coming from the back of its head. Another horn coming from its forehead; on its arms and legs are red braces that have spikes and green gems on them with grey claws; a spiked tail. (10/3800/3000)

Mercury let out a piercing roar that made everyone minus Sora, to hold their ears.

* * *

><p>"Great Scott!" Bastion said. "Look at those ATK! 3800!"<p>

"Incroyable!" Selene said.

"Go get her Sora!" Jaden and Syrus cheered.

All the students began to cheer and clap for Sora seeing that she can win this duel.

* * *

><p>Mercury glared at Rena who looked nervous.<p>

_"You will pay for coming to this school and making Lady Sora reveal us." _He growled. He then turned to Sora. _"I am ready to fight."_

"Alright but first something to save me from anymore damage." Sora took a card from her Hand. "I play the Quick–Play Spell, Lightning Vortex! I discard one card from my Hand and it destroys every Monster on your side of the Field!" Sora discarded the card and a vortex of lightning sucked in Dark Eradicator Warlock all of Rena's monsters destroying them into pixels.

* * *

><p>"Good show! Now he's safe from Burn Damage!" Bastion cheered.<p>

"Alright!" Her Friends cheered.

* * *

><p>Sunfire and Mercury shared a look with Sora, who nodded in understanding.<p>

"I activate Mercury's effect! For every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard, he gains 400 ATK!"

"WHAT!" Rena exclaimed as the spirits of Sora's downed dragons shot from the Graveyard and surrounded Mercury.

**Legendary Dragon Mercury, ATK: 3800–5800**

"5800 ATK!" Rena exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Great Scott! She's won!" Bastion yelled.<p>

"Really?" Nikki deadpanned. "You just _had_ to say that? Oh who cares! Go Sora!" She cheered.

"Sweetness!" Jaden exclaimed. "She's got this now! And we definitely do even better when we throw down, Sy!"

"But all of those ATK?" Syrus wondered.

* * *

><p>Sora glared at Rena as the Dragon Duelist's eyes began to glow purple-blue. "You've lost Rena go to your Master and tell him that he will NEVER get the Legendary Dragons! Mercury, end this duel! Mercury Eternal Force!"<p>

Mercury nodded and began to form a red energy ball in his hands. _"Mercury…"_ He then unleashed it aiming it at Rena. _"…Eternal Force!"_

Rena held her Duel Disk up to protect herself as the energy ball hit her and making her drop to her knees as her Life Points depleted.

**Rena:** 0

**Sora:** 1700

* * *

><p>Rena glared at Sora as she fell to her knees. Mercury and Sunfire had yet to vanish. Both were out of Spirit and now glaring at Rena. Mercury stood in front of both while Sunfire held Sora who had passed out already.<p>

"I will be back, Protector! My Master WILL get the Legendary Dragons! Mark my words!" Rena threw something n the ground and then she vanished.

The dome suddenly vanished and Mercury and Sunfire quickly turned into Spirits just as Sora's friends had come up.

* * *

><p>"Sora!" Jaden and Syrus cried out as they reached Sora, who was lying on her side, holding her stomach.<p>

"Sora! Can you hear me?!" Jaden shouted, but there was no response. Just then, Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, and Professor Banner ran over to the fallen Dragon Duelist. Professor Banner then puts two fingers on Sora's neck to check her vitals.

"She's still alive, but barely." Professor Banner said.

"Can't you do something Chancellor?" Syrus pleaded.

"We're on it, don't worry." Sheppard assured before turning to Banner. "We need to get him to the infirmary quick! Contact Miss Fontaine and tell her to get a bed ready!"

"Yes sir," Banner replied as he used his Duel Pilot to make the necessary arrangements.

While that was going on, the students were still stunned as to how Sora ended up in this mess. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Takuya, Selene, and Alexis looked on as they saw their friend leave.

"Crowler, Banner," the Chancellor spoke up once more. "Handle the last duel; I'll be at the infirmary."

"Sir, I don't think that would be possible… not after what everyone saw here." Banner said. Sheppard looked around to see the scared and uncertain looks on the students' faces. "I think it would be wise to postpone the last duel for at least a while until everyone has calmed down."

The Chancellor sighed, "Very well; we shall hold the last duel in three days." He then turned to Jaden and Syrus. "Prepare yourselves well, boys." He then turned to Crowler. "Dr. Crowler, after I visit the infirmary, I'd like to have a word with you in my office."

Crowler flinched at this, but nonetheless agreed. "Y–Yes sir…" And with that, he left for the infirmary. With that Professor Banner turned to the student body.

"Alright children, that is all for today! The last expulsion duel will be postponed for three days! You are not to speak of what just transpired here! Please return to your dorms!" Professor Banner announced. With that, the entire student started to file out of the arena with Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler leaving as well.

Meanwhile, Jaden and Syrus met up with Chumley, Bastion, Selene and Takuya, and Alexis.

"Is Sora okay?" Takuya asked with worry.

"Well, Professor Banner said she's alive, but barely." Jaden sighed.

"And it's all because of that freak Rena using that whatever thing to make it into a Shadow Game!" Selene said now getting angry. "What was Crowler _thinking_ hiring someone who worked with the Rare Hunters?!"

"I don't think Crowler knew that Rena was going to turn the duel into a Shadow Game." Bastion stated.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asked.

"Yeah, for all _we_ know the tag team Jaden and I are facing could be former Rare Hunters too!" Syrus exclaimed.

"They're not. I've heard that your opponents are professional duelists who used to work for Pegasus, so you're good there." Bastion said making Syrus let a breath out. "But back to what I was saying, I noticed the look on Dr. Crowler's face that he was in fact, genuinely shocked when it happened. I don't think that he would or even have the guts to intentionally harm a student or anyone for that matter."

"I guess that's true." Syrus said.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand around here doing nothing and worry. Let's go see how Sora's doing!" Jaden said as he now ran off for the infirmary.

"Jaden, wait up!" Syrus called running after him.

"I don't wanna run…" Chumley whined but still ran after his Slifer classmates.

"We might as well follow." Bastion stated.

"Yeah, it's better than just standing around here." Selene agreed and Takuya and Alexis nodded as the three Ras and Obelisk girl went on their way to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>However unknown to everyone, Mercury and Sunfire soared over every student and teacher making them forget about the Legendary Dragons only leaving in the fact that Sora dueled with 2 monsters called Mercury Dragon and Sunfire Dragon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this crazy duel! Will Sora be ok? And who exactly are the Hunters? Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

**(1) – Oh shit**

**Storm Dragon  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Lightning Dragon".

**Legendary Dragon Mercury**  
>Level: 10<br>Attribute: FIRE  
>Type: Dragon<br>Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500  
>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by Tributing 1 DARK and FIRE-Type Dragon. This card is also treated as DARK-Type. This card gains 400 ATK for every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard.<p>

**Legendary Dragon Sunfire  
><strong>Level: 9  
>Attribute: FIRE<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3000 Defense: 2700<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be summoned by Tributing 1 FIRE Dragon-Type. This card is also treated as a Pyro-Type.

**Darkness Wave  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type Monsters, but the Special Summoned monsters must be DARK and FIRE.<p>

**Call of the Wolf  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Discard 2 cards from your Hand to Special Summon 1 "Dark Mystic Wolf".<p>

**Dark Mystic Wolf  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: DARK<br>Type: Beast  
>ATK: 1000 Defense: 0<br>Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of "Call of the Wolf". This card can attack your opponent directly.

**Supernova**  
>Type: Normal Trap<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent Special Summons a Monster: remove the Special Summoned Monster from Play.

**Dark Mystic Beast  
><strong>Level: N/A  
>Attribute: NA  
>Type: Beast<br>Attack: N/A Defense: N/A  
>Effect: By send this card to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 5 or above Spellcaster-Type from your Deck.<p>

**Elemental Phoenix  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: LIGHT<br>Type: Winged-Beast  
>Attack: 2500 Defense: 2000<br>Effect: This card is treated as FIRE, WATER, EARTH, and WIND. When this card uses her WATER effect, it cannot attack.  
>-WATER: For every monster you control, you gain 500 Life Points<br>-EARTH: When this card is sent to the Graveyard any damage for the rest of the turn is halved.  
>-FIRE: If you control a FIRE-Type Monster you can Special Summon this card.<br>-WIND: Unknown

**Mythical Beast Orthus  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: LIGHT<br>Type: Beast  
>Attack: 2000 Defense: 2000<br>Effect: When this card is the only card on your field, increase this card's ATK by 1000.

**Thunder Crunch**  
>Type: Normal Trap<br>Effect: Activate when you control "Crimson Dragon" or "Crimson Thunder Dragon": your opponent's monsters lose 700 ATK.

**Shockwave  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Activate only if "Lightning Dragon" andor "Elemental Storm" are on the Field or in the Graveyard: remove both from play to inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent.

**Life Impulse  
><strong>Type: Counter Trap  
>Effect: Activate only when a monster is about to inflict damage: cut the damage in half.<p>

**(The above cards are of my creation, creation rights go to me)**

**Next Time – Jaden and Syrus are up for their duel but who did Crowler put them up against? And what's going on with Sora?**

**Find out in Chapter 08: Judgment Duel: Paradox Trouble!**


	10. Judgment Duel Part 2: Paradox Trouble

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed a few things._**

**Hahah couldn't wait! Enjoy part 2 of the Judgment Duels! **

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same thing!**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 08: Judgment Duel Part 2: Paradox Trouble<strong>

At the infirmary, Chancellor Sheppard was standing at Sora's bed side where the latter was now currently resting in, with her torso, left arm and chest bandaged. And because of the damage she had taken in the Shadow Game that Rena made and falling unconscious, she had been strapped to an oxygen mask. The heart monitor shows that it's slowly and constantly beeping as the unconscious Sora laid there.

"How is she Miss Fontaine?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"Well…" She began. But before she could answer, the doors to the infirmary slid open as Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Selene, Takuya, and Alexis came into the infirmary. Sheppard and Fontaine looked up to see the group. The group of kids had distraught on their faces as they saw the condition Sora was in.

"Sora!" The kids cried out as they ran to his bedside.

"Kids?" Chancellor Sheppard acknowledged. "What are you all doing here?"

"What else? We're here to see how Sora's doing. How is she Miss Fontaine?" Jaden asked as they gathered around his bed. He looked paler than he usually did and with the mask on him he looked absolutely weak. They weren't used to seeing him like this.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Everyone turned to the nurse. "Due to the damage she got in the Shadow Duel, she's fallen into a coma."

"When will he wake up?" Selene asked softly.

"It's hard to tell. When someone is in a coma it varies."

"I must speak to Vellian about what happened. If you would excuse me," Chancellor Sheppard left the infirmary room without another word. After a while Miss Fontaine has the other kids leave so she could take care of Sora.

* * *

><p>In Sora's mind…<p>

_Sora once again found herself deep within her mind._ _Like before, she found herself in a white void. _

_"__Sora__…"_

_"Lady __Sora__…"_

_She heard many call her name, but she knew that only one would call her lady, and that was Mercury._

_Sora slowly opened her eyes to find herself inside a castle on the walls she saw the symbol of a green leaf. _

_"W-Where am I?" She slowly sat up but grunted in pain. _

"Easy Sora…"_ Sora looked up to see bipedal light green dragon with fairy wings. _

_"Life…?"_

"Yes it's me. Easy Sora, you are still recovering from your duel with that _woman_." _Life spat the word woman._

_"What happened? I don't remember…"_

"You were in a Shadow Duel Lady Sora."

_Sora turned to see Mercury walking into the room. His wings folded down on his back._

_"Mercury…"_

_Mercury knelt down next to Sora_. "Yes, you were in a Shadow Duel, which unfortunately, put you in a coma. Your body is unresponsive to the outside world. We brought your mind here to be save just in case."

_Sora nodded understanding. "Ho-How long will I be in the coma?"_

_Mercury sighed._ "It's hard to say."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sheppard was in his office with Crowler and the former was not happy at all. "Vellian, I am vastly disappointed in you," Sheppard started to talk. "Not only did you bring in a former criminal, but you had a girl hurt due to her actions. What do you have to say for yourself?"<p>

"I didn't know that she was going to do that, honest!" Crowler shouted in despair. "If I knew that whack job was going to do a Shadow Game I would've never called her! Besides, her records were clean when I read them over!"

"I should fire you for this, you know that right Crowler?"

"I know…"

"But I'm a person who's willing to give second chances. You can keep your job and keep teaching in the classroom, and also oversee stuff in the gym and whatnot, but your deck will be confiscated until further notice."

"MY DECK WILL BE WHAT?!" Crowler howled. When he was fixed by a level glare from Sheppard, he cleared his throat and straightened his coat. "I mean… very well."

"Also, your status as Head of Obelisk Blue will be on probation until the same day we give you back your Deck. Miss Fontaine will handle all the affairs until then." The Chancellor then straightened his back and bridged his fingers in front of his face. "And one last thing…"

"Yes, sir?" Crowler was struggling to keep his anger in check, lest he be fired on the spot.

"I would like to know who will be dueling Jaden and Syrus. I would rather not have a repeat of today."

"It's…"

* * *

><p>For the next two days, Jaden and company have been constantly visiting the unconscious Sora in the infirmary, whenever they were done with classes. Heck, they even stay there overnight for those two days, despite visiting hours being done, thanks to them insisting to Miss Fontaine that they sleep for those nights.<p>

* * *

><p>On the third day, when classes were done, all the students, save for Sora, and faculty met up again at the Main duel arena so they could watch Jaden and Syrus duel whoever they were going to duel. However, even after three days, the audience was still a bit uncomfortable about what happened between Sora and Rena. And it was mostly the Slifers and Ras who were. There was tension and uncertainty filling the air.<p>

"H–Hey, you don't think Jaden and Syrus will be dueling Rare Hunters too are they?" A Slifer Student asked.

"How should _I_ know?" A Ra Student asked back. "I'm not the one getting expelled."

"Yeah, but… you've seen what happened in that duel between Sora and Rena right? That was scary. And I thought those Shadow Games was just a myth."

Bastion, Chumley, Takuya, and Alexis were in their seats looking around the arena noticing the atmosphere. "This is worse than I thought. Even after three days since Sora and Rena dueled, everyone here is this arena are still afraid and uneasy of what happened." Bastion noticed.

"Maybe Jaden and Syrus could get a pass instead because of Crowler being the one hiring all the competition." Chumley hoped.

"We all know that's not going to happen." Takuya responded. "And I know that Jaden and Syrus will have to get themselves together in order to win this and not worry about the possibility of a Shadow Game."

"Indeed, they have to." Bastion agreed.

"Will the participants of the disciplinary tag duel step forward?" Crowler announced. Jaden and Syrus then started walking towards the platform.

"Alright Syrus, this is it. Let's do this… for Sora." Jaden said.

"Right." Syrus nodded.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists…" Crowler announced. Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other green. They had strange markings on their heads. Bastion, Chumley, Takuya, Chazz, Shannon, Zane who still has a stoic look and Chancellor Shepherd watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Syrus and landed on the other side.

"Who are _they_?" Jaden and Syrus asked.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutations, you fools." The one in orange greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel." The one in green added.

"Uh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden said, amused by the greeting.

"Me neither," Syrus said. "Maybe this tag duel won't be so bad after all."

"Perhaps, since they haven't duel in ages," Crowler introduced. "They have only lost one tag duel and the one to be them was Joey Wheeler and the King of Games himself."

"No way," Syrus gasped. "They fought Yugi Moto?" The Paradox Brothers grinned at Syrus's reaction.

"I've heard that these guys are the best tag Duelists in the world," Takuya said. "This is hardly fair."

"I think that was Crowler's point." Bastion said. "Statistically speaking, I put Jaden's odds at winning at one in fifty."

"Hey Chumley," Chazz called out to the big Slifer. "Looks like there are going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm. Your friends are toast."

"Not lishus," Chumley groaned. Zane was stoic as ever as he looked at the opponents.

Out loud on the microphone, "Duelists, prepare to battle!" Everyone activated their Duel Disks. "The rules of this duel are quite simple. Each team will have 8000 points, rather than having 4000 to each player separately. Also there is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already in play. You _can_, however, use cards on your partner's field. Understand?"

"Yeah!" The duelists replied.

"All right, then, duel!" Crowler said, leaping off the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>JadenSyrus:** 8000

**Paradox Brothers:** 8000

"Here goes," Syrus announced. "I summon…Gyroid in attack mode." A blue cartoonish helicopter with eyes appeared in front of Syrus. (3/1000/1000)

"You must be joking. I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode." Para said as he drew his sixth card. "This on the other Hand…Jirai Gumo." A large brown spider appeared. (4/2200/100)

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden asked drawing a sixth card. "That's nothing my Deck can't squash. I summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in defense mode!" The red clad Hero appeared flipping into a defensive stance. (3/1200/800)

"You fool the best defense is a good offense!" Dox said drawing his sixth card. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode!" A blue and purple water creature with a shield and double-edged spear appeared on Dox's Field. (4/1700/1650)

_Alright if I know dueling like I think I know dueling, these guys are sure to attack next. _Syrus thought.

"I activate a Spell card from my Hand." Dox announced much to Syrus surprise. "Tribute Doll, to activate it I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the Field, good thing my brother is sooo generous with his."

The two brothers shared a look. "Farewell Jirai Gumo." Black tendrils emerged and crushed the large spider.

"I can now summon a Level 7 monster for this turn. And I chose Kazejin." A fierce wind ripped through the stadium as a large green bulb with a Japanese kanji on its and a pair of arms appeared. (7/2400/2200)

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling." Bastion said.

"Would you mind trying not to be so impressed with them?" Alexis asked annoyed.

"Yeah Bastion, just who's side are you on?" Takuya asked just as annoyed.

"Do you think you know anything of this game?" Para began rhyming.

"You're losers, you're jokes, and in other words you're lame."

"And if you think this is starting to get grueling…"

"Wait til I draw and give them a true schooling." Dox finished. "I play Dark Designator. This powerful Spell card allows me to call out any monster I can think of, and if it's anywhere in my brother's Deck its added immediately to his Hand."

Syrus gasped in fright.

Dox put on a thinking look. "Now let me see…Sanga of the Thunder!"

Para chuckled as he drew said card from his Deck. "Whaddaya know? It's here in my Deck ready to tear them asunder."

_You gotta be kidding me another Level 7 monster._ Jaden thought.

"The duel just started…"

"And yet it is almost done."

"For your demise has already begun." Both brothers finished.

Syrus recoiled with eyes wide with terror.

"Don't worry Sy, there just saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme." Jaden reassured. _Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match._

_Okay monster roll call. I've got my Burstinatrix chillin' in defense mode and Sy's got…well he's got his little helicopter thing._ Jaden counted off. _Not bad, but not good when we're staring down at some serious opposition including some Level 7 green thing I've never seen before._

"What do ya think Jaden if we quit now we might have some extra time to pack up all our stuff." Syrus said scared. "So shall we?"

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch." Jaden said as his usual cheery self.

Shannon had enough: "Syrus Truesdale!"

Syrus flinched when his sister called him and everyone turned to the Kaiserin. Zane also looked at his sister. "Don't you dare quit! I know you better than that! You and Jaden can beat these guys, just believe in yourself." Shannon yelled. She whipped her head to Zane. "Don't even say anything or your head will be in a knuckle sandwich."

Zane, knowing how threating his sister's threats can be, inched away from her.

"You know what, you're right." Syrus smiled nervously. _We are packing some serious dueling punch. Not only am I going to show the Paradox brothers, but I'm going to show my on brother as well, starting here right now, starting this turn._

"All aboard!" Syrus announced drawing a card. "I summon Steamroid attack mode." A cartoonish looking train appeared next to the helicopter. (4/1800/1800)

"And I also play this: Polymerization! Check it out, I fuse my Steamroid and Gyroid to create the ultimate engine that could, Steam Gyroid. Now that's locomotion!" Syrus cheered as his two monsters created a train-helicopter hybrid with blades its midsection. (6/2200/1600)

"Looks like the little guy is going on the offensive." Takuya said.

"Your right looks like all Syrus needed was some words of encouragement." Alexis added.

"See you guys made a mistake with all that teamwork, see when you sacrificed Jirai Gumo, you left your brother defenseless." Syrus pointed out.

"Uh…Sy?" Jaden tried to stop him.

"Steam Gyroid attack Para!"

"An attack?" Para said confused.

"Got that right!"

Everyone present had different expressions to what Syrus was doing; Shannon face-palmed, Alexis, Takuya, and Bastion gasped, Zane just scowled even further, while Crowler and Chazz snickered.

The hybrid machine charged forward with its blades spinning rapidly.

"If you please brother." Para said looking over at his brother.

"It would be my pleasure brother. Kazejin defend! Squall Barricade!" The wind god appeared in front of Para blowing a harsh wind that pushed Syrus' monster back. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It reduces your damage to 0, without even a fight."

"So I goofed?" Syrus realized sadly.

_Seems like it Syrus. _Shannon thought.

Crowler was giggling madly at Syrus' poor performance. "Do these two actually believe they have a chance at beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks. Ha! Now they've got me doing it."

"Forget Sy, no biggie." Jaden said.

"Yeah right." Syrus said downcast.

"Hey I'm serious pal, just keep going."

"Alrighty then, I play one card face-down and end my turn."

"At last a smart move." Para jabbed. "I draw; I play monster Reborn to bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo." A purple light shot from Para's Graveyard and the large spider was back. "And I'll also activate another Spell card Tribute Doll."

"Not again!" Syrus yelled.

"Yes again and again, I will use it to Tribute Jirai Gumo to summon Suijin." The spider was once again grabbed by dark tendrils and replaced by a blue monster with Japanese kanji and a pair of legs. (7/2500/2400)

Shannon's eyes widen when Suijin hit the Field. _'Oh man, Jaden, I hope you have something that can help the both of you.'_

"And I'm not done yet, mind if I borrow a monster brother?"

"Please that's why he's there."

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse." Para said as the monster in question was surrounded by dark purple fire. "In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as 2 instead of 1." Dox explained. "Which I am now able to summon Sanga of the Thunder!" A dark bronze torso with some red on it with a pair of arms, a face in the middle and a Japanese kanji appeared. (7/2600/2200)

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion recalculated.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis replied.

"The odds might be against them, but they can still win." Takuya added.

"I know what brother? When they come together!"

"Prepare yourselves!" Para rejoiced. "I now sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder to bring forth our ultimate monster Gate Guardian!" The kanjis on the three monsters' in question glowed as they were enveloped in light and replaced by a giant monster who's top half was made up by Sanga, the middle half by Kazejin, and the bottom half by Suijin. (11/3750/3400)

"Gate Guardian?" Syrus said shocked.

"He's ginormous." Jaden said equally shocked.

"Just wait til you see his attack! Gate Guardian attack Steam Gyroid with Tidal Surge!" The top half began gathering electricity, while the middle half began gathering wind, and the bottom half began gathering water combining all three into a deadly elemental force that blasted the machine monster into pixels and into Syrus.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 6450

**Paradox Brothers:** 8000

"This isn't a duel, its target practice, and Sy's the bulls-eye." Bastion said grimly.

"He just made a few bad moves that are all." Alexis said trying to be optimistic.

"He's going to need to try a few good ones to make up for it." Takuya added. "Because as good as Jaden is, he's going to need Syrus to win this."

"I know it hurts…"

"But unfortunately for you it only get worse."

"But if it gets as bad as this rhyming, then we'll be in some serious trouble."

Crowler was watching the duel gleefully. _These two are dueling perfectly, they know just what to do and are doing it, after all in a tag duel once you destroy the weakest link the whole chain comes crumbling apart, and they found just that: little Syrus, poor little Syrus, he would be the weakest link on a plate of sausages._

_I hope Jaden's got something special in that Deck of his; or this match is over, and so our lives at the academy._ Syrus despaired.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall, let's take that thing down."

"I'd like to see you try." Para challenged. "I shall end my turn with a face-down card."

"Then it's time to go to work! Here goes." Jaden said as he drew a card a card.

_Sweet! Alright looks like you're getting called up big guy. _"First I summon the Elemental HERO Clayman." The red headed rock warrior appeared next to the fire Heroine. (4/800/2000)

"Next I play Polymerization, now I'll fuse the Clayman and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster. She's bad." A feminine Hero wearing armor, a helmet, a red shield and a missile launcher appeared kneeling defensively. (6/2000/2500)

"Yeah, she's bad, but not as bad as Gate Guardian, she only has 2500 DEF that Guardian's ATK are 3750! Blaster will get blasted!" Syrus pointed out.

The gang were also wondering about Jaden's new hero.

"Don't sweat it Sy that's what her special ability is for." Jaden explained. "See when she's in defense mode the Rampart Blaster can attack the player directly."

"Our Life Points!" The brothers yelled in shock.

"Now go Rampart Blaster, blast'em with Rampart Barrage!" Jaden ordered as Rampart fired two missiles hitting each brother." Sure it's only half of what you'd normally lose, but hey it's a special effect, what are you gonna do?"

**Jaden/Syrus:** 6450

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"A lucky move." Dox growled.

"Alright we're back in this thing." Syrus cheered.

"Sy! We were never out of it."

"It's my draw now," Dox drew his card. "And I'm activating the Equip Spell Fairy Meteor Crush! And I'm equipping it to the Guardian. Now when Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode the difference between its ATK and your monster's DEF comes straight out of your Life Points." Dox explained.

"Not so fast!" Syrus interrupted. "You're forgetting I have a face-down card Mystical Space Typhoon. It destroys 1 Spell or Trap card. And I'm destroying the Spell card you just played Fairy Meteor Crush."

A blue tornado emerged and began making its way toward Gate Guardian.

"Right into my Trap I activate Judgment of Anubis. Foolish boy this lets me stop your little Spell by discarding 1 from my Hand. Your typhoon has been downgraded to a little summer breeze." Para sent a card into his Graveyard slot causing the tornado to disappear.

"But wait that's not all it does, Judgment of Anubis also destroys 1 of your creatures and with it its ATK are dealt to your Life Points, pretty cool special feature."

Rampart Blaster exploded in a harsh wind which continued to the two Slifers.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 4450

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"I know it feels like we have your backs to the wall, in fact the wall's right in front of you. I play this and end my turn." A gray brick wall with a face in the center with its arms crossed appeared. (4/0/2100)

"It's called Defense Wall and so long as it's on the Field in defense mode all the monsters you have can only attack him."

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on DEF almost flawless." Bastion remarked.

"Alright I get it." Alexis said irritated. "Now are you going to keep quiet or am I going to move."

"Really Bastion you need to stop pointing out the Paradox brothers' good moves." Takuya added in annoyance.

"It's your turn, what are you waiting for?"

"To be honest a miracle." Syrus murmured drawing a card before frowning in disappointment. "I summon Cycroid defense mode." A one eyed red bike with Hands on the Handlebars appeared. (3/800/1000)

_Jaden's looking at me, I can feel it, I know it was a weak monster, but it was the best I could do._ Syrus thought sadly.

"You summon a bike?" Para taunted drawing a card. "Well it's in for a major flat! Gate Guardian Tidal Surge attack!" The guardian monster released an elemental force of wind, water, and electricity destroying the one eyed bike.

"And don't forget the effects of the Fairy Meteor Crush I have him equipped for." Para said as the Gate Guardian unleashed another elemental attack at Syrus.

"Difference between my ATK and your DEF, you take as damage."

Chumley, Bastion, Alexis, and Takuya gasped as Syrus dropped to his knees. Shannon's eyes widen.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1700

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"Your Life Points are falling…"

"Your game play is appalling…"

"There is nothing to be done except give up and start bawling."

Everyone looked as Jaden had his face hidden from sight.

**"Attention Jaden Yuki it is your turn! You must make a move or you will be disqualified!"**

"What's wrong with Jaden? I hope he isn't giving up." Alexis said.

"I don't think he's the type to give up." Takuya protested.

"Well its two monsters to none. It's a simple equation." Bastion pointed out. "They'll be knackered."

"Great Bastion now you're insulting them in words I don't understand." Alexis irritably said. "And I'm sure Jaden has a strategy."

"I'm sure Jaden has a strategy, its Syrus I'm worried about he's managed to walk into every Trap, Spell, and attack that the Paradox brothers have played." Bastion pointed out. "He's been horrible."

"Bastion, you're starting to annoy us." Takuya bluntly said.

"Oh right sorry." Bastion said shutting up.

Chumley was silently begging them to win. He gripped the railing. '_Please let them win! I'd give up grilled cheeses for a week! I'll fry them instead!'_

_Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve!_ Chazz thought. _I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy, especially that loser Jaden!_

"Uh, Chazz?" Torimaki asked, seeing him seething. "You alright?" The Obelisk just ignored him and continued his thoughts.

_That slime! Thinking he can become the next King of Games. That's_ my _destiny! Those Slackers aren't even rich enough to_ afford _a destiny._ Chazz thought.

"Well, at least I'll get rid of those Slifer Slackers…" Crowler sighed, still feeling bad for what happened to Sora. "And once they're gone, I can live my life as usual think that Obelisks are the best… Still I think it was pure genius on my part about Jaden and Syrus. First I trap Jaden in the Abandoned Dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hire the best tag Duelists to ensure he and Syrus lose and get expelled." Crowler snickered to himself feeling a little bit better.

"So, Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment, aren't we?" Crowler jumped, he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him.

"Oh no, you misinterpret," Crowler said, nervously. "I'm… just glad this duel's nearly done. I wouldn't want to prolong our students' suffering, they look all so weary."

"They don't look weary to me," Sheppard said. "In fact, Jaden looks like he's getting his second wind." Crowler looked at Jaden, the boy had raised his head with a determined look on his face.

The Paradox Brothers noticed it too…

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead," Para commented.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead," Dox finished.

The hero duelist scratched his head. "Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange then we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes!" Jaden cracked. The Paradox Brothers actually looked insulted by that comment. Winged Kuriboh's spirit appeared on Jaden's shoulder and cooed. "Yeah, I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…" Dox said.

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead," Para commented.

"When a smarter Duelist would have fled instead," Dox finished.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the academy would have made us Slifer Orange, than we wouldn't have to put up with so many awful rhymes." Jaden groaned. The Paradox brothers looked offended, as Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder chirping. "I know I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…" Dox said.

"Just concentrate on your card playing." Para said

"For the partner you have…"

"To win, you have a long way."

Syrus looked hurtful at his friend. "Don't listen to them, Sy," Jaden said.

"But Jaden, they're right." The little duelist replied.

"There not right Sy." Jaden pointed at Gate Guardian. "And I know cuz you're going to be the one to take it down." Syrus looked shocked.

"So let's go." He drew a card. "First I'm going to summon the Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode." The Elemental HERO appeared surrounded by electricity. (4/1600/1400)

"Next I'm going to equip him with Spark Blaster." A black gun with wires attached itself to Sparkman's arm. "Now with each blast I can change the Battle Mode of one of your monsters and I'm a start with Gate Guardian, so take a knee." Sparkman fired a blast of blue electricity that washed over the guardian as he was forced to kneel on one knee and cross his arms.

"Well that was certainly an odd choice." Bastion remarked. "Unless Jaden's got a plan, I'm afraid he just wasted his move."

"I'm sure he does, he still has two more shots left." Takuya added.

"You must be a fool, when Gate Guardian's on DEF he never tires your situation is just as dire."

"And though I hate to feed the fire, the Defense Wall we have played you have yet to retire."

"Great thanks, I'mma just throw down a face-down and call it a turn." Jaden said as a face-down card appeared behind Sparkman.

"Fine then, I draw. I simply play one card face-down no more, no less. Brother you do the rest."

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best, for I'm quite sure next turn I'll win us this contest."

Syrus looked over at Jaden more afraid than before. "Awww man, Jaden you heard them next turn they're going to take us out. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up maybe they'll at least let you have a rematch."

"Syrus listen to me, one draw that's all it takes to turn any duel around. Remember what happened last time you had one draw left." Jaden reminded.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Jaden and Syrus were having a practice duel. "You'll never get out of this." Jaden laughed._

_"Yeah I give, let's have a rematch, but first let's see what I would've drawn." Syrus drew the top card. "Whoa! This changes everything!"_

_"Well it doesn't change the fact that you already gave up the match though, right?" Jaden asked nervously._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"You hear what I'm saying Sy? There is no last draw cuz with the right cards you can always get another draw." Jaden said cheerfully.<p>

"But…"

"No buts about it, its your move Sy. I know you can do it, it's all up to you Sy."

_I know Jaden, that's what I'm afraid of. Syrus thought sadly. Awww man, Jay said my one draw can keep us from losing this duel, but the only way, we won't lose is if I beat that Gate Guardian._ Syrus looked at his Deck before realization hit him. _Of course!_

Syrus thought back to a duel he had with Chumley.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Whoa that's a pretty sweet card." Jaden commented pointing to one in particular. "With the right combo it can beat anything. So I can have it?"_

_"Oh c'mon?"_

_"No way, you always do this."_

_"Pleeeeeease?" Jaden begged._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>That's it that one card is the only chance, but if I don't draw it me and Jaden and all our hopes of becoming the best, everything we've ever dreamed about; our friendship, our fun, our future, it all be over…<em>

"Alright here goes." Syrus drew a card. "Hey Jay!"

"Sy you got it? Then show' em the drill."

"I summon Drilloid in attack mode." A purple cartoonish drill with a drill on its nose and arms with tank tires appeared. (4/1600/1600)

"And when Drilloid battles a monster in defense mode it's automatically destroyed." The cartoon drill was headed for Gate Guardian, but was intercepted by Defense Wall, yet it still drilled its way thru."

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1200

**Paradox Brothers:** 7000

"Heh, heh. Guess those two must have forgotten that Defense Wall automatically intercepts any attack."

"A nice try." Para began.

"But not nice enough."

"Gate Guardian still stands."

"Despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best stuff." Jaden corrected. "Right Sy?"

"Yep, but now that your Defense Wall is all rubble you'll get it at least a certain monster will." Syrus explained.

The Paradox brothers looked shocked.

"I activate the Spell card Shield Crush, that's right and just like the name implies it destroys any monster trying to hide in defense mode just like that Gate Guardian." A green light shot out destroying Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian is cooked…"

"I can hardly look."

"Nice going Sy." Jaden praised. "The harder they brawl, the harder they fall."

"Fried cheese here I come!" Chumley cheered.

Zane remained just as impassive. Shannon smiled. _Nice one Syrus._

"No! This is supposed to be punishment, but the crowd's treating them like Heroes." Crowler said horrified. "Chancellor are you watching this?"

"Yes well done Crowler this match you've set up is promoting teamwork and dueling fortitude." Chancellor Sheppard praised. "Fine job."

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you saw that?" Bastion said disbelieving.

"Bastion we're sitting right next to you, of course we saw it." Takuya said.

"What amazes me, is the teamwork they displayed, that's what its going to take to win this." Alexis commented.

"Yes, let's hope they can keep it up." Bastion said.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn." Syrus then turned to Jaden. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Thank you for the sweet moves." Jaden returned.

"Mind if we join in on the praise?" Para asked.

"Because for destroying Gate Guardian we really should thank you."

"Huh?" Syrus looked confused.

"They say what doesn't destroy you only makes you stronger and it s true after all we haven't been destroyed and we're about to get stronger than ever! I activate the Spell Dark Element, this Spell card can activate whenever Gate Guardian is in the Graveyard, now by paying half our Life Points we can now summon a monster that can't be beat in battle…"

**Jaden/Syrus:** 1200

**Paradox Brothers:** 3500

"Dark Guardian!" The Paradox brothers called. From a gust of dark wind an armored burly man appeared wielding an axe and riding a mechanical spider. (12/3800/3450)

"Invincible in battle and has those attack pints?" Bastion exclaimed.

"This is bad."

"Now Guardian attack Drilloid! Axe Slash Bash!" The Guardian prepared to bring his axe down on the drill monster.

"This is it, if this connects they lose."

"Jaden! Syrus!"

Both Chazz and Crowler had smirks of anticipation.

"Farewell."

"Not yet! I play my face-down Hero Barrier!" Jaden called out. "Sorry fellas, but this card let's me stop one of your attacks as long as there's an Elemental HERO out and as you can see Sparkman's still standing strong." A blue barrier appeared causing the axe to bounce off.

"An impressive Trap card."

"I never thought they'd be so hard."

"I know we bombard, and bombard, but oh well at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"Has kept up its guard."

"Quite right brother he won't be blasted to shards."

"He'll finish'em off next turn."

"And then this duel will be ours!"

Syrus dropped to his knees. _Just when I step up my game, they step up theirs even more. It's hopeless._

Crowler was very giddy. "Here it comes the moment I've been waiting for: the moment when these two lose and get expelled."

"Chin up Sy, this match isn't over yet." Jaden comforted.

"But Jay…?"

"But nothing…stand up." Jaden ordered. _Besides you'll want a good view for what I'm about to pull._

Syrus struggled to get back up.

"It looks like the boy still wants to proceed." Para said.

"Really? For sure I thought for mercy he would surely plead." Dox added.

"No he would need smarts to know when to concede." Para insulted.

"Can you two. My turn." Jaden drew a card and looked it over. "I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards," Jaden drew. "Next I play Fusion Gate," Jaden inserted his Field Spell and dark clouds began to form above them. "And with this I don't need Polymerization; I can bring out all the Fusion monsters I want." Jaden held up two monster cards. "And I think I'll fuse Elemental HEROes Avian, Bubbleman, and why not throw in Sparkman."

Sparkman began to glow in a yellow light as he jumped into the vortex as he was joined by Avian and Bubbleman who were glowing in a green and blue light respectively.

"All to create wait for it…" The three lights melded into one. "And here he is the Elemental HERO Tempest." The new Elemental HERO was a muscular man with spiky green hair wearing a blue visor over its eyes, dark blue armor, green wings with metallic feathers, and a silver ray gun on its arm. (8/2800/2800)

"Fine creature, but it still can't beat their Guardian." Bastion pointed out.

"Bastion, just whose side are you on?!" Takuya shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He frantically apologized.

"An impressive move but useless boy."

"Or have you forgotten, that the Guardian is still deployed, since in battle he can't be destroyed."

"Their beast is null and void."

"Void this! Skyscraper!" Jaden inserted a new Field Spell as large city buildings appeared around them. "Ever hear how you shouldn't play in a construction zone? Well its true cuz now my Elemental HERO gains an extra 1000 ATK!" Jaden explained. (8/2800–3800/2800)

"What the-?"

"Elemental HERO Tempest attack with Powerhouse Plummet!" Jaden ordered as Tempest dove at the Guardian and slammed its arm into it, causing strong winds to kick up.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can't be beat. Your Elemental HERO Tempest has been wasted, so just accept…"

"Your defeat!"

"Sy can you spare a card?" Jaden called.

"Sure."

"I use Tempest's special ability." Jaden said as Syrus' face-down card vanished. "Sorry guys. By sending one card to the Graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed." As the wind died down both monsters were still intact.

"Nice work wasting your attack there, slacker." Chazz snidely remarked

"Clever, just as long as Syrus knows what to do next." Zane simply said.

Shannon remained silent. _'Come on Sy…'_

"Jaden…" Syrus called worriedly.

"Hey its cool, it'll all work out as long as you play the right card come your next turn."

"If he has a next turn." Dox said drawing a card. "I activate the Trap One on One fight, though I'm sure you'd prefer to run and hide this card forces our strongest monsters to do battle, so I hope your Elemental HERO Tempest is up for a rematch!"

Dark Guardian attacked Tempest causing strong winds to clash.

"But why? It'll just be a tie, what's the point of attacking?" Syrus asked confused.

"I have my reasons."

"Yeah and sneaky ones." Alexis explained. "In order for Tempest to keep tying with Dark Guardian, Jaden'll have to keep sacrificing cards."

"And whatever edge they give him." Bastion added.

"Looks like Skyscraper's leaving the Field." Takuya said.

"Well I hate to do it, but I've got no choice. Guess I gotta get rid of Skyscraper." The city buildings disappeared revealing the arena and Tempest lost his extra power.

**Elemental HERO Tempest, ATK: 3800–2800**

"So you saved your monster but that doesn't mean you saved your Life Points!"

Energy waves from the Dark Guardian's attack passed through Tempest and straight to the boys.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 200

**Paradox Brothers:** 3500

"That's all for me." Dox said.

"But we give you our guarantee."

"Next turn the duel will be ours."

"Just wait and see."

"All right, Sy, it's all up to you. If you really want to stay at this Academy, then concentrate and your Deck will pull through," Jaden said. "And get ready to play the right card!"

Syrus nodded and looked at his Deck, '_Play… that's what my brother was saying. About the difference between using a card, and playing a card… but do I know the_ difference_?'_ He looked up at the stands and saw that Shannon and Zane were both still watching him.

* * *

><p><em>Then, it was like everything disappeared around him and he was face to face with Zane, wearing a blue middle school uniform while Zane still wore his Obelisk Blazer. Zane had his back to him while Syrus' head was lowered.<em>

"_Hey Zane, what's the difference between using a card and playing it?" Syrus asked, looking up at his older brother, "Aren't they the same thing?"_

_Zane turned his head slightly to him and replied with, "That's something that can never be taught… only learned. It takes a moment of pure clarity, when you're dueling on a whole new Level. A higher Level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think, just act…"_

* * *

><p>Syrus snapped back to reality and placed his Hand on his Deck. '<em>OK… no more thinking. It's time for me'<em>

"Here we go my draw." Syrus announced drawing a card. "First I sacrifice Drilloid to summon UFOroid." The cartoon drill was replaced by a cartoonish flying saucer. (6/1200/1200)

"And also I activate the Spell card Power Bond, it's a fusion card and I have just the two monsters to fuse." Syrus turned to Jaden. "Jaden, do you mind sparing a monster?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours." He replied with a smile.

"Then I fuse UFOroid and Tempest to form UFOroid Fighter!" A cartoonish space saucer appeared on the Field and it and Tempest went into the vortex. A light shined and a hovering platform which Tempest was shown riding. (10/?/?)

"And it gets better his ATK are the sum total of each individual monster."

**UFOroid Fighter, ATK: ?–4000; DEF: ?–4000**

"It matters not," Para said. "So cease your useless bantle!"

"You know Dark Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle."

"I know, but that doesn't matter! Because Power Bond has an effect that lets me double it's ATK!" The fusion monster glowed with a blue aura feeling the power.

**UFOroid Fighter, ATK: 4000–8000**

"To make 8000!" The brothers yelled in shock.

"Sure Dark Guardian will survive the battle, but it'll be a different story for your Life Points. Now let's go, UFOroid Fighter attack! Cosmic Flux Blast!" Tempest shot a blast of blue energy that passed through Dark Guardian and hit both brothers and dropping their Life Points to 0.

**Jaden/Syrus:** 200

**Paradox Brothers:** 0

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered at the outcome of what happened. Jaden and Syrus did it. They beat the best Tag Team duelists in the world. Who would've thought that a pair of Slifer Red Duelists would beat them?<p>

"They won," Bastion said with a smile. "Well, well, I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay here." Alexis said cheerfully.

"You mean Jaden and Syrus?" Bastion asked.

"Well yes Syrus too, I just said Jaden's name first because moving on." Alexis said changing the subject.

"What was that about?" Takuya wondered aloud.

"I'm out of here." Chazz growled with Raizou and Torimaki following him,

"It can't be." Crowler fell down in shock. "How'd they win? It's not fair."

"How? Because of your superb teachings, oh wait they're in my dorm." Banner said as Pharaoh licked Crowler causing him to shriek.

Crowler then started freaking out, "That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies!? Let me see his papers! CALL THE POUND!"

"We did it, Sy, we won," Jaden said.

"Yeah, we… we…" Syrus sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. "We did it, we really won."

"Nice job guys!" A voice said. Jaden and Syrus turned around to see Alexis, Bastion, Takuya, and Chumley coming up towards tjem.

"Thanks…" Syrus sniffled as he regained his composure

"Yes, you all did great," Shepherd agreed. "You two and Sora have proven that you have the skill and most importantly, the desire to stay at this Academy."

Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah," Jaden said like he remembered something. He pointed with two fingers at the fallen Paradox Brothers. "Dueling you two was a real honor, and if you ever want a rematch…" He winked at them. "Just holler."

"Well said, Jaden," Shepherd said. "I'm sure it'll be even better written."

"Huh?!" Jaden said in disbelief.

"…is what I would've said." Sheppard said. "But since Sora's duel, I'll lighten the punishment to no dueling for one week. I think you can handle that." He said as he left.

"One week of no dueling?! C'mon, that's torture right there!" Jaden whined.

"Relax Jaden; Sora's in the boat with you." Takuya reminded.

"Eh, I guess…" Jaden shrugged.

As they were talking, Syrus turned to look at Zane_. 'I'd like to think that I impressed you, Zane, that I proved that I have the desire as well as the skill to become a great Duelist like you. But I know that I still have a lot to learn. But at least now I can do it here at the Academy.'_ A shadow of a smile crossed Zane's face as he left. Shannon smiled at her brother before following Zane.

The audience was giving the duelists a standing ovation. Having seen all this, Jaden lost his grumpy mood and gave them a two finger salute. "That's game!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Jaden and Syrus get to stay! But too bad that <strong>**Sora**** is in a coma. Will she ever wake up? Stay tuned!**


	11. An Old Friend's Return

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed a few things._**

**Dang! Up to 50 reviews and over 1700 views already! Awesome! Anyway here's the next chapter which brings in a new OC belonging to Above the Winter Moonlight. Another OC also makes his debut, belonging to D.J. Scales.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sora Kazumi, Shannon Truesdale, and Solene LaClair, Kai Kamiya, Above the Winter Moonlight owns Vivienne "Vivi" Zamora, Edward Thorne belongs to D.J. Scales**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 09: An Old Friend's Return<em>**

It's been a few days after the Jaden and Syrus' duel against the Paradox Brothers, and their no-dueling for a week is still on. Solene was also moved to Obelisk as that was her right dorm; someone had gotten her papers mixed up with another Ra student. As of now the two boys were watching their friends duel, it was a duel between Chumley and a Ra named, Takuya Kamiya, who was also a good friend of Solene's. Solene was in the infirmary watching over Sora, who had yet to awaken from her coma.

It was a normal day at the academy, but up in Chancellor Sheppard's office, a new student was talking to the Chancellor. It was a girl about the same height as Sora herself, with long, wavy purple hair and dark-blue eyes. She was dressed in purple jacket over a white t-shirt, with blue jeans and black and white converse. Her purple and blue deck case was attached to her black belt. She had a gray backpack on the ground next to her as well.

"And that's why I was unable to come at the start of year sir." She was saying.

"Well I can understand family comes first." Sheppard said. "However Miss Zamora, due to you starting late, you will have to start in the Slifer Red dorm."

The girl nodded. "That's alright. I prefer to start from the top and go up."

Sheppard smiled. "Very well then. I'll have one of my students show you to the Slifer Dorm. And since it is Friday, I will have your class schedule on Monday."

Vivi bowed. "Thank you sir."

Vivi looked through the window behind the Chancellor. _'I wonder where Sora is?'_

* * *

><p>In the infirmary, Solene was watching over Sora who was still asleep…Her wounds had healed but still had the oxygen mask on.<p>

Hovering next to her was her new Duel Spirit, Butterfly Queen. _'Will she ever wake up?' _Solene asked her Duel Spirit.

_"It is hard to say. I am unable to talk with her Duel Spirits."_ The queen said.

"Solene,"

Said girl turned to see Miss Fontaine looking at her. "Yes?"

"Chancellor Sheppard wishes to see you in his office." The head of Obelisk Blue said. "There is a new student that he wishes for you to show the Island."

"Oh…" She turned to Sora… "Will…"

"Don't worry I'll be watching Sora."

"Alright then. I'll head to up to Chancellor Sheppard's office then."

* * *

><p>"Chancellor Sheppard?" Solene asked as she walked inside. "You wanted to me to show a new student around?"<p>

"Yes I did. Thank you for coming Solene."

"It's not a problem."

"Solene I would like to introduce you to Vivienne Zamora."

Solene turned to see a girl with long, wavy purple hair and dark-blue eyes. She was dressed in purple jacket over a white t-shirt, with blue jeans and black and white converse. Her purple and blue deck case was attached to her black belt.

"Please call me Vivi." Vivi said as she and Solene shook hands.

"Alright then." Solene said with a smile. "I'll show you to the Slifer Dorm and then show you around the island."

After leaving the main building, Solene lead Vivi to the Slifer Dorms, where Jaden and Syrus were watching a duel between Kennedy and Chumley.

Takuya had his Duel Spirit, Solar Flare Dragon (4/1500/1000) on the Field while Chumley had Des Koala (4/1100/1800).

"Solar Flare attack Des Koala and end this duel!" Takuya commanded and his serpent-like dragon in a blazing fire unleashed a stream of fire at the Koala which engulfed it and destroyed it and the rest of Chumley's Life Points.

**Takuya: **Unknown

**Chumley:** 0

"Wow Chum you almost beat a Ra!" Syrus cheered coming up to his friend.

"Yeah you were so close; Takuya just had that face-down." Jaden added.

"Yes Chumley, you are getting better." Takuya said as she walked over to the Slifers.

"Hey!"

The Slifers and Ra turned to see Solene and a girl they didn't know.

"Hey Solene," Jaden said waving to the Butterfly Duelist. "Who's this?"

"This is Vivi Zamora, she's new here." Solene introduced. "Vivi this is Chumley Huffington, Syrus Truesdale, Jaden Yuki, and Takuya Kamiya. Takuya is in Ra Yellow the Dorm above Slifer while the others are in Slifer."

"Hi there!" Vivi said waving.

"Hey." The Slifers and Ra said.

"You must me the new Slifer." A voice said.

The three boys and three girls turned to see Professor Banner coming up (Pharaoh still in his arms).

"Yes sir. I'm Vivi Zamora." Vivi said to Banner.

"Welcome to Slifer Vivi, I do must warn you the accommodations is not like you might expect it to be." Banner said as he walked off. "Your room is right next to Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's by the way."

Vivi had a large question mark appear above her head as she turned to Solene. "Huh?"

Solene just shrugged.

"The food here isn't as best as Ra's and Obelisk's to say it simple." Syrus said.

"I think the food is good!" Jaden commented.

Everyone laughed at Jaden.

"Anyway Vivi, why don't you put your things in your room, then I can finish showing you around before the classes get out."

"Alright." Vivi said.

"Here, I'll show you where our room," Jaden offered. "Yours is right next to ours."

"OK, Thanks." Vivi turned to Solene. "I'll meet you in a few Solene." The Obelisk nodded and watched as Jaden and Vivi began to talk.

As they left, Syrus turned to Solene. "Any news?" Solene shook her head sadly.

After ten minutes, Vivi came down wearing a Slifer Red Jacket. She had changed her jacket to the Slifer one.

"Alrighty ready."

Solene giggled. "Alright then, let's go." And she and the new Slifer headed back to the main building.

* * *

><p>Within the next hour, the Obelisk had shown the new Slifer the gym, more classrooms, the Ra and Obelisk Dorms and more classrooms. They were rounding up to another classroom where a professor was teaching.<p>

This was Professor Edward Thorne, specializing with Field Spells. Edward Thorne was a tall man standing 6'7" with black hair, brown eyes, and rather dark skin (African American). He wore a blue version of Professor Satyr's jacket, which was left open, over a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and steel toed boots.

"Who can tell me what the Field Spell Secret Village of the Spellcasters does?"

A few hands rose and the professor ended up selecting a girl's hand, from the Obelisk section. "Era Falcon."

Era was a young girl with long purple-red hair and green eyes and average skin tone; she wore the normal Obelisk Blue girls' uniform as well.

Era nodded and then stood up. "Secret Village of the Spellcaster is very effective Field Spell especially for Spellcaster-Types. If the person who played it has a Spellcaster-Type on their field, their opponent cannot play Spell cards. But it also has a down side, if you do not control any Spellcaster-Types, then you cannot play any Spell cards. This Field Spell works best with a Dark Magician Beatdown Deck and a Spellcaster Lockdown Deck."

"Excellent job Era." Era smiled and sat back down and Thorne continued his lesson.

"And this is where Professor Thorne teaches about Field Spells." Solene said as the door opened and Vivi saw inside the classroom.

* * *

><p>Edward Thorne looked up to see Solene and a new student.<p>

"Hello there Solene."

"Hi Professor Thorne, sorry to interrupt but I'm just showing a new student around."

"I see well welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you sir." The girl bowed.

"Come on, let's head to the last place on the tour." Solene said.

* * *

><p>"Just between you and me, Professor Thorne is my favorite professor." Solene whispered. "He is also the current Obelisk Headmaster while Crowler is on probation.<p>

Vivi giggled.

"And here's the last stop…the infirmary."

Just as they got there they saw Zane and Shannon leave. Zane had an unreadable expression on his face while Shannon was smirking about something.

Solene looked at Zane then Shannon who just whispered something in the Butterfly duelist's ear. Solene stared at Shannon who nodded but held a finger to her lips before following her brother.

"Those were Zane and Shannon Truesdale and the Kaisers of the Academy. Basically the top students."

"Oh!"

The doors opened and they could see Miss Fontaine leaning over a bed.

"Hi Miss Fontaine, this is Vivienne Zamora, she's the new student."

Miss Fontaine looked up and saw Vivi. "Hello there."

"Hel–" Vivi's eyes widen in shock when she saw just _who_ was on the bed. "SORA?!"

Vivi raced over to the bed to see her best friend, almost sister, in shock. "Sora…"

"You know her?" The red-haired woman asked.

"Yes. Sh-She's my best friend…" She turned to the nurse and Solene. "What happened to her?!"

For the next couple minutes, Solene explained what happened to her.

"WHA?! Dr. Crowler, the Head of the Obelisk Male's Dorm, assigned Rena Morgans to duel her?!"

The two woman nodded sadly.

_'Sora…" _Vivi thought "C-Can I have a moment alone? She's like a sister to me…"

Miss Fontaine nodded.

"I'll meet you back at the Slifer dorm then Vivi. I need to pick up my homework from Professor Thorne anyway."

Vivi just nodded as she sat down next to Sora's still form. Once she knew for sure that Solene and Miss Fontaine were out of ear shot, she called to someone.

"Mercury, it's me Vivi please answer…"

* * *

><p>In Sora's mind…<p>

_"Mercury, it's me Vivi please answer…"_

_Sora looked up into the sky through the window in her current room. "Vivi's here?!"_

_She turned to Mercury. _

"It seems that she is. Did she ever tell you that she was going to be coming to Duel Academy?"

_Sora's eyes widen. "She did! She said she was coming as soon as she and Maria came back from America after Brandon's funeral! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!"_

_Mercury chuckled before turning into his Spirit Form and shot of the castle while Life dealt with the panicking Sora._

* * *

><p>Back in the real world…Vivi watched as Sora's body glowed a dim red and then suddenly appearing was the spirit of Legendary Dragon Mercury (though a smaller version so he could fit in the room).<p>

_'Mercury…' _Vivi thought.

_"Vivienne." _Mercury said.

"Why did Rena Morgans make the duel into a Shadow Duel?" The new Slifer asked.

Mercury sighed. _"Her Master is after us."_

Vivi gasped. "But how could that be? My parents and I are the only outsiders that know of you guys!"

Mercury shrugged. _"I am unsure how word got out but for now we must fight beside Lady Sora as normal cards so that nothing happens."_

Vivi nodded in understanding.

Suddenly they heard a groan. Vivi turned and her eyes widen.

Sora was waking up!

"Sora!"

Vivi's call made Miss Fontaine come into the room. Her eyes widen as well. "Sora! You're awake!" Vivi took the oxygen mask off and helped Sora sit up, who winced in pain.

"W-What happened? All I remember is blacking out after a duel…"

"Do you remember who you were dueling, Sora?" Miss Fontaine asked as she does some tests on Sora and wrote them down.

"Uh…" Sora tried to remember but all she could remember was… "I-I think it was a woman named Rena… That's all I can remember."

"Well you seem alright. But I still want to keep you here for a few more days. That Shadow Duel did a lot of damage to you."

"Alright."

Miss Fontaine got some more pillows for Sora so she wouldn't have to lie all the way down again. Sora then fell asleep.

The female Headmistress turned to Vivi. "She's fine I'll keep an eye on her. Why don't you go find Solene so she can tell the rest of their friends?"

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"SOLENE!" Vivi yelled as she raced to the Slifer Dorm.<p>

Solene turned from talking with Era and Kennedy to see Vivi running towards.

"Vivi? What is it?"

Vivi went to knees to catch her breath as the gang, minus Zane and Shannon, and Chazz, was gathered around the new Slifer.

Solene knelt down to Vivi. "Easy, easy."

Once Vivi was able to catch her breath she looked up. "Oh hi there. I'm Vivi Zamora. New student."

The others waved and nodded a hello.

"Vivi what's up?" Jaden asked.

"It's Sora! She's awake! She just woke up from her coma!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"She's awake! Alright!" Kennedy cheered.

"She's sleeping now, and Miss Fontaine is having her stay in the infirmary for a few more days. She was in pain when trying to sit up!"

"That duel must really have hurt her." Syrus said.

"Yeah but at least we know she's OK." Solene said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sora came out of the infirmary in a wheel chair pushed by, surprisingly, Zane.<p>

"You know, you came at the right time. I was going to get one of the gang to come get me but here you are."

Zane just shrugged. "No worries. I just happened to be here."

Sora looked up at the Kaiser with a smile. "Still thanks."

Zane smirked. "Where are you planning to meet your friends?"

"Slifer Dorm."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Slifer Dorm, two students were arguing…<p>

"Who are you calling a slacker?!" Vivi exclaimed glaring at Torimaki.

"You short stuff!" Torimaki countered as he glared down at her.

"First, I ain't short, and second," She smirked. "I heard that a so called Ra Reject defeated you in a One-Turn-Kill!"

Era's eyes widened in shock, someone defeated an Obelisk in a One Turn Kill?!

"I remember that!" Jaden called from behind Vivi.

"Same here!" Alexis and Syrus added.

"Us too!" Takuya and Bastion said. Takuya was told after getting to know Sora.

"You lost to a girl nonetheless!"

Torimaki began to get angry.

"Oh great now what?" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see…

Sora and Zane!

"Sora! Zane!" The gang exclaimed in chock to see the Kaiser with the injured Ra.

Torimaki looked scared under Zane's look. He turned back to Vivi. "One hour, in the Obelisk Arena." And then he turned and left.

As he left, Vivi blew a raspberry at him causing everyone, even Zane, to laugh.

"Sora, how are you feeling?" Bastion asked.

"OK. Still a bit sore, but Miss Fontaine said I can start physical therapy soon. But for now take it easy she said."

"At least you're out of the coma!" Era said coming up beside Alexis.

"Uh…" Sora said.

"Oops sorry," Era blushed. "The name is Era Falcon, Obelisk." She held her hand for Sora to shake who did.

Sora laughed. "No worries. You know me." Era nodded.

"It's nice to see you back in the world of living Sky." Vivi teased.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny Vivi." She smirked and Vivi smirked as they did hit each other's fists. "Still it's good to be awake."

"Sky?" Everyone wondered.

Sora glared. "Don't say it ever. Vivi is the only one who can call me that. Got it?" Her glare made anyone shiver in fright. She lost her glare. "Good."

Sora turned back to Vivi. "You'll be dueling Torimaki." She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Yeah? So…?" Vivi said.

Sora narrowed her eyes before taking something from her inside her jacket. "Take this." She threw Vivi a Duel Monsters card. Vivi caught it with ease. Her dark blue eyes widen in shock at the card.

"T-Sora you can't be SERIOUS?! This card!"

"I am." Sora said with a stern voice.

"What is it?" Era asked.

"You'll see at the duel." Sora said. "Zane mind heading to the arena?"

"Sure." The Kaiser said and then pushed the wheelchair towards the arena with Vivi quickly running after them.

With a second glance, the rest of the gang raced after them.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the gang plus Zane and Shannon, who were at the top with Sora, was in the arena, ready to watch the duel between an Obelisk and Slifer.<p>

"Ready to get beat Slacker!" Torimaki mocked as he activated his Duel Disk.

"I'm ready to crush you!" Vivi retorted as she activated her Duel Disk.

Both drew their opening Hands and then yelled,

"GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Torimaki:<strong> 4000

**Vivi:** 4000

"Superiors first!" Torimaki declared.

"Still haven't heard of 'Ladies First' have ya?!" Sora shouted.

Torimaki growled before selecting a card in his hand. "I summon Mechanicalchaser in attack mode!" From his side of the field, came a round, six-armed machine with only one eye, two green wings and mounted on a sword. In each of its six hands, it carried a lethal weapon or it was a weapon. (4/1850/800)

"Next I place one card face-down and call it!"

**Torimaki:** 4000

**Vivi:** 4000

"My turn! Draw!" Vivi said drawing her sixth card. "And I summon Golem Dragon in defense mode!" Drilling out of the ground was a dragon made of hard stone with jagged teeth, leaning down. (4/200/2000)

"Following that I place 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

"That's a good start." Sora said causing everyone to turn to her.

"What do you mean Sora?" Syrus asked. "Golem Dragon's effect makes it that Torimaki won't be able to target any other Dragons she summons except Golem Dragon."

"That's it?" Torimaki scoffed. "That's a Slacker move."

"A slacker move to you!" Sora shouted. "But a good move for a Dragon Duelist, like Vivi!"

**Torimaki:** 4000

**Vivi:** 4000

Torimaki growled. "My draw! I activate the Spell Clockwork Night to transform all monsters to Machine-Types and drain them of 500 ATK, plus giving all my Machines 500 ATK!"

Vivi watched as Golem Dragon became a metal version of itself and had its ATK deceased.

**Golem Dragon, ATK: 200–0**

"Next I summon Robotic Knight!" Appearing next to Mechanicalchaser was a militaristic black and red robot with a glowing sword in the right hand, while its left arm was a machine gun. (4/1600/1800)

Vivi watched as the new Machine-Type's ATK rose due to Clockwork Night.

**Robotic Knight, ATK: 1600–2100**

"Robotic Knight, attack her dragon with Destructive Bullets!"

The knight raised its gun arm but then…

"Don't think so Torimaki!" Vivi called. "OI activate my Trap, Threatening Roar to stop your attack!"

The knight's attack stopped.

Torimaki growled. "I end my turn."

**Torimaki:** 4000

**Vivi:** 4000

"My turn," Vivi said drawing her card. She smirked. "Since I control an EARTH-Type Monster I get to Special Summon this guy!" Vivi held a card above her head as it glowed blue.

Sora smirked. "This is new."

"How is this _new_?" Shannon asked.

"Just watch." Sora said.

"Mythic Water Dragon let's go!" Her card lit up once more before shooting out of the card was a serpentine dragon made purely of water! Mythic Water Dragon roared as he hit the field. (8/1000/2000)

It then turned into a Machine-Type and its ATK decreased.

**Mythic Water Dragon, ATK: 1000–500**

And Robotic Knight's ATK increased.

**Robotic Knight, ATK: 2100–2600**

Torimaki's eyes widen in shock. "A Level 8 monster already?!"

"WHOA!" Jaden's eyes widen in amazement of the dragon

"But it has low ATK it doesn't stand a chance against Torimaki's Machines."

Sora frowned before smacking Bastion upside the head. "She knows that! Just watch!" She scolded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Now I activate the Spell card, Water Cyclone!" Vivi inserted a Spell card that showed a water cyclone, "This can only be activated if Mythic Water Dragon is on the Field. Now all Spells and Traps are destroyed!"

Vivi's Dragon roared and then unleashed a cyclone from its watery body destroying Torimaki's face-down and Clockwork Night. All the Monsters returned to their original Type as did their ATK.

**Golem Dragon, ATK: 0–200**

**Robotic Knight, ATK: 2600–2100–1600**

**Mythic Water Dragon, ATK: 500–1000**

"NO!" Torimaki exclaimed.

"Yeah! You show him Vivi!" Sora cheered. "Ow…" She winced grabbing her side.

Zane actually chuckled. "Careful. Don't make me have to take you back to Miss Fontaine so soon."

"Yes sir…" Sora muttered causing everyone sweatdropped at her.

"Next I activate the Field Spell, Dragon Nesting Grounds!"

The ground began to shake and then appearing from the ground was a field of dragons' eggs surrounded by older dragons protecting them.

"Now all Dragon-Type gain 300 extra ATK and all Level 7 and above Dragons can be summoned with only one Tribute!"

Vivi's dragons roared as their power increased.

**Golem Dragon, ATK: 200–500**

**Mythic Water Dragon, ATK: 1000–1300**

"I sacrifice Golem Dragon…"

Golem Dragon vanished within a pillar of crystals.

"…to summon Luster Dragon 2!" Appearing in Golem Dragon's place was what looked like Luster Dragon but made out of emeralds with crystals on its shins. (6/2400/1400)

**Luster Dragon 2, ATK: 2400–2700**

"Luster Dragon 2, attack Mechanicalchaser with Emerald Flame!" Vivi's new dragon breathed in deeply and exhaled a massive, green flame that melted the machine upon touch with the rest of flame hitting the Obelisk.

Torimaki screamed from the flames.

**Torimaki:** 3150

**Vivi:** 4000

"Awesome, she got the first hit!" Era cheered.

"Oh get ready; she's just getting warmed up." Sora said.

"I end my turn by placing one card face-down." Vivi put her last card face-down on the Field.

**Torimaki:** 3150

**Vivi:** 4000

"You'll pay for that!" Torimaki claimed as he drew."

"Oh yeah?" Vivi said crossing her arms. "Prove it!"

"I will. I sacrifice Robotic Knight to summon Machine King in attack mode!" The robotic knight vanished and its place is a blue robot with a dark red visor and horns, he has red arms with black fists. (6/2200/2000)

Vivi stared up at the new monster. _'Get ready. Luckily for me, my face-down will help me get rid of the Machine King.' _Vivi eyed her face-down.

"I now activate the Equip Spell card 7 Completed to increase my Machine King's ATK by 700!

**Machine King, ATK: 2200–2900**

"Now Machine King, attack her Mythic Water Dragon!"

"Not so fast buster!" Vivi said as her face-down flipped up. "I activate the Counter Trap, Dragon Counter!" Vivi's face-down flipped up to reveal Sora's Elemental Dragon Shadow counter attacking Cyber Dragon.

"A Counter Trap!"

"That's right! Since you declared an attack my dragon's ATK becomes equal with the monster you attacking!"

**Mythic Water Dragon, ATK: 1300–2900**

"Mythic Water Dragon, counter attack!" Vivi yelled and her dragon obeyed taking the attack which destroyed him and Machine King.

"My King!" Torimaki exclaimed.

"Nice!" Bastion cheered. "She managed to counter attack Machine King and destroy him."

"Yes she did," Sora said. "But Dragon Counter has a second effect, watch."

"Now, Dragon Counter's second effect activates! Since my dragon successfully countered the attack and destroyed your monster I get so Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type from my deck!"

Vivi took her Deck out and selected a card. "I summon Spear Dragon!" A blue and green scaled dragon with leathery wings and a long, sharp beak appeared on the field. (4/1900/0)

"I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards but discard two!" The Obelisk said. He drew three new cards and then discarded two more. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back a Monster from my Grave! Perfect Machine King!"

Vivi's eyes widen as the Machine King rose from the grave as white and red parts rose up from the grave as well attaching to him and making him bigger and more powerful. After the transformation, it looks liked one of those space fighter type machines. (8/2700/2200)

"Whoa…"

"That monster has the same ATK as Vivi's Luster Dragon 2!" Syrus cried.

"I wonder how she will react." Shannon wondered.

"Just watch. Vivi may look scared, but it's all part of her plan." Sora said.

"Perfect Machine King, attack her Spear Dragon with Multi Missile Pursuit!" A barrage of missiles launched from the shoulder launchers towards the dragon which blew up on impact.

**Torimaki:** 3150

**Vivi:** 3200

"And that's how you do an attack." Torimaki said smugly.

Vivi rolled her eyes. "Are you finished with your turn?"

"Yes I am." Torimaki said.

"Good, I draw!" Vivi drew her card and played it right away. "I play Card of Sanctity to let us draw until we each have 6 cards in our Hands!"

Both players drew until they were holding six cards. "Next I summon Totem Dragon in defense mode!" The dragon appeared had a small body with a huge neck. It had markings on it that made its namesake of a totem. (2/400/200)

"I'll now sacrifice Totem Dragon, which counts as two sacrifices for another Dragon. Come forth, my best monster, Light and Darkness Dragon!" The small dragon disappeared, and its form began to change… into a dragon which is half–light with its wing being angelic and half– darkness with its wing being bat demonic. And it also has two tails as well; one for light and one for darkness. (8/2800/2400)

Everyone's eyes, minus Sora, bugged out.

"Where did she get that?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Vivi's had that card for a while. It was a gift from my father to her." Sora said.

"With my Field Spell still in play my Dragon gains 300 extra ATK!"

Light and Darkness Dragon roared as his power rose.

**Light and Darkness Dragon, ATK: 2800–3100**

"3100 ATK!" Torimaki exclaimed.

"Luster Dragon, take out his Perfect Machine King! Emerald Flame!"

The dragon roared and unleashed another green flame at the Machine king making him melt. However, Torimaki lost 0 Life Points due that both had the same ATK.

"For your defeat, I activate Dragon's Treasure to increase my dragon's ATK by 300!" A blue aura surrounded the dragon as it's power increased.

**Light and Darkness Dragon, ATK: 3100–3400**

"Alright! Her dragon has enough power to finish off Torimaki!" Jaden cheered.

Vivi pointed to the Obelisk who was sweating bullets. "Light and Darkness Dragon, attack with Chaos Stream!" The dragon pulled its head to the back while gathering all of the energy of light and darkness and lashes it all out towards the ranger, blasting Torimaki and causing him to scream as his Life Points dropped to 0.

**Torimaki:** 0

**Vivi:** 3200

* * *

><p>"I'll get you for that!" Torimaki shouted before running off to the Obelisk Dorm.<p>

Vivi walked up to the bleachers to the gang.

"Nice win!" Jaden said.

Vivi blushed. "T-Thanks Jaden."

However, she failed to notice Sora watching her with intense blue eyes.

"Thanks for the card too Sora." Vivi said handing Sora Dragon Counter back.

Sora nodded and pocketed the Trap card.

"Oh Sora there you are."

Sora turned to see Miss Fontaine. "Oh Miss Fontaine?"

"I need to back in the infirmary so I can do some tests to see how you are recovering. If they are good, you can start your physical therapy tomorrow."

"Oh OK. I'll be right there." The nurse nodded and left the arena.

"Well that's my queue to head out. Zane mind taking me there?"

"Sure."

As Zane pushed Sora to the door, the Dragon duelist turned to Vivi. "I'll see you tomorrow either here or at the Ra dorm. Just tell them that you know me or see if you can find Bastion or Kennedy."

"OK! See you tomorrow Sora!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter! Hoped you like the duel Above the Winter Moonlight! <strong>

**Read and Review but don't forget to go to Chapter 10 for the second part of the Double Feature!**


	12. Bastion's Formula Test

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed a few things._**

**Hey gang! Welcome back to a new chapter in _Duel Academy Chronicles_! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far! My co-writers and I are too with some crazy ideas for future chapters. **

**Here's the second part of the Double Feature!**

**Disclaimer: Sora Tsumura, Shannon Truesdale, Solene LaClair and Takuya Kamiya © Me, Vivienne "Vivi" Zamora © Above the Winter Moonlight, Edward Thorne © D.J. Scales**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10:<em>****_ Bastion's Formula Test_**

It was Gym time today and the two of the schools dorms were currently playing America's favorite pastime, Baseball! It was currently the Slifer boys versus the Ra boys as the Slifers were up to bat, while the Ras were in the outfield. Takuya and Sora sat on the sidelines. Sora still weak was unable to play so Takuya decided to keep her company.

All the guys were currently in their white and blue gym clothes with the Slifers were red bandanas on their arms and the Ras wearing yellow ones. It was currently the top of the ninth, with the Slifers leading 3-0. There were two outs and the second and third were bases loaded. Next up to bat, our Elemental Hero duelist, Jaden Yuki!

"Jaden, keep your eye on the ball!" Syrus coached.

"Heh, it'll be hard to do to that…" Jaden replied. "After I hit the ball out of the park, we'll have a six run lead!"

"You wish Jaden." Jaden looked to see Takuya, playing catcher for the Yellow team. "All it takes is three strikes, and you're out!"

"Like how I stuck you out, the past three innings?" Jaden taunted. The Kamen Rider duelist growled as he remembered how he kept swinging and missed.

"Hold on! Time out!" A voice called out, running into the baseball field, Bastion Misawa. "I was deep into some ATK point quantum mechanics and lost track of time."

"Can ya throw?" One of the yellow players asked Bastion.

"Sure."

"Well, we need a fresh arm… Pitcher change!" The tired pitcher left the field for Bastion to take the mound.

"This isn't a written exam, Bastion!" Jaden said. "I hope you know what you're getting into!"

"Oh, with Bastion pitching now, it's over…" Takuya snickered.

"I believe Mr. Kamiya is right, Jaden." Bastion said, getting ready to throw. "Now get ready; this is coming in red hot!" Bastion didn't even need to wait for the signals as he launched a fast ball, straight down the middle. Jaden missed and Takuya caught it.

"Strike one!" Takuya called. And as for the next throws…

"Strike two!"

"Strike three, you're out!"

"Nuts!" He shouted.

"I told ya that it's over once Bastion's pitching." Takuya said, taking off the catcher's gear. "And if you think his pitching's great, wait 'til you see him bat!" He left for the sidelines to wait his turn to bat.

"Yeah, we'll see…" Jaden said as he took the pitcher's mound, and Syrus took his place as the catcher.

At the bottom of the ninth, Jaden already struck out the first two batters. But he then he started get sloppy, for some reason…

"Ball 4, take your base!" For the next three batters, with Takuya being the third, he walked them all intentionally.

"Time!" Syrus called as the Slifers met at the mound. "Jaden, what happened? You got two outs, and walked the last three batters!"

"Pretty slick, right?" Jaden smirked.

"Slick?" All the Slifers asked.

"Yeah, it was the only way to pitch Bastion!" Jaden revealed.

"What?! You walked all those guys to get even with Bastion?!" Syrus asked.

"Nah, I wanna get ahead!" Jaden declared as Bastion took his place at bat. "You hear that, buddy!? You're going down!"

Bastion put on his helmet and smiled. "Down the base line perhaps." He replied. "Now give your best, Jaden! That is even you can get the ball over the plate."

"You want it!? You got it!" Jaden pitched a fast curveball, hoping to get Bastion to swing and miss. He swung, but it hit!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was passing by the field trying to think of his next move on getting Jaden kicked out…<p>

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat Jaden! Chazz couldn't beat Jaden! I need someone who can beat Ja… AAH!" His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, knocking him into the baseball equipment.

"Heads up!" Crowler popped out of the pile and saw Jaden and Syrus. When the Slifers realized who was hit, they freaked.

"IT'S YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD CAUSE SUCH INTENSE PAIN?!" Crowler cried.

"That's keeping your eye on the ball," Syrus cracked, as Crowler had the ball lodged in the eye.

"Sorry," Jaden said. "It was…"

"My fault!" Bastion came up to them. "I was the one who hit the ball."

"Of course." Crowler said, his mood completely changing as he heard Bastion. "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it hits me right in the face! Well the eye, but that's beside the point."

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion said, bowing in respect.

"No, no, no, I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse." Crowler said, trying to be nice. And a new protégé to back me up!

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped, he forgotten that Jaden and Syrus were still there. "DO YOU TWO MIND?"

"Sorry," They said. "See ya, later Bastion!" And they ran off.

"You really shouldn't be associating yourselves with those slackers…" Crowler said. "I think it's time you associate yourself with someone more on your level… like me."

* * *

><p>While waiting for Crowler in her next class, Sora couldn't help but think. What was Crowler talking to Bastion about?<p>

_'What are you up to this time Crowler?'_ Sora thought. At that point, Sunfire and Mercury appeared in spirit form.

_"Is something on your mind Sora?"_ Sunfire asked.

_'Yeah, it's about Crowler.' _Sora thought. _'I've been wondering what he's up to this time. And Bastion was with him too.'_

_"So you don't know what Crowler wanted to talk to him about?"_ Mercury asked.

_'Nope. I went over there after seeing what was taking so long, Crowler was walking with him out of the field. I don't see Crowler as the kind of guy to associate with anyone lower than Obelisks.'_

Sora then heard the door open, and Sunfire disappeared, Mercury remained. But it wasn't Crowler that came through the door, but instead it was the hot–headed Chazz Princeton. "Oh great, the fake King of Games is here…"

Chazz entered the classroom and sat down towards the top of the stadium–style room. "It's good to be at the top. Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto!" He commanded snapping his fingers.

"Get it yourself!" A random Obelisk student snapped.

"What did you say?" Chazz asked the Obelisk. "Go on, say it again; I don't think I heard you."

"Chazz, what are you doing?" Another Obelisk student asked, walking up to him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Chazz asked rhetorically. "I'm sitting in my seat."

"That's not your seat anymore." The Obelisk informed him.

"You idiot, this seat is mine, I even have a name tag right…" But when Chazz looked again, the name tag that he put there personally to show everyone that only he was supposed to sit there was gone! "What the–!"

"I think you'll find your name tag down there." The Obelisk pointed to a seat towards the bottom near the Ra Yellows, more specifically, right behind Sora.

"Great… now I have sit in front to Chazz…" Sora grumbled to himself.

"No way, this has to be some mistake! The next King of Games shouldn't sit with third–rate no–names!" It was then that Dr. Crowler, now sporting a shiner from being hit with the ball, walked into the classroom. "Dr. Crowler, what's the meaning of this? I don't deserve to sit with the losers!"

"Oh I wouldn't say that, Chazz," Crowler said. "After all, it was a loser that beat you… what was his name… oh yeah, Jaden Yuki… A SLIFER!"

"That's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two switch dorms!"

Chazz gasped as the dilemma he was in. "You mean… I'd become a Ra Reject?!"

"I guess you're not as half as dumb as you pretend to be, Chazz." Crowler said, even applauding in amusement.

Chazz growled in embarrassment with the rest of the class laughing, Chazz fled the room. "I WON'T BE A RA!"

"And you! Miss Tsumura!" Crowler said suddenly making the girl in question snap to attention.

"Uh… y–yes?"

"I want to speak with you after class today."

"Uh… o… kay." Sora got out with uncertainty in his voice.

* * *

><p>Later on, Bastion, Syrus and Jaden had their free time, and were currently heading to the Ra dorm.<p>

"Okay, so maybe that last one wasn't a foul ball." Jaden said, talking about the earlier baseball game.

"Jaden, over the center Field fence normally isn't." Syrus added.

"I play like I duel," Bastion explained, while showing him a baseball bat with formulas written on it. "You see, I find that statistics, geometry, mathematics, we use all of them in our daily lives. Whether we're counting Life Points, or home runs, or just how many helpings of dinner we have."

"You know, I never thought of it that way," Jaden said to Bastion.

"So do you have a formula for everything, Bastion?" Syrus questioned.

Bastion chucked at that as he continued to lead them through the Yellow dorm. The inside of the Ra dorm looked like some kind of hotel that the rich would stay at. Bastion soon stopped when he got to his room and unlocked the door. "And here we are."

Jaden and Syrus both gasped as they walked into the room. "And where's that?" They both asked. The room looked like a normal dorm room but the walls and ceiling were covered in formulas and equations.

"My lab, my workshop, my dorm room;" Bastion answered as he pointed at different areas where the formulas where written. "Over there is for Traps, that's for Spells, and that's…well you get the idea. Most of these I already memoirist and as you can see, I'm running out of room. So…" He held up a mop and paint bucket. "Mind helping?"

It didn't take long to find the two Slifers painting the walls white while Bastion was working on clearing the floor.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo!" Jaden said with a laugh. He was standing on a step ladder, working on the ceiling. Syrus and Bastion soon joined in on the laugher. "Get it? Because I'm painting on the ceilinnnnnngggg!" Jaden lost his footing on the ladder which made him drop his paint brush. The brush ended up flying right into Syrus' face.

"You do realize…that this mean war, Jay." Syrus said, her face was covered in white paint.

"Look, Sy, it was just an accident!" But Syrus was already picking up a paint bucket and getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough, you two." Bastion scolded. "Now give me that paint…" Syrus threw the paint at Jaden but Jaden ducked and the paint covered Bastion's face instead. Jaden burst into laughter. "Oh, funny is it?" Bastion smacked Jaden's face with a paint rag. That got Jaden steamed who immediately fought back with his paint brush.

It was pretty much a paint war after that.

* * *

><p>After a ceasefire, the three got done painting Bastion's room and after cleaning up themselves, Bastion invited his two helpers to the Ra Yellow cafeteria. While Jaden and Syrus practically stormed over to the buffet line and grabbed some fish before sitting at a table and chowing down, Bastion saw Sora in the corner of the room and it looked like she was holding her head in pain…<p>

"Hey Sora…" Bastion shook her on the shoulder causing her to jump in surprise.

Bastion held his hands up. "Easy, it's me."

"Sorry. Just have a raging headache right now."

"Did you take some painkillers?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah I went to Miss Fontaine about an hour ago and she gave me some. But my headache is still aching!"

"Ouch."

"Anyway, why are Jaden and Syrus with you?" She asked as she followed Bastion to where the said Slifers were sitting.

"I had them help out in painting my dorm room, so I'm treating them to dinner." Bastion explained.

"Ah I see."

Bastion chuckled as he went to get his dinner; Sora was bugging out at the Slifers' eating habits.

"Are... you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I ever had such a good time painting!" Jaden said as he stuffed some fish into his mouth. "Bastion, Sora you guys are alright."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "And so is Ra Yellow's food!"

"Oh, you flatter us," Bastion said bringing over his lobster dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Jaden and Syrus's eyes bugged out upon seeing the lobster. "Trust me, the closest thing we have to fish is Banner's cat's breath," Jaden cracked.

"Wow, now I understand your eating habits." Sora muttered.

"By the way Bastion," Syrus said. "What were you talking with Crowler about back at the ball field?"

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion replied.

"Are you serious?!" Syrus asked.

"It's true." Sora said as everyone turned to her. "Heard from Dr. Crowler himself in class today. Chazz is his test opponent and if Bastion wins, he and Chazz switch dorms."

"Is that why you were cleaning your room, because you were switching dorms?" Jaden smiled. "Well congratulations, Bastion, you deserve it."

"Again, you flatter me." Bastion said, trying to endure the praise.

"But you deserve it, bro!" Jaden insisted. "I saw you duel at the entrance exam. You kicked that Duel Proctor's butt!" Jaden exclaimed. "You'll be a shoe–in to pass Crowler's test!"

"Well thank you."

"And he's not the only one that's going to be tested for Obelisk Blue." Sora said making Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion turn to her. "I am too."

"Really?!" The three of them gaped.

"Yep. Apparently, Crowler has given me this test as a way of making up for what he did at the Expulsion Duels last week."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Can I help you sir?" Sora asked ready for anything the crooked teacher might try on her._

_"Look," Crowler sighed, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "I know you and I aren't on the… best of terms…"_

_"Putting it mildly," Mercury growled, as he and other Legendary Dragons (in smaller forms) seated in the front rows for viewing pleasure._

_"But if there's one thing I'm always concerned about it's the safety of my students… even if I can be something of a hard case when it comes to the pride in my own Obelisks."_

_"Uh–huh…" the Dragon duelist nodded._

_"To that end… I want to say that I'm… s… ss… ssss… sorry!" Crowler spat out the last word like he had to fight to say it. Considering the man's egotistical pride in his students, his position, and his dueling then no doubt it was actually very hard for him to admit. Sighing, Crowler continued, looking to the side of the room. "I was aiming for intimidation tactics when I discovered your history back with the Neo Rare Hunters. I had no intention of having things go out of control like they did. For that… I am deeply sssssorry." He said bowing his head._

_Sora blinked, an action copied by the rest of the Legendary Dragons. What they were expecting was perhaps Crowler, may be trying to bribe the Ra Yellow or offer up some kind of compensation or even beg her not to make a big deal out of the disaster. An actual apology was something that she hadn't seen coming._

_"Uh…" Sora blinked. "Okay, if you're sincere then apology accepted."_

_"Good," Crowler nodded, seemingly unphased by the acceptance as he brought his head back up. "I was also asked by Professor Thorne and Miss Fontaine to ask you if you would be interested in taking an entrance test into Obelisk Blue."_

_"Huh? You mean like Bastion?" Sora blinked._

_"Yes, although I had to propose the idea to Thorne and Miss Fontaine before I could announce it," Crowler replied, muttering the last part under his breath. "Both were apparently impressed by your performance during your duel despite the… extreme conditions. They feel that you have at least earned the chance to enter Obelisk Blue through your performances thus far into the year. Since she's the head of female Obelisk Dorm, it's within her authority to make these decisions."_

_"…okay…" Sora nodded, still stunned. "Well… I guess I'll take the test."_

_"Excellent, I'll let Professor Thorne and Miss Fontaine know of your decision." Crowler nodded. "Now you better get to your next class. I'll have the details sent to you."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Wow! That's great Sora!" Jaden said happy for Sora. "You deserve it!"<p>

Sora shrugged. "Color doesn't matter to me. But it does feel nice to have y efforts acknowledged.

"I can't believe Crowler allowed it though," Syrus commented.

"Well, he has been suspended from his duties in Obelisk Blue," Bastion commented. "Professor Thorne now holds responsibility of the male dorm now remember? But it's up to Miss Fontaine to see who gets promotional exams."

"True." Sora said.

* * *

><p>In the Obelisk boys' dorm, Chazz was currently in contact with some not so nice fellows; his older brothers, Slade and Jagger on the video screen communicator, that was a flat screen TV.<p>

"Got it, Chazz?" Slade asked

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"We can't hear you." Jagger pried.

"I said I get it!" Chazz rolled his eyes. Apparently, someone had gotten word to the family that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and they called to "check up" on him.

"Well you better understand," Slade threatened. "The Princeton Group has a plan. Your brother and I are already going through with our ends of it."

"And you had better be following through with your end as well," Jagger spoke up. "Just think of it, Little Brother, the world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all these things, we will control the world! The future of the Princeton family relies on you."

"Be the best no matter what!" Slade shouted, ending the conversation.

Chazz clicked off the video communicator. _'Be the best?' _Chazz thought snidely. _'How can I be the best?' _He got up and went to the window. In the distance he could see Jaden and Syrus.

_'When there are lucky punks like those guys out there?' _He then saw Bastion walk up to them before all three of them took off down the path that led to the Slifer dorm. _'Looks like Bastion's heading off to spend the night at the Slifer dorm. That means that his dorm room would be empty!' _Chazz had an idea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Slifer dorm, Jaden and Bastion were sound asleep in Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room. Since there were no spare mattress and three bed bunks couldn't accommodate four guys, Jaden removed his mattress and shared it with Bastion. Both of them were snoring like crazy right now, as Chumley and Syrus looked down at them.<p>

"Hey Syrus, what's that Ra doing here?" Chumley asked.

"He just had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for the night." Syrus explained.

"But what if he wakes up and starts to make fun of us… or even worse… duel us." Chumley said, feeling cautious.

"Bastion's okay, Chumley, besides he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall." Syrus calmed him.

"Oh… he can have my bed then."

* * *

><p>At the Ra Dorm nearing the morning, Chazz went up to Bastion's dorm room. He put his hand on the door knob when he noticed the desk up against the wall next to the door. He opened the drawer and found a dueling deck. As he searched, Chazz realized it was the deck that he used in the entrance exam and the promotion exam, and developed a big grin. "There's not gonna be any duel, if Bastion doesn't have a deck!" He cackled. "He might even get kicked out!"<p>

"Bastion…?" Unfortunately, Takuya came downstairs in a red-orange shirt and pajama pants and caught him taking the deck. "Hey!" Chazz made a break for it. "Get back here, Princeton!" Takuya chased after him. The chase led all the way to the docks, where Chazz stopped and Takuya caught her breath. "Okay, that's as far as you go..."

"Good," Chazz replied. "Because, I'm right where I need to be... to do THIS!" Chazz took Bastion's deck and threw in the ocean. Takuya gasped as Chazz laughed. "Now I won't have to worry about anyone getting MY spot!"

"You might as well, give up on going to your duel if this how you treat your opponents." Takuya retorted.

"No one tells me what to do!" Chazz shouted.

Takuya frowned and he pulled out his Duel Disk and activated it.

"I hope you're not challenging me?" Chazz snidely remarked as he revealed his Duel Disk. "Because you don't know who you're dealing with."

"We'll see."

Chazz scoffed. "So you're going through with this? Fine!" He said.

"DUEL!" The players activated the duel disks and drew their initial Hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz:<strong> 4000

**Takuya:** 4000

"You'll pay for what you did to Bastion's cards." Takuya retorted.

Chazz growled. "I won't have someone tell me what do to! Especially a Ra!" Chazz said, drawing his sixth card. "I play Cost Down! I discard one card to have all the Monster's Levels in my Hand go down by 2. So now I'll summon Helpoemer in attack mode!" A blue, decaying fiend attached to a stone slab appeared. (5–3/2000/1400)

"And I'll end with that." Chazz said.

"That was wasteful!" Takuya said and he drew. "I'll start my turn off by playing the Continuous Spell card, Flame Blast!" Takuya's Spell showed a volcano erupting and unleashing a storm of fiery meteors.

"Now with this in play, every time I summon a FIRE-Type Monster you get hit with 300 points of damage!"

"Say what!" Chazz exclaimed in shock.

"Now I summon Flaming Lioness in attack mode!" A pillar of fire appeared in front of Takuya and then emerging from the pillar was a dark orange lioness with crimson red armor over her head and body. The most interesting thing was her tail; it was lit up like a flame itself! The lioness gave a mighty roar and fire shot from her mouth. (5/2200/2000)

"Wait a minute!" Chazz shouted. "You can't summon a Level 5 monster without a tribute!"

Takuya smirked. "Yes I can due to Flaming Lionesses Special Ability! Since you control a Monster and I don't she counts as a Special Summon!" Chazz paled.

"And since Flaming Lioness is a FIRE-Type you get hit with 300 points of damage!" Takuya shouted. "Flaming Lioness, show 'em what I mean!"

The FIRE feline nodded and raced across the Field and landing in front of Chazz, unleashed a flame from her mouth causing the boys to scream.

**Chazz:** 3700

**Takuya:** 4000

"Now Flaming Lioness attack Helpoemer!" The feline unleashed another flame from her mount burning the monster.

**Chazz:** 3500

**Takuya:** 4000

"Next I play Flame Strike!" The next Spell showed Flaming Lioness attacking Cyber Dragon. "Now you get hit with Damage equal to half of Flaming Lioness' original ATK!"

Chazz screams as he was engulfed with flames.

**Chazz:** 2400

**Takuya:** 4000

"Now I Normal Summon Little Chimera!" A little hybrid-monster appeared. (2/600/550)

"With him on the Field, all FIRE Attribute-Type Monsters gain 500 ATK!"

**Flaming Lioness, ATK: 2200–2700**

**Little Chimera, ATK: 600–1100**

Chazz's eyes widen in shock.

"Little Chimera, attack Chazz directly!"

The FIRE monster did and ran over to Chazz before blasting him with a fire breath.

**Chazz:** 1300

**Takuya:** 4000

"Next I activate Double Attack which allows me to attack again! Flaming Lioness, end this duel! Fire Claw!"

The lioness roared and raced over to Chazz and then slashed him with a paw that was covered in flames.

**Chazz:** 0

**Takuya:** 4000

* * *

><p>"That'll teach you with messing with my friends!" Takuya retorted and he stormed off.<p>

Sometime after that, Chazz got up with a ticked off look. But at least he did his job as he walked off to his dorm; at least no one else saw the duel. Obviously, he forgets who hangs out at the docks near the lighthouse: Alexis and Zane.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion were awoken by a slamming on their door. "Jaden! JADEN!"<p>

Jaden got up, opened the door and saw Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?"

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them… cards everywhere!" The three boys gasped and immediately took off towards the pier.

They found Ms. Dorothy's claims were correct, a bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Jaden spotted a Trap card.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus added, spotting the monster card.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Jaden identified.

"It's my own fault." Bastion said. "This Deck was in the desk I moved out to the hall while we were painting yesterday."

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue," Jaden said. He looked up at his friend, "What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour."

* * *

><p>Bastion, accompanied by Sora, Takuya, Vivi, Jaden, and Syrus came into the main duel arena where Miss Fontaine, Professor Thorne, Crowler and Chazz were waiting. "Ah, Bastion, you made it." He greeted. When he saw the three Slifers, he frowned a bit. "And I see you brought some friends."<p>

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chazz smirked.

"Wait a second; Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden turned to Bastion, "Bastion, he must be the guy who chucked your cards into the ocean!"

"Excuse me?!" Miss Fontaine said.

"Pardon?" Thorne and Crowler asked at the same time.

"Huh?!" Sora said.

"I don't know what he's talking about, I didn't do a thing." Chazz denied.

"Oh, is that so?" Everyone turned to see Zane, Alexis, and Shannon standing at the entrance.

"I saw you Chazz; you dumped those cards into the water!" Alexis said. "Normally, I don't like to snitch but you don't mess with someone's Deck."

"That's low, Chazz, even for you," Jaden said.

"Oh come on, how do you know I wasn't throwing away my own cards?" Chazz said, still lying. "I guess Bastion and I just have similar Decks. And nobody calls me a liar, and nobody calls me a thief!"

Sora closed her eyes trying to block out Chazz when she heard Mercury's voice in her head.

_"It was him Lady Sora."_

_'Are you sure?' _Sora asked telepathically.

_"Yes. Tornado saw him during his morning flight."_

_'Hmm, I doubt anyone will believe me. Well, Vivi and Jaden might… So I will play it safe for now. Thank you Mercury.'_

_"Not a problem Lady Sora." _Sora cut of the connection with Mercury.

Sora opened her eyes and stepped forward. Everyone looked at the Slifer. "You're obviously not going to tell the truth." She turned to Bastion who understood what she meant.

"Fine, you're not and we don't," Bastion said. "Let's just get on with our duel, shall we?"

"But Bastion, what about your Deck?" Jaden asked.

"A good Duelist always keeps a spare Deck on hand, or a few." Bastion unzipped his yellow jacket. "You two saw all my formula on the wall, right? Well…" He spread his blazer to reveal a vest with six card pouches on it. "They were for all my different Decks! And each of them contains one of the six attributes!"

Sora's eyes widen. "So that's why I always get a headache when I walk by you!"

"Pardon?" Bastion said.

"Say what?" Takuya said.

"Long story short I can hear Duel Spirits. The Spirits of your cards." Sora said.

Chazz cringed, as he saw his plan for keeping Bastion from taking the exam had failed. "Fine, keep your six crummy Decks, I need only one, which I'll unleash on you for thinking you're better than me."

Bastion activated his Duel Disk and inserted one of his Decks. "You're just a theorem to be solved, Chazz, a code to be cracked, you're finished!"

"Bring it, you worthless reject!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chazz:<strong> 4000

**Bastion:** 4000

"Get ready! Because here comes the hurt!" Chazz said starting off. "I summon Chthonian Soldier!" The dark armored warrior appeared. (4/1200/1400)

He then took another card from his hand. "And a card face-down, that'll do it for now."

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asked.

"Sounds like Bastion has something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly," Alexis said as she and Zane came up to stand besides Jaden and Syrus.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Hydrogeddon, arise!" A geyser of mud water rose up and created a gray and brown dinosaur with an amphibian tail. (4/1600/1000)

"Now attack Chthonian Soldier! Hydro Gust Attack, destroy him!" Bastion's monster let out a blast of water that sprayed and destroyed the soldier.

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability!" Chazz announced. "It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I do!"

**Chazz:** 3600

**Bastion:** 3600

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion walked right into that one," Jaden said.

"I activate a special ability also," Bastion said, taking out his Deck and searches through it. "You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my Deck. So rise, Hydrogeddon!" Bastion took another Hydrogeddon card from his Deck and summoned it, creating an exact double of the first monster. (4/1600/1000)

"And my battle phase continues which means that now I can wage a direct attack on you, Chazz. Go, Hydrogeddon, Hydro Gust Attack!" The new Hydrogeddon fired its attack. Chazz screamed as he was knocked down by the attack.

**Chazz:** 2000

**Bastion:** 3600

"You'll pay for that," Chazz said getting up. "I activate my Trap card Call of the Haunted," Chazz's face-down Trap activated. "This lets me summon a monster back from my Graveyard and the monster I choose is… that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" A burst of electricity brought back the Chthonian Soldier. (4/1200/1400)

"Next, I activate the Spell Infernal Reckless Summon! After I Special Summon a monster with Graveyard that matches the monsters we currently have on the Field." Chazz grabbed two cards from his deck. "And I'll bring out my other Chthonian Soldiers!" From the same burst of electricity, two more soldiers appeared side-by-side the first one. (4/1200/1400) x2

"It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons," Alexis said as Bastion summoned a third Hydrogeddon. (4/1600/1000)

"They still won't have enough ATK to beat those Hydrogeddons."

"Not by themselves, they won't." Zane said as Chazz took a card from his hand.

"I activate the Equip Spell card Chthonian Alliance! The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 ATK for every monster on the Field with the same name as it." The Chthonian Soldier on Chazz's left growled as it was covered in dark energy, and grew three times its normal size.

**Chthonian Soldier, ATK: 1200–3600**

"That brings its ATK up to… well you're the math nerd, you figure it out."

The spectators gasped at the power the soldier was giving off.

"Attack one of those Hydrogeddons!" Chazz commanded. The giant, super-powered Chthonian Soldier slashed through the middle Hydrogeddon. Bastion grunted from the damage.

**Chazz:** 2000

**Bastion:** 1600

"Bastion's Life Points have gone down by more than half!" Jaden said. "He's losing the duel!"

"Bravo, good show," Bastion said drawing a card, not even caring about the lost Life Points as he placed another monster card on the Field. "But it will be short-lived. Rise, Oxygeddon!" A Pteranadon made of green air appeared in a from an Oxygen geyser. (4/1800/800)

"Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!" The new monster breathed a clear air blast at one of the weaker soldiers, taking it out.

**Chazz:** 1400

**Bastion:** 1600

"Forget?" Chazz scoffed. "When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do!"

**Chazz:** 1400

**Bastion:** 1200

"My turn's not done yet. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier!" Once again, Bastion ordered one of his Hydrogeddons to attack and destroy the Soldier, causing both players to take the same amount of damage from Chthonian Soldier's special ability.

**Chazz:** 1000

**Bastion:** 600

"Oh man why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more than he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus said, comparing the scores.

"He's fine," Jaden assured Syrus.

"He's playing smart," Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 ATK. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…" The large Chthonian Solider lost most of his height and power.

**Chthonian Soldier, ATK: 3600–2000**

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonians and lowers the big one's ATK!" Syrus realized.

"Right, Sy, so if Bastion's going to win this, he's going to have to give up some Life Points." Jaden said.

"Last, I'll place this card face-down." A face-down card appeared at Bastion's feet. "That'll do for now."

"Will it? I doubt it, Wiz Kid!" Chazz taunted as he drew his card. "I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." He started to laugh as his soldier was engulfed in an inferno sphere.

"Infernal Incinerator!?" Bastion gaped.

The sphere started to explode, covering the Field in smoke and from it; a giant fiend salamander appeared with the top half of a Chthonian Solider on the head. (6/2800/1800)

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're through!" Chazz said.

_Better hope that face-down of his will help him. _Sora thought.

"Face it, Bastion; you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator." Chazz said. "Especially since he gains 200 ATK for every monster you have on the Field."

**Infernal Incinerator, ATK: 2800–3400**

"That thing has 3400 ATK?" Jaden gawked. "That means no matter which monster receives the attack, Bastion's through!"

"Infernal Incinerator, attack with Firestorm Blast!" The monster opened its mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth and launched a huge ball of fire at Oxygeddon.

"Bastion!" The watchers cried as the blast was nearing Bastion's monster.

"I activate my Trap card Amorphic Barrier!" A wall of ice rose up around Bastion's monsters. "When I have three or more monsters, this Trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the Battle Phase. But nice try Chazz."

"That was close." Syrus said.

"Too close for comfort." Takuya muttered.

"Who cares?" Chazz said, not caring in the slightest. "One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine!"

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card.

"What?"

"You heard me, and I activate the Spell card Bonding – H2O." Bastion inserted a Spell that showed a beaker, being poured to create water. "I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon…" The three monsters turned into geysers and combined. "…and summon Water Dragon!" The geysers formed a large serpentine-dragon made of water. (8/2800/2600)

"And since the number of monsters on my side of the Field has decreased, so does Infernal Incinerator's ATK."

**Infernal Incinerator, ATK: 3400–3000**

"It doesn't matter, my monster's ATK are still higher than yours." Chazz smirked.

"Better double check your work," Bastion warned. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean that…?"

Jaden confirmed Crowler's suspicions. "Bastion had this planned from the beginning."

The Water Dragon created a large tidal wave that washed over Infernal Incinerator, taking away all of its power.

**Infernal Incinerator, ATK: 3000–0**

"No, it's ATK!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability." Bastion explained. "You see when he's out on the Field; the ATK of FIRE-Attribute and Pyro-Type monsters automatically become 0. Now Water Dragon, attack! Tidal Blast!" The dragon fired a high-powered blast of water that surged over Infernal Incinerator again this time destroying it and knocking Chazz from the stage and dousing the whole arena in water.

**Chazz:** 0

**Bastion:** 600

* * *

><p>"A well-played duel, Chazz," Bastion said when Chazz surfaced and the water started to recede. "But not well enough."<p>

"Pure luck," Chazz retorted as he spat out some water. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into victory!"

"Perhaps, but I find that luck tends to favor the prepared," Bastion said. "And I was prepared to defeat you with half a dozen other cards as well, just as I was prepared for your suspected sabotage of my deck."

"What do you mean, Bastion?" Syrus asked.

"The moment I learned Chazz was going to be my opponent, I was prepared to face his underhanded tactics." Bastion explained. "So before I left last night, I made sure that all my best cards were with me and the only cards in the Deck in my desk were cards I could afford to lose. Plus…"

"How can you even prove it was your cards that got thrown in the ocean?" Chazz argued.

"Simple," Bastion said removing a wet card. Immediately, everyone noticed that there were some math equations on the card's face. "This card I retrieved from the water with a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong, and it's not."

"Chazz, you cheated, you lie, you stole, you loss. You deserve to be demoted."

Chazz screamed in fury. "THIS CAN'TBE HAPPENING TO ME!"

Professor Thorne walked up to Bastion.

"Bastion, Congratulations, and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"Thank you, Professor Thorne but I'm afraid I must decline the invitation."

"Oh? And why's that?" Professor Thorne asked.

"When I first arrived at this Academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion said, turning to the Slifer. "Jaden, of all the new students, I think that number one student is you."

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asked. "I mean seeing you guys duel really made me want to get my game on."

"Sorry, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I duel you, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good Duelist and I want to be ready." Bastion explained. "Soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and equations and we will have our duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that ball game… you know, the one where I struck you out."

"You just keep dreaming, Bastion. Baseball's a past time, but dueling's my life! Until then pal!"

"Until then."

Professor Thorne turned to Sora. "As you are still recovering Miss Tsumura, Miss Fontaine and I have agreed that your duel will take place as soon as you are given the OK from her."

Sora nodded.

Edward's face softened. "So get resting."

"Yes sir!" Sora said happily and began to walk slowly back to the infirmary with her friends, minus Jaden and Bastion, behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bastion declined going to Obelisk Blue until he defeats Jaden. Next time, Sora is up to see if she is able to get into Obelisk! Who will her opponent be? Stay tuned to find out! <strong>


	13. Gishki Judgement

_**Update:**_

_**Fixed a few things**_

**Holy cow! Over 2000 views and up to 60+ reviews?! You guys rock! Alright folks! Here's the chapter with Sora's test to see if she is able to get into the Obelisk Dorm! Will she win?! Just read to find out~**

**Thanks to The Wild Fang for some help in the second duel! **

**Disclaimer: Same**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Gishki Judgement<strong>_

Finally after another week of staying in the infirmary, Sora was given the OK by Miss Fontaine that she was good to go and ready to take her test to see if she could go into Obelisk.

"WOOHOO!" Sora shouted jumping out of the infirmary, arms in the air. "FINALLY OUT OF THERE!"

There was a chuckle behind her. Coming out of the doors was none other than Zane. During her time in the infirmary, Zane had started coming and visiting her when her friends were in class.

"Easy Sora." The Kaiser said coming up behind her.

"What? It got boring sitting on the bed ALL DAY!"

Zane just laughed.

Sora pouted, causing Zane to laugh at her. "You're mean."

"Don't worry. Now come on, your test to see if you get into Obelisk is going to be soon." Zane said as he gave the Dragon duelist a side-hug, causing the Ra to blush.

* * *

><p>The two walked into the arena, not hugging anymore, to find the gang there.<p>

"Hey guys!" Sora waved happily.

"Hey Sora!"

"Do you guys know who I'm dueling?"

"No." They all said.

"I do." Everyone turned to the Harpie user.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"It's my step-sister, Brittany Steward."

Everyone blinked before yelling, "STEP-SISTER?!"

Era nodded sadly. "My mother died when I was little, so my father remarried in hopes of finding a mother for me. He then met Brittany's mother. Her mother became my mother who I love dearly. Brittany became the main attention of my father. We are total opposites: I'm caring, she's mean. And because of her, my parents divorced. She went with my father and I went with my step-mother. Brittany also knows exactly what to say to make someone break down. Sora just be careful when you duel her."

The Ra Dragon Duelist nodded.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Miss Fontaine, Doctor Crowler, Professor Thorne and Brittany Steward –a tall slim girl with purple hair and blue eyes– came.<p>

Once Era made eye contact with the girl, they glared at each other before turning away.

Brittany and Sora got onto the stage and activated their Duel Disks.

"So you're the one that managed to survive that Shadow Duel."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…so?"

Brittany scoffed. "You didn't deserve to live. She should have killed you there and then."

Everyone gasped, while the teachers looked at each other.

Sora's eye twitched. "You. Will. Regret. Saying. That. To. Me." Sora growled.

"Pff." Brittany said. "Prove it!"

Both drew their opening hands and yelled, "GAME ON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany:<strong> 4000

**Sora:** 4000

"I'll start off!" Brittany said drawing her card. "And I place monster face-down and place a card face-down and end my turn!" Two cards face-down appeared.

"My move," Sora said. She looked at the field. _'She has a monster face-down. It might be something that destroys the attacking monster, or a monster with a Flip Summon effect. Better go for the defensive line.' _

"I also place a monster face-down in defense mode!" A face-down monster appeared in front of Sora. "And lastly I end my turn with these." Two reverse cards appeared behind her face-down monster.

"That was a weak move." Brittany said.

Era glared at her step-sister. "See what I mean?"

"Oh yeah. What she said earlier was just harsh." Vivi said. "I feel bad for you Era; you have to live with her."

Era shrugged. "Somewhat."

"Wow." Takuya said. "That's um a hard family you have."

"Tell me about it…" Era muttered.

Sora glared at Brittany. _'She is _really_ starting to get on my nerves!'_

_"You're telling me Sora." _Sunfire said.

"Back to me now." Brittany said drawing. "I now flip my monster! Gishki Ariel!" Brittany's card flipped up to reveal a young girl with blue hair wearing dark blue robes and carrying a long staff. (4/1000/1800)

"When Ariel is Flipped Summoned, I get to add one "Gishki" to my Hand!" Brittany took a card from her Deck and added to her Hand.

Brittany looked at Sora straight in the eye. "You know I heard that Satoshi left because of you."

Era watched her step-sister with wide eyes. "Oh, my gosh..."

Sora was shaking. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

Everyone watched Sora with worried eyes

"How would you feel..." Sora said quietly.

Brittany looked at Sora with confusion, as did everyone else.

Sora's head shot up and she had tears streaming down her face. _"HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU GREW UP WITHOUT PARENTS?!" _

Sora then turned and jumped off the stage and ran out of the arena with her tears flowing out.

**DUEL TERMINATED**

"Sora!" Her friends shouted. Unknowingly, Zane had taken off after.

Mercury watched with hateful eyes. _"She will pay for making Lady Sora cry."_

Sunfire and the rest of the Legendary Dragons appeared as well. _"She shall." _They all agreed before disappearing to find Sora, who was being chased by Zane.

Brittany scoffed. "What a wimp."

"That is enough Miss Steward." Bridget glared at Thorne. "You have caused enough damage for one day."

Brittany continued to glare. Era walked up to Brittany.

"WHAT?!"

Era did something that surprised EVERYONE!

*SLAP*

She slapped her!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Brittany exclaimed to her step-sister.

"For being such a bitch!" Era yelled, surprising everyone at her tone of voice. "Your attitude is the reason why you don't have any friends either!"

"I do too have friends!" Her step-sister countered.

Era's expression didn't change. "Yeah fake friends. Father will hear about this. But now you're in trouble with Miss Fontaine, Professor Thorne and Dr. Crowler."

Era stopped once she reached the stairs of the stage. "Also…You don't deserve to be in Obelisk." Era glared at the Gishki user before leaving the stage.

Professor Thorne and Miss Fontaine led Brittany off the stage and out of the arena.

Era walked off the stage and to the group that were staring at the Harpie duelist with unreadable expressions.

"What? She deserved it." Era shrugged. "Should we go after Sora?"

"No." Everyone turned to Shannon. "Zane's got it covered.

"Zane?!"

Shannon gave them a look. "What? During her time in the infirmary, he would visit her." Shannon began to walk out. "Don't ask me why."

Vivi watched her friends leave after the Kaiserin. _'That was too cruel. But how did Brittany know about her father? I need to find Zane…' _

Vivi then took off after Zane in hopes of catching him before he found Sora.

* * *

><p>Zane lost track of Sora after he got out of the building. <em>'Where would Sora go?' <em>

"Zane!"

The Kaiser turned to see Vivi making her way to him.

"Vivi right?"

"Uh huh, any sign of Sora?"

"No, I lost sight of her right there."

"Hmm. Back home in Egypt when she was upset, she would always go near a body of water to think. I don't know why she did that she just did."

"A body of water…" Zane said a loud. "The docks!"

"Docks?" Vivi asked. "There's a dock here?"

"Yeah. Alexis and I hang out there from time to time. Shannon does too but not so much." Zane said as he made his way down to the docks, with Vivi right behind him.

* * *

><p>Back with Professor Thorne, Miss Fontaine and Brittany, the young duelist was giving her professors a look.<p>

"I have to duel you to prove I belong in Obelisk?!" She exclaimed looking at the temporary Obelisk Blue Headmaster.

Edward Thorne kept a firm look. "Yes. After talking it over with Era and learning about you. Both Fontaine and I believe this is the right choice for you."

Brittany growled, but silent. "Fine I'll duel you."

"One more thing Brittany," Miss Fontaine said. "Should you lose, you will be demoted to Ra Yellow."

"WHAT?!"

Edward glared at Brittany. "Fine…"

* * *

><p>*Sniffle*<p>

That was the only sound heard by the lighthouse. The person sniffling was none other than Sora. "H-How c-could s-she s-say t-that? S-she d-doesn't k-know h-how b-bad m-my p-past w-was!" She continued to cry in her knees.

Decoy Dragon appeared next to Sora to try to help her but with no luck. So he just sat there.

The Legendary Dragons watched from the sky at their upset Master.

_"I hate seeing Sora like this." _Jupiter said.

_"Agreed sister."_ Mars said.

_"Look."_ Mercury said.

The other Dragons looked to see Vivi and Zane talking before the Slifer raced in another direction and Zane walked towards the lighthouse.

Zane walked to the lighthouse and saw Sora.

"Sora…"

Sora lifted her head at hearing her name. She turned to see Zane. "Zane (sniffle), w-what are you doing here?"

Zane walked next to Sora and stared over the water. "Looking for you."

Sora looked up at Zane with tears. "M-Me?"

Zane nodded and sat down next to her.

There was silence as they just sat there.

"I can't believe she could say that. She didn't know anything about me." Sora whispered.

Without warning, Zane pulled Sora into a hug causing the Ra to blush a little. "I won't force you tell me, so just let it out." Sora just cried as Zane held her.

About thirty minutes later, Zane noticed that Sora had stopped shaking. He looked down and gave a smile. Sora was fast asleep.

Zane slowly rose with Sora in his arms. He noticed she was very light as he carried to the Ra Dorm. When he arrived with Sora Professor Satyr had asked what had happened. After a quick explanation, Satyr led the Kaiser to Sora's room.

Professor Satyr opened the door for Zane and then left knowing that the Kaiser wouldn't do anything funny.

Zane noticed that her room was filled with posters of famous Dragon-Types. She even had a picture of the famous Dark Magician and Buster Blader and their fusion, Dark Paladin.

"Daddy…" Sora muttered as she shifted in Zane's arms.

Zane gave a silent chuckle before placing the Dragon duelist on her bed. After placing Sora on her bed, Zane quietly and quickly slipped out of her room. As he shut the door, Shannon came up to him.

"How is she?" She whispered as she and Zane left the Ra Dorm.

"Fine now. She ended up crying herself to sleep. I feel bad for her. I wonder though."

"Wonder what Zane?" Shannon asked.

"What happened to her parents anyway?"

"Good question. Maybe we can learn more using Industrial Illusions website under the employees?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe…"

The Truesdale twins then headed to the Library to see what they could learn.

* * *

><p>Back in the arena, almost every student was sitting in the bleachers waiting to see Professor Thorne duel against Brittany so she can prove that she belonged in Obelisk.<p>

"Hey Syrus, where are your brother and sister?" Takuya asked noticing the Kaiser and Kaiserin were not with them.

"Shannon said they were doing something and for me to record the duel." The youngest Truesdale said.

"Oh…" Takuya said.

Edward stood across from a nervous Brittany. IF she loses this duel she is forced to become a Ra Yellow!

Miss Fontaine walked onto the field. "If Brittany wins she is allowed to stay in the Obelisk Dorm, shall she lose, she if forced to become a Ra Yellow.

"Great ready Miss Steward." Edward said as he activates his Duel Disk.

"I'm ready!" Brittany said as she activates her own Duel Disk.

Both drew their opening Hand and yelled, "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany:<strong> 4000

**Thorne:** 4000

"I'll start off!" Brittany said drawing her card. "And I place monster face-down and place a card face-down and end my turn!" Two cards face-down appeared.

"My move," Thorne said drawing.

_'Geez, he shows no emotion!' _Brittany thought.

Thorne nodded at his Hand. "I'll first activate the Field Spell known as the Magical Citadel of Endymion!" The arena was replaced by a gigantic, grey castle with blue skies and windows as well as torches with strange energy emitting from them. The blue sky also looked ominous as it had a tint of darkness in it.

"Next I Normal Summon the monster known as Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" A soldier in red armor appeared wielding red shield and sword. (4/1600/1000)

"And when he's Normal Summoned, I can give him a Spell Counter that increases his ATK by 300!" A blue glowing symbol appeared on his shield.

**Breaker the Magical Warrior, ATK: 1600–1900**

"Breaker, attack her face-down monster!"

The magical swordsman made his way over to Brittany's face-down monster and raised his sword and slashed through it.

The monster revealed to be Gishki Ariel! (4/1000/1800)

"My monster's effect activates! When she's Flipped Summoned I get to add another Gishki to my Hand!" Brittany took a card from her Deck and added to her Hand.

"Not bad. I place a card face-down and end my turn." Thorne said.

"Wow Professor Thorne is being really calm during this duel." Vivi said.

"My turn!" Brittany said drawing her card. "And I activate my face-down! Gishki Aquamirror!" Brittany's face-down revealed to be a Ritual Spell card.

**Magical Citadel of Endymion: 1C**

"Oh man! That allows Brittany to tribute monsters from her Hand or Field for a Ritual Summon!" Era said.

* * *

><p>While the duel was taking place, the Truesdale Twins were in the library looking up some things on the Industrial Illusions webpage.<p>

Zane looked over Shannon's shoulder as she scrolled the page down looking at names.

"There!" Zane said pointing to a picture on the screen.

"Satoshi Tsumura…" Shannon pressed the picture and a whole page of information came up.

"Satoshi Tsumura had been working at Industrial Illusions for 10 Years before he suddenly vanished on the 15th of October…Nine years ago…"

Shannon and Zane shared a look.

"Sora would have been six when her father vanished." Shannon said.

"Sis look there's a link to another article."

Shannon saw that _there_ was another article. She clicked it and their eyes widen in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the arena…<strong>

"Like my _sister_ said." Brittany said glaring at Era who glared back. "I can Tribute Monsters in my Hand or Field to Ritual Summon a monster! I send Gishki Shadow, who counts as 2 Monsters for a WATER-Attribute Ritual, to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Evigishki Gustkraken!"

Gishki Shadow was a blue, Sea-Serpent mystic wearing black robes, holding a long, golden scepter. He then vanished into a giant sapphire mirror and was then replaced with a feminine, red-haired sea-monster with a golden and blue armor covering the upper body and let her lower body consisting of eight, long octopus tentacles that flailed around. (6/2400/1000)

"What the heck is that?" Jaden said.

"I've never seen that card before!" Syrus added.

"The Gishki is an archetype of WATER monsters that specialize in Ritual Summoning." Bastion explained.

"I activate Gustkraken's effect!" Brittany called. "I can look at two random cards in your Hand and then send once back into your Deck to shuffle!"

Two holographic cards appeared above Thorne's head, revealing to be Silent Magician LV4 and Spell Power Grasp.

"Seeing that you can put Spell Counters on Spell Power Grasp, it is one that has to go." Thorne silently took his Deck out and put the said Spell card into it and shuffled his Deck.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with Zane and Shannon, The twins looked at the picture on the article, it showed of a car totaled.<p>

"December the 24th, 12:00pm," Shannon read.

"Police Officers were called to a car crash on Main Street. There were no survivors." Zane read. "It was a hit and run, the person killed was Arsinoe Tsumura daughter of Cleopatra Massri owner of Egyptian Artifacts and Rare Items and wife of Satoshi Tsumura, an employee of Industrial Illusions."

"Sister-in-law, Akane said that Arsinoe had left early in the morning to get a gift for her one-year-old daughter, Sora. Husband Satoshi said that nether he or Akane knew what the gift was."

"So that's what happened to her mother…" Shannon said. "Wow that's awful you lose your mother at a young age."

"True." Zane said. He then looked at the clock on the computer. "I'm going to see if Sora is alright."

"OK, I'll head to the arena to see how the duel is going."

"Alright. Let's not tell anyone about this yet. Sora will explain when she wants to."

Shannon nodded in agreement and then the two went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"Gustkraken attack Breaker the Magician Warrior!" She commanded as the human octopus used the tentacles to start smashing her tentacles on the magical warrior.<p>

**Brittany:** 4000

**Thorne:** 3500

"I'll lay this face-down and call it!" Brittany said.

"My turn," Thorne said and he drew his card. "First I activate my face-down, the Trap Pitch-Black Power Stone!" Thorne's face-down flipped up to reveal a round black stone with a yellow triangle in the center.

**Pitch-Black Power Stone: 3SC**

"Now I now activate my Mystical Space Typhoon, so I will destroy... my Power Stone!" Thorne explained while revealing the said card from his Hand. "And thanks to field spell's effect, all of the counters on this card would transfer to my Endymion instead! And Mystical Space Typhoon is a SPELL card..."

**Magical Citadel of Endymion: 5SC**

"Next I activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards!" Thorne drew two more cards and nodded at his Hand.

The citadel lit up as another Spell was played.

**Magical Citadel of Endymion: 6SC**

"I removed 6 Spell Counters to summon Endymion, The Master Magician from my Deck!"

Six counters shot out from the citadel and opened up a portal, letting a magician come out. He wore a long, black robe with arcane symbols covering the shoulders, and a metal ring covered with arcane sigils on his back. He wore a black mask-helmet combination with flared sides that looked like wings, and held a long, metal staff with a crescent moon on the end with a purple orb in the center. (7/2700/1700)

**Magical Citadel of Endymion: 0SC**

"Wow Professor Thorne sure does know the effectiveness of Spell Counters!" Alexis said.

"Well he is an expert when it comes to Spell Counters." Solene said.

"And with his effect, I get one Spell card back from the Graveyard, Spell Power Grasp!" Thorne took his mentioned Spell from his Graveyard. "Then, I discard it to destroy Evigishki Gustkraken!"

Brittany gasped as a seal appeared around the Aqua-Monster and ripped it apart.

"My Gustkraken!"

"Endymion, attack her directly!"

The Magician aimed his staff at the girl and then an energy beam emitted out of hit and hit Brittany's Duel Disk.

* * *

><p>Back with Zane, he had just made his to the Ra Dorm. But when he got there, there was no one around. <em>'They must all be at the arena watching Professor Thorne duel Brittany.'<em>

The Kaiser made his way up to Sora's room but when he got to the door. He heard some talking, almost like a whimpering sound. "Sora?"

No answer.

Zane opened the door to find Sora curled into a ball muttering words.

Without thinking really, Zane went to the Ra's bed and held her, softly saying some comforting words.

Suddenly Zane felt Sora began to move. He gently placed her back on her bed just as her eyes opened.

Sora noticed Zane looking at her and blushed red. "U-Uh Zane w-what happened?"

Zane blushed as well, thankfully, Sora didn't notice. "Uh back at the lighthouse you ended up falling asleep, so I uh carried you back to your room."

Both blushed deep red. _'Zane carried me?!'_

"I did leave and decided to come back to make sure you were alright."

"Oh…" Sora sat up still blushing. "Um t-thanks. Where did everyone else go? I thought at least Vivi would be with you?"

"They are all at the arena. Brittany has to duel Professor Thorne to prove she's allowed in Obelisk or else she gets demoted.

"Really…?" Sora looked away.

"If you don't want to see the duel you don't have too. Shannon and I asked Syrus to record it anyway."

"N-No I want to see the outcome." Sora said as she began to get off her bed.

"Alright." Zane said finally.

Then he and Sora made their way out of the Ra Dorm and down to the main arena…

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany:<strong> 1300

**Thorne:** 3500

"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Brittany said. "And I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our Hands!"

Both drew until they had 6.

"I summon my Gishki Marker in attack mode!" Appearing in front of Brittany was a human-warrior but with the head of an octopus. (4/1600/1200)

"And when he's summoned, I can add 1 Gishki from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand!" Brittany took a card from her Graveyard and held it up. "I bring back Gishki Shadow!" The said Monster turned to her Hand. "Next I activate my face-down, Aquamirror Mediation!" Brittany said as her face-down flipped up.

"Aquamirror Mediation?" Syrus asked.

"What does that do?" Jaden asked, confused about the card's name.

"Just watch." Era said.

"I am now forced to reveal my Gishki Aquamirror to you so I can bring back Gishki Gustkraken and Gishki Ariel back to my Hand!" Brittany explained as she retrieved her discarded Monsters from her Graveyard. "Now I'll activate Gishki Aquamirror again!"

**Magical Citadel of Endymion: 1SC**

Brittany's Ritual Spell from before reappeared in front of her. "Now I Tribute Shadow to bring out Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

Shadow vanished into a large sapphire mirror behind him. The mirror cracked, and torrents of water flew about, spiraling and circling around the Field before collapsing together in the form of a ceremonious beast. One by one limb began to materialize, great claws and finds attached to hulking muscles appearing in Ruin's monster zone and breathing down towards the Endymion, The Master Magician. (8/2800/2800)

"2800 ATK!" Syrus exclaimed.

"I wonder how Professor Thorne will deal with this." Shannon said.

Everyone turned to see the Kaiserin. They were surprised to see her.

"Oh. Hey Shannon." Syrus said and Shannon nodded.

"Where were you?" Solene asked.

"Doing something with Zane. End of story." She said firmly.

The others were slightly surprised at her tone of voice but shrugged it off. They turned back to the duel.

"Soul Ogre attack Endymion!"

The monster roared and then ran up to the magician and then smashed him.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the others, Zane and Sora entered the arena just in time to see Soul Ogre attack and destroy Endymion, The Master Magician.<p>

Sora held herself and remained close to Zane. Both remained in the higher part of the arena watching the duel.

"It seems that Brittany is doing rather well." Sora commented.

"That depends. Professor Thorne is an expert when it comes to using Spell Counters."

"Really?"

Zane nodded. "He'll find a way to win this."

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany:<strong> 1300

**Thorne:** 3400

"Impressive Brittany. You managed to defeat my monster who in fact is one of my best monsters."

"Uh thank you Professor."

"But you still didn't watch out for my Trap card." Thorne said as his face-down flipped up to reveal Dark Magician casting a curse at Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"A Counter Trap?!"

"That's right. This can only activated when a Spellcaster is destroyed. I can now Special Summon a Level 7 Spellcaster-Type from my Hand," Thorn took his Deck out and began to search for a card. "And I think I'll bring out someone who you are _all_ familiar with."

Thorne placed the card on his Duel Disk and then arising in front of him was a blue skinned version of Yugi's Headliner**. The magician swirled his staff around. (7/2500/2100)

"Dark Magician! NO WAY!" Jaden exclaimed in shock and amazement.

"Now you get hit with 700 points of damage."

**Brittany:** 600

**Thorne:** 3400

"I-I end my turn."

"Unbelievable, Professor Thorne barely attacked her and he got her Life Points down to 600!" Bastion said.

"And restarts mine," Thorne said as he drew his card. "I activate Magic Formula and give it to my Dark Magician."

**Magical Citadel of Endymion: 1SC**

**Dark Magician, ATK: 2500–3200 **

"3-3200 ATK?!" Brittany stuttered.

"Dark Magician, attack Soul Ogre!"

The Dark Sorcerer raised his staff and aimed it at the Ogre. With a wave, he unleashed the signature attack of the Dark magician and destroyed the Ogre.

**Brittany:** 200

**Thorne:** 3400

Brittany's eyes widen in fear. _'I'm done for!'_

"Next I'll Normal Summon the Old Vindictive Magician!" Next to Dark Magician was an old man in red robes and a blue cape and carried a green staff. (2/450/600)

"Now Old Vindictive Magician, attack her directly, end this duel."

Everyone watched as the old magician aimed his staff at the Obelisk and waited…

* * *

><p><strong>And Cliffhanger! Hahaha! You thought that Sora would get into Obelisk Didn't Ya! Nope! Guess again! But don't worry she will get into Obelisk. That will happen in the next chapter!<strong>

**Magician's Curse**  
>Type: Counter Trap<br>Effect: Activate only when a Spellcaster-Type is destroyed. Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type of the Same Level and deal damage equal to its Level x100

**(The above card is of my creation, creation rights go to me)**

**Next Time – Miss Fontaine and Professor Thorne talk to Era and request to her to duel Sora to see if she is able to be promoted to Obelisk! Will Sora be able to do it? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. Taming the Dragon

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed some things_**

**Oh my god! Up to 70+ reviews and over 2200 views! Man you guys rocks! I'm so surprised that this story is so popular and it only has 11 chapters (not counting the holiday chapters).**

**Love ya guys! Let's see if we can get to 100 reviews~**

**Disclaimer: Same**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Duel Academy Chronicles…<strong>

**_Brittany:_**_ 1300_

**_Thorne:_**_ 3500_

_"I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."_

_"My turn! Draw!" Brittany said. "And I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our Hands!" _

_Both drew until they had 6._

_"I summon my Gishki Marker in attack mode!" Appearing in front of Brittany was a human-warrior but with the head of an octopus. (4/1600/1200)_

_"And when he's summoned, I can add 1 Gishki from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand!" Brittany took a card from her Graveyard and held it up. "I bring back Gishki Shadow!" The said Monster turned to her Hand. "Next I activate my face-down, Aquamirror Mediation!" Brittany said as her face-down flipped up._

_"Aquamirror Mediation?" Syrus asked._

_"What does that do?" Jaden asked, confused about the card's name._

_"Just watch." Era said. _

_"I am now forced to reveal my Gishki Aquamirror to you so I can bring back Gishki Gustkraken and Gishki Ariel back to my Hand!" Brittany explained as she retrieved her discarded Monsters from her Graveyard. "Now I'll activate Gishki Aquamirror again!"_

**_Magical Citadel of Endymion: 1SC_**

_Brittany's Ritual Spell from before reappeared in front of her. "Now I Tribute Shadow to bring out Evigishki Soul Ogre!" _

_Shadow vanished into a large sapphire mirror behind him. The mirror cracked, and torrents of water flew about, spiraling and circling around the Field before collapsing together in the form of a ceremonious beast. One by one limb began to materialize, great claws and finds attached to hulking muscles appearing in Ruin's monster zone and breathing down towards the Endymion, The Master Magician. (8/2800/2800)_

_"2800 ATK!" Syrus exclaimed. _

_"I wonder how Professor Thorne will deal with this." Shannon said. _

_Everyone turned to see the Kaiserin. They were surprised to see her. _

_"Oh. Hey Shannon." Syrus said and Shannon nodded._

_"Where were you?" Solene asked. _

_"Doing something with Zane. End of story." She said firmly._

_The others were slightly surprised at her tone of voice but shrugged it off. They turned back to the duel. _

_"Soul Ogre attack Endymion!"_

_The monster roared and then ran up to the magician and then smashed him. _

* * *

><p><em>Unknown to the others, Zane and Sora entered the arena just in time to see Soul Ogre attack and destroy Endymion, The Master Magician. <em>

_Sora held herself and remained close to Zane. Both remained in the higher part of the arena watching the duel. _

_"It seems that Brittany is doing rather well." Sora commented. _

_"That depends. Professor Thorne is an expert when it comes to using Spell Counters."_

_"Really?"_

_Zane nodded. "He'll find a way to win this."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Brittany:<em>**_ 1300_

**_Thorne:_**_ 3400_

_"Impressive Brittany. You managed to defeat my monster who in fact is one of my best monsters." _

_"Uh thank you Professor."_

_"But you still didn't watch out for my Trap card." Thorne said as his face-down flipped up to reveal Dark Magician casting a curse at Sorcerer of Dark Magic._

_"A Counter Trap?!"_

_"That's right. This can only activated when a Spellcaster is destroyed. I can now Special Summon a Level 7 Spellcaster-Type from my Hand," Thorn took his Deck out and began to search for a card. "And I think I'll bring out someone who you are all familiar with." _

_Thorne placed the card on his Duel Disk and then arising in front of him was a blue skinned version of Yugi's Headliner**. The magician swirled his staff around. (7/2500/2100)_

_"Dark Magician! NO WAY!" Jaden exclaimed in shock and amazement._

_"Now you get hit with 700 points of damage."_

**_Brittany:_**_ 600_

**_Thorne:_**_ 3400_

_"I-I end my turn."_

_"Unbelievable, Professor Thorne barely attacked her and he got her Life Points down to 600!" Bastion said._

_"And restarts mine," Thorne said as he drew his card. "I activate Magic Formula and give it to my Dark Magician."_

**_Magical Citadel of Endymion: 1SC_**

**_Dark Magician, ATK: 2500–3200 _**

_"3-3200 ATK?!" Brittany stuttered._

_"Dark Magician, attack Soul Ogre!"_

_The Dark Sorcerer raised his staff and aimed it at the Ogre. With a wave, he unleashed the signature attack of the Dark magician and destroyed the Ogre._

**_Brittany:_**_ 200_

**_Thorne:_**_ 3400_

_Brittany's eyes widen in fear. 'I'm done for!'_

_"Next I'll Normal Summon the Old Vindictive Magician!" Next to Dark Magician was an old man in red robes and a blue cape and carried a green staff. (2/450/600) _

_"Now Old Vindictive Magician, attack her directly, end this duel."_

_Everyone watched as the old magician aimed his staff at the Obelisk and waited…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Taming of the Dragon<strong>

From the old magician's wand came an energy beam that hit Brittany head on and depleted the rest of her Life Points.

**Brittany:** 0

**Thorne:** 3400

Brittany fell to her knees. "I-I lost…"

The Obelisks all looked down at Brittany with anger.

"You have Miss Steward," Brittany looked up to see Thorne and Miss Fontaine standing in front of her.

"For the hurtful things you have said to Sora Tsumura, you will be put under in-school-suspension." Miss Fontaine said.

Brittany's eyes widen in shock but nodded her head. "I-I understand."

Everyone then left the arena, Zane and Sora leaving before anyone else did or notice theme.

* * *

><p>It was the next day after Brittany's duel against Professor Thorne. The gang was in their last class of the day, all except Sora. She was still emotionally upset about what had happened so Miss Fontaine had told her to just take it easy.<p>

Thorne watched as the students filed out. Kennedy and Bastion talking about something while Era lagged behind.

"Era wait a moment please." Era turned to see that Miss Fontaine had entered the room.

"Yes Professor Thorne, Miss Fontaine."

"You know about what happened yesterday."

"Yes." The Harpie duelist responded with a nod.

"Well, Miss Fontaine and I are deciding on a duelist that will duel against Sora for a second try." Thorne said.

"Uh huh." Era said.

"And we have decided that you will duel Sora."

Era's eyes widen. "Me?!"

* * *

><p>Three days later, the gang found themselves back in the auditorium to watch Sora's promotion duel. Who she was dueling? No one knew.<p>

Sora came in; Zane and Shannon close by her. Ever since the incident, everyone has noticed that the Dragon duelist has gotten much closer to the Kaiser. Not even Syrus knew why.

Sora got to the stage and her, now dull blue eyes, widen in shock. Across from her was… Era?!

"Era?!"

"I'm dueling you?"

"Yep. And I am not like _her_ but I will give it all I got."

"Alright then." Sora said.

"You ready for this Sora?" Era asked as she activates her Duel Disk.

Sora took a deep breath. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." And she too activates her own Duel Disk.

Both girls drew their opening Hands and then yelled, "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Era:<strong> 4000

**Sora:** 4000

"I'll start alright," Era watched as Sora gave a slow but steady nod. "OK then," Era drew her card and immediately placed it on her Duel Tray. "I summon Birdface in attack mode and place a card face-down and end my turn." A face-down card appeared quickly followed by a humanoid eagle with bronze wings, green feathers on its legs and black armor all around the upper body. (4/1600/1600)

Sora said nothing as she slowly drew her card. She studied her hand before pulling three cards…

"First I place two cards face-down," Two reverse cards appeared at Sora's feet. "And next I'll summon Lady of Dragons in attack mode…" In a swirl of magic, a blonde-haired woman wearing dark blue armor with a dragon motif appeared. (4/15000/1000)

In the bleachers, everyone was surprised to see this monster and not one of her Elemental Dragons.

"Huh? She's not summoning one of her Elemental Dragon? Why's that?" Selene asked.

"It's because she wants to win with the other cards her father had made for her." Vivi said.

"What? You mean her father made other cards besides the Elemental Dragons?!" Everyone exclaimed.

Vivi nodded. "Yes. The cards you'll see in this duel were his very first creations."

"But what does Lady of D. do?" Alexis wondered.

"You'll see." Shannon said. "She had a very effective effect."

"Next I activate the Spell known as Double Summon to place this guy in face-down defense mode." A face-down monster appeared next to Lady of D.

"Next I activate the Field Spell known as Dragon Palace!" The arena transformed into the inside of a palace with obelisks in the form of dragons.

"Man it's been a while since I've seen this place." Vivi said.

"Huh?" The gang responded.

"What? When we first dueling, this was the first card Satoshi made for Sora and it helped her win all her duels against me. Just watch."

"And with that I end my turn." Sora said.

"Alright my turn!" Era called. "And I summon my Harpie Lady to the Field in attack mode!"

Era declared as a humanoid bird-shaped woman with red hair green eyes, with clawed hands and feet, wearing a blue and purple body suit, and blue wings and tail-feathers appeared. (4/1300/1400)

"And next I activate the Equip Spell known as Gust of Aeolus!" Era's Equip Spell showed of a man with wavy brown hair wearing a toga walking on clouds. "With this card Harpie Lady is able to attack you directly, but her ATK is cut in half!"

**Harpie Lady, ATK: 1300–650**

"Harpie Lady, attack Sora directly! But not too hard." She said to her monster a little quieter.

The Mistress of WIND nodded to her Master and flew over to Sora and used her claws to scratch her.

**Era:** 4000

**Sora:** 3350

"Next I'll have Birdface attack your face-down monster! Birdface go get 'em!" Era commanded as her feathered beast flew over to Sora's face-down.

But when Birdface hit the face-down card, he suddenly got destroyed and Era's Life Points took a drop!

**Era:** 3100

**Sora:** 3350

"Huh?" Era said confused.

"Sorry but my face-down monster was my Dragon Knight Defender!" Sora's card flipped over to reveal what looked like a dragon version of Defender, the Magical Knight but with blue and green coloring. (4/1000/2500)

Everyone's eyes widen in shock. "2500 DEF!"

Sora smirked. "Oh yeah! And Dragon Knight Defender can only be destroyed by a Dragon-Type."

"Sora seems to be back to herself." Selene noted.

"Not really." Vivi said and everyone turned to her.

"Vivi is right. She almost didn't want to have to do duel today." Shannon added.

Everyone turned to the Kaiserin. "SAY WHAT?!"

"It's true," Zane said not turning from the duel. "She was still emotionally affected, but we managed to convince her otherwise."

Everyone turned to see a smiling, happy, and ecstatic, Sora.

"I first activate Birdface's effect: when he's sent to the Graveyard, I get to add 1 "Harpie Lady" from my Deck to my Hand and then shuffle." Era said as a Harpie Lady slid out of her Deck, and she took her Deck out of its slot and shuffled it. She then looked through her four-card Hand. "I place another card face-down and end then."

"My turn," Sora said and her eyes widen. "This is…"

Era watched as Sora's expression changed.

The area around Sora suddenly vanished and all she saw was the card. "This was the card Mother gave me on my first birthday…" she whispered.

Mercury appeared beside Sora. _"What are you worrying about Lady Sora?" _The Dragon of Mercury asked.

"It's just that this was my mother's prized card…" Sora whispered.

_"Then summon her, you know that she is always with you in spirit and now the card." _Mercury gave a small smile.

"You're right Mercury!"

Mercury vanished and the area around Sora turned back to the dueling arena. "First I activate the Spell Card of Sanctity letting us draw until we both have 6 cards in our Hands!"

Both drew the number of cards they needed.

"Next I activate the Spell card Cost Down! Now by discarding 1 card from my Hand," Sora did just that. "All Monsters in my Hand decrease their Level by 2! I now sacrifice my Dragon Knight to summon Athena!"

"Huh?" Era wondered as she watched the dragon knight roar as he burst into pixels and was replaced with a beautiful woman in a pale purple dress, white armor, and carrying a sword. (7–5/2600/800)

"Where'd she get _that_?" Bastion gawked. "Athena is supposed to a really Rare Card!"

"I don't believe it…she actually summoned her." Vivi whispered.

Everyone turned to Vivi with confusion.

"What do you mean Vivi?" Jaden asked.

"Athena was her mother's prized card, her most powerful, and her Duel Spirit…" Vivi explained. "Athena was the last thing Sora got from her mother before Arsinoe's death."

Zane and Shannon shared a silent look.

"Lady of Dragons, attack her Harpie Lady!" Sora commanded.

Her monster nodded and then created an energy orb in her hands and then blasted the Harpie causing the winged-beast to burst into pixels and for Era's Life Points to decrease…

**Era:** 2900

**Sora:** 3350

"Not so fast I reveal my face-down!" Era's second set face-down flipped to reveal Harpie Lady 2 and 3 crying in front of the corpse of Harpie Lady 1. "I activate my Trap, Harpie's Sorrow! It can be activated when a Harpie monster I control is destroyed! Your Battle Phase is now OVER!"

"Very well, then I activate the effect of Dragon Palace, every time I do not attack with a Dragon-Type I must send one card to the Graveyard!" Sora looked through her three-card Hand before selecting one and sending it to the Graveyard. "I end my turn." (2)

**Era:** 2900

**Sora:** 3350

"My turn!" Era declared. "And I'll summon a new Harpie!"

Sora blinked in surprise.

"A new Harpie?" Everyone wondered.

"I summon my Harpie Summoner in attack mode!" Next to her first Harpie Lady appeared an identical one with red hair and green eyes but wearing a pink body suit and green wings appeared. (3/1500/1100)

"Next her Special Ability kicks in; when she's Normal Summoned I get to Special Summon another Harpie from my Hand! So let's welcome my Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode!"

A new Harpie like Harpie Summoner but wearing a purple and black body suit and green wings appeared. (4/1300/1400)

"And now Harpie Lady 1's effect activates! All WIND-Attributed Monsters gain 300 extra ATK!"

**Harpie Summoner, ATK: 1500–1800**

**Harpie Lady 1, ATK: 1300–1600 **

"Oh boy…" Sora said. _'But Lady of Dragons' effect can save her, thought I'll still take damage but it's worth it! And Athena's ATK is at 2600 unless she has a card to lower her ATK I should be safe.'_

"Harpie Summoner, attack her Lady of Dragons!"

The Harpie let out a battle cry and flew down towards the Spellcaster.

"I should think not!" Sora shouted as she sent a card to the Graveyard.

"What?" Era exclaimed as the Spirit of an orange dragon appeared in front of Lady of Dragons.

"I activate Lady of Dragon's Special Ability! By sending a Dragon-Type to the Graveyard, I get to negate her destruction, but I still take damage!"

"Oh no you don't, Sora! I activate my face-down! The Counter Trap Harpie's Feather Storm! So your Lady of Dragons is destroyed!"

Sora gasped as her Monster burst into pixels.

"And because I activated that Trap, my Battle Phase ends! And with that I end my turn!"

**Era:** 2900

**Sora:** 3350

"My move!" Sora said. "And Athena attacks your Harpie Lady 1! Sword of Wisdom!"

Athena moved swiftly across the field and in no time slashed through the Harpie.

**Era:** 1900

**Sora:** 3350

"And with that I end my turn."

"My turn!" Era said.

"Wow this duel is showing a lot of action." Kennedy said. "Sora managed to get Era's Life Point downs to 1900."

"True but the battle is just starting." Vivi said.

"My turn!" Era said. "And I'll use your Field Spell's effect so thanks Sora."

Sora remained silent.

"First I summon Harpie Dragon Tamer!" A kid version of Harpie Lady but with dragon-like armor appeared. (4/100/1000)

"I know activate her Special Ability! By7 sending her to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon my Ace! Harpies' Pet Dragon!"

Harpie Dragon Tamer glowed red and then vanished making way for a famous pink dragon with a golden collar and chain around its neck. (7/2000/2500)

"With Harpie Lady on the Field, my dragon's power increases!"

**Harpies' Pet Dragon, ATK: 2000–2300–2700 DEF: 2500–2800–3200**

"Then I activate my Trap! Dragon Imperial!" Sora exclaimed activating her face-down which revealed to be Red-Eyes Black Dragon appearing from a shrine-like area.

"This activates only when my opponent summons a Dragon-Type. But here's the catch," Sora held up her three-card Hand. "You get to pick it. It works kinda like A Hero Emerges, but works with Dragon-Types, so Era, take your pick."

Era looked at Sora's three cards. _'Any one of them could be a high level monster. I better go with my gut.' _"I chose the middle!"

Sora's eyes narrowed and then she smirked. "Ooh~ Good choice…for me that is!" Sora placed the card on her Duel Disk. "Let's go Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon!"

"THE WHO?!" Everyone, minus Vivi, exclaimed.

A pillar of dark energy appeared in front of Sora causing a strong breeze to kick up. And then appearing next to her was a darkened version of the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon gave a mighty roar. (8/3000/2500)

**Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon, ATK: 3000–3400; DEF: 2500–3200**

"A DARK BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yeah!" Vivi cheered making everyone turn to her. "Show Era what you can do Blue-Eyes! Yeah!"

"Uh…" Everyone sweat dropped at Vivi.

Era looked at the dragon with widen eyes. _'Who knew there was a DARK-Version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon? But I can't attack it, its ATK is the same as the original Blue-Eyes, but I can attack her Athena!' _

"Harpies' Pet Dragon, attack her Athena with Fearsome Fire Blast!"

The dragon let out a large torrent of flames, taking out the fairy.

**Era:** 1900

**Sora:** 3250

"And I end my turn!"

"And starts mine," Sora took the top card of her Deck. Then she smiled…

Era began to freak out. _'I don't like the look her smile.'_

"I send my Blue-Eyes to the Graveyard in order to summon out the Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out as the darkened Blue-Eyes roared and then vanished in darkness and was replaced with a darkened version of the rare Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! (10/3000/2500)

**Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon, ATK: 3000–3400; DEF: 2500–3200**

"What the?!" Era exclaimed.

Sora smirked while everyone's mouths dropped wide.

"And now my dragon's effect activates! For every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard, it gains 500 ATK!"

The dragon roared as its power rose.

**Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon, ATK: 3400–3900**

"But you only have one Dragon in your Graveyard!" Era countered.

"Not for long. I activate my face-down! Dragon Tribute!" Sora's last face-down flipped up to reveal five unknown dragons going to the Graveyard. "With this Trap, I'm allowed to send 5 Dragon-Types to the Graveyard and my Dragon on the Field gains 300 ATK for it!"

Sora sent 5 Dragons to the Graveyard and her monster began to glow again.

**Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon, ATK: 3900–5400**

"And its own effect activates too!"

**Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon, ATK: 5400–7900**

Era's eyes widen in shock. "7900 ATK!"

"Great Scott!" Bastion cried.

"Holy Flame…" Kennedy said.

"Why don't I have a catchphrase?" Alexis asked.

"Blue-Eyes, attack Harpies' Pet Dragon, Shadow Neutron Blast!"

The dragon roared and obeyed and unleashed a darkened version of the rare Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon's attack at the Harpie Dragon causing it to burst into pixels and deplete Era's Life Points.

**Era:** 0

**Sora:** 3250

* * *

><p>The Duel Disk deactivated and the holograms vanished, though Blue-Eyes returned in Spirit Form (and smaller) on Sora's shoulder. "D-Did I actually win?" She wondered. She turned to her Blue Eyes on her shoulder who nodded.<p>

Suddenly, she heard capping noises started sounding off, he realized that he wasn't dreaming. Turning to his friends, he saw them all cheering and whistling out their congratulations.

"Alright Sora!" Jaden and Vivi cheered. "You did it!"

"Way to play!" Syrus grinned.

"Well played." Bastion grinned.

Sora stood therefore a moment before…

"ALRIGHT!" And she jumped with a first in the air.

Everyone laughed at Sora; well Zane gave a small chuckle.

"Well done Sora."

Sora turned to see Profess Thorne coming her way with Miss Fontaine and Dr. Crowler.

"Congrats!" Era said as she came over. "That was a fierce duel. You deserve to be in Obelisk."

"I must say that was impressive," Miss Fontaine beamed, applauding Sora. "Certainly more than enough to prove that you're capable of being in Obelisk Blue! Congratulations on entering Obelisk Blue!"

"Thanks!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Yes. Congratulations." Dr. Crowler said coming up to him. "I think it's safe to say that this promotion definitely makes up for what I did to you two weeks ago."

"Yeah, you definitely earned the promotion!" Takuya said.

"You sure did. Congratulations." Alexis smiled.

"Thanks guys." Sora said.

Shannon smiled. "How about we get you fitted for a blue blazer?"

"OK, but after, we party!" Sora cheered.

"I like the sound of that!" Jaden cheered as well. So it was settled, Jaden and company along with Miss Fontaine and Crowler went out of the arena to celebrate with Sora on her promotion.

* * *

><p>The patty was huge; Professor Satyr volunteered to cook the food, there was some music and games. Right now Sora was outside the Ra Dorm just taking a break when she saw Zane.<p>

She shyly walked up to the Kaiser.

"Uh Zane?"

The Kaiser turned to see Sora standing next to him, looking to the ground.

"I uh wanted to say thanks for helping me the past few days and um…"

Sora rose to her tip-toes and quickly gave Zane a peck the cheek before running back inside the Ra Dorm with a blush on her face.

Zane watched as Sora vanished into the Dorm. Unknown to him, Shannon was watching the _whole_ ordeal.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end! Sora gets to go to Obelisk! Woohoo! <strong>

**Gust of Aeolus  
><strong>Type: Equip Spell  
>Effect: This card can only be equipped to a WIND monster. The monster equipped with this card can attack directly but any battle damage inflicted is equal to halve the original attack points of the attacking monster.<p>

**Harpie's Sorrow  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: If a 'Harpie' monster you control was destroyed by battle you can end the Battle Phase immediately.<p>

**Harpie Summoner  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Winged-Beast  
>ATKDEF: 1500/1100  
>Effect: When this monster is normal summoned you can Special Summon another Harpie Monster to the field from the hand.<p>

**(The above cards were created by DJ Scales, creation rights go to him.)**

**Dragon Imperial  
><strong>Type: Counter Trap  
>Effect: Activate only when your opponent summons a Dragon-Type: Your opponent chooses 1 Dragon-Type card from your Hand, and Special Summon the selected card.<p>

**Blue-Eyes Darkness Dragon  
><strong>Level: 10  
>Attribute: DARK<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned (from your Hand) by Tributing 1 "Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon". This card gains 400 ATK for every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard

**(The above card was created by me, creation rights go to me.)**

**Blue-Eyes Black Dragon  
><strong>Level: 8  
>Attribute: Dark<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500<br>Card Lore: _It was once a Blue-Eyes White Dragon but it has been taken over by darkness_

**(The above card was created by PrincessAnime08, creation rights go to her.)**

**Next Time – Chazz has vanished and there's a dueling monkey?!**


	15. Ape Escape & Viral Madness

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed a few things._**

**Hey folks! Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! Sadly, I have lost interest in the Elemental Dragons, so I will no longer use them. But I have created cards that have the Elemental Dragons names which will appear in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Ape Escape &amp; Viral Madness<strong>

Now you think with a place called Academy Island, all you'd think about was Duel Academy, the three dorms, the abandoned dorm (if you were unlucky), and the many student and teacher duelists that inhabit it. Well, think again! Somewhere in a remote corner of the island, a hidden facility was stationed. It's been there for who knows how long or if someone has discovered it; it might be like the abandoned dorm for all intended purposes…

*CRASH!* A sound of glass breaking.

Or not…

*WARNING!* *WARNING!*

"Code red, I repeat code red!"

If we go inside the facility, there were a lot of suits and scientists running around, in search of something or getting some tranquilizer guns,

"We must hurry; the specimen can't be allowed to escape." One of the security guys said, readying his gun.

Somewhere else in the facility, a monkey with some tech helmet and a duel disk ran out of a room, heading to the elevator. The doors opened revealing a guard with a gun. The guard fired but the specimen was too fast for it. It leapt into the elevator, hopped on the guard's head, then onto the outside roof of the elevator. It rode the elevator to the top where it broke a window and escaped into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chazz walked out of the school with a small bag. He took one last look at the school and sneered saying, "Stinkin' Duel Academy; you demote me, you laugh at me? Well I've had it!" He then continues to walk through to the docks saying, "You won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around anymore!"<p>

Unknown to him, one of Sora's Duel Spirits was watching him.

_"…" _The dragon thought before vanishing from sight…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Obelisk Dorm, Sora was up and ready for the day, however she wasn't wearing their actual Obelisk uniform consisting of the skirt…Instead she wore an Obelisk Blue blazer over a black sleeveless turtleneck. She wore her black shorts from her entry exam and the same black boots. Around her waist she had two belts criss-crossing over each other (1).<p>

"Man it's hard to believe that the Obelisks live in this sort of place. Yet this place reminds me of my summer home in Egypt."

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Come on!"

The door opened and Alexis' head popped in with a smile. "Hey there. You ready to head to breakfast?"

"Yep, just let me get my jacket." Sora opened her closet door and grabbed her Obelisk blazer. Sora pulled it on as she and Alexis exited her room.

On their way to the main eating room, the two Obelisks ran into Shannon. Soon they ran into Zane and Era as well.

As Alexis went ahead to talk with Era, Shannon leaned over to Sora.

"Soooo what's up between you and my brother?"

"EH?!" Sora said with a blush. "W-What makes you think something is between us?!"

Shannon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe cause he was visiting you while you were in the infirmary and helped you during your emotionally trouble?"

Sora continued to blush. "Y-Y-Your crazy!" And then she rushed off ahead, past Zane, Alexis and Era, former two just wondering what the heck happened.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, Sora got a message on her Duel Pilot to head to Dr. Crowler's office. Zane took her to the office as she still didn't know where it was.<p>

They soon arrived at Dr. Crowler's office and knocked on the door. The door opened to see Dr. Crowler of course and… Chancellor Sheppard?

"Ah Miss Tsumura welcome." Crowler said…a little too nice?

"So how do you like Obelisk Blue so far?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"To be honest, impressed, but it'll be a few more days before I can get used to this place." The Dragon Duelist said.

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Sheppard assured.

"So, anyways, I heard you wanted to talk about something Chancellor." Sora said.

"Ah, yes. Well, after reviewing your scores, I think you're qualified for an event that's about to come up."

"And that's…"

"One of the school duels…" Crowler said.

"School duels?"

"It's where Duel Academy and another school battle each other for bragging rights for the next year." The Chancellor Sheppard explained. "Normally, we'd have North Academy go against us. But this year is going to be even better. We're going to have North, South, and East Academy, along with Duel Academy battle it out for bragging rights."

"Seriously?!" Sora gawked.

"Yes. We'll be having a Singles and Tag Team division. The Singles division will be single elimination style and the Tag Team division will be in like manner, only tag team style obviously. The winner will win the grand prize, as opposed to a single trophy. And after reviewing your scores, I think you're qualified."

"Wow… so am I in the Singles or Tag Team division?" Sora asked.

"You will be in the Tag Team Division. But the thing is; another person is also qualified for the spot; so were arranging a duel–off with the two of you. Winner will be in the tag duel and have a partner of their choosing."

"Cool! So who's my opponent?"

"An Obelisk Blue named Shawn." Crowler said. "And from your previous duel with Rena Morgans, you should be formidable enough for an Obelisk."

"The duel will take place after classes; do you accept?" Sheppard asked.

"Count me in!" Sora grinned.

"Then it's settled," Sheppard turned to Crowler. "Please tell Shawn to report to the Main Arena after all classes."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>As she left the Obelisk Building, after thanking Zane for the help, Era and Alexis ran into her.<p>

"What did Dr. Crowler what you for?" The Harpie Duelist asked as she, the Cyber Girl and Dragon Duelists walked to their next class.

"Oh I was qualified to see if I can represent the school in the Tag Team division of the School Duels," Sora said with a shrug.

Her friends stopped walking, causing Sora to turn to them, and their mouths dropped. "THE SCHOOL DUELS?!"

"Uh…yes?" Sora said.

"Whoa that's an honor." Alexis said.

"Do you know who you want to be your partner?" Era asked as they continued walking to their next class.

"To be honest no." Sora said, "But I want a partner who I can work well with and not someone who wants to work with me for fame or anything. It's not that I don't trust you guys!" She said quickly.

"No problem." They said at the same time.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the classroom. When the doors opened up, everyone looked to see who came in. Most of the Obelisks who were most likely the rich and snobby ones glared at Sora.

Instead of being scared, however, Sora glared right back at them. Unknown to her, her blue eyes flashed red-dragon-like, making the others cringe in fear. Sora looked at them confused. But she just shrugged her shoulders and made her way to Era while Alexis went to her seat to join with Jasmine and Mindy.

But as she sat down, the doors suddenly opened and Syrus ran through the door straight to Jaden. "Jaden, Jaden, it's awful! He's gone!"

"Huh, who's gone?" Jaden asked.

"It's Chazz! He's gone!" Syrus replied. Immediately the class started murmuring.

"…and that's awful how?" Jaden asked.

"Well…uh… gee, I don't know. Maybe it's because he's your big duel rival?"

"You're right!" Jaden gasped in realization. "I do need my competition!"

"Hey you know what?" Torimaki said. "I saw Chazz packing his stuff last night."

"Know why? Because he lost to that Ra." Raizou said.

"Bastion right?"

"And that Slifer Slacker too."

"Yeah. He couldn't beat the ketchup and mustard team, so I say good riddance." Another Obelisk said.

"Geez… who's needs enemies with friends like that?" Sora said. "But if you ask me, I'd say good riddance too."

"A bit harsh there don't you think?" Syrus asked.

"Normally I'm not, but Chazz brought this upon himself. After all, he did try to cheat out of his way to win. His world is turning upside down because he can't accept the fact that his opponent was better than him. If he had half the resolve to be a great duelist, he probably wouldn't be in this mess or at least work to get back to where he was. But he's not all that. So what does he do? Run away from it. And if he can't man up for the actions he did, then he's just an excuse of a duelist who doesn't belong here and shouldn't even pick up a Deck to begin with."

"Well, when you put it that way…" Syrus nodded. He had tried to run away now and then, but when he faced up against his challenges he started to get into his groove as a duelist.

"Agreed," Bastion nodded. "None of us entered this school to coast through on laurels. We came here to become better duelists and prove ourselves. You have to be prepared to work hard or else you're going to flounder." He left it unsaid that Chazz was exactly the type to rest on his laurels having graduated from Duel Prep School with grades like his on top of his reputation in the tournament circuit.

"Jaden," Syrus said to his roommate. "I know Chazz has been a pain to us in the past, but what if he's in some serious danger? He might need our help!"

"You're right." Jaden said. "The right thing to do would be to look for him."

"Yeah, so when should we go?"

"Right now. And besides, this is a great way to sneak out of class."

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Sora, Era, and Alexis.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Syrus had snuck out of the school by crawling through a hole in the wall. But as they got up and dusted themselves off. "You know, the school does have regular doors." The Slifers let out a scream. They were caught by Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Sora and Era.<p>

"Oh, hey, Alexis," Jaden greeted, "We were just… uh… getting an early start on our homework."

"Really?" Sora asked crossing her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, right," Alexis said sarcastically. "You were going to look for Chazz and we're going to help you."

"Really? Since when do you ditch class?" Jaden asked a bit baffled at this.

"Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we look after our own." Era added.

* * *

><p>And so the pair of Slifers and quad of Obelisks went to search for Chazz around the island and so far there was no sign of him. It was continuing on for a half hour, until…<p>

"That's it…" Alexis said, and then at the top of her voice. "CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD, YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW BECAUSE IF THIS IS A TRICK, YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU!" Her voice echoed through the trees, causing birds to leave out.

"Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him out," Jaden said sarcastically.

"You're lucky it was Alexis doing it," Sora said. "I would have been much, and I mean much, louder.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical reason for Chazz disappearing." Jasmine said calmly.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers," Mindy said, gushing. "My Chazz–y is so romantic."

Era and Sora raised an eyebrow sweat dropping, both saying the same thing. "Chazz–y?"

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine asked. "Last week, it was Bastion. Who's next, Little Syrus?"

"Well he is kind of cute!" Mindy replied.

Suddenly, they heard something move… Alexis was the first to notice. "Shh…"

"What is it?" Jaden asked Alexis. Everyone noticed that she was staring intently at a bush.

"Something's moving," she said. Everyone followed her glance to see something rustling in the bushes.

"Chazz–y?"

"All right Chazz, game over, we found you," Kurogasa said as they all walked towards the bush. Then all of a sudden, something leapt from the bush, scaring the group and plowed right into them, creating a scuffle for about a few seconds before running back into the woods. The group got up, after the 'brawl.'

"Not Chazz," Syrus said.

"Not human either." Alexis added.

"What was that thing?" Mindy asked.

"He went this way!" The group of teens turned when three new faces came barreling out of the brush. One was a tall man in a black suit with glasses and black hair. Another was a non–descript man with a rifle in his arms and the last was a shorter old man with a gray beard and glasses of his own.

"Blast," the man in black frowned. "He's not here."

"Who are those guys?" Mindy asked in confusion.

"Forget that! Where's Jasmine?!" Era said all of a sudden. The group looked around and they noticed it was true. Jasmine has gone missing. They heard a scream at that point realized just what or rather who was taken from them.

"Up in the trees!" Jaden shouted pointing up as they saw… a monkey taking Jasmine, while leaping through the trees with Jasmine in its paws.

"It's what she always wanted," Mindy muttered. "Some guy sweeping her off her feet."

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey," Alexis pointed out.

"What's going on?" Syrus wondered.

"Who cares, it's got Jasmine, we have to save her," Jaden said. The five kids took off.

* * *

><p>Jasmine was frantically trying to tell the monkey to set her free to no avail, and it continued all the way to a cliff with a tree. After landing at the tree, Jasmine was hanging on to the primate for dear life! "Don't let me go!"<p>

The men in the black suits caught up to them first. "Take aim and fire!" The short one commanded.

"Sir, I can't shoot him without harming the girl." The man with the rifle said. "As much we need that monkey back, harming a girl would put us in a lot of hot water." It was then that Jaden and the others arrived. With Jaden noticed that besides the weird helmet and harness.

"Hey, that monkey's wearing a Duel Disk! Either that, or a funny–looking banana!"

"That's no banana, or an ordinary monkey," The short old man said. "His name is Wheeler and he's a trained Duelist."

"A dueling monkey, no way!" Jaden said.

"Sir…" The man with the glasses whispered.

"Oh right… top secret." The short old man said.

"Somebody help me!" She cried.

"Wait, if he duels…" Jaden spoke up. "Let me duel him!"

"Duel him?" The short old man asked incredulously. "Can't you see we have a situation?"

"Uh, yeah, that's why I wanna duel him." Jaden said, stepping towards Wheeler. "You hear that Wheeler!? Let's throw down!" Wheeler cautiously started Jaden down, still carrying the Obelisk girl.

"Uh… Jaden, are you feeling okay?" Syrus asked.

"He's not sick, he's just gone crazy." Alexis said.

"Or in this case, gone bananas." Sora muttered.

"If I win, you let Jasmine go." Jaden said to the monkey. "If you win, we let you go."

"But where's does that leave me!?" Jasmine cried.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna win." Jaden assured her. "So what do you say, Wheeler?" The monkey looked at Jaden for a while before nodding.

"Wow. Gotta hand it to him, they are communicating." Syrus said as Wheeler set Jasmine towards the top of the tree than leapt onto a rock. It screeched as the Duel Disk flicked on.

"Wow, you really know how to work that thing," Jaden said activating his Duel Disk.

"I have a clear shot," The man with the gun said as he took aim.

"No, wait," the old man said. "This could be the field test we've been waiting for."

"All right, time to duel," Jaden announced.

**[Duel!]** Came a digitized voice from Wheeler's helmet.

"Whoa! The monkey talked!" Era said flabbergasted. As was Syrus, Alexis and Mindy. Sora was also surprised but didn't show it.

"Please, that would be completely unrealistic," The old man said. "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him." Wheeler laughed, as far as the helmet went and both players drew their initial hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:<strong> 4000

**Wheeler:** 4000

"Here goes!" Jaden said, drawing his card. _'Sweetness. Just the card to grease this monkey.' _"I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" The electric HERO appeared on the Field, ready to fight. (4/1600/1400)

"And I'll call it a turn! You saw my moves, now do yours." He turned to the others. "Get it, monkey see, monkey do?"

Everyone groaned at his pun.

**[My turn, my turn,]** Wheeler said. **[Draw.]** Through his helmet, he scanned the monster in front of him: **[Berserk Gorilla, 2000, 1000, Level: 4, Recommend: Attack with this monster] [Berserk Gorilla! Attack mode!]** Wheeler placed his card on the Field, and a large brown furred gorilla, with red eyes appear before him. (4/2000/1000)

"What is he, family?" Jaden quipped. "Guess we now know who got the looks."

**[Berserk Gorilla attacks Sparkman!]** Wheeler let out some more screeches as Berserk Gorilla slugged Sparkman, destroying him in the process.

**Jaden:** 3600

**Wheeler:** 4000

**[Now, one card face-down! Face down!]** Wheeler said as a reverse card appeared on the Field. **[Monkey see, monkey duel! Better! I make monkey out of you! You! You!]** Wheeler taunted as Jaden groaned.

"Aw man… Jaden's losing the duel." Syrus groaned.

"And he's losing his cool. How could you now? I mean, after all he is getting beat by a monkey."

"Aw c'mon, gimme a break." Jaden said before turning back to face Jaden. "The duel's just started and it's about to heat up! Watch this!" He drew his next card and looked at it. "Perfect! I play Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to form…" The two mention HEROes, combined making… "The Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" (6/2100/1200)

"Now attack that Gorilla with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman took off to the skies and then dropped doing its signature move, destroying the big gorilla.

**Jaden:** 3600

**Wheeler:** 3900

"Now, for its super power, you lose Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK due to Wingman's effect!" The HERO flew up to Wheeler, blasting flames from the dragon hand making Wheeler screech in horror.

**Jaden:** 3600

**Wheeler:** 1900

"I'm the man!" Jaden cheered, but saw Wheeler sitting down, looking depressed. "You calling it quits, already?"

"Awesome, Wheeler lost 2000 Life Points!" Syrus said. "Good for us!"

"Yeah, not so much for our furry little friend," Alexis commented.

"Does that mean he's giving up?" Mindy asked.

"Oh please," The old man said. "He just made one mistake, that's all. Back at the lab, if he made one mistake, we would punish him for it." The kids gasped. "No, he won't make mistakes again, he'll just get better."

"Top secret sir." One of the suits whispered to him.

"Oh right, never mind…"

Sora's eye twitched._ 'They're doing animal testing here on this island?!' _Sora growled in annoyance. _'That's just wrong!'_

"Hey Wheeler, are you giving up?" Jaden asked again.

**[Never surrender, never surrender!]** Wheeler screeched as he drew his next card. **[Acrobat Monkey, Level 4, 1000, 1800] **Wheeler looked at his Hand or… paw… or well, you get the idea. **[Recommend: Combination with other cards to win battle.]**

"Then looks like its game on," Jaden said.

**[I summon Acrobat Monkey!]** Wheeler summoned a blue metallic monkey that flipped around. (4/1000/1800)

**[Now, I activate my face-down! Trap, trap, DNA Surgery!]**

"DNA Surgery?!" Jaden gasped. "That turns every Monster on the Field into whatever Type that monkey chooses!"

**[I choose Beast–type, Beast–type!]** Flame Wingman turned into a wolf with the same appearance and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey wearing armor. **[Now I play Wild Nature's Release!]**

"That's not good…" Sora grimaced. "Wild Nature's Release increases the ATK of one Beast–type or Beast–Warrior type Monster on the Field by the value of its DEF!"

"And it looks bad for Jaden," Syrus said.

**[Acrobat Monkey, power up, power up!]** Wheeler ordered. Acrobat Monkey, flexed its muscles, shedding its armor until it was only wearing its helmet.

**Acrobat Monkey, ATK, 1000–2800**

**[Go, Acrobat Monkey! Attack Wingman with Somersault Smash!]** In a spinning somersault, Acrobat Monkey tackled the Wingman, destroying it.

**Jaden:** 2900

**Wheeler:** 1900

After the attack, Acrobat Monkey held its head in pain before it shattered.

"What… just happened?" Syrus asked.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a Monster, that Monster is destroyed at the turn's end," Alexis explained.

**[Your turn! Your turn!]** Wheeler declared.

"Alright, my draw!" Jaden said, but was interrupted by some more monkey noises. He thought it was Wheeler, until he looked over to side, with some rocks nearby. He gasped. "Guys, look over there!" Hiding behind the rocks was a group of about a dozen monkeys.

"Uh–oh, more monkeys!" Syrus said.

"There must be a whole tribe of them!" Mindy added.

"The correct term, is troop Mindy." Era corrected.

Winged Kuriboh's spirit came out and let out a series of coos and Jaden turned to look at Wheeler. "Is that why you escaped, Wheeler, to get back to your family?"

Wheeler nodded, **[Must win! Miss friends, miss family!]** He said.

"Wheeler, I know you want to be free." Jaden said, solemnly. "But I made a promise that I would rescue Jasmine by beating you in a duel, so I'll have to play Elemental HERO Clayman in Attack Mode!" The bulky rock HERO appeared. (4/800/2000)

**[Don't forget, don't forget, DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a Beast–type!] **Wheeler interrupted as the HERO became a bear–looking creature with Clayman's armor.

"Fine with me; but it doesn't stop me from playing the Spell Card, Courageous Charge!" Jaden held up a spell showing a rocket about to go on a collision with a big meteor. "And here how it goes down! First I pay 1000 Life Points…"

**Jaden:** 1900

**Wheeler:** 1900

"Then I'll choose a monster with 1000 ATK or less, like Clayman and let him attack!" The beast threw a transparent right hand to Wheeler.

**Jaden:** 1900

**Wheeler:** 1100

"Now since I chose him for Courageous Charge, you also take damage from Clayman's DEF Points!" Wheeler lay down on the ground, knowing it was over for him.

**Jaden:** 1900

**Wheeler:** 0

* * *

><p>Wheeler's helmet showed a picture of a sad monkey with the word "LOSE" over it. "That's game," Jaden cheered. "So time to release Jasmine."<p>

Wheeler picked Jasmine off the tree and put her on the ground. Jasmine got up and ran to the others where she was met in an embrace by Alexis and Mindy. She then turned to Jaden. "Thanks for saving me."

"No problem!" Jaden replied.

"What about Wheeler?" Mindy asked. They turned and stared at the monkey, who was looking like he lost his best friend.

"I know it kidnapped me, but even I think it deserves more than being somebody's needle poking experiment." Jasmine added.

"You're right." Era said.

"All right, you flee–ridden failure," The man with the gun said. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Sora called. "Wheeler doesn't belong with you; he belongs out here with his family."

"You know what?" The old man said. "The boy has a point: Wheeler does belong with his family. So we'll just take all of them!" Immediately he and the other man took out guns and aimed them at the monkeys.

But then a pitter patter of little feet preceded a pudgy cat which leapt up on the men and made them all fall into each other. "Pharaoh!?" The kids gasped at the animal who single handedly stop the guns.

"Tsk, tsk Pharaoh. Naughty kitty!" Everyone turned to see a familiar teacher with long hair and bifocals. "You'll have to forgive Pharaoh; he's gets testy when animals… and humans… are threatened."

"Professor Banner!"

"Who are you?!" The old man asked as if he didn't hear what the kids were saying.

"Oh just your average teacher, Duelist… animal lover, if you catch my drift." Still holding Pharaoh, and then kicked the dropped gun over the edge before turning back to the men. The men growled at this… they have no hope of winning this one.

* * *

><p>After the men left, the kids removed the armor from Wheeler until all he was wearing was the Duel Disk. The humans watched as Wheeler was reunited with the other monkeys. "It's like a family reunion," Syrus commented.<p>

"Hey Wheeler, let's duel again sometime," Jaden called out. Wheeler let out some more monkey sounds while waving. Jaden did his trademark pose. "Me too, it was a super fun match."

"Uh… Jaden, his talking helmet is gone, you know." Era commented.

"That was a close one," Mindy said. "If the Professor hadn't showed up, Wheeler would be dead meat."

"How'd you find us, Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said, I love animals," Banner explained. "Plus it wasn't so hard with a cat who can track as well as Pharaoh."

"But why were you looking for us?" Sora asked.

"Well, children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is okay."

The kids smiled, "That's great news," Jaden said.

"Yes, but… there is some bad news as well, follow me please." Banner led them down to the dock. "You see, Pharaoh tracked him down here, but the time I came here, Chazz was already on his family's personal yacht."

"Well that's a shame," Jaden said.

"He _did_ make things interesting." Syrus said.

"My Chazz–y," Mindy sighed. The others sighed too but for a different reason.

"Hey cheer up everybody," Jaden said. "I'm sure he'll be back again someday, after all good rivals are hard to find."

"And you know what isn't _hard_ to find? Class." Banner interrupted. "And since you eight cut class early today, we have some making up to do." The kids groaned at that. "But first, you, Sora, will have to get to your duel–off with Shawn."

Sora's eyes widen. "Oh crud! I totally forgot!"

"Well if you hurry you can make it," Banner chuckled. "So you'd better move."

"Right! Gotta go guys!" Sora took off running to the main building. Everyone watched with wide eyes at her speed.

"Let's just head to the arena."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Main Arena, the rest of the students and the faculty were waiting for Sora and Crowler and Sheppard and Shawn, who was a tall guy with messy black hair, were waiting for Sora.<p>

"What's taking her so long?" Crowler asked getting a bit impatient.

"Relax, Crowler. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Sheppard assured him.

Another five minutes later…

"I'M HERE!" A voice yelled. The two faculty at the platform looked to an entrance and saw Sora running towards them, but then she suddenly tripped forward and was falling. Thinking fast and smirking, Sora used to momentum of the fall to do an impromptu series of flips with her body to reach th platform. Though she wobbled at her landing, but still landed on her two feet.

"Whoa…" Rika said.

"Well… that happened." Bastion blinked.

"Yeah, but that was lishus though on he entered." Chumley said.

"Nice entrance," Crowler quipped, ignoring the applause front he other students.

Sora merely shrugged saying nothing.

"Well, now that our other participant is here, it's time to start the Duel–Off!" Sheppard announced with the crowd cheering Jaden and company soon arrived as well.

"Awesome! Just in time!" Jaden said.

"And it's about to start too." Syrus said. "Thank goodness."

"This match is for being the representative in the upcoming tag–team duel portion of the School Duel!" Crowler announced. "And from the Obelisk Blue Dorm is Shawn McLeish!" The crowd cheered. "And also from the Obelisk Blue Dorm, is the newly instated Sora Tsumura!" The crowd cheered and even Jaden and the rest of the group cheered as well. "Alright duelists, shuffle each other's Decks." The two duelists met up in the middle giving each other's Deck and shuffling them.

"So you're the new Obelisk that's been around huh?" Shawn scoffed. "This should be easier than I thought…"

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked, her eye twitching.

"You think you stand a chance at the School Duel? I'd say you don't. You wouldn't last a few turns in that event. You were a Ra Yellow once. And like all Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds, they're weak. Which makes you weak and I'll defeat you for the weakling you are. And to show that you don't deserve a strong Dragon Deck, kid."

Sora's eye began to twitch.

"Return your Decks." Crowler announced. Sora and Shawn returned Decks, though Sora almost threw Shawn's back to him, and went to their sides.

_"You are not weak and he will pay dearly." _Pluto said to Sora.

_'You said it Pluto.' _Sora thought. _'Do you think I can play you? In your fake forms anyway.'_

Sora could picture Pluto nodding. _"Yes, father says it is alright and I would be honored to fight by yourself."_

Sora smiled to herself. _'Thank you Pluto.'_

Sora could picture Pluto nodding before he vanished from Sora's mind.

"Mr. Drake, you'll have the first turn! Now GO!"

Both activated their Duel Disks and drew their Opening Hand.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn:<strong> 4000

**Sora:** 4000

"You heard the man; me first!" Shawn drew is sixth card. Sora rolled her eyes. _'Already got this in the bag!'_ He thought. "I'll start with Spirit Reaper in defense mode!" A small skeleton in a purple robe and carried a scythe, appeared. (3/300/200)

"I'll also place three cards face-down, end turn!" Shawn said.

"Alright, my move." Sora drew her card. "…and I place a monster in face-down defense mode and end my turn with a face-down." Two face-downs appeared.

Shawn scoffed. "What kind of move was that? Pretty weak just like that Deck of yours."

Sora's left eye twitched and her eyes began to switch from blue to red-dragon-like back, luckily no one noticed.

"Weak? WEAK?!" A black aura began to surround Sora. Shawn stepped back and everyone hid in their seats.

**_"LISTEN HERE BUDDY! NEVER EVER CALL MY DECK WEAK IF YOU'VE NEVER SEEN IT!"_ **Sora yelled, causing everyone to move back in their seats. "I dare you to attack my face-down monster." She growled.

**Shawn:** 4000

**Sora:** 4000

"My move!" Shawn said as he drew. "And I _will_ attack your face-down monster. It's probably a weak monster like your Deck!"

Sora just growled.

"I summon Giant Orc!" A giant fiend with a large bone appeared wearing greens shorts. (4/2200/0)

"Now attack her face-down monster with Bone Bash!" The big orc ran over and slammed the bone on top of the face-down card. But what surprised everyone next was that Giant Orc disappeared and not the face-down!

**Shawn:** 3700

**Sora:** 4000

"Wait what?!" Shawn screamed.

Sora's face-down monster flipped up to revealed…

Dragon Knight Defender who has 2500 DEF!

"2500 DEF?!" Shawn yelled.

"Yes!" Sora yelled back. "Next I activate Battle Dragon!" Sora's middle face-down flipped up to reveal a dragon in defense. "Since you just attacked a Dragon-Type that was in defense mode, your Battle Phase automatically ends!"

"Fine then, I place a card face-down and then activate my Trap!"

Everyone gasped as the face-down flipped up to reveal the Dragon Capture Jar!

"Dragon Capture Jar?!" Era exclaimed.

"That totally knocks Sora out! Her whole Deck is consisted of Dragon-Types!" Alexis said.

"Wait! Look!" Kennedy said.

Everyone looked down at Sora and was surprised…

Sora was smirking!

"What you smirking about?!" Shawn shouted. "I just made a way to lock you out from summoning your cards!"

"Eh," Sora shrugged. "That's what you think."

"Huh?"

"You done?" Sora asked.

"Not quite, I activate my face-down!" Shawn said as his face-down flipped over showing the tell-tale of purple spores with the Kanji for death.

"Oh no!" Solene exclaimed. "Now Sora can't summon any monsters! Crush Card Virus makes it so Sora can't summon any monsters with 1500 ATK or higher!"

Up in the higher stands, Zane and Shannon watched the duel with interest.

"I wonder how she'll deal with this. Shawn managed to lock her out from summoning her monsters." Zane said.

"We'll see Bro." Shannon said.

"Now let's see what your Hand says…" Shawn said.

Sora flipped her hand to show Shawn: Swords of Revealing Light, Dragon Imperial, a small white serpentine dragon with a jewel-like crown, and Negate Attack.

"Looks like you got a Monster!" Shawn said unaware of Sora smirking. "So send it off!"

But Sora didn't place the card in her Graveyard!

"WHAT?!" Shawn exclaimed. "You should have sent that card to the Graveyard!"

"Maybe…" Sora smirked. "But this monster is my Jewel Dragon who is unaffected by Traps!"

"What!" Shawn exclaimed. Sora smirked. "Finally, I'll play Delinquent Duo!"

"What does that do?" Syrus asked.

"For the cost of 1000 Life Points, both players have to send a card from Sora's Hand and send it to the Graveyard!" Alexis replied.

Sora sent Jewel Dragon and Dragon Imperial to the Graveyard.

**Shawn:** 2700

**Sora:** 4000

"I switch Spirit Reaper into attack mode…" The little guy stood up. "And he'll attack your directly!"

Spirit Reaper threw his scythe at Sora. It went right through her and she didn't even flinch!

**Shawn:** 2700

**Sora:** 3700

"See how I took apart that pathetic hand of yours in one turn? Soon, your Deck's gonna feel the virus as well! And I'll make sure you won't be able to play ANY monsters thanks to my next card…" Shawn's next face-down was similar to the Crush Card Virus, but the spores had the kanji for demon.

"That's Deck Devastation Virus!" Banner said. "Now Sora can't use any monsters below 1500 ATK either!"

"Sora's in deep trouble now!" Mindy shouted. "She can't summon any monsters now!"

"First I'll play Monster Return to bring my Orc back!" The giant orc returned. "Then I'll tribute him to activate Deck Devastation Virus!" The orc vanished as quickly as he came as has the spores spread across the field as well. "And I'll end my turn!"

Sora placed two fingers on top of her Deck and narrowed her eyes. "I'll show you that I do have what it takes to use a Powerful Dragon Deck! Draw!" Sora ripped the card off her Deck. She looked at it. It was Card of Sanctity. Sora's eyes widen at one card in her Hand.

_'Yes. This plan will work.' _She thought as she inserted Card of Sanctity in her Spell and Trap zone. "First, I activate the Magic card, Card of Sanctity which lets us both draw until we have 6 cards!"

Both drew until they had 6.

Sora smirked. _'Perfect.' _She then took another card. "Next, I activate the Field Spell, Dragon Empire!"

"Dragon What?" Shawn repeated.

But the only answer he got was the ground shaking.

"W-what's happening?!"

Sora said nothing, as they suddenly appeared in a large field. Shawn looked up and his eye widen in fear. Flying above them were millions of dragons!

"What on Earth?!"

Sora sighed. "I activate Dragon Empire's effect: by removing from play 1 Dragon-Type, I get to destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the Field."

"W-What?!"

Sora pulled her Deck and searched for a card. She then held up a card. "I remove from play my Storm Dragon to destroy…"

Everyone watched as Sora pointed to…

"Deck Devastation Virus…"

Shawn gasped as the Trap burst into pixels.

"No!"

"And I now activate the second effect of my Field Spell! I can now Special Summon a Dragon-Type from my Hand or Deck but it must be the same Attribute and Level as the one I removed from Play." Sora took her Deck out and searched for a card.

"So I summon Tornado Dragon!"

Without warning, a tornado began to form in front of Sora.

Within the tornado was a pair of glowing purple eyes. Then the dragon inside the air currents opened its wings and burst out of the pillar causing it to burst. Hovering in front of Sora was what looked like a large dark green dragon with lighter-green spikes on its head all the way down to its tail, and had a pair of wings made out of air currents. (8/2800/2500)

Shawn's eyes widen in shock. "2800 ATK!"

Tornado roared loudly and unleashed a strong breeze which caused Sora's hair to blow wildly.

"B-But wait my Card Crush Virus is still out! You can't summon him anyway!"

"That would be true, if Tornado wasn't affected by Traps!"

"WHAT!"

"Now, I activate Tornado's Special Ability, when he's successfully Special Summoned I get to draw one card from my Deck and if's a Monster I get to keep it, otherwise it goes to the Graveyard."

"So it's all or nothing." Bastion said.

"I guess so." Era said.

Sora drew her card. She frowned at it.

"You got a card beside a Monster!" Shawn guessed.

Sora closed her eyes and smiled. She flipped the card around to reveal…

Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

"No way!" Shawn exclaimed. "But you can't summon him anyway! I still have my Dragon Capture Jar out!"

Eyes now open, Sora smirked. "Maybe; but not after I play this!" Sora pressed a button on her Duel Disk and her face-down flipped up to reveal two dragons going into battle. "I activate my Trap, Dragon Battle, now your monster is forced to attack mine!"

Shawn watched as Spirit Reaper threw his scythe at Tornado Dragon only to get destroyed and make Shawn loose a big amount of Life Points.

**Shawn:** 200

**Sora:** 3700

"Next I play the Spell card, Sacred Tornado!" Sora's Spell showed a group of dragons forming a tornado. "This can only be activated when Tornado Dragon is on the Field! Now all Spells and Traps are destroyed and Removed from Play!"

"WHAT!"

"Tornado, show 'em! Sacred Tornado!"

The dragon roared and then created a tornado within his claws he then shot it towards the Trap cards destroying them and removing them from play!

"NO!"

"Alright! Sora can summon her high level dragons!" Her friends shouted.

"Sadly, since I used Sacred Tornado, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase. So you are safe for now. I place a card face-down and end."

**Shawn:** 200

**Sora:** 3700

"My turn! Draw!" Shawn said. "I summon Plague Wolf!"

Sora cringed seeing the sickly gray wolf. (3/1000/1000)

"Next I activate Double Summon to Tribute Plague Wolf to summon the Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" Sora's widen as the sickly wolf was replaced with a zombie-version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (7/2400/2000)

"Ewwwww!" Sora said. "But wait, it doesn't have enough ATK to tough my dragon…Unless…"

"Oh yes I have a plan! But first since I have exactly three DARK Monsters in my Graveyard, I'm allowed to Special Summon the Dark Armed Dragon!" Rising from darkness was the dark version of the Armed Dragon appeared. Although its body resembled the LV7 version, the head was exactly like the LV10 Version! (7/2800/1000)

"Hmm…" Sora said as she stared up at the dragon.

"I now activate Dark Armed Dragon's Effect! By removing one DARK monster in my graveyard from play I get to destroy one card the field, so I'll remove Giant Orc to destroy Tornado Dragon!"

The spirit of the DARK monster infused itself into the dragon's claws that now dripped with darkness. It then crushed Tornado Dragon with one hand.

Sora watched as her only monster was destroyed.

"Ahaha now you're wide open for an attack! Dark Armed Dragon attack!"

The dark dragon clawed the Dragon duelist who was pushed back a few feet until she had to catch her breath.

**Shawn:** 200

**Sora:** 900

"Sora!" Her friends cried.

"Now, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, attack her directly and end this duel!"

The dragon roared and unleashed its attack but before it could touch the dragon duelist…

Sora closed her eyes as she sent a card from her hand to the Graveyard.

Suddenly a brown ball of fur with green claws appeared (2/300/200) and took the hit.

"Sorry Shawn but by sending my Kuriboh to the Graveyard, I take 0 damage."

_'Thanks Kuriboh.' _Sora thought.

"Fine you got lucky. I end my turn."

**Shawn:** 200

**Sora:** 900

"Man talk about close for comfort!" Era said leaning back in her seat.

"You said it!" Vivi said.

"My turn," Sora said drawing her card. She slowly smiled. "You ready Red?" Her card suddenly lit up, though no one saw it. She looked up at Shawn. "Well it seems that I will be winning today."

"What?!"

"I activate my face-down! Heart of the Red-Eyes!" Sora's only face-down flipped up to reveal two dragons, one being the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and the other being a light-version…?

"'Heart of the Red-Eyes'?" Everyone repeated.

"First I give up half my Life Points!"

**Shawn:** 200

**Sora:** 450

"And I send my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in my Hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon another Red-Eyes Dragon!"

Sora sent her Red-Eyes to the Graveyard and slowly began to pull a card from her Hand. "Let's go Red-Eyes _Light_ Dragon~"

"THE WHO?!" Everyone, minus Vivi, exclaimed.

A pillar of light energy appeared in front of Sora causing a strong breeze to kick up. And then appearing next to her was a lightened version of the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon but with angel wings. The dragon gave a mighty roar. (7/2400/200)

"A LIGHT RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yeah!" Vivi cheered making everyone turn to her. "Show him what you can do Red-Eyes!"

The new dragon floated next to Sora while Shawn was gawking at it.

"Next I play a Spell card that will end in your defeat!"

"WHAT?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I activate Inferno White Fire Blast!" The next Spell showed Red Eyes Light Dragon unleashing a white fire version of Inferno Fire Blast.

"Inferno White Fire Blast?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"That's right, now you take damage equal to my dragon's ATK! So game over!"

White fire balls shot out of the card and toward Shawn who deflected with his Duel Disk.

"W-What…?" Shawn said. "I-I lost…?"

**Shawn:** 0

**Sora:** 900

* * *

><p>The crowd cheered as the holograms went away.<p>

"Sora…" The Chancellor stepped up to her and patted her on the back. "Fine work, my girl. You are now a Tag Team representative of the School Duel; all that's left is to choose your partner."

"About that, I have yet to decide. When I will let you know when I find my partner." Sora said.

Sheppard nodded. "Understood. Good luck choosing their partner."

Sora nodded and turned to the crowd. "Duel Academy; get ready to win the School Duels!"

The students all cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the end of this epic chapter! As I mentioned above, I'll be I'll take in OC's for the School Duel. As you read, North, South, and East Academy will be in this as well and they'll send in their best duelists. The singles division and tag team division will be 4–way tournament! Chazz is obviously gotten the position for the Singles Division for North Academy, so it's good there. I have South Academy taken care of so just need North and East! No guest submissions will be accepted and only submit 1 time. So send in those OC's people! I'll announce the results next chapter. So here are the OC forms!<strong>

**Before anyone gets any ideas, I was given permission by Fenikkusumaru to use this idea! **

**Please send it in via PM or review please. I do not take Guest Submissions, I am sorry but I will not take them. **

**Singles Division OC Form:  
><strong>Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Academy: South or East<br>Appearance:  
>Personality:<br>Deck:

**Tag Team Division OC Form:**  
>–Tag Team Member #1:<br>Name:  
>Age:<br>Gender:  
>Academy: North or East<br>Appearance:  
>Personality:<br>Deck:

–Tag Team Member #2:  
>Name:<br>Age:  
>Gender:<br>Academy: Same as your first Tag Team member  
>Appearance:<br>Personality:  
>Deck:<p>

**(1) – Her belts are similar to Yugi's.**

**Battle Dragon**  
>Type: Normal Trap<br>Effect: Activate only when your opponent attacks a Dragon-Type in defense mode: automatically end the Battle Phase.

**Dragon Empire  
><strong>Type: Field Spell  
>Effect: Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Dragon-Type, you can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the Field. Then you can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type from your Hand or Deck, but the Special Summoned Dragon bust be the same Level and Attribute of the Dragon Removed from Play.<p>

**Sacred Tornado**  
>Type: Normal Spell<br>Effect: Activate when you control "Tornado Dragon": destroy all face-up Spells and Traps on the Field. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase when you activate this card.

**Heart of the Red-Eyes  
><strong>Type: Normal Trap  
>Effect: Give up half your Life Points: send 1 "Red-Eyes" to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes from your Hand or Deck.<p>

**Inferno White Fire Blast**  
>Type: Normal Spell<br>Effect: Target 1 face-up "Red-Eyes Light Dragon" you control; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes Light Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card.

**(The above cards were created by me, creative rights to go me)**

**Red–Eyes Light Dragon  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: LIGHT<br>Type: Dragon  
>Attack: 2400 Defense: 2000<br>Card Lore: _It is a Red–Eyes Black Dragon that has been purged of its darkness._

**(The above card was created by PricnessAnime08, creative rights to go her)**

**Anyway Read and Review! **


	16. Spirit Game

**_Update:_**

**_Fixed a few things_**

**Really? No one submitted their OC's! Come on! **

***depressed tone* Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same thing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** 14: Spirit Game**

It was finally winter break as most of the students left by boat to go home. The few that were already stayed at the island were already at their dorms or hanging out with each other, being nice and warm in the rooms. There was another person also staying around for the break, but he wasn't having the time of his life…

"Help! HELP!"

The guy was running for his very life through the forest, like a monster was after him.

_'I can't believe this is happening!' _He thought, glancing over his shoulder as he kept running, _'I can't believe he came alive! He took my friends…' _And then, out loud… "PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But as he ran, the sound of footsteps was made right behind him. _'Run as fast as you can mortal; you won't back out of our deal…'_

* * *

><p>At the Slifer dorm, instead of going home to be with her aunt for the holidays, Sora decided to stay and hang out with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley. Vivi also decided to stay after talking it over with her mother. Along with the group of five were Syrus' elder brother and sister, Zane and Shannon. They had decided to stay with their younger brother and his friends.<p>

The normally loud Slifer dorms were now rather quiet as only a few Slifers occupied it now. Professor Banner was the only faculty member left to chaperone them.

"With most of the people leaving for winter break, the whole island seems like one of those deserted islands..." Vivi noted, as she looked out the window to watch the snowflakes falling.

"But with some of the people we're hanging with now, it won't feel like that by much." Sora added.

"Besides, we'll have the rest of the break to have fun." Shannon said.

"And also more duels for us!" Jaden cut in. The Obelisks and Slifer turned to see Jaden having a friendly duel with Syrus with the latter having the field advantage so far. Syrus had Gyroid (3/1000/1000) and Cycroid (3/800/1000) on his side and Jaden had nothing on his side.

"Go Elemental HERO Clayman!" Jaden said and the HERO of earth appeared in a flash. (4/800/2000)

"And that also means more cafeteria food for us!" Chumley added his input.

Everyone was currently in the main eating hall of Slifer Red dorm. Professor Banner, Chumley and Pharaoh were sitting near a small barbecue grill cooking something.

Banner was cooking the contents on the grill, and talked to the koala duelist. "With that said, Chumley, I can't help but wonder why all we're eating are marshmallows…"

"Well we already ate all the grilled cheeses."

Banner raised an eyebrow to that comment. "We?"

Sora turned to Chumley with a look. "Who is the '_we'_ Chumley?"

Meanwhile, Pharaoh watched the marshmallows grow bigger until…

*POP POP!*

Pharaoh freaked out as the two large marshmallows exploded, sending bits of melted white goo at them.

"Lunch is on Pharaoh, guys!" Vivi joked.

*CRASH!*

A loud crashing sound made everyone else stop what they were doing and turned to the source.

Another student, an Obelisk Blue, had crashed through the door and now lay on bits of wood and glass, groaning in pain.

Jaden walked up to the guy next and asked, "You OK, bro? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The boy picked his head up and looked at them with a terrified look in his eyes. "I… I have…"

"Uh… what are you talking about…?" Sora said, nervously, inching closer to Zane for some reason.

"Jinzo!" The boy cried out, "The Duel monster card!" Everyone exchanged looks, and then turned to the Slifer Dorm head.

"Professor Banner, you might wanna call Miss Fontaine…" Jaden told the tall man.

Banner walked up to them, and looked closely at the boy. "I know you… you're Torrey. You were in my Para–Dueling class,"

The boy, Torrey, looked up at him and nodded, "That's right…" He reached over and grabbed Banner's legs and pleaded, "That lecture you gave about Duel Spirits being real… it's all true! We ended up bringing one to life…" He whimpered.

"Forget Miss Fontaine, he needs the school therapist." Chumley said.

Banner knelt down and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Just calm down, Torrey. Tell us what happened, from the very beginning."

"Yes, Professor…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"A while back, I told some of my friends about what you said and that under certain conditions; Duel Spirits can come to life." Torrey narrated. "Well… we started to try and create those conditions… even though the Academy forbids it. We did it a couple of times, but nothing happened… until yesterday."_

_In the library, three Obelisk boys stood in front of a table, each one holding a set of candles while wearing robes. One was Torrey, another was a shorter boy, and the last one was a plump boy wearing glasses like Torrey. The smaller boy placed a board on the table and looked at his friends._

_"Maybe it was because we used our bed sheets as robes, or that we used Doctor Crowler's bath candles, but anyway, this time something was different! You see, we all put our hands on a Mystic Box and said the incantation…"_

_"From vapor to flesh, from wind to a roar, come Jinzo from the Land of Yore!" The three chanted in unison, their hands planted firmly on the box. All of them stood there in silence, looking around to see if anything happened. Everyone turned their heads to see a book falling from the second floor shelving, and immediately began to grow nervous. Then they heard an eerie and ominous voice._

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>Torrey lowered his head. "We heard a voice and it said, 'Give me three, and I'll be free'. But we thought that he meant cards!"<p>

Banner frowned, "Dear me… mere cards alone won't satisfy Jinzo's appetite. This is just awful!"

"What did Jinzo mean by, give me three and I'll be free?" Syrus asked.

Torrey looked at him and said, "He meant people!"

"People!?" Syrus, Vivi, and Sora freaked out.

"The worst thing was that we had already agreed…" Torrey lowered his head again, "…before we knew better. Now my friends…"

"What about them? Torrey, what happened?" Vivi asked kindly.

"They're both gone!" He answered. "I've looked everywhere, but it seems like that vanished into thin air. First there was one, then the other… and I _know_ that it's going to be me next!" Everyone looked at each other in concern.

"You sure they didn't just leave to go home for Winter Break, Torrey?" Jaden suggested.

Torrey shook his head. "No, I called their parents, but they had no idea where they were. I doubt that they would even make it home anyway. After all, I tried to leave the island by getting on the ferry, but I couldn't. You see, when I got to the ferry, there _he _was, on the boat waiting for me! There's no escape!"

Jaden frowned. _'Well at least the Slifer Dorm is safe…'_ Suddenly, the lights went out and the whole room was dark. A loud scream and a cat screech were heard, followed by rapid thumping of footsteps and kitchenware being knocked over.

"Okay, _now_ I'm scared." Vivi shuddered. "What's going on?"

"Don't know…" Sora said.

Banner held up his hands as Pharaoh let out a hiss. "Relax everyone, maybe it was just a fuse going out."

"Or maybe it was just a light bulb?" Chumley offered.

_"Or maybe… it was _me!"

Everyone yelled and turned to the door, seeing a tall man in a black leather coat and hat standing just outside, holding an unconscious Torrey under his arm. Everyone including the cat freaked out.

Sora jumped behind Jaden and looked at the guy. "What the–! Who the heck is that?!"

"Let Torrey go, Jinzo!" Jaden snapped.

_"We have a deal!"_ Jinzo cackled before turning and running off into the woods.

"No you don't!" Jaden shouted as he ran after them.

"Jaden!" The rest of the gang ran after them.

* * *

><p>After a short while of searching the forest, the group stopped running when they reached an area with a fenced off perimeter, a tall metal tower at each corner with wires and generators lining the fence. They found Jaden just outside it.<p>

"Where are we…?" Syrus asked.

Banner looked around, "From the looks of things, this might be the central power station for the whole island…"

Sora looked around and gasped. "Guys, look!" She pointed over to the clearing that lead to Torrey lying on the ground nearby.

"Torrey!" Jaden shouted and started running up to him. "You're safe now, buddy!"

Seconds later, Jaden stopped running as a bright light ripped through the dark night. A cold, dark laugh echoed as electricity arced and jumped from the four towers, crackling around the area.

Everyone watched as Jinzo appeared out of nowhere, laughing as the energy flashed. His body wasn't covered with a coat and hat anymore; he looked his image on the Duel monster card: a tall humanoid in a dark green suit and had some metal mask on his face. Only it looked like it was a holo-image that was low on power.

_"None of you are safe!"_ The monster stated.

"Hey move aside so we can get Torrey back!" Sora shouted.

Jinzo laughed at the demand. _"Fool…as I said, he made a deal and I am just fulfilling it."_

"What's going on?" Syrus turned to Banner, pointing to the shimmery creature, "Why does Jinzo look like that?"

Banner looked at Jinzo, and then looked at the towers which still sparked electricity, putting two and two together. "He's using the power of the supply station to keep himself in this world until he can get Torrey's soul. He's a crafty one…"

"Well, if you want a third soul Jinzo…" Jaden stepped forward. "Take me!"

"Jaden!" Sora and Vivi shouted.

Jinzo looked at Jaden for a bit. _"You do seem to have more vitality than this pathetic human…."_ He glanced at Torrey's form, seeing how exhausted he was compared to the Slifer. _"Very well, I'll take you up on your offer."_

"On one condition: we duel!" Jaden stated.

Sora and Vivi sighed. "Of course…"

"If I win, you release Torrey and the other kids you took and if you win, you can have me."

_"A duel?"_ Jinzo seemed to think for a few moments, _"Alright. I should be sustained long enough by this electrical limbo for a match."_ He laughed as more white arcs appeared around them, cutting Jaden off from the rest of the group. _"First I'll beat you, and then I'll consume you!"_

"Like that'll ever happen…" Jaden remarked, holding up his duel disk and it whirred to life. "Get your game on, Jinzo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jaden:<strong> 4000

**Jinzo:** 4000

Five large holographic cards appeared behind him, serving as his opening hand, _"Let's…"_ Electricity crackled as a sixth card appeared in front of Jinzo. _"First, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!"_ A very creepy looking doll in overalls with a large axe appeared on the field. The doll's wide eyes were looking at Jaden with bloodlust. (4/1600/1700)

_"Next, I'll play the Continuous Spell card, Ectoplasmer!"_ Another card was revealed from behind Jinzo, and stood in front of him. _"This fiendish spirit allows each player to sacrifice a monster on their Field at the end of their turn. Then, half of the monster's ATK is dealt to the opponent as Direct Damage!_" A long, white worm–like spirit rose from the Doll, and flew right through Jaden's chest. The Slifer winced as his Life Points went down.

"Jaden!" Vivi cried.

**Jaden:** 3200

**Jinzo:** 4000

"Jaden's already falling behind and it's not even his first turn yet!" Syrus gasped.

"And it's gonna get worse, that doll can come back to life since it was sent to the Graveyard by a Continuous Spell." Sora added popping her head behind her Ra friend.

Jaden rose to his feet, looking on at the Field, _'Sora's right: Ectoplasmer's a Continuous Spell card. Jinzo will be able to use its magic every turn.' _He then smiled. _'But luckily, so will I.'_

"Alright spooky, my draw!" Jaden drew his card and looked at his Hand. "Aw man… I only have one monster. Oh well… guess it'll have to do. I summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!" The green–feathered winged HERO appeared on the Field. (3/1000/1000)

"And then I'll throw down four face-downs…" Four reverse cards appeared near Jaden's feet. "And next, I'll play a Continuous Spell card of my own!" Jaden grinned as he inserted the last card in his Hand. "**Mirage of Nightmare**! Now, when it's your turn, I get to draw four cards, but when it's _my_ turn I'll have to discard four cards. But before all that, I'll have Avian attack you! Windstorm Strike!" Jinzo growled as Avian's punch, literally, went right through him, leaving a hole before Jinzo reformed.

**Jaden:** 3200

**Jinzo:** 3000

"And I'm not done yet, Jinzo!" Jaden grinned wider. "Now I'll use your own **Ectoplasmer** sacrifice effect against you. I'll sacrifice my Avian and deal you Damage equal to half of his own ATK!" Avian fell to his knees, but a spirit form of itself rose from the body and punched Jinzo in the chest, just like its physical counterpart did.

**Jaden:** 3200

**Jinzo:** 2500

"Aw yeah!" Vivi cheered.

"Woohoo!" Sora cheered. "Go get 'em Jaden!"

"Lishus!" Chumley grinned.

"Way to play Jay!" Syrus cheered as well.

"Not bad." Zane commented. Syrus looked at his brother in shock.

Jaden pumped his arm, "Yeah, we got ourselves a game now!"

Jinzo growled as electricity crackled again making another holographic card appear in front of him. _"A game that you will soon lose; since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the Graveyard thanks to an effect of a Spell card, he automatically resurrects…"_ The possessed doll, armed with his axe reappeared, with the same menacing look. (4/1600/1700)

"And speaking of Spells, _mine_ now activates… **Mirage of Nightmare**!" Jaden drew his four new cards. "Then, I'll play one of my other face-downs, the Quick–Play Spell card, Emergency Provisions! As long as I give up a Spell or Trap card, I can gain 1000 Life Points, so I'll ditch Mirage of Nightmare to do it!" The card in question then disappeared into pixels as Jaden glowed a green aura translating as gaining Life Points.

**Jaden:** 4200

**Jinzo:** 2500

Chumley smiled. "Lishus! Not only did he get 1000 more Life Points, he got rid of Mirage of Nightmare so he won't have to ditch his cards when his turn comes up!"

Jinzo wasn't worried though… _"I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode…"_ A fiendish grim reaper like monster in a black cloak, wielding a scythe floated next to the doll. (4/1600/600)

"On second thought, maybe it would've been better to play some defense…" Chumley whimpered.

"Don't count Jaden out yet." Sora said. "I'm sure those four face-downs are gonna help him somehow."

Jinzo pointed to Jaden, _"Since you have no monsters out, I can attack you directly with Emissary of the Afterlife; Sickle Slasher!"_ The Emissary raised its scythe into the air and it glowed, ready to strike.

"Not so fast!" Jaden cried as another card was revealed. "I play my Trap card, A HERO Emerges! Now, you can pick a card from my Hand, and if it's a monster, I can Special Summon it out instantly. So go ahead and pick!"

Jinzo lifted a finger that sparked the card he pointed to. _"Far right!"_

Jaden looked at the card and placed it on the field, "Nice pick… for me, anyway. Say hello to Elemental HERO Sparkman!" A burst of electricity appeared in the air and out came the electric HERO. (4/1600/1400)

As soon as that happened, Sparkman and Emissary of the Afterlife rushed, attacked, and destroyed each other into pixels.

_"Foolish mortal!"_ Jinzo snapped, "_By sending Emissary of the Afterlife to the Graveyard, his special effect is activated. Now, each of us can take a Level 3 or lower monster from our Decks and add them to our Hands. I choose Thousand–Eyes Idol."_ A card image of the famous blob with many eyes with hands and legs, a striped pointy hat and blue cape that Maximillion Pegasus used to fuse with his Relinquished to make Thousand–Eyes Restrict, appeared and was sent to the Jinzo's Hand.

Jaden looked through his Deck as well. "And, I choose good ol' Burstinatrix!" He showed Jinzo the female heroine of FIRE.

_"So be it, now to continue with my turn,"_ Jinzo said, _"Doll of Demise, attack him directly with Cleaver Heaver!"_ He commanded. The doll laughed darkly before throwing its axe at Jaden. The Slifer groaned in pain as it passed right through him.

**Jaden:** 2600

**Jinzo:** 2500

_"And I end my turn, but don't forget the effect of my Ectoplasmer…"_ Jinzo reminded. _"I'll send him to Graveyard and inflict half of its ATK points to you as Damage!"_ His doll vanished and its spirit wrapped itself around Jaden's body, damaging him.

**Jaden:** 1800

**Jinzo:** 2500

Jinzo laughed again._ "Having this duel was a wonderful idea. It's much more fun, enjoying something… slowly tasting it instead of taking it all in at once."_

"Jaden, your legs!" Vivi yelled out.

The Slifer looked down to see that his legs were looking like Jinzo's body, shimmery and fading out. "What's happening?!"

"What's happening is that I'm cashing in on our duel, boy. You lost half your Life Points, so I'm taking half of your life force," Jinzo explained, "And it feels good!"

"I'm not gonna let you take me Jinzo… I'll duel to the end!" Jaden drew his card, "I summon Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode!" The big, bulky rock HERO appeared in front of Jaden. (4/800/2000)

"Next, I'll play from the field, Clay Wrap and equip it to my Clayman!"

Sora and Vivi turned to Vivi. "Clay Wrap?"

"Just watch." The Yuki twin said.

"…and I'll just keep on going with Polymerization! I'll fuse Elemental HERO Clayman with my Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in my Hand to create the Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster!" Burstinatrix appeared and she and Clayman went into a clear vortex to fuse together. When finished, the feminine, rocky, fiery, fusion monster appeared, readying the missile launcher (6/2000/2500)

"Here's the sweet part. Since Clayman was used in the Fusion, both he and Clay Wrap are sent to the Graveyard and that activates the latter's ability. The ability to destroy a Spell card on your side of the Field!" Jaden pointed to the one that mattered, "I choose the Ectoplasmer card!" The mentioned card exploded on impact.

"Lishus. Now Jaden won't have to deal with Effect Damage." Chumley cheered.

_Jaden, you could've won just by fusing and without using Clay Wrap!_ Sora thought. _But he must have another way to win…_

"Now it's time to let Blaster do what he does best. Attack with Rampart Barrage!" Jaden ordered.

Jinzo didn't even flinch as multiple missiles shot from Rampart Blaster and struck the machine head on, knocking a very large chunk of points off his meter.

"Now it's time to let Blaster do what he does best. Attack directly with Rampart Barrage!" Jaden ordered. Jinzo didn't even flinch as multiple missiles shot from Rampart Blaster and struck the machine head on.

**Jaden:** 1800

**Jinzo:** 500

"You should be lucky you didn't have a body to feel that one… Now I'll end my turn with a face-down." Jaden said.

_"My draw,"_ Jinzo raised his arm and electricity crackled making another holographic card appeared in front of him. _"Hehe… and I couldn't have asked for a better one. With this card, my resurrection is all the more closer!"_

"_What_ card?!" Jaden demanded.

Jinzo chuckled. _"First, I'll activate Malice Doll's effect again and have him come back from the Graveyard, but only to sacrifice him in order to conjure…"_ the spirit laughed as his newest card turned around and revealed itself to the others, _"JINZO!"_

The Field came to life all the electricity from the nearby power stations gathered into the air, and then struck the card point blank. The card disappeared and a large figure rose, crackling with dark pink energy before the light disappeared and its place, was the spirit itself: Jinzo, not even a hologram, he was actually real! (6/2400/1500)

"Aw c'mon! You can't just draw and summon yourself!" Jaden protested.

_"I just did…"_ Jinzo shot back with a hint of deadpanning in his voice_. "Now I can attack you personally, or rather your Rampart Blaster for now… Cyber Energy Shock!"_ He launched an orb of crackling power straight at the Fusion monster, blowing her to pieces. Not only that Jaden started to lose more of his body.

**Jaden:** 1400

**Jinzo:** 500

_"You're next…"_ Jinzo said, ending his turn.

"Aw no. Jaden's Rampart Blaster is gone. And with Jinzo on the Field, Jaden won't be able to activate any of his Trap cards." Chumley said.

"Yeah, and with no monsters on the Field, Jaden's in a tough bind." Sora said. "Hopefully, the next card he draws is something good."

"Alright! It's my move!" Jaden drew his next card, "I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode!" He declared as the metal dog jumped in front of him, crouched in defense. (3/800/1200)

"And there's a reason why he's called Man's Best Friend…"

Chumley nodded. "Lishus, If Wroughtweiler is destroyed; Jaden can get an Elemental HERO and Polymerization back from the Graveyard and add it to his Hand."

"It's still a risky move; I hope he knows what he's doing…" Syrus murmured.

"He _better_ know. Because who knows what'll happen when Jinzo's turn comes up." Vivi stated.

_"Are you ready for more pain, mortal?"_ Jinzo inquired as another card appeared in front of him, _"I summon Spirit Caller!"_ An elderly looking person in tan robes appeared. (1000/1000)

_'Here it comes…'_ Jaden thought as he gritted his teeth getting ready for the upcoming attacks.

_"And then, I'll attack your Wroughtweiler with Cyber Energy Shock!"_

Jinzo fired another shot. Jaden looked away as the cyber–dog was destroyed, then grinned, "Oopsie… now I get Clayman and Polymerization back from my Graveyard and add them to my Hand!" He held up the two cards to show him.

_"It doesn't matter… you have no monsters on the Field to use them with."_ Jinzo taunted. "_And now, Spirit Caller, attack the mortal directly with Breath from Beyond!"_ The elderly figure's face changed into a horrid one as it let out a high–pitched screech that passed right through Jaden, making more of his own body turn shimmery and transparent.

**Jaden:** 400

**Jinzo:** 500

"Not good… he's down to his last points." Chumley whimpered.

"Aw man…" Syrus said.

"C'mon Jaden, you can do it." Vivi whispered. Sora looked at Sora with a look.

_"Finally, I'll equip myself with the Equip Spell card, Amplifier!"_ Jinzo paused as a large, metal helmet appeared on his head, feeding him energy. _"With this, I'm not bound by my own Special Ability any longer. Now I can use any Trap card I please. So I bet you can guess what this face-down is…"_ He cackled as the said card appeared in front of him.

"This is bad… Now Jaden's behind on points, monsters, _and _Traps." Sora said.

_"Your demise is imminent…"_ Jinzo said cryptically.

"I don't think so!" Jaden drew his next card, "I'm playing the Spell card, Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two cards from my Deck." He drew two more cards, "Next, I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode!" The blue water theme armored HERO came to his side. (4/800/1200)

"Next, I'll give him more pop by equipping him with Bubble Blaster! This raises his ATK by 800!" A large, blue water cannon with a glass target shield appeared in Bubbleman's hands.

**Elemental HERO Bubbleman, ATK: 800–1600**

"Now, attack Spirit Caller with Bombarded Bubble Barrage!"

Bubbleman took a knee and shot a huge bubble from the cannon at the Spirit Caller. The bubble burst as soon as it connected, wiping Spirit Caller from the field.

Jinzo chuckled. _"Well done… but since you destroyed my monster, I can activate my Trap card, Spirit Barrier!"_ Jinzo raised his arm to reveal his face-down card, _"This keeps me from taking _Damage as long as there's a monster on my Field, and in case you've forgotten, it's me!"

"You're just a phantom to me, Jinzo and this card…" Jaden took a card from his hand, "… is going to keep it that way! I play the Spell card, Fairy of the Spring! With it, I can take one Equip Spell card from my Graveyard and add it to my Hand. I choose my Clay Wrap!"

"Clay Wrap?" Syrus wondered.

"That's the card that sends a Spell or Trap card to the Graveyard if _it's _sent to the Graveyard. It could come in handy."

"I'll throw down a face-down and call it a turn." Jaden inserted a card into a slot and a reverse card appeared on the Field.

Jinzo laughed. _"Well I call that pathetic."_ Electricity crackled as another holographic card appeared on the Field_. "Almost as pathetic as I'm going to make your Bubbleman look!"_ He launched another energy blast directly at the HERO, but all it did was destroy the Bubble _Blaster_ instead of the Bubble_man_.

**Elemental HERO Bubbleman, ATK:** **1600–800**

Jaden grinned. "Whoops, guess I didn't mention that when Bubbleman is equipped with Bubble Blaster, he doesn't burst. It's his weapon that does."

The spirit seethed as he set a card on the field beside him. _"But that buys you only one turn… that's all!"_

"And hopefully, that's all I need…" Jaden drew his card and looked at it, smiling. _'Winged Kuriboh!'_ Jaden watched as his spirit monster appear beside his head cooing. _I'm with you there, pal… that is one ugly dude._

He wasn't the only one who could see Kuriboh…

_"A spirit?"_ Jinzo looked on.

That's_ Jaden's spirit? _Vivi thought. _Cool!_

_So_ that's _Jaden's spirit partner, Winged Kuriboh._ Sora thought. _He's cute!_

"He's a friend first and a spirit second!" Jaden said defensively. "Which is probably why he doesn't need to snack on human souls to chill out in the Land of the Living! Now back to work… I bring out the HERO Clayman to the Field!" The bulky rock HERO appeared again. "And I'll equip him with Clay Wrap, just like last time!" _And_ like last time, the slimy wrap covered Clayman before disappearing from sight. "That's not all! Next, I'm gonna bust out Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to create the Elemental HERO Mudballman!"

Jinzo looked nervous as a big round bulky HERO with the face of Bubbleman appeared (6/1900/3000)

Jaden smiled. "And, since Clay Wrap was sent to the Graveyard, I get to use its effect to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the Field, like that Amplifier of yours!"

_"NO!"_ Jinzo roared as the helmet exploded into pieces and as he reverted to his transparent form, flickering in and out of the living world.

"Lishus! And when Amplifier is destroyed, the monster equipped with it is destroyed too!" Chumley cheered.

"Nice! Way to play Jay!" Syrus cheered as well.

_"NO! I HAVE COME SO CLOSE! I WILL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS! I REFUSE!"_ Jinzo shrieked before disappearing from sight.

Jaden looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Uh… guys…" Sora said pointing her finger at something. Everyone looked at her, pointing to Torrey. Everyone followed his finger to see Torrey standing up, his eyes glowing red.

"Torrey, are you ok?!" Jaden asked.

"I'm… not Torrey," the Obelisk looked at them all, speaking with two voices; his and… "I'm Jinzo, and I bring myself back with my Call of the Haunted card…" He declared, looking down at the face-down on the Field.

"No you don't!" Jaden pushed a button on his disk, "I activate the Trap card, Solemn Judgment! It may take half of my Life Points to use it, but that's ok, because it takes that Trap card you were about to play and destroys it!"

**Jaden:** 200

**Jinzo:** 500

_"Nooo!"_ Jinzo moaned as the card was destroyed before it activated.

"Now, Mudballman, finish him with Fire Shockwave!"

The HERO jumped into the air and let loose a red beam filled with dozens of rings that rained down upon the possessed Obelisk. As it made contact, a bright light appeared making everyone shield their eyes as it engulfed the whole area.

**Jaden:** 200

**Jinzo:** 0

* * *

><p>Then the huge burst of light faded after Jinzo's defeat, Jaden and the others took their arms as they now see that Jinzo was gone and they looked to see the now unconscious Torrey and just a few feet from him were the other two unconscious boys.<p>

"Thank goodness that's over," Vivi sighed.

Sora nodded and walked over towards Jaden. "You okay Jay?" She asked.

"Never better!" Jaden smiled.

This had the Obelisk Blue chuckle at Jaden. Sora then went to check on the other unconscious students.

"They're alive at least."

"They're all back; safe and sound." Professor Banner said.

"Think they'll remember what happened?" Syrus asked.

"Probably be best if they forgot." Jaden said. "But _I_ sure won't. Duel Spirits aren't just real, they're dangerous. Well… some of them are, but not all."

"I hear ya on that." Sora agreed. "Chumley, Prof. Banner, can you help me take these guys back to campus?" The two guys nodded and went to grab the students. After picking up the other two, while Sora grabbed Torrey, they started to head away from the generators. .

Suddenly, Sora felt something a foot. Something was wrong. "Jay, catch!" Sora yelled as she lightly shoved Torrey towards the Slifer.

"Wha–?!" Jaden shouted as he managed to catch the Obelisk blue student.

Suddenly purple flames surrounded the fence, cutting off Sora from the others. And then a black orb appeared and covered the whole field, cutting Sora from everyone!

"What now!?" Jaden groaned.

"Sora!" Everyone yelled at the black orb.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen to Sora?! Stay tuned to find out! Read and Review! Bet you guys didn't expect to see Shannon and Zane staying at the Academy did ya?!<strong>

**Also I have a new poll involving the Shadow Riders and the Duels. **


	17. Nightmare Duel

**_Update:_**

**_ Fixed a few things._**

**Here's the next chapter! No more OC submissions…*sigh* I'll be using some OC's that my co–writer, PrincessAnime08, and I have created then. Also I just want everyone to know that these Legendary Dragons ARE NOT the same as the ones from the Original Series: Waking of the Dragons. **

**Also remember back in my author's note in Chapter 12, where I said Sora will be no longer be using Elemental Dragons, well I forgot to add in that she'll be using some Spellcasters, specifically the Silent Magicians (as they are my total favorites!)**

**Another thing, I am not asking for reviews, but they are nice to have. If you guests have a problem, then why are you reviewing my story? Also, I'm sorry if Zane or any of the other canon characters may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Same**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time on Duel Academy Chronicles…<strong>

_Then the huge burst of light faded after Jinzo's defeat, Jaden and the others took their arms as they now see that Jinzo was gone and they looked to see the now unconscious Torrey and just a few feet from him were the other two unconscious boys._

_"Thank goodness that's over," Vivi sighed. _

_Sora nodded and walked over towards Jaden. "You okay Jay?" She asked._

_"Never better!" Jaden smiled. _

_This had the Obelisk Blue chuckle at Jaden. Sora then went to check on the other unconscious students._

_"They're alive at least."_

_"They're all back; safe and sound." Professor Banner said._

_"Think they'll remember what happened?" Syrus asked._

_"Probably be best if they forgot." Jaden said. "But I sure won't. Duel Spirits aren't just real, they're dangerous. Well… some of them are, but not all."_

_"I hear ya on that." Sora agreed. "Chumley, Prof. Banner, can you help me take these guys back to campus?" The two guys nodded and went to grab the students. After picking up the other two, while Sora grabbed Torrey, they started to head away from the generators. ._

_Suddenly, Sora felt something a foot. Something was wrong. "Jay, catch!" Sora yelled as she lightly shoved Torrey towards the Slifer._

_"Wha–?!" Jaden shouted as he managed to catch the Obelisk blue student._

_Suddenly purple flames surrounded the fence, cutting off Sora from the others. And then a black orb appeared and covered the whole field, cutting Sora from everyone!_

_"What now!?" Jaden groaned._

_"Sora!" Everyone yelled at the black orb._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Hunters<strong>

"Sora!"

That was the last thing she heard before the darkness took over her.

Sora sat up and looked around. She was in a black void… "W–Where am I?"

Sora rose and began to walk around through the void.

"Hello? Mercury?"

No answer from her Guardian Duel Spirit.

"M–Mercury? This isn't funny! Where are you?!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere…<p>

Hades looked through the portal to see Sora wandering around a white void…

"Master, please let me go and take the Legendary Dragons!" Rena cried as she bowed.

Next to her, six others wearing dark cloaks were bowing as well.

Circe frowned and turned around. She was standing next to Hades. "Why would Hades let you go again?"

"So you can impress Master again." A male voice two spots from Rena teased.

Rena blushed. "S–Shut it Carson!"

The male, Carson, looked up at Rena. He had navy blue hair and red eyes and a pale skin tone. He wears a black leather jacket over a dark gray sleeveless shirt, dark pants, and black shoes.

"Nice one Cars." Another male voice said.

"Thanks Jas." Carson said to the male, whose name was Jason Rye. Jason had brown spiky hair and gray eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as Carson.

"Both of you be quiet!" Circe said glaring at the two men.

Carson and Jason immediately fell silent.

"What will Lord Hades plan be Mistress Circe?"

Circe turned to see a tall man with gray hair and darker gray eyes. He was wearing a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape–like garment with ripped sleeves and edges.

"It is up to him Zero."

Zero nodded.

"No one will go after the Protector." Hades said turning around, his eyes covered by a silver–gray dragon–like mask (1).

"Lord Hades?" Zero asked in surprise. Circe was also surprised at this.

"I will be going after the Protector."

The rest of the Hunters bowed.

"Shane," Hades said to a man with shoulder–length blonde hair and green eyes. Next to Shane was a girl with the same features.

"Yes Milord?" Shane said bowing his head.

"Go get my Duel Disk and _it_ is in it."

Shane's eyes widen but nodded. "Yes Milord." And he rose and took off.

* * *

><p>Back to Sora…<p>

Sora continued to walk in the white void but found nothing. She sat down with a grunt. "THIS IS DRIVING ME NUTS! WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"

_"Sora!"_

Sora looked to her Deck and saw that the top card was glowing. She pulled the card out to see Volcano Dragon's card glowing.

"Volcano…?"

The card lit up again and then her dragon appeared in front of her, surprising her for a moment. _"Sora, something is going to happen. Be ready for anything."_

"What is this 'something' Volcano?"

Suddenly a voice spoke before Volcano could answer.

"I believe your weak dragon means me, Protector."

Sora shot up to her feet and hid behind Volcano who stood in front of Sora protectively. The Dragon Duelist turned to see a tall man with a silver dragon–like mask with glowing blue eyes and wearing a long black sleeveless trench coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, over a dark gray turtleneck shirt, black jeans and boots. On his arm was what looked like a black dragon's head and purple eyes...(2)?

"W–Who are you?" Sora asked from her position behind Volcano.

The man gave a bow. "My name is Hades and good evening Sora Tsumura,"

Sora freaked out with this guy knowing her name.

Volcano growled. And then suddenly, Sora's Deck lit up and her Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon, and Legendary Dragons appeared.

Hades smirked.

"I see the Legendary Dragons are very protective of you…"

Sora freaked out again and hid behind Volcano's wings. "Y–Yeah th–they are! S–So what!"

Hades said nothing. Only throwing something that went over the Legendary Dragons' heads and shocked them?!

"No!" Sora cried. "Mercury! Sunfire, everyone!"

Hades smirked and held his arm up. The eyes lit up and then sprouted a black dragon–like wing. "Now, you and I will duel Protector. And I will defeat you and then the Legendary Dragons will be mine!"

Sora stepped out from behind Volcano. "No! They will never be yours! I made a promise and intend to keep it!" She turned to her dragons. "Blue–Eyes, Volcano I'll need your guys' help with this duel."

Both nodded and then vanished back into her Deck. Sora took her Deck out of her case, and then inserted it into her Duel Disk and activated it. "Get ready Hades! You're going down!"

Hades scoffed. "We'll see."

Both players drew their Opening Hand and yelled,

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the bubble, Sora's friends were trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"What are we going to do?!" Vivi cried.

"I don't know." Shannon said as they watched Jaden run through the bubble and back (3).

* * *

><p><strong>Hades:<strong> 4000

**Sora:** 4000

"I shall start things off!" Hades said drawing his card. "And I summon Nightmare Wolf in attack mode!"

"Nightmare what?" Sora asked as a wisp of darkness appeared on Hades' field and then formed into a wolf with glowing yellow eyes. (4/1000/1000)

"Next I activate the Field Spell known as Nightmare Kingdom!"

Sora watched as the arena around them turned into a darkness covered kingdom. She looked up to see no moon, just darkness. But she could see a castle behind Hades with 10 obelisks. Sora gulped.

"Now all Nightmare monsters gain 1000 ATK. And when they destroy a Monster, my Kingdom gains 1 Nightmare Counter."

**Nightmare Wolf, ATK: 1000–2000**

_'I better make sure I keep my dragons save then. If this kingdom gains counters, having a lot could let him summon a high Level monster.' _Sora thought.

"I place a card face–down and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw," Sora said. "And I summon Golem Dragon in defense mode!" Drilling out of the ground was a dragon made of hard stone with jagged teeth, leaning down. (4/200/2000)

"And I activate my face–down, Nightmare Syndrome!" Hades' face–down flipped up to reveal Nightmare Wolf dealing damage to a player. "Now every time a non–Nightmare Monster is summoned you take damage equal to its Level x100!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed as she watched the card unleash a black orb right at her!

Sora screamed in pain when it hit her.

_"SORA!"_ The Legendary Dragons cried out as they could only watch their mistress suffer.

Sora fell to the ground holding her chest in pain and then coughed up…blood. Golem Dragon turned to look at Sora with worry.

**Hades:** 4000

**Sora:** 3600

Sora glared at Hades. "Y–You'll pay…for…that…" she looked at her Hand before her eyes widen at a certain card. "I activate the effect of Life Dragon!"

"Life Dragon?" Hades repeated.

"Since I have less Life Points than you I'm allowed to the Special Summon her!" Appearing next to Golem Dragon was a light green bipedal dragon with fairy wings. (8/2100/3000)

"Well Nightmare Syndrome activates!"

Sora screamed as another orb shot at her and more blood came out of her mouth.

**Hades:** 4000

**Sora:** 2800

"Well…Life Dragon's…effect activates! For every Dragon–Type on the Field I gain 500 Life Points!"

Life Dragon glowed emerald green as did Golem Dragon and Sora herself.

**Hades:** 4000

**Sora:** 3800

Hades growled.

"I now end my turn with these!" Three reverse cards appeared.

"My turn!" Hades said. "I know summon Nightmare Knight in attack mode!"

Next to the wolf was a black armored knight. (4/2000/1000)

**Nightmare Knight, ATK: 2000–3000**

"Next I play the Equip Spell Nightmare Sword!" A black sword with a black aura appeared in the knight's hand. "Now my Knight gains an additional 500 ATK and can attack twice during a Battle Phase."

"T–Twice!" Sora stuttered as the knight's ATK rose.

**Nightmare Knight, ATK: 3000–3500**

_'That knight has more ATK than Life Dragon's DEF!"_

"Oh and did I mention, that when my Knight attacks a monster with higher DEF he can destroy it?"

"Say what?!" Sora exclaimed.

"Knight, attack her Life Dragon! Nightmare Slash!"

As Nightmare Knight threw its sword at the target, the Golem Dragon roared out and fizzled out the flames.

"What?!"

"Sorry Hades! But as long as Golem Dragon is on the Field you can't attack any other dragons but it."

Hades growled. "I end my turn with a face–down."

"My turn!" Sora said. "Next I activate Dragon Storm!" Sora's middle face–down flipped up to reveal some dragons creating a storm. "Now for every Dragon–Type on my Field, I get to destroy 1 Spell or Trap! And I have 2 so Nightmare Syndrome goes bye–bye as does Nightmare Sword!"

Hades watched as the two Spell cards were destroyed. _'Hmm odd. She did not destroy my Field Spell. I wonder why.'_

**Nightmare Knight, ATK: 3500–3000**

"I switch Life Dragon to attack mode!" Life Dragon rose to her feet.

"Now Life Dragon, attack Nightmare Wolf with Lotus Aura!"

Life Dragon roared and was surrounded by a bright light. She then emitted the bright light at Nightmare Wolf blinding him and then rushed up and struck him down.

**Hades:** 3900

**Sora:** 3600

"I then activate my face–down the Continuous Spell, Sacred Treasure!" Sora's face–down on her left flipped up to reveal a dragon guarding its treasures. "Now during my Draw Phase, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards instead of one."

"That won't save you." Hade said.

"Maybe, but it can help me!" Sora spat. "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Hades said. "And I sacrifice my Knight to summon his father!"

"His father?" Sora repeated as the Knight vanished in fog of darkness and was replaced with a tall man with black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes wearing a kingly uniform. (7/2400/2000)

**Nightmare King, ATK: 2400–3400**

"Oh no!" Sora exclaimed. "That King has more ATK than Life and Golem!" _'But Golem is in defense mode so I should be safe…'_

Both Golem Dragon and Life Dragon got ready to defend themselves and Sora. **(ATK: 200/DEF: 2000)**, **(ATK: 2100/DEF: 3000) **

"Now my king, attack her dragon with Nightmare Blade Slash!"

Nightmare King revealed a sword and then rushed over to Golem Dragon and then slashed through him. Thankfully, due to him being in defense, she took no damage.

"First my Field Spell activates, since I destroyed a monster, it gains a Nightmare Counter!"

The first Obelisk lit up with a black glowing orb.

**Nightmare Counters: 1**

_'Great, the Kingdom as a Counter, can only hope I can win without it getting a lot of counters on the card.' _Sora thought.

"Next my King's Special Ability activates: when he successfully destroys a monster, he gets to attack again."

"HUH?!" Sora exclaimed.

"King, attack her last dragon!" Nightmare King rushed over to Life Dragon and then slashed through her causing her to roar in pain and causing Sora pain.

**Nightmare Counters: 2**

"AHHHHH!" Sora screamed before falling to her knees and collapsing in pain.

_"SORA!" _The Legendary Dragons cried out.

**Hades:** 3900

**Sora:** 2300

Sora tried to stand up the pain was too much and so she blacked out.

_"NO!"_ Mercury cried before letting out a bright light.

Hades turned to see the bright light cover the Legendary Dragons and Sora herself.

"What? What is this light?!"

* * *

><p>Inside Sora's mind….<p>

_"Lady Sora…"_

_Sora opened her eyes to find Mercury and Sunfire looking down at her. She slowly sat up, with Jupiter's help. _

_"W–What happened?"_

_"Hades knocked you out with his King's attack." Mars said._

_"Oh…" Sora said looking down when she noticed something gold and red on her right arm (4). "Huh? What is this?"_

_"Something to help you in this duel." Mercury said stepping forward. _

_"Huh? What do you mean Mercury?"_

_Mercury sighed and bent down to Sora's eye–line. "Do you remember that day, when your mother left to get you something?"_

_Sora slowly nodded_

_"That day, she was out to get you that." He pointed to the bracelet–arm–band on her arm._

_"The bracelet is something to help control your new powers as the Protector." _

_"M–My new powers?"_

_Sunfire took over this time. "Yes. The power to summon us without having to be in a duel is the first new power. The bracelet can also transform into a Duel Disk. Watch."_

_Sora watched as her new bracelet lit up and then sprouting from the top was a Duel Blade, in the shape of Mercury's wing… (5)_

_"Whoa…" Sora said. _

_"Use this new Duel Disk to win and get out of this nightmare." Mars said before he and the Legendary Dragons vanished and a bright light covered the area causing Sora to cover her eyes._

* * *

><p>Sora opened her eyes. <em>'Was that a dream?' <em>She looked to her right and her eyes widen. ON her arm was the gold–and–red bracelet in the Duel Disk mode. The Duel Blade had all her Spells and Traps on it. _'Guess not.' _She thought before trying to sit up and grunting in pain.

"I see you are alive." Hades said.

Unknown to Sora, Hades' eyes flashed dark blue.

* * *

><p><em>"No it can't be…That's the bracelet my sister was going to get before she died…"<em>

* * *

><p>Sora growled at Hades and held up her new Duel Disk, "I will never lose! I was given a job to protect the Legendary Dragons and I intend to keep that promise!"<p>

"Humph. It was still my turn before you blacked out Protector. And I'll summon my Nightmare Beast in attack mode."

Sora heard a feline roar from the shadows. Suddenly appearing next to Hades was a black feline with red eyes and large fangs and claws. (4/1000/1500)

"And his effect allows him to attack directly! Go Shadow Claw!"

The beast jumped over to the Sora and claws her causing her to cry out and cough up more blood…

* * *

><p>"Guys look!" Vivi shouted suddenly.<p>

Everyone looked at the bubble to see it start to clean up and they could see…Sora!

But she wasn't alone. Across from her was a man in black and they were dueling?! However, what made them get scared was that the fact that Sora was coughing up blood!"

* * *

><p>Sora's head shot up hearing her name. "W–What?" Sora turned to see her friends.<p>

Hades was also surprised to see that his dark bubble was fading.

"What?! No impossible! Nothing can cause the darkness to vanish!"

_"Yes, something can Hades!" _Mercury shouted from his imprisonment. _"Lady Sora will defeat you!"_

**Hades:** 3900

**Sora:** 1300

Hades growled. "Fine then, I end my turn with a face–down."

"It's my turn!" Sora said getting ready to draw.

Hades scoffed. "Draw what you want. You'll never win and the Legendary Dragons will be mine!"

_'I better draw a good card or else I'm done for!' _Sora thought._ 'With 1300 Life Points, he could attack me with his King. I better hope I have a good draw.' _"With Sacred Treasure on the Field, I get to draw 2 instead of 1 during my Draw Phase!" Sora drew her 2 new cards. _'Right on!' _

"I activate the Spell card known as Light Heaven!" Sora's new Spell revealed a dragon shining light on a bunch of cards. "With this I destroy every face–down on the Field and for each other, I gain 100 Life Points!"

Sora's three face–downs and Hades' single face–down all were destroyed and a white light shot from the right to Sora giving her more Life Points.

**Hades:** 3900

**Sora:** 1700

"Now I activate the effect of Nova Dragon from my Hand! By removing it from Play I'm allowed to Special Summon 1 LIGHT–Attribute Dragon–Type from my Hand or Deck!"

"I wonder who she will summon." Shannon wondered.

"She has a variety of LIGHT Attribute Dragons in her Deck," Syrus said.

"I summon Light Dragon in attack mode!" Sora called summoning her dragon from her entry duel. (6/1700/1000)

"And too bad for you Hades, Light Dragon can't be destroyed by DARK–Attributed Monsters!"

"Alright!" Vivi cheered. "With that King being a DARK–Attribute, he can't destroy Light Dragon!"

"Alright!" Everyone cheered. Zane remained quiet as usually.

Hades growled.

"Next I play Card of Sanctity allowing both of use to draw until we have 6."

Both drew.

"Now I play the Spell card, Sacred Light!" Sora's next Spell showed Light Dragon unleashing a bright light. "With this card, if Light Dragon is the only monster on my Field, she can attack you directly!"

"SAY WHAT!" Hades exclaimed.

"GO! Sacred Light Attack!"

Light roared and then unleashed a devastating bright light that blinded Hades but also did some damage.

**Hades:** 2200

**Sora:** 1700

"However, since I used Sacred Light. Light cannot attack this turn." Sora looked through her Hand. "I place 2 cards face–down and since it's my End Phase, I can Tribute Light Dragon to summon Shining Nova Dragon from my Deck!"

Light roared as she was replaced with a white and blue with a thunderbolt shaped horn and two white curved horns on the back of its head and large white angel wings. (8/2700/2000)

"And like with Light, Shining Nova can't be destroyed by DARK Types!"

"Alright Sora!" Jaden cheered.

"That stopped Hades in his tracks!" Vivi added.

"My draw!" Hades said. Once looking at his card, he smirked.

"That smirk can't be good." Sora muttered.

"I activate the Quick–Play Spell Rising Nightmare!" Hades inserted a Spell that showed Nightmare Kingdom shattering. "Now I can send any number of cards from my Deck to the Graveyard to place 1 Nightmare Counter on Nightmare Kingdom!"

Hades sent the top six cards of his Deck to the Graveyard.

**Nightmare Counters: 8**

Sora's eyes widen in fear. "Oh no…"

The darkness in front of Hades began to form a figure. "Now rise, Nightmare Dragon!"

Everyone watched as the darkness began to take form of a black quadruped dragon with a large pair of wings and glowing purple eyes. (8/3800/2400)

"And for every Nightmare monster on the Field and in my Graveyard, my dragon gains 400 ATK!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed in fear as the dragon glowed red.

**Nightmare Dragon, ATK: 3800–6200**

"6200!" Sora, and the Slifers, exclaimed in shock. Zane and Shannon could only watch with fear.

"Nightmare Dragon, attack her Dragon with Nightmare Flame!"  
>The dragon unleashed a dark flame from its mouth destroying Shining Nova Dragon.<p>

"I activate Kuriyu's Special Ability! By sending him to the Graveyard, I take 0 damage involving Dragon–Types!"

Kuriyu appeared in front of Sora protecting her from the flames.

**Hades:** 2200

**Sora:** 1700

"Gr…Till next time." Hades said.

"Draw!" Sora said drawing 2 instead of 1 since she still ad Sacred Treasure on the Field."

"Won't make a difference!" Hades said.

Sora narrowed her eyes, which flashed red–dragon–like, before they flashed blue and then she closed him. _'Here goes nothing.' _"Draw!" Sora opened her eyes and she smiled. _'Just what I need!' _"I'm ending this duel right here right now!"

"Oh?" Hades said.

"I activate the Magic card known as the Azure Dragon Summoning!" Sora's Spell card showed her Red–Eyes Light Dragon and Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon side by side. "Now by sending my Red–Eyes Light Dragon and Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon I get to Special Summon my Ultimate Dragon!"

"Ultimate Dragon?" Everyone wondered.

"Red–Eyes, Blue–Eyes I send you to the Graveyard to Special Summon…"

The spirits of Red–Eyes Light Dragon and Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon appeared in front of Sora before roaring and turning into azure–blue light. The two dragons merged together, creating an azure–blue color in the form of a dragon. The dragon opened its eyes to reveal a bright crimson red. (10/3800/3000)

"I summon the Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon!"

"Whoa…" Everyone said looking at Sora's new dragon.

"Look at those ATK!" Jaden said.

"3800!" Syrus cheered.

"Take him down!" Vivi cheered.

"It doesn't have enough ATK to take down my _dragon_!" Hades countered.

"Maybe but he will after I activate his Special Abilities!"

"Special Abilities?!" Hades exclaimed.

"That's right! By removing 1 Dragon–Type from Play, my dragon gains half of the removed Dragon's ATK!"

The spirit of Blue=Eyes Dark Dragon appeared in front of Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon. "I remove from play my Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon so Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon gains 1500 ATK!"

**Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon, ATK: 3800–5300**

"5300!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Still not enough!" Hades said as his Dragon began to growl at Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon.

"Oh yeah? Well my Dragon's _other_ ability activates! For every Dragon in the Graveyard, he gains 500 ATK!"

"WHAT?!" Hades exclaimed.

"And I count 6 Dragons!" Sora yelled as Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon began to glow azure-blue

**Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon, ATK: 5300–8300**

"8300!" Everyone, including Hades, exclaimed in shock.

"Crimson-Eyes, attack with Crimson Eclipse Flame! END THIS DUEL!"

Crimson-Eyes roared and began to form a red flame in its mouth.

"NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN AND GET THE LEGENDARY DRAGONS!"

Sora just glared.

"Wrong!" Vivi shouted. "Sora is the holder and the only one who can control their power! You don't!"

"AUGH!" Hades screamed as Crimson-Eyes destroyed Nightmare Dragon and depleted the rest of his Life Points.

**Hades:** 0

**Sora:** 1700

* * *

><p>Suddenly, smoke covered the field, causing Vivi and the others to lose sight of Sora.<p>

Sora fell to her knees in exhaustion. Her Duel Disk back in its bracelet form. The cage surrounding the Legendary Dragons vanished and Mercury went over to Sora as did Saturn and Sunfire. The rest of the Legendary Dragons surrounded Sora and growled.

Hades glared at Sora. His mask was broken in half, so Sora could see his left eye: dark pupil-less silver.

"I will be back, Protector. Mark my words!" Hades said before darkness swallowed him whole.

Sora's vision began to get blurry and then she blacked out…

* * *

><p>Circe watched with worried eyes. Hades lost a duel! And to the Protector no less!<p>

Zero stood beside Circe. But before he could say a word…

There was a loud grunt. All the Hunters turned see Hades leaning against wall.

"Master!" The Hunters, minus Circe and Hades exclaimed.

Rena ran over to Hades. "Master, please say something."

Circe made her way over to Hades. "Give him room." She turned to Zero. "Get the chamber ready. He needs to refill his dark energy."

Zero nodded and raced away.

Circe knelt down. "Hades?"

"I-I'm fine. T-That duel took a lot of my energy…" Hades looked up at the portal that showed a knocked out Sora with the Legendary Dragons surrounding her.

"The Legendary Dragon will be ours!"

* * *

><p>Soon the smoke on the field vanished. When it did, everyone's eyes widen in shock. Sora was lying on the ground with something on her arm. Worst part was that she was unconscious!<p>

"Sora!" Everyone raced over to her.

Shannon bent down to her knees and shook Sora. "Sora come on wake up."

Sora slowly opened her eyes and turned. The first person her blue eyes laid upon was Zane…

"Z–Zan…" She got out before passing out in pain.

Zane remained emotionless before picking Sora up bridal style and walking to the nurse's office.

While Zane, Jaden, Chumley and Professor Banner took Sora and the other Obelisks away, Shannon turned to Vivi.

"Vivi, what were those 'Legendary Dragons'?"

Vivi sighed. "That is something for Sora to tell you when she feels ready. It is not my place to say."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! I hope Sora will be alright. Who is Hades and why does he want the Legendary Dragons?! Stay tuned to find out!<strong>

(1) – His mask is like Atticus under Nightshroud but silver–gray and the eye holes are gray.

(2) – His Duel Disk is a darkened version of Kaibaman's Duel Disk; the playing field is a black and more tattered version as the wing

(3) – The bubble is like during Pegasus and Yugi's Duel in the original series.

(4) – The thing is the same thing as Camula's Duel Disk in Standby Mode.

(5) – Yes, Sora's new Duel Disk is based off Camula's but in the shape of a Dragon's Wing and the coloring is red and gold. Mercury's wing is the same shape as Bakugan Character Drago's wing in his Titanium Dragonoid form.

**Life Dragon**  
>Level: 8<br>Attribute: EARTH  
>Type: Dragon<br>ATK/DEF: 2900/3000  
>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can be Special Summoned from your Hand if you have less Life Points than your opponent. Once per turn, you gain 500 Life Points for every Dragon–Type on the Field.<p>

**Nightmare Wolf**  
>Level: 4<br>Attribute: DARK  
>Type: Beast<br>ATK/DEF: 2000/0  
>Effect: This card counts as 2 Tributes for any Level 7 or higher "Nightmare" monsters.<p>

**Nightmare King  
>Level: 7<strong>  
>Attribute: DARK<br>Type: Warrior  
>ATKDEF: 2400/2000  
>Effect: This card can only be Summoned by Tributing 1 "Nightmare Knight". When this card successfully destroys a monster, it can attack again.<p>

**Nightmare Knight  
><strong>Level: 4  
>Attribute: DARK<br>Type: Warrior  
>ATKDEF: 2000/1100  
>Effect: When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, inflict piercing damage even if the monster has higher DEF. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon "Nightmare King" from your Hand or Deck.<p>

**Nightmare Kingdom  
><strong>Type: Field Spell  
>Effect: All "Nightmare" Monsters again 1000 ATK and DEF. When a "Nightmare" Monster attacks and successfully destroys a Monster, place a Nightmare Counter on this card.<p>

**Nightmare Syndrome  
><strong>Type: Continuous Trap  
>Effect: Every time a Non "Nightmare" Monster is played, deal 100x the Level of the Monster to your opponent<p>

**Light Heaven  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Destroy every face–down on the Field: you gain 100 Life Points for each face–down destroyed.<p>

**Dragon Storm  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap for every Dragon on the Field.<p>

**Sacred Treasure  
><strong>Type: Continuous Spell  
>Effect: During your Draw Phase, draw 2 cards instead of one.<p>

**Sacred Light  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: If you control "Light Dragon", Light Dragon can attack your oponent directly. If you use this, "Light Dragon" cannot attack.<p>

**Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon  
><strong>Level: 10  
>Attribute: LIGHT<br>Type: Dragon  
>ATKDEF: 3800/3000  
>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned through the effect of "Azure Dragon Summoning". This card gains 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type in the Graveyard. By removing 1 Dragon-Type from play, this card gains half of the removed Dragon's ATK.<p>

**Azure Dragon Summoning  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Send 1 "Red-Eyes Light Dragon" and 1 "Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon" to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Crimson–Eyes Azure Dragon".<p>

**Nova Dragon  
><strong>Level: N/A  
>Attribute: NA  
>Type: Dragon<br>ATK/DEF: ?/?  
>Effect: By sending this card to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 LIGHT-Attribute- Dragon-Type.<p>

**(The above cards were created by me, creation rights go to me.)**

**Rising Nightmare  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: By sending any number of cards from the Deck to the graveyard, place 1 Nightmare Counter on "Nightmare Kingdom".<p>

**(The above card was created by PrincessAnime08, creation rights go to her.)**

**Also! Keep an eye out for 2 new stories! GX and 5Ds story! The 5Ds one features an OC named Nefertari! And the GX one is a What If Seto Kaiba adopted a little girl? If anyone is interested in co–writing the GX one let me know! And while on topic of this new GX story, I have a poll up deciding which Dorm she should be in!**


	18. Courting Sora

**Sorry for the late update people, I was helping PrincessAnime08 on her revision of her Yu-Gi-Oh story.**

**Alright people! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like my version of the Harrington Duel! And Above the Winter Moonlight, I hope you enjoy this too!**

**Disclaimer: Same**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Courting Sora<strong>

Winter Vacation was over and the students were back in school. Sora was still restricted from some activities, such as Gym Class, much to her dismay. Right now the Dragon Duelist was in Gym Class watching Jaden, Syrus, Vivi, Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy play tennis. Jaden and Syrus were against Jasmine and Mindy while Alexis was up against Vivi.

Sora sighed and rested her head in her right hand. "This is sooooo boring!" She muttered.

Mercury and Sunfire appeared on either side of Sora.

_"Lady Sora you know you can't due to your broken arm." _Mercury scolded.

"I know," Sora muttered.

_"And it's for your own good." _Sunfire added. _"Do you _want_ to be in that cast more time than you need too?"_

"No…" Sora muttered before she and her Duel Spirits turned to watch Vivi and Alexis play.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Syrus and Jaden were having trouble against the Obelisk girls. Well mostly Syrus, Jaden was just frustrated with playing the game altogether.<p>

"Come on, would someone tell me what does tennis have to do with dueling?" He asked as Syrus returned the ball.

"Everything!" Mindy replied. "Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play…" She paused for a moment to hit the ball in the air, heading right for Jaden. "…the better you'll do!"

"In that case…" Jaden leaped into the air to deal a powerful strike, but at a bad angle as the tennis ball curved away from the court he was at to the neighboring one, and it was about to hit someone… and Sora noticed.

"Alexis! Heads up!"

That was when a blur came from one of the other courts and appeared in front of Alexis, swinging a blue racket which smashed the incoming tennis ball away with impressive force. But the ball was going for...Sora!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

Meanwhile, the one who blocked the shot was now visible, a young man with brown hair wearing a tennis uniform made for Duel Academy, landing a few inches in front of Alexis.

"Thank you…" Alexis said in half–surprise to the guy in front of her.

"Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy came over to check on her. "You almost got creamed, are you okay?"

"Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" The brown–haired guy said, turning to face the girls, flashing Jasmine and Mindy a grin… which ensnared them right off the bat.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Alexis politely answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream made everyone turn.

"AH! Sora!" Vivi screamed and raced to her friend, everyone else on her tail.

When the Slifer Dragon duelist got there she saw that Sora was holding her arm and tears were coming out. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

"Hang on Sora!" Vivi turned to Alexis. "Alexis get Miss Fontaine! Tell her it's her arm! She'll know!"

The Obelisk Blue Queen nodded and raced off to get the nurse.

Vivi, with Jaden and Syrus' help, did what they could to help Sora.

Soon Alexis arrived with the nurse in tow. "Oh dear!" She raced over to Sora and immediately began to help her.

"I-It hurts!" Sora cried.

"Hang on Sora." Miss Fontaine said. She turned to Vivi. "Keep an eye on her, don't have her move her arm." Vivi nodded. "I have to go get some things to rewrap her arm."

Miss Fontaine turned to the hurt girl. "Sora, I'll be right back alright."

Sora nodded, her tears were gone as well.

Vivi and Alexis helped Sora up and sit her on the bench.

"Man, that's gotta hurt," Jaden winced.

"Yeah, and with a ball that's going Mach five, I don't blame ya." Syrus nodded sympathetically. "Are they still there?"

"Who…ever…hit that…is…dead…." Sora got out.

"Hey? You alright?" The group turned to see the guy that blocked Jaden's shot and hit Sora.

Sora's eye witched. "DO I _LOOK_ ALRIGHT TO YOU?!" She yelled at him.

"WHOA!" Everyone, but Vivi, jumped in surprise.

Sora stood up to her feet. "Because of _you_, I'm going to be stuck in this cast longer!"

"Eh heheh…" the guy chuckled in sympathy. "Sorry about that…" It ws then the guy noticed how pretty Sora was. "Uh…"

Sora narrowed her eyes. "It's Sora. And you are…?" Even though she didn't care.

"Harrington Rosewood's the name. I'm an Obelisk Blue like you." Harrington smiled.

Sora rolled her eyes. "OK Whatever. Just watch where you aim that ball! You're lucky I'm in this cast. Or else you would have the one hurt."

"Sora I have the things." Miss Fontaine said coming back with the items.

"OK." Sora walked to the nurse.

Vivi turned to Harrington. "You should count yourself lucky Rosewood."

"Huh?"

"Sora has a fifth-degree black belt," Everyone's mouth dropped in shock. "And, she's also skilled in other terms of fighting. So you are **very** lucky that she was in that cast."

"Just make sure you do keep your aim in check."

"Right…" Rosewood chuckled sheepishly. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Later on…<p>

Crowler heard of what happened to Sora and when he heard it was Jaden who initially made the shot before Rosewood intercepted, he wasn't happy. Jaden was immediately taken to Dr. Crowler's office.

"Look, I'm really, really, really, really, _really_ sorry for what happened to Sora," Jaden said. "How's that?"

"Nope… still not good enough,"

"Oh c'mon, this is ridiculous!"

"_I'll_ tell you what's ridiculous! Firing a shot which harmed an already injured Obelisk student who's still recovering!"

"That wasn't me! It was Rosewood that intercepted that shot and hit Sora!"

"But you're the one that started it!" Crowler argued.

"Urgh… look if you're gonna punish me, I won't play tennis anymore; I don't even like it."

Crowler smirked at the Slifer. "Well, I got a better fitting punishment for you." He declared. "I'll make you play and under the tutelage of the tennis captain, Harrington Rosewood, to whip you in shape!"

"I don't believe this…" Jaden groaned. "I said I was sorry!" Jaden added.

Crowler just got in his face and said, "And you _will_ be…"

* * *

><p>Sora was in the locker-room with Alexis. Vivi had left to do something, so Sora decided to stick with Alexis.<p>

"How's the arm?" Alexis asked after putting her gym clothes away.

"Eh, sore as hell now." Sora grumbled.

"Whatever happened during Winter Break must have been something.

Sora stared at Alexis. "You have **no** idea."

"Alexis! Sora!"

The two Obelisks looked to see Mindy and Jasmine approaching the pair. Mindy looked like she was so excited she could explode which likely meant that she had a juicy piece of info to share. Jasmine looked a little bit more apprehensive. That in itself was odd since she was just as much of a chatterbox as her friend.

"What is it you two?" asked Alexis.

"We were doing some digging into that total hottie that was checking you and Sora out!" Mindy giggled.

"She did the digging, not me," Jasmine cut in.

Ignoring her friend, Mindy continued, "And what we found out was pure gold! Harrington Rosewood is the heir to the Rosewood chain of sporting goods stores! He's handsome, rich, suave, and has an oh so yummy body! Best of all, he's _totally_ into you! Can anyone say 'perfect boyfriend'?"

"Huh?" Both said at once.

"I dunno," Jasmine shook her head. "I don't think Alexis's tastes go for a guy like him. Same with Sora."

"Have I ever been wrong about this?" asked Mindy with a huff.

"Well there _was_ that one time in prep school…"

Suddenly, Syrus ran past them, looking very flustered. "Oh man oh man oh man!" He said, dashing back and forth across the hallway. "Where's the lousy tennis team?" He then noticed the Obelisks and started to jog in place. "Sora, do you know where the tennis team meets?"

"It's out on the courts, Syrus." She replied.

"Why?" Alexis added.

"The most unfair thing is happening! Dr. Crowler's making the tennis team captain, Harrington Rosewood boss Jaden around as punishment for hitting Sora!" Syrus said before running off again.

"But it was Rosewood that hit me." Sora said.

* * *

><p>"Service!"<p>

At the tennis courts, Harrington was giving Jaden a major workout plan as he kept serving tennis balls at him with amazing speed. Sure Jaden was able to keep up with him during the first few minutes but he was just about at his limit. Now he was having a hard time keeping up as Harrington kept serving faster serves than Jaden could react most of the time.

"Man… I thought we're just gonna play tennis… not run… speed drills…" Jaden panted. As soon as more tennis balls came in, Jaden continued to hit the tennis balls, despite feeling like his heart about to burst out of his chest. "Man, he's not letting up!" Then as Jaden was going to swing at another serve, he tripped on a stray tennis ball.

"Come on Jaden, no pain, no gain!" Harrington said. "You gotta hustle to build those muscles! You need to sweat to become a threat! If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race!"

"Man and I thought the Paradox Brothers were annoying." Jaden muttered. Out loud, "Alright, enough with the rhyming clichés, I get it!"

"There's no letter 'I' in the word 'Team', Jaden!" Harrington said, making some kind of strange pose. "It's the very first rule in tennis!"

"Even when you're playing singles?" Jaden asked confused with the logic.

"Moving along… I think it's time to work on your forehand and backhand. I think 1000 strokes each should help make tennis more your racquet!" Harrington joked. "Get it? Racquet? Racket?"

Vivi, Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy were currently watching over at the sidelines. Alexis had to meet up with a classmate.

"I get it; this guy's a total nut." Syrus stated. "The clichés, the crazy practicing…"

"You know, now that I think on it, he is a bit obsessive." Jasmine added.

"Let him obsess… over me!" Mindy said, oblivious to the previous two statements.

"You can say that again…" Vivi muttered.

Meanwhile, Jaden continued his practice until he swung off–balance, knocking him down, and sending the tennis balls rolling towards a set of feet that belonged to Sora.

"Well…" Jaden said, feeling worn out again. "At least I'm done… on the first ten."

Sora sighed. Her sigh was heard by Vivi who turned around to see her best friend. "Hey Ty."

Harrington turned around at that, to see, what he thought was Sora walking up to him.

"Sorry I'm all sweaty, Sora," Harrington said, as he walked up to Sora. "But I've been busy whipping this boy into shape–" Harrington said but then noticed he was talking to thin air! "What?! Huh?!"

Sora ignored him and walked over to Jaden. She bent down to her knees, "You OK?"

Jaden sat up on his back, his arms holding him up, "Been better." Sora smiled; she started to help Jaden onto his feet. "Anyway Jaden I ran into Professor Banner and guess what. Someone's seen Chazz!"

"No way! Where is he?"

During the conversation, Harrington was both not pleased and to emphasize it, he looked like he had a flaming aura around him. Harrington walked over to where Sora and Jaden were talking.

"HEY TIME OUT!"

Jaden and Sora looked over to see Harrington storming over.

"You can't be talking to a first-round pick like Sora!" Harrington argued. "You couldn't return a bucky-whip with some topspin, so just stay away from my Obelisk pixie!"

Sora glared at Harrington, hand on her hip. "Excuse me, Obelisk Pixie?"

"Chill out, I'm just talking to Sky." Jaden said before realizing his mistake…. "Ah! I mean Sora! I'm sorry!"

Sora smiled. "It's cool Jaden. You earned the right to call me that."

"Sky?!" Harrington got right in the middle of them, forcing Jaden to jump back a bit. "What is that, some kind of pet name!? Where'd that name come from!? What's it short for!?"

"It's a nickname only Sora allows people to call her." Jaden replied, flatly.

"And you're not allowed to call me that. Only people I deem worth are." Sora growled.

"Let's make things interesting. You and I are going to duel. And the winner becomes Sora's fiancée." Harrington said smugly.

"WHAT?!" Sora shouted.

"Oh, I just love weddings!" Mindy squealed.

Vivi frowned. "Hold it!"

Everyone turned to the Slifer. "You can't go around treating Sora like she's some Prize!"

Harrington scoffed at Vivi. "And what can a Slier do?"

Vivi's eye twitched. "Just because I'm a Slifer doesn't mean I'm WEAK!" Vivi activated her Duel Disk. "You and I will due. I win, you leave Sora alone, and if you win…"

"When I win Sora will become my fiancée!"

"Vivi!" Sora said with a shocked expression.

"Don't worry, Sky, I'll be fine."

Sora had an unreadable expression. "If you lose, I am going to kill you."

Vivi just smirked at her best friend and she and Harrington drew their opening Hands and yelled…

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vivi:<strong> 4000

**Harrington:** 4000

"Ladies first." Harrington offered.

"Gee thanks." Vivi said as she drew her sixth card. "And I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" From a burst of light, a large dragon with a long neck and big wings appeared in a defensive curl. Most of its body was covered in white scales, but the underbelly was covered in red scales. As for the name, the face looked like was a covered by a mask. (3/1400/1100)

"And that'll do it."

"Service!" Harrington said drawing his sixth card. "I'm gonna volley you with this! I summon All–Court Server in attack mode!" A young man in his early 30's in a white tennis uniform with a white sweat band on his forehand appeared. (3/500/500)

"Is that Roger Federer?! He's so handsome and cute!" Mindy squealed in delight.

"Ugh… and here we go…" Jasmine sighed.

"And now I'll attack you… directly!" Harrington said.

"What?!" Vivi gasped as Roger Federer threw a tennis ball in the air and sent it flying towards Vivi making the latter protect herself with the Duel Disk.

"Vivi!" Sora cried with worry.

**Vivi:** 3500

**Harrington:** 4000

"Aw yeah, 15–Love! And here's the sweet part. Every time he attacks successfully, he gains 500 ATK."

**All–Court Server, ATK: 500–1000**

"You better watch out. Because all the cards in the 'Server' archetype can attack directly! I'll place this face-down and end my turn." Harrington finished as he placed a reverse card on the Field.

"My draw!" Vivi said. "I now summon Solar Flare Dragon!" A serpent-like dragon in a blazing fire appeared. (4/1500/1000)

"And since I control Solar Flare, I'm allowed to automatically summon Night Flare Dragon from my Hand!" Vivi placed a card on the Duel Disk and next to Solar Flare was a serpentine dragon made of dark energy and with two horns on its head. (4/1500/1000)

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack All-Court Server!" Solar Flare Dragon unleased a volley of fire balls.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to run some interference! I play the Trap, Out of Bounds!" The face-down revealed a tennis player hitting a tennis ball out of bounds. "Think of this as the 'Server' version of Negate Attack!" All–Court Server deflected the flame of shots and knocked them all out of bounds.

"Fine. I place a card face-down and end my turn. And since it's my End Phase, you get hit with 1000 Points of Damage due to my dragons' Special Ability!"

"What?!"

**Vivi:** 3500

**Harrington:** 3000

"Now it's my move!" Harrington declared drawing his next card. "Now I play Double Summon twice! I summon Control Server!" An African–American woman in a women's tennis uniform appeared with racket in hand. (3/900/900)

"Whoa, now Serena Williams?" Vivi asked wide–eyed.

"And now I'm going to Tribute All–Court server to summon High Server!" All–Court Server disappeared to be replaced by a man in his early 50's with short curly blonde hair with a blue shirt, white shorts, with a racket in tow. (5/1000/1000)

"Who's that guy?" Jaden wondered.

"This _guy _is John McEnroe, one of the greats in tennis. And now he and Serena are gonna attack you directly!" Control and High Server threw their tennis balls in the air and hit them with their rackets sending them straight at Sora, both hitting her in the stomach. Vivi looked at Sora with worry.

**Vivi:** 1900

**Harrington:** 3000

"Ha! That's 30–Love right there! And now both their effects activate! With Control Server, I permanently have one of your Monster's go in defense mode! So now I'll have Night Flare Dragon go into defense." Control Server threw another tennis ball in the air and hits it with her racket making its mark on the dragon causing him to kneel. The dragon growled. "And now High Server's effect activates. Now that he attacked successfully, you must discard two random cards in your Hand." Vivi discarded two random cards in her Hand, which were her only cards. "And now I'll play the Quick–Play Spell, Quick Summon, and I'll summon Power Server!"

A Caucasian woman in her mid–30's, with brunette hair tied up in a ponytail in tennis uniform with a racket in hand appeared. (3/1000/1000)

"Whoa, now it's Jenifer Capriati." Jasmine said wide–eyed.

"And when she attacks a Monster, she gains 1000 ATK during the Battle Phase." Harrington continued.

**Power Server, ATK: 1000–2000**

"Let Solar Flare Dragon have it!" He ordered. Power Server served the ball towards the fiery-dragon as her power went up.

The ball went towards Solar Flare Dragon and destroys him into pixels.

**Vivi:** 1400

**Harrington:** 3000

"And I'll end there." Harrington said. "You better get ready my dear Sora, next turn I'll win this!"

"In your dreams!" Vivi yelled before Sora could reply. "There is _no_ way I'm letting you near her!"

"Yeah right! Your Life Points are close to 0 and you think you, a Slifer, have a chance against me, an Obelisk?"

"You'll see!" Vivi said. "My move, draw!" Vivi smiled at her card. "I activate Graceful Charity! So I draw three new cards, but must discard two" Vivi smiled at her cards before sending two to the graveyard. "Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards!" (2)

"Ha like that can do anything!" Harrington teased.

"I activate the effect of Comet Dragon from my Graveyard!"

"From your Graveyard?!"

"That's right! When Comet Dragon is sent to the Graveyard via a card effect, I'm allowed to Special Summon it right to the Field! Comet Dragon, let's go!"

From her Graveyard was a silver-blue dragon with two sets of wings. (6/2400/2000)

"Comet Dragon, attack Control Server with Comet Flare!"

The dragon roared and then unleashed a flame in the form of a comet at Control Server and destroyed her into pixels.

**Vivi:** 1900

**Harrington:** 2600

"Alright Vivi!" Jaden cheered.

"She's got this in the bag!" Jaden cheered as well.

"Make that 30–15. Next I activate the Spell card, Monster Reborn to bring Solar Flare Dragon back!" Vivi said emptying out her Hand, again.

Solar Flare Dragon returned. (4/1500/1000)

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack High Server!" The Dragon roared and then unleashed a fire ball at High Server making it burst into pixels.

**Vivi:** 1900

**Harrington:** 2100

"And now 30–30!" Vivi said. "And I end my turn.

"Urgh… you may've gotten ahead but I'll make sure you don't win!" Harrington growled drawing his next card. "I play Junk Dealer to revive All–Court and Control Server back from the Graveyard with their stats cut in half!" The two mentioned Monsters appeared.

**All–Court Server, ATK: 500–250; DEF: 500–250**

**Control Server, ATK: 900–450; DEF: 900–450**

"Then I'll sacrifice them to summon Legendary Server!" Both Monsters disappeared and what replaced them was an African–American with an afro, glasses, wearing a tennis uniform with a racket in two. (8/0/0)

"Arthur Ashe?" Sora wondered.

"That's right, Arthur Ashe, the first African–American to play tennis. He may not look much now, but that's where his special ability kicks in. For every server in the Graveyard, he gains 600 ATK and DEF!"

"Wait, there's six in the Graveyard, right?" Syrus asked as he used his fingers to count. "So 6 x 600 ="

"3600." Sora said making everyone gasp as Legendary Server powered up.

**Legendary Server, ATK: 0–3600; DEF: 0–3600**

"And the best part is, he attack directly like the others! Which means, it's game, set, and match! I win and Sora will become my fiancée! Legendary Server, wipe out the rest of her Life Points!" Harrington ordered. Legendary Server threw the ball up in the air and served the ball. It was heading straight for Vivi.

"Vivi!" Sora screamed.

*BOOM!*

An explosion occurred as smoke filled the air.

"Hah! Game, set, and match." Harrington smirked in triumph. "And you stay down there where you belong! Sora is mine!"

"Excuse me?!" Sora cried out in anger now really ticked off at Harrington mouthing off.

"This is far from over!" A voice came from the smoke. Everyone looked to smoke clearing to see Vivi still standing. Everyone stood there shock, but it was most likely because of the score.

**Vivi:** 1

**Harrington:** 2100

"What the–! Time out! How are you still in this?!" Harrington demanded.

"Because I activated a card from the Graveyard." Vivi answered. "It's a card you made me discard!

"From the Graveyard?" Everyone asked confused, while Sora smirked.

"That's right. It's the Spell Card, called Hung on Death! If I take Damage, I can remove it from play, and I get to keep 1 Life Point!"

"Whoa, since when did she have _that_ card?" Jaden wondered.

"I don't know, but it's good thing that Vivi had it." Syrus said.

"One turn! That's all it bought you! On my turn, you're finished! I'll win this duel and my fiancée Sora!" Harrington declared.

"Oh shut up!" Sora exclaimed from the sidelines. "This is the one thing I hate about post Obelisks. You are rich and stuck up, no offense to you guys." She added to Jasmine and Mindy.

"No taken." The two girls said.

"And some of you Obelisks think I'm just a prize! For crying out loud! This is the sixth time some biy as treated me like this! Vivi know this, she was there for the first four!"

Everyone looked at Sora with wide eyes in shock.

"Vivi beat the crap out of him. NOW!"

"Right!" Vivi said. "Draw!" Vivi smirked at her card. "I activate Card of Sanctity so we both draw until we have 6 cards!"

Both players drew and Vivi smirked.

"This duel is over!"

"What?!" Harrington exclaimed.

"I activate the Spell card Combustion Fusion!" The spell showed a fiery explosion that was collected into a Volcano.

"By sending my two Solar Flare Dragons and the one in my hand to the Grave..."

The dragons circled around each other rapidly, making flame ring.

"I can now summon the Fire Dragon!" The flame ring now became a large serpentine dragon of fire. (8/2800/2600)

Harrington began to laugh. "Hahah that thing doesn't even have enough ATK to go up against my Legendary Server! You lost!"

"No she didn't." Sora muttered.

"Who said I was finished Rosewood!"

"Huh?"

"I activate the Equip Spell card Scroll of Bewitchment to change Legendary Server's Attribute to WATER!"

The Legendary Tennis player's aura had a hint of blue mixed in with the green.

"What? Why would you do that?!"

"Because, that activates my Fire Dragon's Special Ability!" Vivi said.

A lava geyser erupted around the Legendary Server and left him smoking around his body.

**Legendary Server, ATK: 3600–0**

"Huh!?" Harrington said, seeing his monster's power go down to nothing.

"While Fire Dragon's out on the field, all WATER Attribute and Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder and Aqua-Type monsters ATK are dropped to zero!"

"WHAT!"

"Fire Dragon, attack with Lava Blast and end this duel!"

The Lava flowed from the dragon's mouth and destroyed Legendary Server and Harrington was sent flying and down to the ground as his Life Points hit zero.

**Vivi:** 1

**Harrington:** 0

* * *

><p>Vivi walked over to Harrington and frowned down at him. "And to think, you an Obelisk, thought you could defeat me, a Slifer?"<p>

"Pathetic." Sora said coming up next to Vivi. "And I would never even go out with your Rosewood, especially what you did to me."

The Dragon duelists then turned and left Harrington.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sora was by the lighthouse when she heard footsteps.<p>

Sora turned around to find Zane and Shannon coming over to her.

"Zane, Shannon?" Sora rose from sitting on the dock. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I normally come out around this time to watch the sun set" Zane said.

"We heard from Syrus about this afternoon. So you have to stay in the cast longer huh." Shannon said.

"Yeah thanks to Rosewood." Sora hissed the name Rosewood.

"At least he got taught a lesson," Shannon said. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her brother clenching his fist feeling angry about Sora being hurt. She gave a sly smile. _'I wonder…'_

"Well I'm off; I'll catch you guys later." Sora said as she left the docks.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter! Hoped you like it! Also, next week I will be starting school, so updates from here on out will be slow. I will also be helping a friend working on her Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Lion King stories as well. Please do not rush me to update, I will update when I can.<strong>

**All–Court Server (Roger Federer)  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Warrior  
>ATKDEF: 500/500  
>Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card deals Battle Damage successfully, this card gains 500 ATK.<p>

**Power Server (Jennifer Capriati)  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Warrior  
>ATKDEF: 1000/1000  
>Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step<p>

**Legendary Server (Arthur Ashe)  
><strong>Level: 7  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Warrior  
>ATKDEF: 0/0  
>Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack directly. For every 'Server' monster in the graveyard, this card gains 600 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks directly, the damage becomes 1500<p>

**High Server (John McEnroe)  
><strong>Level: 5  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Warrior  
>ATKDEF: 1000/1000  
>Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card deals battle damage: Your opponent must discard two cards from their hand.<p>

**Control Server (Serena Williams)  
><strong>Level: 3  
>Attribute: WIND<br>Type: Warrior  
>ATKDEF: DEF: 900/900  
>Effect: This card can attack directly. When this card deals Battle Damage: Switch the Battle Position of one monster your opponent controls. (The selected monster must remain in that battle position as long as they are face-up on the field)<p>

**Hung on Death  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Activate when it's in the graveyard. When you are about to take damage, causing you to lose the duel, set your life point cost at 1.<p>

Combustion Fusion  
>Type: Normal Spell<br>Effect: Send three "Solar Flare Dragons" from your field and hand to the graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Fire Dragon" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

Fire Dragon  
>Level: 8<br>Attribute: FIRE  
>Type: Pyro<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Combustion Fusion". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of WATER monsters and all Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Solar Flare Dragon" and return 2 "Solar Flare Dragon"s to your deck from your Graveyard.

**(The above cards were created by Duelist of Dawn. All creative rights go to him.)**

**Comet Dragon  
><strong>Level: 6  
>Attribute: LIGHT<br>Type: Dragon  
>ATKDEF: 2400/2000  
>Effect: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, via a Card Effect, Special Summon it.<p>

**(The above card was created by me. All creative rights go to me.)**

**Next Time – A dueling giant is on the loose!**


	19. Duel with the Giant

**Alright, these guest negative reviews are really starting to bug me. Other reviewers cannot see them as I have Moderate Guest Reviews turned on. If you guests have nothing to do but flame, then leave me alone! This is my story and I plan to do whatever I want!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

***grumpy mood* Here is the last chapter before I start school on Monday. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer/Claimer: Same thing!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 17: Duel with the Giant<em>**

In the dead of night, a duel was going on in the forest. A sound of a monster attack was made with a smoke cloud appearing and an Obelisk Blue Student being thrown out of it. The guy's cards were scattered around him, as his life points hit 0. As he sat up, he saw his opponent, a huge figure wearing multiple blue blazers all around him and black shades that covered his eyes. He picked up a rare card from the pile…

"I'll be taking this!" The huge figure said. "You're lucky a card is all you're losing tonight!"

The Obelisk cringed in fear.

"Next time, pick on someone your own size." He chuckled as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>During school, a bunch of Obelisks were conversing about the late night duel.<p>

"I heard he picked off another one last night…"

"Me too! I hear he's huge, and he can't be beaten…"

"I heard that–"

"What's up guys?" Jaden greeted as he, Vivi, Syrus and Chumley walked up to them.

The Obelisks turned to them, scoffed and walked away.

Jaden blinked, "Is my breath really that bad?" He asked sarcastically.

Vivi giggled.

Syrus frowned at the higher ranking students, "Lousy Obelisks…talking behind our backs and strutting off!"

"Duh, guys…" Chumley turned to them, "They're talking about the Duel Giant!"

"Duel Giant?" Jaden asked.

"The what now?" Vivi added.

"The Duel Giant." Chumley said to the female Slifer and his roommates. "This really tough duelist that's taking down all the Obelisks he challenges and the scary thing is, he only comes out at midnight,"

"Wait a minute," Syrus snapped his fingers, "I've heard about this guy! He takes their cards too!"

"Anyway, he only plays using an Ante rule," Chumley continued, "So if you duel him and lose, you gotta turn over your best card!"

"Isn't that illegal?" Syrus inquired.

Chumley nodded, "Yeah. People say he duels in disguise because of that rule, wearing the blue blazers of the Obelisks he's beaten!"

"Oh Jaden, m'boy!"

Everyone looked ahead to see Dr Crowler walking up to them, feeling surprisingly happy.

"He's being nice, something's wrong…" Syrus backed away a few inches.

Syrus wasn't the only one to notice it either.

Vivi watched Crowler with hawk eyes. Something's not right. Crowler being nice, and to Jaden of all people?

Crowler stopped a couple of feet from the group of reds, still smiling, "Jaden, how would you like to have no homework for the rest of the year?"

"No homework!?" Jaden exclaimed.

Crowler leaned in, "You and Syrus both, all you have to do is help me with a little problem. What do you say?"

Jaden grinned, "Sure, I'll help ya!"

"Whoa, wait, shouldn't we wait and see what he wants you to help him with?" Syrus whispered.

Crowler chuckled, "Nothing to worry about, Jaden. All you have to do for me, is to go on a Field trip."

Again, Jaden grinned, "I love Field trips, where's it taking us?"

"Oh…just all around campus. I just need you to find and duel the fellow who's having all these illegal matches…" Crowler explained, "I believe you might've heard of him, the Duel Giant?"

"Yeah, the guy that's beating your dorm!" Jaden cracked.

Crowler pulled back, a look of disgust on his face at the remark, "I…I don't keep track of such things," He huffed as he started walking away, "Good luck, Jaden!"

As the Head of Obelisk Blue walked off, Jaden clapped his hands, "Alright, let's go find us that Duel Giant!"

"Uh…Jaden," Syrus tugged on his friend's sleeve, "Is it too late to say this is a bad idea?"

"Yeah, doesn't Crowler hate you?" Chumley added.

Jaden shrugged, "Yeah, but c'mon, how can I throw away no homework, a Field trip, and a big duel?"

"By saying no?" Syrus suggested.

"Yeah…don't you even know how to _say_ no?" Chumley asked.

"Yes," Jaden replied. Chumley and Syrus groaned as they headed off. Unaware that Crowler, was peering behind the corner chuckling.

"This will work out perfectly," He said. "Once Jaden turns in the identity of Duel Giant, I'll have them both expelled for dueling with the ante rule!" He then laughed triumphantly.

However, as he laughed he failed to notice that Vivi had stayed behind and was watching him.

* * *

><p>Syrus shook his head as he and his friends sat down in a dueling arena while a Ra was up against an Obelisk, "Jaden, how are we supposed to find the Duel Giant if we keep taking breaks like this? I think we should just go back to doing homework…"<p>

"Come on, Sy this looks like a good duel!" Jaden replied. "After that we can continue searching…"

The Obelisk had 200 Life Points and a Marauding Captain on the Field in attack mode, while the Ra Yellow, a rather short, nervous looking boy with long green hair had 300 Life Points and a Mad Sword Beast in attack mode as well.

The Ra boy looked at his hand, shaking. "Uh…lessee…"

Jaden leaned forward as he was able to see the cards in the boy's hand. He squint his eyes and scanned the Ra's hand, "Sweet, he's got Earthquake! He's got this duel won…all he needs to do is throw it down!"

C'mon Brier. The Ra looked up from his hand, You got this guy right where you want him. Just take him down and bring it home. Just forget that everyone is watching you… He looked at his hand. Now, should I use Earthquake to switch his Marauding Captain into defense mode, or just attack?

"Just make a move already!" His opponent yelled, "I'd like to get home sometime _this_ school year!"

Brier shrank at the outburst, but kept the focus on his hand.

His opponent wasn't the only one who was in the teasing the poor Ra. He had three fellow Obelisks on the sidelines, goading him as well…

"What's the matter, short–stack? Can't see over the cards?"

"Looks like the little baby's gonna cry…wanna call your mommy?"

Brier tried to ignore those words as he looked over his Hand, "Eenie, meenie…"

"Miney, mo!" His opponent finished angrily, "Make a move, you're goin' way too slow!"

Cringing, Brier shut his eyes, "Fine! I'll…I'll attack with my Mad Sword Beast!" He yelled.

"Wha?" Jaden was confused at Brier, not going with the plan to win and just charging in head first. Syrus and Chumley were confused at Jaden's thought as the Dinosaur–Type monster charged full speed at the opposing monster.

The Obelisk smirked, "I activate my face–down card! It's called Reinforcements and it gives me 500 ATK and I think I'll give them to Marauding Captain!" The double sword wielding warrior charged in ready to intercept.

**Marauding Caption, ATK: 1200–1700**

The warrior met the Mad Sword–Beast halfway and sliced it deep, blowing it to pieces, and finishing off Brier's Life Points.

Jaden sighed in disappointment as the duel finished, "He was so close…"

"A classic case of stage fright…"

"Poor Brier."

Everyone turned to see Bastion and Adena standing nearby.

"The boy has tremendous skill, but he needs to get over the fear of dueling in public," the male Ra continued.

"If he could handle that problem, he would be a great duelist." Adena added.

"Really?" Syrus asked.

Brier was on his knees, holding the tears that threatened to fall.

"I didn't think he could get any smaller, but it looks like I was wrong!" The victorious Obelisk laughed with his fellow dorm mates.

Jaden hummed and looked back to see Brier walk off the platform, looking very angry while the Obelisk and his friends jeered and laughed. Something about that look on the short boy's face made him shiver.

A light cooing sound made itself known, as Winged Kuriboh came to his partner's side. Jaden looked at the Kuriboh and nodded, _'I felt that too…' _He said mentally.

"So what's the crew up to these days?" Bastion asked.

Syrus looked at Bastion, "We're looking for a giant."

"A giant?" Bastion raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the one that's been beating all the Obelisks," Chumley added.

Bastion frowned, "Yes, I've heard of this titan…from what I hear, he's someone you wouldn't want to make angry,"

"Uh…speaking of giants…" Jaden pointed ahead towards one of the exits, "Check it out!"

Everyone followed his finger to see Brier walking up to a very large, heavy set Ra who was holding his arms out to him, as if to comfort him. The man was almost as tall as the hall ceiling and almost as a third wide of the hallway.

"Wow…that guy's huge!" Syrus gasped.

Bastion chuckled, "Who, Beauregard? Please, he's no Duel Giant."

"What are you talking about? He's gigantic!" Syrus pointed out.

Again, Bastion laughed, "That's true, but he's no duelist, Syrus. He's here at the Academy because he's studying to be a game designer. I know him…he can _hardly_ duel, even with a set strategy lying right in front of him."

* * *

><p>Chumley sighed as Brier and Beauregard walked away, and then looked at Jaden, "I don't think that was the Duel Giant, Jaden…"<p>

"Yeah," Syrus nodded, "Didn't you hear what Bastion said? He's only here to be a game designer, and he doesn't duel at all…"

Jaden glanced at Winged Kuriboh. They're right…it doesn't make sense. At least not yet…

Jaden gasped. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Everybody else asked.

"You'll see when we meet him tonight and get no homework for the rest of the year!" The E–hero duelist smiled.

"Jaden, don't go." Vivi told him.

"Why not?"

"Crowler's setting you up!" She told him. "He plans to expel you since that ante rules forbidden on the island, and the Duel Giant only duels with that rule."

"I knew it!" Syrus exclaimed. "He's still trying to get us expelled!"

"Not lishus…" Chumley added.

"So… I'm still getting homework?" Jaden asked, oblivious to the danger he was about to get into. Everybody fell to the ground after that statement. Vivi smacked him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"Crowler's trying to kick you off the island, and all you're worried about is homework!?" She asked.

"Uh…"

The Slifer Dragon Duelist sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening the Four Slifers were hiding behind a large stone in the front of the Academy's courtyard. Syrus was spooked at the night, thinking something bad would happen as Chumley and Jaden was peering behind the stone, looking out for the Duel Giant.<p>

Syrus looked at Jaden, "You really think the Giant will come out tonight?" He whispered fearfully.

"Shh…" Jaden held a finger to his lips, "Not if we keep blabbing!"

Chumley leaned in, "Look, there's two things I do with my mouth, ok? Talk and eat, so either gimme a grilled cheese sandwich or–,"

At that moment, a scream echoed through the air.

Jaden leapt to his feet, "It's him! Let's go guys!" He yelled, taking off full speed to the forest.

After some minutes of hard running and catching up, the gang came across an Obelisk Blue student, kneeling on the ground holding back tears, his deck scattered everywhere around him.

"Which way did he go?" Jaden demanded, skidding to a stop.

The Obelisk looked up and pointed ahead, "That way…"

As Jaden ran off again, his friends following, Chumley looked back at the defeated Obelisk.

"That guy's from the Arena!"

The group of five kept running until Jaden caught sight of something large just ahead of them, a few yards away inside the forest.

"HOLD IT!"

The large thing stopped walking and turned around, letting the Slifers get a good look at it. It was a huge figure, with numerous Obelisk blazers on its torso, some of them covering its face with some black shades over the eyes. A Duel Disk was on its arm, just as Jaden's was on his own.

"Caught ya, big guy," Jaden panted.

Syrus gulped at the sight of the Duel Giant, "Maybe not Jaden…c'mon, who in their right mind chases a giant?!"

"I will!" Vivi said as she pointed to the Duel Giant, "So let's get this party started, big guy? And here's my card!" Vivi held up her Mythic Water Dragon.

"…so be it, duelist," the Giant agreed.

Both Vivi and the Giant turned on their Duel Disks and inserted their Decks in sync "DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Giant:<strong> 4000

**Vivi:** 4000

"You get the first move!" Vivi said.

"If you insist!" the Giant drew his card and looked at it, "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode!" The giant fiend carrying a giant bone appeared, growling. (4/2200/0)

Jaden smiled at the Giant, "And he made a major mistake. When Orc attacks, he's automatically switched to defense mode. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, if it weren't for him having 0 DEF!"

"Make your move duelist." The giant said.

"Alright, my move!" Vivi drew her sixth card. "I summon my Luster Dragon!" Appearing next to her was a blue dragon made of sapphire diamonds. (4/1900/1600)

"And since I have an EARTH monster on the Field, I'm allowed to Special Summon this guy!" Vivi held her card above her head.

"Mythic Water Dragon let's go!" Her card lit up once more before shooting out of the card was a serpentine dragon made purely of water! Mythic Water Dragon roared as he hit the field. (8/1000/2000)

"I place this face–down and end my turn!"

**Giant:** 4000

**Vivi:** 4000

"My move." The Giant said drawing his card. "Now, I'll attack with Giant Orc! Bone Basher!"

The huge creature roared and brought down it's might bone club onto Mythic Water Dragon.

Before being destroyed, Mythic Water Dragon and Vivi shared a look. It was all part of the plan.

**Giant:** 4000

**Vivi:** 3000

"Plus, now that Orc attacked, he goes to defense mode…" The big fiend did just that as it knelt and crossed his arms.

"Not that he has any!" Jaden added.

"Not that he needs any…" the Giant chuckled, "I summon Second Goblin!" He declared, inserting the card into the slot underneath the Giant Orc.

Syrus blinked, "That's a monster card, but he's treating it as a Spell card?" He asked confused.

"It's a Union monster." A familiar voice said.

Everyone turned to see Sora walking over, arms crossed over her chest. Another thing they noticed was that Sora was dressed in black, not her Obelisk uniform.

"S–Sora!" Vivi stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Chumley asked.

"Taking a midnight walk, it's what I've always done since being here." She shrugged. "Helps clear my head."

"What do you mean by Union monster?" Syrus looked at her.

"Union monster; remember the VWXYZ monsters Chazz used against Jaden?" She asked, as Syrus nodded. "Union monsters can be used as Equip cards to boost a monster's ATK and DEF, or give them a nice effect to compensate for any mishaps. On every other turn, you can use it as an Equip, or just a Normal Monster." she explained. "Also, it can save the monster it's equipped for one turn."

The Giant chuckled, "The girl knows her stuff. As an Equip card, Second Goblin can be used to switch my Orc from defense," he paused as his Giant Orc rose to full height from his kneeling position, "To offense!"

Syrus gulped, "Oh boy…"

"What's offensive is his face," Chumley muttered, earning surprised looks from the others in the sidelines.

"Yeah, can't you wrap a couple of blazers around his face?" Jaden cracked. Sora sighed and smacked Jaden on his head. "Ow!"

"It's your move, Slifer!"

"Alright then, draw!" Vivi said. Her eyes widen. _'Alright this will work.' _

"I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 new cards but must discard 2." Vivi drew and then discarded. "Next is Card of Sanctity so we draw until we both have six cards."

Both drew the cards.

"Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mythic Water Dragon." Her Prized Monster returned (8/1000/2000)

"I play Water Strike!" A Spell card showing Mythic Water Dragon striking a player was shown. "With this, by giving up my Battle Phase, my dragon is able to attack you directly!"

"WHAT!"

"Mythic Water Dragon let him have it!" The dragon pulled its head to the back while gathering all of the energy of water and lashes it all out towards Giant.

**Giant:** 3000

**Vivi:** 3000

Not only did the attack knock back some points, but it also blew away the ensemble of blue blazers the Giant wore around him.

Jaden smiled, "Thought so…"

"It's Beauregard!" Syrus gasped.

"Beauregard?" Vivi echoed.

Even Sora was surprised.

"I thought he couldn't duel?" Chumley asked confused at what he was seeing.

Beauregard looked fearful and turned his head slightly, showing a transmitter in his ear. "What should I do?"

"You can stop the charade," Jaden offered, leaving everyone confused as he pointed to a nearby rock, "How's about the _real_ Duel Giant comes out?"

Everyone watched as Brier jumped up from behind the rock, a headset walkie talkie on his head.

"It was _him_?" Chumley wondered aloud.

"Buy why?" Syrus asked.

Brier looked at Jaden hard, "How did you know?"

"Back at the Arena, I felt how mad you were at those Obelisks, and when I saw your big friend here," he pointed to Beauregard, "It sorta came together," he explained.

"But I _lost_ that duel," Brier reminded him, "What made you think _I_ could be the Duel Giant?"

"Because I heard you were a great duelist, only problem was, you have stage fright…which cleared up why the Duel Giant only came out and dueled at night," Jaden shrugged, "Wasn't that hard to figure out."

Syrus sighed, "Well, now that we got all this sorted out, it's over."

"What do you mean 'over'?! _Nothing's_ over!" Brier screamed, making Syrus shrink back, "I won't go back being 'Little Brier' again! People make fun of my height every single day! They always call me short, a shrimp, and I'm tired of it! Don't you see; that's why I get nervous and can't concentrate!"

He reached over and placed his hand on his large friend's shoulder, "Then I met Beauregard…they made fun of him too. From that moment, we became friends and made a promise that we'd get back at those who mocked us, big time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_In a dimly lit room one night, both Brier and Beauregard were on the floor looking over their Decks._

_"Also, we'll play by the Ante rule, so when we beat those guys, they'll have to give us their best card!" Brier smiled, "That'll show 'em not to pick on people who're different!"_

_"But…" Beauregard looked at him worriedly, "What if we get caught?"_

_Brier smiled slyly, "Just leave it to me."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>"Well, what are you gonna do now?" Syrus asked, "We know who you guys are, and pretty soon, everyone will know as well…even Crowler. Unless…"<p>

Brier frowned, "Unless _what_?"

"Unless we finish this duel, right now, out in the open!" Vivi finished as she smiled widely.

Brier grits his teeth, "I guess you leave us no choice…" he looked at his friend, "Let's do this!"

Beauregard nodded, "Yeah!"

**Brier/Beauregard:** 3000

**Vivi:** 3000

"Draw Beauregard!"

As the big Ra drew, Brier looked over his shoulder, looking at the Hand, "I summon Goblin King in attack mode!" As soon as Beauregard slapped the card down, a small green, big headed goblin appeared wearing a long red robe and crown that was too big for it. (1/0/0)

"0 ATK?" Vivi asked.

"Not for long!" Brier smiled, "Next, for every Warrior–Type monster I send to the Graveyard from my Hand, I can summon a Half–Goblin!" After discarding two cards from his Hand, Beauregard placed two cards on the Field in defense mode. Between the Orc and the King, two green goblins in turban–like hats appeared, blocking with their small knives. (3/500/500) x2

"Now for Goblin King's Special Ability! He gains 1000 ATK and DEF for every Fiend–Type monster I have on the Field…and guess what? I have three!" The small, royal goblin suddenly grew two sizes tall as it fit into the clothes now. (1/0–3000/0–3000)

"Uh oh…" Vivi muttered.

"Goblin King, attack Mythic Water Dragon!" Brier ordered. With a shriek, the Goblin King ran over and punched the dragon in the stomach.

**Brier/Beauregard:** 2000

**Vivi:** 1000

"Now Giant Orc attack her directly!" The large fiend made its way to the Slifer Girl, but before it could slam her with his bone…

"Not so fast! I play my face–down! Negate Attack!" An invisible barrier appeared around Vivi. "Your Battle Phase ends!"

"Fine, I end. But your Mythic Water Dragon is still up for grabs!"

"We'll see about that!" Vivi countered.

**Brier/Beauregard:** 2000

**Vivi:** 1000

"Draw!" Vivi declared. "And I summon another Luster Dragon!" Appearing next to the first Luster Dragon was a second. It flashed a jagged snarl at its opponent. (4/1900/1600)

"But he won't be sticking about long, because I tribute my Luster Dragons to summon my Light and Darkness Dragon!" Both dragons disappeared, and its form began to change… into a dragon which is half–light with its wing being angelic and half– darkness with its wing being bat demonic. And it also has two tails as well; one for light and one for darkness. (8/2800/2400)

"I–I don't believe. It's _the _Light and Darkness Dragon…" Brier whispered.

"Say hello to my best monster!" Vivi said and her dragon roared.

"It may be a rare card," Brier said. "But it still doesn't have enough ATK to touch my king!" Brier pointed out.

"Who said I was finished?" Vivi said.

"Huh?" The two Ras said.

"I activate the Field Spell, Dragon Nesting Grounds!" The Field suddenly changed to a whole field of Dragon Eggs surrounded by older dragons protecting them. "Now all Dragon–Types gain 300 ATK!"

**Light and Darkness Dragon, ATK: 2800–3100**

"3100 ATK! That's enough to take out my Goblin King!" Brier cried.

"Light and Darkness Dragon, attack with Chaos Stream!" The dragon pulled its head to the back while gathering all of the energy of light and darkness and lashes it all out towards the king and blasting him into pixels.

**Brier/Beauregard:** 1900

**Vivi:** 1000

"I'm still standing!"

"Not for long, I activate the Spell, Dragon Rebirth," Vivi's Spell card revealed to be some unknown dragons returning to the living. "Now by giving up 800 Life Points, 100x8, the 8 equaling to my returning Monster's Level, I can bring back my Mythic Water Dragon but with 500 more ATK and DEF!"

**Brier/Beauregard:** 1900

**Vivi:** 200

Mythic Water Dragon returned and gave a mighty roar.

**Mythic Water Dragon, ATK: 1000–1500–1800; DEF: 2000–2500**

"Next Pot of Greed!"

Vivi drew two cards and she smiled. "I win."

"What!" Brier exclaimed and Beauregard looked nervous.

"I play Draco Spear which allows my Dragon to inflict piercing damage!" A dark spear–like object appeared on Mythic Water Dragon's back.

"I'll still be standing!" Brier reminded Vivi.

"Not for long! My last Spell card, Shield and Sword!"

"No!"

"Now all face–up Monsters' ATK and DEF are switched!"

**Light and Darkness Dragon, ATK: 3100–2400; DEF: 2400–3100**

**Mythic Water Dragon, ATK: 1800–2500; DEF: 2500–1800**

**Half–Goblinx2, ATK: 500; DEF: 500**

"No!" Brier cried.

"Mythic Water Dragon, attack Half–Goblin and end this duel!"

The dragon pulled its head to the back while gathering all of the energy of water and lashes it all out towards the Half–Goblin and destroyed it causing it to burst into pixels.

**Brier/Beauregard:** 0

**Vivi:** 200

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah!" Vivi cheered, as the holograms went away.<p>

The two Ra's picked up themselves as the Slifers congratulated Vivi on the duel. Sora remained in the shadows just watching…

Brier lowered his head, "They beat us Beauregard…we're finished,"

"Not _us_," Beauregard looked at the gang, with a somber face, "Please, just turn _me_ in, forget Brier!" he pleaded.

Brier looked at his friend, "Huh?"

The larger duelist looked down at his companion, "I've always been alone and I'm not gonna let them expel you for showing me what it's like to have a friend. After all, didn't we promise that we'd stand up for each other?"

"But…"

"You're the best duelist I've ever seen, Brier!" The heavy set Ra continued, "There's no way I'll let them kick you outta here!"

"But what about your dream of being a game designer?"

Beauregard smiled slightly and ruffled Brier's hair, "Not _all_ dreams come true…"

Brier felt his eyes fill with tears, "Beauregard…"

"Hold it! Hold _everything_!"

Both Ra's turned to see Jaden and the others standing nearby now, "Huh?"

Jaden shook his head, "None of us gonna turn either of you in. I know what it's like, to be made fun of. Everyone goes through that at one point in their life," he gave them a thumbs up, "We're cool!"

Brier blinked, "W–what?"

"We only said we'd turn you in so you would come out, duel me in the open, and you did!" Vivi said.

"You got over your stage fright. You can get over it if you remember to keep calm during duels." Vivi smiled. "You can do it."

Brier looked at the Slifers for a few moments, and then stood up, "I guess you're right. I was able to duel in front of people."

"I just hope Brier doesn't come after me with those Goblins!" Jaden cracked.

Brier laughed as Beauregard rose to his full height, a large smile on his broad face.

Jaden looked around, then at the Ra's, "Now get outta here! You don't want Crowler comin' by and catching ya, right?"

Both Ra's nodded and took off into the forest, Brier having a big lead ahead of Beauregard.

"We better go." Syrus suggested as all five Slifers walked to their dorm. "You're gonna have a huge problem in the morning."

"Don't remind me…" Jaden groaned as Chumley and Vivi laughed a bit.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Jaden and Syrus had to catch up on the homework they missed, and was assigned extra homework by Crowler, who didn't take the news of the Giant very well.<p>

"So, let me get this straight," Crowler leaned in, hands on Jaden's desk, looking straight at the Slifer, "You found the Duel Giant, beat him…then he somehow managed to _escape_?"

Jaden nodded as he sped through the papers he was given, "That's what happened, Teach. Last time I saw him, I think he was headed up a beanstalk or something,"

"You also say that you _didn't_ duel using the illegal Ante rule, but the other Obelisks _did_?"

Jaden looked up from his work briefly, "Did they? I heard that they all lost their cards…temporarily?"

Crowler raised an eyebrow, but sighed. He wasn't going to get anything else from these Slifer Slackers.

"So you find the Duel Giant and lost him, the cards were lost but now they're found, and–,"

"I didn't have homework and now I do…" Jaden interrupted.

"Just keep writing!" Crowler snapped.

Sora rolled her eyes as Vivi laughed at Jaden and Syrus going quickly went through the work. They laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Beauregard and Brier stood around the courtyard, listening to the news that was buzzing around the area.<p>

"Yeah, I found my rare card this morning too…"

"I found mine at my doorstep!"

"Get this, _mine_ was in my deck!"

The two Ra's looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the end of this one!<strong>

**Water Strike**  
>Type: Normal Spell<br>Effect: Activate only when you have "Mythic Water Dragon". By giving up your Battle Phase, "Mythic Water Dragon" can attack your opponent directly.

**Dragon Rebirth  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Special Summon 1 Dragon–Type from the Graveyard, but you must give up 100x the Dragon's Level.<p>

**Draco Spear  
><strong>Type: Equip Spell  
>Effect: Equip only to a Dragon–Type. The equipped Monster is now able to inflict Piercing Damage.<p>

**(The above cards are of my creation, creation rights go to me.)**

**Next Chapter: There's someone stealing the famed Golden Eggwiches making sure everyone else gets the nasty ones! **


	20. Drawing Nature and the Stealth Ninja

**_Alright, here's the next chapter. I don't know when I'll update again! Anyway,_ _about last chapter with the Light and Darkness Dragon, sorry if I did not use the effect right, I'm still learning how to use the effect, but next time I bring that card out, I'll make sure to ask someone who has used it before._**

**_Disclaimer: Same_**

**_Also, from here on out, I have changed the style on how I write out the duels. What are they? Well just read to find out!_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Dark Wolf: Sorry, but I accidently deleted your review. I have Moderate Gest Reviews and most are negative/mean/bad so I just delete them. So sorry. Thank you! Some other guest Reviews just say my story sucks and can't even read it. You made my day!_**

**_Also there will be some cursing in this chapter, if you don't like hearing it, then skip it. _**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 18: Drawing Nature and the Stealth Ninja<em>

After classes inside Duel Academy, Jaden, Syrus and Vivi were running down a hallway leading to the card shack.

"Jaden, slow down!" Syrus whined, lagging behind the Elemental HERO and Dragon Duelist.

"I can't; not on Sandwich Day!" Jaden replied.

"You just ate!" Vivi exclaimed.

Jaden ignored Vivi as they finally made it to the shack, where a bunch of Slifer and Ra students were crowding around a deep, square food bin that was filled with a ton of sandwiches inside small packages with the Duel Academy logo on them. All three of them ran up to the bin and looked inside.

"Isn't sandwich day just the greatest, guys?" Jaden asked. "All these choices and not one of them labeled."

"How's that the greatest, Jay?" Syrus replied.

"Yeah, there are a lot of nasty ones in there," Vivi added.

"Well, there's one good sandwich," Jaden said, "The golden eggwich that comes from the magical rooster who lays the golden egg!"

"Jaden, roosters don't lay eggs..." Syrus said.

"Not to mention golden ones." Vivi added.

"Still, it's worth going through all these just to get it! I heard those things are delicious!" Jaden said, sticking his hand into the bin and pulled out a sandwich. He tears open the packages and takes a bite of it and… "Yuck!"

"I take it wasn't the eggwich..." Vivi said, looking at the Slifer's disgusted face.

"Grilled tongue!" He whined as he dropped to his knees.

"That's the fifth week in a row that's happened!" Syrus said.

"Better a bad draw here than in a duel."

The Slifers turned to see Sora and Alexis, the latter holding up a non-eggwich in her hand.

"Hey Alexis and Sora." Syrus greeted.

"No luck either?" Vivi asked.

"Nope." Both said.

"It's true..." Everyone saw Miss Dorothy come up. "I just heard since the past five weeks, nobody has been able to draw the eggwich!"

Everyone gasped. "Really?"

"Well, at least no one I know has been able to draw it." Miss Dorothy replied. "Someone must be sneaking them out after hours."

"Wow, that thief must pretty good to draw those five weeks in a row." Syrus noted. That also made Jaden angry a little, scaring the little guy.

"I'm sorry," Dorothy said.

"Hey, don't be that way." Vivi consoled the storeowner. "It's the thief's fault, not yours."

"In fact, let's catch this thief!" Jaden declared.

"How we're going to do that?" Syrus asked.

"By going on a sandwich stakeout 24/7!" The HERO duelist said.

"Huh!?"

"Well, we better wait until the buildings close down for the night." Sora suggested. "The thief will most likely strike with everyone sleeping."

"Good idea." Alexis said. _'Maybe this eggwich thief will have a lead on where my brother is...'_

"Then, we better get ready for tonight." Vivi added.

"The shop closes around 8:00" Dorothy said. "You can stop by then."

"Sounds like a plan!" Jaden declared. "See ya at night!" He ran off.

"Wait up!" Syrus ran after him with Vivi.

Sora sighed before turning and heading to the Dorm.

"I'll see you later as well, Miss Dorothy." Alexis said, leaving after her fellow Obelisk.

"Bye!" The store owner left as she went into the back. She was completely unaware of another student, dropping from the ceiling and taking some sandwiches.

"I've think I got the perfect plan to lead Sora into a duel with me..." He said, before dashing off unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Zane was at the lighthouse, staring out at sea again and keeping quiet. He already met up with Alexis saying she had to stake out a thief, as he could have information on her big brother. The Kaiser was just enjoying the peace and quiet until...<p>

"Hey there Zane!" A voice called out from behind the lighthouse.

The top ranked Obelisk sighed. "You're late, Kenji."

The person came out from behind the lighthouse was also an Obelisk Blue duelist standing 5' 11". He was had white and almost ghostly pale skin, with shaggy black hair and silvery–white eyes. Also around his forehead was a blue bandana, blowing in the breeze.

"Actually, I was here 15 minutes ago." Kenji replied. "You just never looked _around_ the lighthouse."

"How you became an Obelisk; I'll never know..." Zane said, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Anyway... I plan on dueling that Sora girl tonight." Kenji said. "Her duel against Rena Morgans was something!" Kenji failed to notice how Zane had flinched at the name.

"Well when you do duel her, take it easy."

"Huh?" Kenji said, confused.

"She just got out of her cast a few days ago, so her arm is still a bit sore."

"Gotcha," Kenji said. "Well, it's about time to go wait for that eggwich thief." Kenji said about to take his leave.

"You should know not to freak out Alexis with that stunt you pulled." Zane warned.

"Relax, that's only if I run into Sora." The younger Obelisk said. "If Alexis is around her when it happens, sorry!" He leaves the lighthouse with quick-speed.

"I'll feel sorry if Alexis tries to kill him..." Zane muttered before turning back to look over the ocean.

* * *

><p>At the card shack, the gang hung out in Ms. Dorothy's office. Jaden and Syrus were playing a card game other than Duel Monsters for once with Chumley watching them. Vivi was watching Jaden and Syrus, and Alexis was reading a book on her latest history homework. And Sora was well just sitting there, eyes closed…But unknown to everyone, she was actually talking to her Duel Spirits within her mind.<p>

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" _Jupiter asked Sora.

_'Personally, I'm not sure. But we'll see.' _Sora thought.

"High card!" Jaden said, as he picked out a good card from Syrus's hand and put it in a pile.

"Picking cards, drawing cards, amazing." Syrus groaned.

"Why thank you!" Jaden said, feeling proud.

"So guys," Chumley said. "When this sandwich thief comes around, you think he'll have anything on him?"

"Chumley, the guy steals egg sandwiches not grilled cheese!" Jaden said. "Tell him, Alexis."

"It's true, Chum." She responded, not taking her eyes out of her book.

"Hey, what's 'Lex doing over there?" Jaden whispered to the rest of the gang.

'_I'm waiting for this thief to show up.'_ Alexis thought. _'Who knows; this guy could have something to with my brother and all the others...'_

"Who wants some stake out snacks?" Miss Dorothy came into the office with some pastries.

"Is it grilled cheese?" Chumley asked hopefully until he saw the tray. "Aww, what are those?"

"It looks tasty to me." Vivi said, referring to the tray. She saw that Sora had yet to acknowledge.

"Thanks," Miss Dorothy said. "These are my special stuff pastries with 3 flavors: strawberry, chocolate and lemon custard."

"Thanks, Miss Dorothy." Syrus thanked.

"Uh..." Chumley started.

Sora opened one eye, "Chumley, don't say grilled cheese." Chumley turned to Sora who was now getting to her feet.

"Where's the lemon…?" Vivi asked.

"It's right..."

"Wait a sec…" Jaden said. "How about we draw for which pastry we want? I'm looking to get strawberry!"

"You want to draw pastries like cards?" Chumley asked.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Vivi said.

"Go for it, Jaden." Alexis encouraged.

"Alright, wish me luck!" Jaden reached out for the nearest one and took a bite out of it. "Strawberry!"

"And on your first try!" Syrus added. "Way to go!"

"It's good to know I still got it!" The E-Hero duelist said.

"Stop bragging, Jay." Sora said as Vivi was reaching for one on the side and bit into it.

"Crud, I got chocolate!" She whined.

Everyone had a good laugh until they heard something knock over inside the shop.

"Looks like he's here..." Alexis whispered. "Hide!"

Miss Dorothy turned off the lights and hid behind a counter. Alexis and Vivi hid inside the lockers and the boys hid behind some shelves. More noises were made outside as everyone got out of hiding and peer through the one way window.

"It's the thief..." Jaden whispered. They saw the sliding doors being lifted up by someone with a lot of muscles, and having little difficulty doing that.

"He's an animal!" Syrus whispers as the person crawls under the door and goes over to the sandwich bin.

"Let's get him!" Vivi said as they opened the door and cut on the lights.

"Drop the eggwich you thief!" Jaden said to the guy. He was very muscular and only wearing torn up khakis and had long black hair.

They guy let out a Tarzan yell and then rolled out the shack with the sandwich bin, breaking the door.

"Man, he's really been hitting the gym to do that!" Vivi said.

"Talk later; we need to catch that guy!" Sora added. "Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Miss Dorothy follow his trail, while Alexis, Vivi and I head to the school entrance to cut him off."

"Right!" Everyone said.

* * *

><p>The girls went to the entrance and then looked around.<p>

They looked around but saw nothing.

Suddenly, Alexis heard someone speeding in front of them. "Was that him?"

Vivi gasped, "I think so! Look!"

The Obelisks looked to see a wrapper on the ground. Sora narrowed her eyes…

"Then he ran to the left! Let's go!" Alexis said and Sora sprinted ahead with her two friends hurrying to catch up to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Tarzan guy was climbing up a waterfall to escape the Slifers after almost running into them. By the time they caught up he was halfway up the falls.<p>

"Who is this dude?" Jaden wondered.

"DAMON!" The wild man stopped as the Slifers turned to see Miss Dorothy finally catching up.

"You know him?" Jaden asked.

"Take your time to answer," Chumley said, catching his breath. "I need to rest."

"Yes, I know him!" She said, looking up at the wild man. "And he knows better than stealing!" The wild man slipped off the waterfall and fell into the water. Once he popped out of the water, Miss Dorothy got a good look at him. "Wow, you've changed!"

"Yes I change, I change for better!" Damon said, in gruff voice.

"Not your grammar." Chumley muttered.

"Miss Dorothy, how do you know him?" Jaden asked the store owner.

"From school; he used to be an Obelisk Blue." She replied.

"Boy, they had a chill dress code back then, huh?" Jaden said, about the guy's attire.

"No, he was different the last year." She replied. "Then one day, he just vanished. Damon always visited me at the card shack, especially on sandwich days. But he always was bad in drawing the right one."

"Are you sure he's the same person?" Syrus asked. "This guy always gets the good ones."

Damon laughed. "Not same person, I new person now. I live in the nature, I hone my skills." He said.

"Why'd ya leave?" Jaden asked.

"When I Obelisk, I test good but have difficulty drawing right cards." He replied. "My draw ruin me each time! I do everything to work hard but nothing! But as I watch nature, like waves crashing back and forth. Then, hit me!"

"You want me to hit you?" Jaden asked.

"No! IT hit me!" Damon corrected. "Just like I know what come next in wave, I realize I know what come next in cards! Must simply be in tune with nature! This why I train with nature, to learn, to be at one with nature, to be at one with the draw! I get very good, but one way to be sure I take eggwiches. This why I take them these past weeks, not because I thief!" He starts to cry.

"We understand." Dorothy said, feeling sympathetic.

"I don't." Jaden stated. "Don't get me wrong, I know you're legit with the eggwiches but I like those eggwiches as much as the next guy so let's duel! If I win, you stop swiping them. If you win, they're all yours!"

Damon smiled. "Fine, but I expert drawer! There no way you can beat me!"

"Hey, I'm no slouch either!" Jaden replied.

"It's true." Syrus said.

"Best I know." Chumley added.

"It on!" Damon said, reaching behind a rock to grab his Duel Disk. Jaden had his already as they both turned them on.

* * *

><p>Sora, Vivi and Alexis were walking into another part of the woods looking for their thief. As they looked into an open part of it, they stopped looking.<p>

"Looks like he gave us the slip." Sora muttered with annoyance.

"Aw man, I was so sure that we'd catch him!" Vivi whined. "What a waste!"

"Let's just hope Jaden and the others found him." Alexis added.

"Yeah, let's head back to the school." Sora said. As they were about to turn around...

"Hello, young friends!" A voice called out, seemingly coming from all sides. Everyone tensed up a bit, as they looked around.

"Huh!?" Vivi said.

"Looks like you've finally caught up with me!" The voice said. "I was wondering if I had to come back to get you."

"I don't like this..." Alexis muttered, staying cautious.

"Alright, where are you!" Sora shot back to the forest looking to her sides.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right in front of you!" The voice replied. Sora looked to the front, but still saw nothing. "Try looking up, dude..." Sora and the girls looked up to see an almost ghostly paled-skinned person wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer and bandana, standing upside down from a tree branch. "Hi!"

"Holy shit!" Sora cursed to herself while…

"AAAAHHH!" Alexis and Vivi screamed and fell on their butts.

Unknown to her, Sora's eyes flashed red, with dragon slits. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Hehe sorry!" The guy said. "I was just hanging around and had to stop you from leaving!"

"Kenji..." The two Dragon duelists turned to the Queen of Obelisk as she stood up.

"Oh... h-hey Alexis!" The male Obelisk said, nervously.

"You know this guy?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah; he's a first year Obelisk like Chazz was, even went to the same prep school." Alexis replied. "And I told him not to scare me like that again!" Kenji cringed a bit, still staying upside down.

"How _are_ you standing like that anyway?" Sora asked. "I've read about Ninjas but never actually read about _this_."

"Ah, that is an ancient Ninja secret..." Kenji replied in a sage-like tone.

"He's probably using wires or magnets like the movies." Vivi said in an unimpressed tone.

"GAH!" That resulted in Kenji falling off the branch in a weird anime style fall. He got up looking ticked off. "I'm NOT using anything to stay up like that!"

"Sure, whatever..." Vivi said.

"Alright, alright..." Alexis jumped in before things got hectic. "It looks like the guy we ran into was you, Kenji. But since you don't look anything like the eggwich thief, we can leave you alone."

Sora narrowed her eyes, "Why _did_ you lure us away from the real thief anyway?"

"For two reasons: one, your Slifer Red friends already caught up to the guy." Kenji explained. "And two..." He pulled out a Duel Disk out of nowhere and pointed at the dark red–haired duelist. "... I want to duel you!"

"What for?" Alexis asked.

"I saw about her duel with Rena Morgans."

"C–Can you please not mention that name…" Sora whispered turning her head.

"Sorry!" Kenji said. "But anyway, I was impressed on how you uh won the duel."

"You were?" Sora asked.

"Anyway, seeing her monsters in action; I figure I duel her, too." Kenji finished his explanation. "That's why I left the sandwich wrapper to get you to follow me."

"That explains it... wait, you're not..."

"No, I'm not one of those elitists looking to knock you down of a 'super-imposed ego' for beating other Obelisks." Kenji said. "Just looking for a friendly duel."

Sora smirked. "Alright then, I'm game!" Sora held up her bracelet and it lit up and then the dragon–wing emerged.

"Whoa, that is some Duel Disk!" Kenji commented.

"Thanks," Sora said. "I would tell you where I got it, but I'm not supposed to tell anyone!" She smiled.

"No worries. I understand."

She inserted her Deck into the Deck slot. "Let's go!"

"Gladly!" He unbuttoned the blazer, showing a black shirt underneath. He slipped his left arm out of the blazer's sleeve and flexed it before strapping on his Duel Disk and inserting his shuffled Deck.

* * *

><p>"DUEL!" Damon and Jaden shouted.<p>

**Damon:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Time to throw down..." Jaden drew his sixth card, "Sweet! I summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!" He declared as his feathered green hero made his entrance. (3/1000/1000)

Next, he inserted a card into the first slot, of the Spell/Trap zone. "I'll throw down a face–down and end my turn!"

"Just as tree sways to and fro, I know what will come," Damon drew his card and chuckled at what he saw, "The Nature has taught me well. I play card face–down, then I play card I just drew, Drawler!"

Damon let out a Tarzan yell as a huge golem-looking monster appeared huge wheels underneath its limbs. (3/?/?)

"Now, for every card in my hand that I return to Deck, Drawler gain 500 ATK and DEF," he held up his entire hand, "I have four cards, and I return them all!" Drawler felt empowered by the returned cards, glowing.

**Drawler, ATK: ? – 2000; DEF: ? – 2000**

"Aw man...that Drawler's Decked out." Syrus moaned.

"Drawler, attack Avian with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon commanded. His stone monster growled and immediately ran over Avian with its huge presses, completely flattening the Hero like a how you see a cartoon after being flattened.

**Damon:** 4000

**Jaden:** 3000

Jaden looked down at his Deck to see that his card didn't go to where it was supposed to go, it went to the bottom of his Deck, "What the...?"

"When monster in attack mode get beat by Drawler, he no go to Graveyard, he go to bottom of Deck," Damon explained, "So you won't be able to use long time. My turn end."

"Nice move," Jaden complimented as he drew and looked at his new card, "I activate Polymerization!" he held up the Magic card, "Now, I fuse Elemental HERO Burstinatrix and Elemental HERO Clayman from my hand to summon the Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster in defense mode!" The feminine fusion hero appeared, blocking with her red shield and aiming her cannon at Damon.

"In defense mode?" Damon echoed.

Jaden nodded, "Yep. But if I take her ATK, and split them in half, I can attack you directly! Rampart Barrage!"

Damon let out another Tarzan yell but it was cut short as cough as the missiles crashed in the ground in front of him, knocking off a quarter amount of Life Points.

**Damon:** 3000

**Jaden:** 3000

'_He draw good card for man who wear shirt and have haircut,'_ Damon thought, looking at Jaden, '_But he no match for way of nature!'_

As Damon rose to his feet, Jaden looked straight at him '_...This guy's got a weird look in his eyes. Well, weirder...'_

"I activate Trap!" Damon paused as his face–down card was raised, "Miracle Draw! This how work. Before I take card from Deck, I announce what card I think I draw, and if I right, you take 1000 points of damage. If _I_ wrong, I take damage."

Syrus blinked, "So he's just guessing what card he's gonna draw?" He asked, unsure if he heard right.

"I guess..." Chumley replied, uncertain himself.

"You think I won't guess right?" Damon asked Jaden.

Jaden shrugged, "You might..."

"No _might_! The snow no might melt, it _will_ melt!" Damon closed his eyes for a few moments, a look of intense concentration on his face. After a short time, Damon's eyes shot wide open, "Card will be Card Loan!" He declared, drawing his card.

He held up the card to show them all that it _was _Card Load.

"No way!" Syrus stared at him. "He guessed right!?"

"This guy's weirding me out," Chumley commented.

"Now, thanks to Miracle Draw, you lose 1000 Life Points," Damon told Jaden, smiling.

**Damon:** 3000

**Jaden:** 2000

Jaden grunted at the loss, but he didn't say anything to it.

Damon inserted the card he just drew into a slot, "Next, I activate the effect of Card Loan. You gain 1000 Life Points and I lose 1000 Life Points, but I get to draw one card from Deck," he paused and drew, "But at end of turn, I return card to my Deck."

**Damon:** 2000

**Jaden:** 3000

"All that to make a draw?" Chumley asked, unsure of the move.

Damon looked at his card, "I like!" he inserted the card into a slot, "I activate Dropper, a Spell card. Now _you _draw card," he looked at Jaden, "and I guess. If I'm right, all cards in your Hand and Field go back to your Deck!"

Jaden drew his card and held it up, the back of it to Damon.

The wild man closed his eyes again and for a short time, he stood there in silence.

"He can't do this again," Syrus said.

Damon opened his eyes, "De-Fusion!" He called out.

Jaden looked at the card and laughed, "Well waddya know? You're right again!" He turned the card over and everyone gasped, seeing the card _was_ De-Fusion. He took all the cards in his Hand and the Rampart Blaster and placed them back into the rightful place, then shuffled his Deck.

Syrus shook his head as he saw that Jaden was now completely defenseless, "This is gonna hurt..."

"Drawler, attack with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon ordered.

Drawler rushed at Jaden, but instead of flattening him, it went through him.

**Damon:** 2000

**Jaden:** 1000

Damon took Card Loan from his Field and placed it back into his Deck, "I end my turn."

"Then here's mine," Jaden drew his card, "I'll summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode and end my turn!" The black, metal dog came and blocked with his head. (3/800/1200)

"Not lishius...," Chumley looked on at the Field, "With Miracle Draw still out on the Field, all Damon has to do is guess the right card again, and it's goodbye eggwiches..."

"Is it over yet?"

Everyone turned to Miss Dorothy, who they had completely forgotten about until now. Syrus shook his head, "No, it's not over..."

_'This it. Just as I know leaves wilt and grow, I know I can pick my next draw...' _Damon thought, looking at Jaden and his beast, '_With Wroughtweiler in defense mode, there is only one card that can help me. With it, I can crush Wroughtweiler...can crush Jaden!'_ He closed his eyes and concentrated '_Shield Crush...Shield Crush...give me Shield Crush!'_

"My next draw will be Shield Crush!" Damon declared and drew his card. He looked at it and his face turned to that of shock, it was the monster Doron! "Oh no!"

"He got it wrong?" Chumley couldn't believe it as Damon grunted from the damage he took.

**Damon:** 1000

**Jaden:** 1000

"I summon Doron in attack mode!" Damon placed a card on the disk and a strange figure appeared on the Field next to Drawler. It sort of looked like a blackened mummy. (2/900/500)

Jaden smiled slightly at the scene.

Damon growled, "So I guess wrong, it no matter! I still beat you, just wait and see," He looked at his huge stone dozer monster, "Drawler, attack Wroughtweiler with Stone Roll Wrecker!"

Once again, in a matter of moments, Drawler ran over and flattened Wroughtweiler like something from a cartoon.

As his monster was destroyed, Jaden reached down to his graveyard slot where two cards appeared, "Thanks to Wrought's effect, I can bring Burstinatrix and Polymerization from my Graveyard and add them to my hand!"

"Fine, but I not done yet," Damon declared as he waved his arm, "Doron attacks you! Mad Dash Stinger!"

Three transparent clones of Doron ran out of the actual monster and surrounded Jaden, each one punching him multiple times. Jaden winced at the loss of points.

**Damon:** 1000

**Jaden:** 100

"Jaden!" Syrus cried, "Hang on!"

Miss Dorothy looked at the boys, "Is it over now?"

"No." Chumley replied.

"I end turn," Damon smiled confidently, "And since you only have 100 Life Points, soon like the seasons end, I end you!"

"Ok, that's enough!" Damon's confident look disappeared at Jaden's snapping.

"All this nature stuff...that _terrible _fake voice," Jaden shook his head.

"Fake voice?!"

Jaden looked at him, "Damon, you only spent _one_ year out here. It's not like you were actually raised out here by wolves or something..."

"Time to get real Damon; if drawing cards were as predictable as snow melting, you'd _never_ be wrong!" Jaden went on, "But you just did! Drawing is all about trusting your gut and being in tune with yourself. Even then," he shrugged, "There's no way you'd be always right. You're only human, Damon...even if you do get around swinging on vines!"

He held up his Deck, "That's what makes drawing so great, you never know what's gonna come next! You can only hope...like I'm hoping for a certain card right now!" He drew his card, "Well waddya know?" He glanced at Damon from behind the card, "You remember when you sent that first monster I had back to my Deck and said I'd never get it back? Well, because you made me shuffle my Deck, guess who's back on top?" he turned the card over to reveal it was Avian.

"So what? I can just use Drawler to destroy him again!" Damon shot back.

Jaden shook his head, "Not this time! I play the Spell card Polymerization to fuse my returned Burstinatrix and my Avian in order to summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Jaden's headliner fusion monster appeared. (6/2100/1200)

"Flame Wingman, attack Drawler with Infernal Rage!" Jaden ordered his Hero.

Wingman fired off a stream of flames from its dragonhead arm and burned Drawler right off the Field in a wall of fire.

**Damon:** 900

**Jaden:** 100

"So what?" Damon looked through the smoke of his destroyed monster, "I still standing!"

"Not for long!" Jaden smiled, "I activate Flame Wingman's superpower. He can now attack you directly with the ATK of your destroyed monster as damage. That brings you down to..."

**Damon:** 0

**Jaden:** 100

* * *

><p>"Zero!"<p>

Damon fell to his knees, "I...lose...?" He pounded the dirt and he even reverted his voice back to normal, "I can't believe I lost! I trained out here for a whole year!"

Jaden walked up to him, "Hey, you're speaking like a real human being again!"

"Huh? I uh...no get...what you..."

The Slifer sighed and shook his head, "its ok Damon. Look, just be yourself ok?"

Damon looked up at Jaden, "You mean it? Because I could really use a shower and a haircut..."

Miss Dorothy walked over and knelt in front of him, "And a shirt," she added, near tears.

She wasn't the only one. Damon was on the verge of crying. He quickly rubbed his eyes, "Well...I was thinking. All that vine-swinging really got my body ripped so..."

"Damon, a shirt...!" Miss Dorothy repeated.

"Okay..." Damon said as he and Miss Dorothy hugged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with the girls…<p>

"Before we begin, I have one request..." Kenji said, turning on his Duel Disk.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Let's make this an 8000 point duel." The Obelisk said. "Let's us both feel out our Decks more."

Sora shrugged.

"Uh." Kenji said unsure what to say.

"When she does that, she means, its fine with her." Vivi called.

"Oh OK! Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"DUEL!" Both players declared as they drew their opening hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Kenji:<strong> 8000

**Sora:** 8000

"I'll start!" Kenji said, drawing his sixth card. "I'll summon Ninja Commander Ikusa in attack mode!" A Ninja in dark green armor, katana and a black mouth mask appeared in a puff of smoke. (3/700/700)

_'A Ninja Deck, huh?' _Sora thought.

Sora heard Pluto chuckle in her mind.

_"This outta be fun." _The Dragon of Pluto said.

_'Indeed Pluto.' _Sora thought. _'But, you won't be in the duel, remember…?'_

_"Drat." _Pluto said before vanishing back into the deep of Sora's mind.

"Wow so you use Ninjas." Vivi said.

"Yeah, especially after my Ninja's Special Ability: Multiplicity!" Kenji declared as the Ninja made a few hand signs before another Ninja seemingly split off from the other. This Ninja was clad in black with a katana as well. (3/400/400)

"As long as my Ninja Commander's in attack mode, I can summon a Ninja Soldier Katana as well, but I'll have the soldier in defense mode. And finally, I'll set two cards face–down to end my turn." A couple of face–down cards appeared behind the Commander.

Sora drew her card in silent.

"Wow. You don't talk much do you?" Kenji asked.

Sora merely shrugged.

"She does…when she wants to anyway." Vivi said.

Sora gave Vivi a look who just stuck her tongue at her in return. The dark red–haired girl just rolled her blue eyes. "I'll start this duel off by summoning by Decoy Dragon in defense mode!" The small blue dragon appeared. (2/300/200)

"And now I activate the effect of Ember Dragon from my Hand!" Sora held up a card. "Since I control a Dragon–Type, I'm allowed to Special Summon this guy! Let's Go, Ember Dragon!"

"Ember Dragon?" Kenji echoed as a pillar of fire appeared in front of Sora. The fire then began to transform into a serpentine dragon but the crazy thing was that it was completely in gulped in flames, white and blue flames. (5/2100/1200)

"Wow a Level 5 already." Kenji said.

Sora pointed her hand at the Ninja. "Ember, attack with Blue Ember…" She said in a soft voice.

The dragon of flames roared and unleashed a blue flame which hit the Ninja and smoke covered the Field.

"A bit much don't you think?" Kenji asked. "Too bad it was all in vain!" When the smoke cleared, the Ninja Commander was still standing!"

Sora remained emotionless while Alexis and Vivi were surprised. "How did he survive?"

"When your monster attacked, I activated my Ninjustu Art of Decoy Trap." The card that was face–down revealed a tree monster in Ninja clothing taking the hit for a retreating Ninja. "When it's activated, I select a Ninja on the Field so I can stop it from being destroyed in battle!"

"That may be the case," Vivi said. "But you still take damage!"

"…" Sora looked through her Hand… "I end my turn with four face–downs." She concluded emptying out her Hand. "But since it's my End Phase, I get to activate Ember Dragon's second Ability. By sending to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to summon his evolved form! The King of Flames himself, Volcano Dragon!"

Ember vanished into a red orb and then began to glow brightly. The orb suddenly turned transformed into a volcano and then morphed into a dragon! (8/3000/1000)

The mighty dragon gave a loud roar causing the Ninjas to take a step back. The drago the knelt down, into defense mode.

Kenji's eyes bugged out. "3000 ATK!"

"Oh yeah!" Vivi cheered. "Watch out Kenji, Volcano happens to be one of her_ best_ monsters in her Deck and with an awesome ability too!"

**Kenji:** 6600

**Sora:** 8000

"Okay, my move!" Kenji drew. "With Ikusa's ability I summon another Ninja Solder to the Field!" An identical black-clad Ninja appeared next to the commander. (3/400/400)

"But I'll sacrifice him, to summon my Ninja Master Shogun!" The Ninja Soldier vanished as three scrolls appeared in its place. They all unraveled and exploded creating red sparkles covering another Ninja wearing colorful Japanese ceremonial robes and a red Kabuki mask (5/1600/1600)

"You know, those colors are a bit bright for a Ninja." Vivi noted.

"Well, it's a good thing his special ability makes up for the looks." Kenji said. "It lets me summon two more Ninjas that are Level four or below from the Deck." The Ninja duelist reached for his Deck and search through it. _'I'm all set... After this, I'll bring my real Ninjas!' _"I bring out my Ninja Commando Kabuki and my final Ninja Soldier Katana!" From the forest, two more Ninjas jumped through the trees and hopped down next to the Ninja Master. One was the Ninja soldier and the other was a white armored Ninja with black pants. (3/400/400), (3/700/700)

"Finally, when Kabuki's summoned in any way I can summon any Ninja monster from my hand or Deck, like my White Ninja!" In a flash, and summoned a Ninja wearing an all-white outfit. (4/1500/800)

"He has five monsters on the Field already!?" Alexis asked, shocked.

"No way!" Vivi shouted while Sora remained silent, even though she too was shocked.

"Way! Time for all my Ninjas to attack! Shogun, attack with Flame Art Ninjutsu!" The Ninja Master made a few hand signs before blowing out flames from his mouth and towards the defending Volcano Dragon.

"I activate my Counter Trap, Volcanic Burst!"

Sora's face–down flipped up to reveal Volcano Dragon unleashing lava.

"This card can only be activated when Volcano is destroyed in battle. Now your monsters lose 800 ATK! 100x his Level, which is 8!"

"Ahh!" Kenji exclaimed as the Spirit of Volcano appeared and unleashed lava on the Ninjas.

**Ninja Master Shogun, ATK: 1600–800**

**White Ninja, ATK: 1500–700**

**Ninja Commando Kabuki, ATK: 700–0**

**Ninja Commander Ikusa, ATK: 700–0**

**Ninja Soldier Katana, ATK: 400–0**

"What the!" Kenji exclaimed in shock seeing his Ninja's powers get lower. "My Shogun and White Ninja still have more ATK if you have forgotten."

Sora shrugged. "They won't be able to attack anyway."

"Huh?" Kenji asked. _'This girl is FULL of surprises!'_

"I activate my Trap," Sora's face–down second from her right flipped to reveal a barrier surrounding Metal Dragon. "Dragon Barrier, you could say this is Dragon version of Negate Attack. So yeah."

The Ninjas froze and then jumped back to Kenji's side.

"I'm impressed Sora," Kenji said.

Sora looked at Kenji with a weird look.

"But I'm not quite finished yet!" Kenji studied his Hand before selecting another card. "I activate my Field Spell, The Hidden Ninja Village!" Kenji stated, inserting the Field Spell into the opened slot. The landscape didn't change anything around the Field, rather behind the Ninja duelist. A wooden gate was right behind him and beyond that bustling village! "Your turn."

"He's thinning out the Deck, so he can get better draws." Vivi noted as she saw that most of Kenji's monsters were summoned from the Deck rather than the hand.

Sora silently drew her card. It was Crimson Dragon. _'This will do…_'

"I summon Crimson Dragon in defense mode," Sora's dragon of red thunder appeared. (4/2000/1800)

Then she pressed a button on her Duel Disk. The far right face–down flipped up. "I activate my favorite Trap card known as Dragon Rage! Now I destroy Decoy, sorry buddy, to destroy all Monsters on the Field and we take damage equal to the combined total of their ATK!"

"Say what!" Kenji exclaimed as a large dragon suddenly appeared between the duelists and then blasted the monsters with a blue energy ball and hit all the monsters.

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 6000

"My Trap activates so my Ninja is save!" Kenji said as Ikusa remained on the Field.

"Wow, she managed to destroy almost all of Kenji's monsters!" Alexis said.

"Well then, I'll just activate my face–down," Sora's face–down on the far left flipped up. "I activate the Spell card, Crystal Evolution!"

The Spell card showed a small white serpentine dragon with a jewel–like crown on its head glowing a bright white–gold. Behind it was a white serpentine dragon with moonstones along its body and behind it was a large crystal white bipedal dragon with crystal–like shards, spikes along its tail, trident–shaped tail, and two blade–like wings.

"Crystal Evolution?" Kenji questioned.

But the only answer he got was Sora taking her Deck out and taking three cards out…

"I remove from play my Jewel Dragon and Moonstone Dragon to summon, Crystal Dragon!"

"Who?" The Obelisks asked while Vivi's eyes widen in shock.

_'She's summoning _her_ now?! I thought she would have summoned Jewel first.'_

Two spirits appeared before Sora before shattering and being replaced with a large crystal white bipedal dragon with crystal–like shards, spikes along its tail, trident–shaped tail, and two blade–like wings. (8/3000/2500)

"My Field Spell's effect activates!" Kenji exclaimed. "During damage calculation only, your monsters lose 500 ATK when attacking a Ninja monster! Plus, my decoy trap keeps him in play!"

"That would be the case if I was attacking!"

"Huh?"

"Since I summoned Crystal Dragon through Crystal Evolution, I cannot attack with her. So you're safe for now." Sora said. "Before I end my turn, I activate my third face–down, Jar of Greed! So I draw 1 card!" Sora drew the card and then frowned. _'This can't help at all. I don't have the right Dragon._' "I end my turn."

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 6000

"My move!" Kenji drew and nodded. "Now, you'll see some of my greater Ninjas!"

"Greater Ninjas?"

"That's right; I commend you on knock my Life Points to 5100, but the real fun's about to begin!" Kenji revealed his other face–down card, showing a Ninja Soldier Katana standing up straight with a hand sign and their shadow slowly rising out of the ground beside the Ninja. "I reveal my Shadow Clone Spell card, letting me summon a Ninja with an equal Level than one of my Ninja on the Field."

"Well, he has a Level 3 monster on the Field..." Alexis noted.

"And, I get this one from the Deck as well!" Kenji searched his Deck. "And here's one of my favorite Ninja girls: Ninja Kisaragi in defense mode!" Ikusa performed a hand sign that caused his shadow to spread to another monster zone. From it, a young Ninja girl wearing a navy blue tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing the midriff. She also wore khaki shorts folded back over a blue belted hip-pack, resting across her right hip and a blue and white bandanna. The Ninja girl waved cheerfully as she went into a defensive stance, ready to throw something. (3/500/2000)

"Those are some high DEF." Sora commented.

"If you think she's impressive, how about the Strike Ninja!" Kenji summoned another Ninja, well known mostly from the Dungeon Dice Monsters games. This Ninja wore a black Ninja suit with gold wrist, knee caps, and mask. (4/1700/1200)

"Also I equip Kisaragi with Giant Shuriken!" A large, four-point shuriken flew out from the sky at the Ninja question, but she caught it without effort.

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 6000

"Now, Kisaragi will attack!" The female Ninja grinned as she gripped the shuriken.

"She can attack in defense mode?" Sora asked.

"That's right and with the Giant Shuriken she can bypass your monsters to attack you directly!" Kenji added as he turned to his Ninja girl. "Have fun!" Kisaragi leapt into action and threw the giant shuriken at Sora, as she braced herself. But the weapon landed in front of her.

"Huh?" Sora asked. "Aah!" She then felt a chop to her neck, as kneeled.

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 6000

"And here's the best part is I get a new card!" Kenji said. "Like your Thornado Armor Equip card!"

"What?" Sora looked at her Hand, noticed that her sole card was gone! "You took that from me!"

"Correct!" Kenji said. "When Kisaragi does damage to you, she steals one card from your hand and adds it to mine; granted I can't do anything with it now, but there's always a use for it. I'll end my turn for now by placing another face–down."

"Kenji's starting to get Field control." Alexis noted.

"True, but with Crystal Dragon and her effects, Sora has a good change of countering it."

"Alright, time to step it up." Sora said as she drew. She smirked. "Oh this is perfect!"

"What?" Kenji asked.

"But first I activate the Spell, Advanced Draw! So I send Crystal Dragon the Graveyard to draw 2 new cards!" Crystal gave a loud roar as she vanished from the Field and Sora drew two new cards.

"Excellent." She said. "I activate my final face–down, Blue Dragon Calling!" Sora's sole face–down lipped up to show a black dragon with blue eyes. "Now by giving up 2000 Life Points,"

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 4000

"I'm allowed to Special Summon my favorite monster!"

"Favorite Monster?" Kenji asked.

"Come forth, Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon!"

Kenji's eyes bugged out. "Blue–Eyes What?!"

A pillar of dark energy appeared in front of Sora causing a strong breeze to kick up. And then appearing next to her was a darkened version of the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The dragon gave a mighty roar. (8/3000/2500)

"A DARK BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON?!" Kenji exclaimed in shock.

"Kenji, meet Sora's best and favorite monster!" Vivi shouted form the sidelines.

"Now I play my last card in my Hand, Card of Sanctity! So we both draw till we have 6 each!"

Both players drew.

"Blue–Eyes attack, Strike Ninja with Black Lightning!" The dragon roared and obeyed and unleashed a darkened version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack.

"Reveal Spirit Barrier!" Kenji's face–down created a barrier between the Ninja's and the Dragon's attack. "Now, I can stop damage as long as monsters are out and Ikusa is the perfect defense!"

"Dangit," Sora grumbled. "I Normal Summon Frost Dragon in defense mode," Appearing next to her Blue–Eyes was a large white dragon standing on its back legs and a large pair of ice–like wings. The large dragon roared, causing white fire to burst from its mouth. (4/1800/1600)

"And with Frost's effect, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Dragon–Type from my Hand, and I chose Light Dragon!"

Appearing next to Frost Dragon was a large serpentine dragon with gold spikes along its back and two sets of wings and its dark eyes shining down on the Ninjas. (6/1700/1000)

"And I end my turn,"

"Cool!" Kenji drew. "I'll sacrifice Ikusa to summon another Ninja!" Ikusa vanished from the Field.

"Why'd he do that?" Alexis said. "He had a perfect defense going on!"

"I summon Ninja Hattori to the Field!" From the sky, Hattori drop to the Field and stood up with his arms crossed. He wore a black Ninja garb with silver shoulder guards, arm guards and shin guards. He also had a red cape and a katana strapped to his back. (6/2100/1700)

"And I equip him with Fuhma Shuriken giving him 700 ATK!" Hattori reached into his cape and pulled out some shuriken with an unknown kanji on them.

**Ninja Hattori, ATK: 2100–2800**

"Attack Frost Dragon with Stealth Slash Strike!"

The new Ninja unsheathed his sword and swiftly ran over staring Sora in the eyes, spooking her a bit. Slowly, Hattori sheathed his sword; once it was all the way in, Frost Dragon exploded in pixels.

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 3000

"Now since Hattori successfully destroyed a monster this turn, I get to attack another monster this turn!" Kenji stated. "Attack Light Dragon!"

Another split second later, Light Dragon was destroyed as Hattori rushed through him and returned to Kenji's side.

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 1900

"Sora!" Alexis and Vivi cried in shock.

"I activate the Quick–Play Spell Draco Shock!" The Quick–Play Spell showed a dragon being slashed by a knight. "This can be activated when a Dragon–Type is destroyed on my side of the Field, now the attacking monster is destroyed!"

Frost Dragon's spirit came out of the graveyard and charged the Ninja.

"Fine, once Fuhma Shuriken's destroyed from the Field, you lose an additional 700 Life Points!" Kenji grinned as Hattori threw the shuriken at Sora's Duel Disk before Frost Dragon's spirit it took him down.

**Kenji:** 5100

**Sora:** 1200

"I can't believe Kenji got Sora's Life Points down to 1200 already!" Vivi exclaimed.

"I knew Kenji was good, but to make a huge comeback like that..." Alexis added, impressed by the Ninja duelist's skills.

Despite her Life Points down to 1200, Sora couldn't help but laugh.

Vivi looked at her with a strange look. "Uh Sora?"

"Finally! Not some snotty Obelisk who likes to duel! And is not trying to flirt with me!"

"Uh…" Kenji trailed.

"Sorry, its just that most Obelisk Boys are _always_ trying to flirt with me. Gets annoying…" Sora muttered the last part.

"Ah gotcha! Though you gotta admit, you are nice looking." Kenji said. "But I'm not into!" He quickly said seeing Alexis glare.

Sora giggled. "Do you end?"

"Yep!" Kenji said.

"Alright, let's see what I can dish out." Sora drew her card and smiled. "I think it's time for a change in scenery."

"What?" Kenji said.

"I activate _my_ Field Spell, Dragon Empire!"

"Dragon What?" Kenji said, but he got his answer when his Ninja Village shattered and was replaced with a large field with millions of dragons flying around them.

"Whoa…"

Sora sighed. "I activate Dragon Empire's effect: by removing from play 1 Dragon-Type, I get to destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the Field."

"Wait what?!"

Sora took her Deck out and searched through it before choosing a card. "I remove from play Red–Eyes Wyvern to destroy Spirit Barrier!"

Spirit Barrier burst into pixels.

"Alright, now she can attack!"

"And now my Field Spell's Second effect Activates! I am now allowed to Special Summon a Level 4 DARK–Attribute Dragon from my Deck, so here's Dragon Knight Circe!" A dark purple humanoid dragon with black and orange appeared. The dragon also appeared female and held a halberd. (4/1500/2000)

"Hmm…I think we need to make ourselves in the same range…" Sora said as she pulled a card from her three–card–Hand. "I play the Spell Blue Spark!" Sora's Spell showed her Blue–Eyes attacking a player. "And with its effect, I'll have my Blue–Eyes attack ya directly, but you only get 1500 points of damage! Black Lightning!"

Kenji's eyes widen as her dragon unleashed its attack on him. He held up his Duel Disk as the black lightning hit it.

**Kenji:** 3600

**Sora:** 1200

"Since I never Normal Summoned this turn, I can. I summon my Windstorm Dragon in defense mode!"

Suddenly a tornado began to form on the field and within the tornado the Obelisks and Slifer saw glowing eyes, glowing green eyes! Then the thing inside the tornado opened its wings and burst out of the tornado causing it to burst. Hovering in front of Sora was a wingless bipedal light green dragon with dark green eyes, and a long tail with darker green spikes, though its wings looked like they were made out of air currents. (4/1800/1200)

"When Windstorm is summoned to the field," Sora continued. "You lose 500 Life Points. Windstorm do you thing!" The dragon nodded and then used its Hand to unleash a breeze at the Obelisk.

**Kenji:** 3100

**Sora:** 1200

"I end my turn." Sora said.

"I draw!" Kenji drew. "I activate Pot of Greed for two cards!" Kenji drew two more. "I summon Ninja Uchiha in attack mode!" Appearing on the Field was a young male Ninja, around 13 with raven-colored hair and black eyes. He wore white shorts, dark blue sandals and shirt. (4/1700/1200)

"Attack her Windstorm Dragon!" Uchiha did some hand signs and blew fire at the defending dragon.

"I end my turn after placing this face–down." Kenji stated.

"Kenji's lucky he's got the perfect defense set up." Alexis noted. "And with his monsters having 1700 ATK.

"True, but she has her Blue–Eyes out, though I'm not sure why she hasn't done anything else yet." Vivi said.

"My turn," Sora said. She drew her card and then frowned. _'This isn't good. I don't have anything that can help me.' _She then eyed one of the two cards. _'But_ that_ one can!' _

Kenji watched as Sora took one of her cards and inserted into her Spell & Trap zone. _'I wonder what she's going to do. Two cards in your Hand doesn't leave you with much.'_

"I activate the Continuous Spell card known as Sacred Protection." Sora's Spell card showed a protective barrier around a bunch of dragons.

"What does that do?" Kenji asked.

"Simple, I select 1 Dragon on my Field and that dragon can't be destroyed!"

"What?!"

"However, I still take the normal damage." Sora added. "But now, Blue–Eyes, attack Uchiha! Black Lightning Attack!"

But as her dragon got ready to unleash it's attack…

"Hold it! I activate my face–down, the Spell, Emergency Provisions!" Kenji flipped up the mystery card. "And I'll send my Decoy Trap to gain 1000 Life Points!" The Trap card disappeared in golden light and washed over Kenji just as the Black Lightning attack struck Uchiha and destroying him.

**Kenji:** 2800

**Sora:** 1200

Sora looked at her last card…

"I end my turn.

"I draw!" Kenji drew. "I play Card of Demise to draw up to five cards!" Kenji drew the full five having no other cards. "I place two cards face–down..." Two face–down cards appeared at Kenji's feet. "Next, I play Tribute to the Doomed, discarding one card to take out your Blue–Eyes!"

"Don't think so! I activate Sacred Protection's Effect!"

"Huh?" Kenji questioned.

"By sending the top card of my Deck to the Graveyard, I negate your Spell's effect!"

Tribute to the Doomed shattered.

"Dang!" Kenji said.

"I'll set this monster face–down, switch Strike Ninja to defense mode and end my turn." Kenji set a monster and switched Strike Ninja to defense mode.

"OK, here goes!" Sora said.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to see Jaden and Syrus running up ahead.

"Jaden, Syrus..." Vivi greeted.

"You catch the thief?" Alexis asked the Slifers.

"Oh yeah!" Jaden did a peace sign. "We'll be having eggwiches next week!"

"Great!" Alexis exclaimed. "So where is he?"

"With Dorothy and Chumley getting a haircut." Syrus replied.

"So what's going on with Sora and that Obelisk over there?" Jaden asked.

"The other Obelisk is named Kenji and he wanted to duel Sora after seeing her duel against _her_." Vivi said.

The two Slifers nodded understanding who the '_her'_ was. After what happened, everyone agreed to never speak of the duel or name again.

"With that dragon of hers, she might win!" Jaden said.

"Let's see..." Alexis said as everyone went back to the duel.

"I play the Spell card known as Dragonic Draw!" Sora's Spell had a picture of a dragon with six card behind it. "This can **only** be activated if I have no cards in my Hand, which I do, so I'm allowed to draw 6 new cards!"

Sora drew her cards and gave a scary smile. "Blue–Eyes, attack Strike Ninja!" Her dragon obeyed and Strike Ninja vanished in a blast of black lightning.

"I play Pot of Greed to Draw 2 more cards!" Sora drew.

She smiled again, "I summon Stealth Dragon in attack mode!" A small dragon in ninja attire appeared. (1/500/300)

"A ninja themed dragon?" Kenji asked.

"Somewhat, but now he'll attack your directly!"

"Wait, what?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Stealth Dragon can attack you directly if I have a Dragon–Type on the Field, more specifically another DARK Dragon."

Kenji's eyes widen in shock.

"Stealth, do you thing!"

The dragon suddenly vanished and then Kenji felt something go through him. When he looked behind him, he saw Stealth Dragon laughing at him.

"Hey!"

"On the sad side, when I do use his effect, he is automatically destroyed." Stealth Dragon burst into pixels.

"I switch Circe into attack mode and end my turn." Circe rose to her feet. 6

"Attack mode? Why switch her to attack mode?!" Vivi exclaimed in shock.

"My turn!" Kenji drew. "First, I reveal my Armed Ninja!" Kenji's face–down monster revealed to be a black clad Ninja with a blue mask and pads, carrying a staff. (1/300/300)

"Once revealed, I can destroy a Spell like your Sacred Protection!"

Sora remained silent as the Armed Ninja swiped her Spell.

"Next, I play Jar of Greed to draw a card." Kenji drew another card. "And I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke in Attack mode!" A Ninja clad in silver armor and a mask appeared with a green garb over it. (4/1800/1000)

"I now activate Ninja Crush!" The Spell showed a bunch of Ninjas throwing a bunch of kunai at a Red–Eyes B. Dragon.

Sora narrowed her eyes at the Card.

"With this, your Monster loses ATK equal to the combined ATK of my Ninjas! And I have 2100!"

"No!" Sora cried as an aura surrounded her dragon.

**Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon, ATK: 3000–900**

"Blue–Eyes!" Sora cried.

"Oh no Kenji's monster is able to destroy her Dragon!" Syrus cried.

"Now I activate my face–down..." A Trap card revealed an open scroll stamped with the kanji for "Forbidden" in red. "Forbidden Art: Resurrection!"

"Forbidden art?" Everyone else asked.

"Ninjas may have a lot of techniques and abilities, but resurrection takes nearly all your power to perform," Kenji stated. "It costs me my whole hand." The Ninja duelist sent his lone card to the grave. "And it lets me summon any Ninja monster in my grave."

"Well, who you got?" Sora asked.

"My ace!" Kenji shouted as a coffin with the kanji for "Forbidden" appeared. "Come out, Ninja Hayabusa!" The coffin opened and a figure jumped out of it and stood at the highest point of the forest in the moonlight. It was another black garb wearing Ninja, but he also had a blue aura around him. (7/2700/1900)

Sora's eyes widen. "This is it then." She looked up at her Dragon.

"This is the end..." Kenji stated. "Hayabusa! Attack!"

Hayabusa performed a high dive off trees. In one swift action, Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon was cut down followed by Sora's Life Points and she was left kneeling on the ground.

**Kenji:** 2800

**Sora:** 0

* * *

><p>"She lost!?" The spectators said as both duelists Duel Disk shut off and all holograms disappeared.<p>

But what happened next surprised everyone.

Sora was laughing.

"Uh Sora you ok?" Alexis asked.

"Heck ya!" Sora said as she stood her feet. Her bracelet lit up once more and the Duel Disk vanished. "Best duel I had in a LONG TIME!"

"Glad you had fun!" Kenji said walking over to the group. "See how much you get out of 8000 point duels?"

"Oh yeah, of course I did um…" Sora trailed off.

"Hey it's OK you don't have to say it. I understand." Kenji said.

Sora gave a sad smile. "At least my life wasn't on the line and there's no chance at me getting kicked out."

"That's true..." Syrus added.

"Anyway, guys awesome moves!" Jaden jumped in. "Wish I made it to the whole thing!"

"If Sora and I have another showdown, then you will!" Kenji said.

"It's getting late; we should get back to sleep since the whole eggwich thief is resolved." Alexis yawned.

"Hey, I could walk you to the dorms if you want." The Ninja duelist offered.

"No Ninja stuff..." Alexis warned. "We're just walking."

"Aww, we could get a lot faster hopping through trees!" Kenji whined.

"Kenji..."

"Okay, I'll walk..." Kenji gave in as he and Alexis were off. "Also, Sora ..."

"Yeah?" The Ra asked.

"You really got some skills!" Kenji praised. "Zane was right about you."

"Zane?" Sora said with a slight blush, luckily no one noticed.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"Later!" The Ninja ran off.

"Hey, get back here!" Alexis ran after him.

Sora stood there as the Slifers raced off to their dorm and off to bed. Knowing that Zane would still be at the docks, she headed there.

* * *

><p>Back at the lighthouse, Zane stood at the docks looking over the ocean.<p>

He heard footsteps and turned around to see Sora walking over.

"Sora."

"Hey Zane."

After her life threatening duel, Sora found herself hanging with Zane a lot.

"So I heard you dueled Kenji."

"Huh?" Sora looked up at the Kaiser in shock. "How did you know that?"

"I know, because Kenji told me himself."

"Oh…" Sora looked over the ocean, the wind blowing her hair. She pulled some of it out of her eyes.

"How'd it go?"

"It was fun, I lost," Zane looked at her with a look.

"Hey, I may have lost but losses help me learn more. And besides, it was actually fun to lose that duel. Nothing was in danger."

Zane couldn't help but give a chuckle at that and Sora giggled.

"Still, Kenji is an interesting guy. He wasn't like those other Obelisks, and ones that wanted to flirt with me." She muttered the last part, but Zane heard it.

"They what?"

Sora blushed. "Uh most guys that come face–to–face to me just talk to me because they want to flirt, that duel with Harrington made it the sixth boy…"

"Well, I guess they can't help it. You are pretty…" Zane suddenly blushed hearing the words come out of his mouth. Even Sora blushed.

Silence came between them.

"Uh, I'll walk you to the dorms." Zane said finally.

"Uh, sure…yeah…"

The two, standing like five feet from each other, silently walked to the dorms. As they left, they failed to notice a certain blue–haired female come out from behind the lighthouse. It was Shannon and she was grinning like crazy.

"Hehehe, seems like my big brother has a crush on a certain girl…"

* * *

><p>About a week later, Damon had returned to Duel Academy, in his former Obelisk uniform and his mane cut. He didn't do the Tarzan thing, or steal the eggwiches anymore, just as he promised. Now, he and Jaden were in the store, headed for the bin. They also saw Sora, Alexis and Vivi digging through the bin as well.<p>

"Did anyone draw the eggwich yet?" Jaden asked Miss Dorothy.

She shook her head smiling, "No one yet!"

Damon and Jaden smiled before reaching into the bin together. Only, it was in vain.

"I got it! I got the eggwich!"

Both of them looked up to see Alexis holding up a sandwich triumphantly, a large smile on her face.

"And it's mine now!" Kenji swooped in and took it. "Thanks!" And he ran out of the shack with Alexis hot on his trail, plus everyone laughing at the Obelisks.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the end! Woohoo! Another 10,000+ chapter! Thanks to The Azure Guardian for the created Ninja Cards of Kenji's. Also, my Kenji is not the same as The Azure Guardian's in Duelist of Dawn's story; I chose the name because it seems to fit with Ninjas. <strong>**The Azure Guardian, if I did something wrong with the Ninja cars, please let me know. ****Also people, don't forget to vote on my poll on a new GX story, one that is not a rewrite of the series!**

**Stealth Dragon  
><strong>Level: 1  
>Attribute: DARK<br>Type: Dragon  
>ATKDEF: 500/300  
>Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly when you control a DARK Dragon–Type.<p>

**Draco Shock  
><strong>Type: Quick–Play Spell  
>Effect: Activate only when Dragon–Type is destroyed on your side of the Field: The attacking Monster is destroyed.<p>

**Blue Spark  
><strong>Type: Normal Spell  
>Effect: Activate only when you have "Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon": it can attack your opponent directly, but the damage is halved.<p>

**Sacred Protection  
><strong>Type: Continuous Spell  
>Effect: Select 1 Dragon–Type on your Field, by sending the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard, you can negate the destruction of the selected Dragon.<p>

**Ninja Crush**  
>Type: Normal Spell<br>Effect: You opponents' Monsters' lose ATK equal to the combined ATK of all "Ninja" monsters you control.

**(The above cards were created by me. Creation rights go to me.)**

**Next Time – Yugi's Deck is going on tour at Duel Academy!**


	21. The King of Copy Cats

_Sorry for the LONG way folks! Anyway, here's the next chapter with the King of Copy Cats (LOL) now who will duel? Well, read to find out!_

_Disclaimer: SAME!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 19: The King of Copy Cats<em>

Another day at the card shack and everyone was storming the counter for some tickets. But it's not just any tickets; there were the tickets to see the dueling Deck of the legendary King of Games: Yugi Muto!

Currently, Syrus and Dimitri, a Ra Yellow, were in a duel to see who would get the last ticket. Bastion, Vivi, and Sora stood on the sidelines.

"Hey Bastion, Vivi, Sora!" The Obelisk, Ra and Slifer turned to see Jaden trying to get through the crowd to meet them.

"What's up?"

"Hey Bastion, what's going on?" he greeted, looking over the heads of the others, "Is it eggwich day again?"

Bastion shook his head smiling, "No, Jaden, just some lunch-time tussle…"

"Well, who's dueling?" Jaden asked. Jaden looked to the left and saw the Ra Yellow.

"Well on the left is Dimitri," Bastion answered.

"Never heard of him… And who's the other–" Jaden turned to the other side of the store to see… "_Syrus!_?"

Syrus turned at the sound of his name being called and saw the others, "Hey Jaden!" He waved back.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked, making his way out of the crowd.

"A high-stakes duel," Syrus explained before pointing to an assortment of posters on the wall above them, "Check it out!"

Jaden looked up at the wall to see all the posters had the picture of the greatest duelist of all. Yugi Moto, the King of Games himself!

"Yugi's Deck is going on tour, and its first stop is Duel Academy!" Syrus told them, "Isn't that the coolest?"

"Yeah it is!" Jaden stared longingly at the posters, a happy look on his face, "The original King of Games Deck…to see with my very own eyes!?"

"Yeah, and if I win this I get-," Syrus turned back to the Jaden noticed that he was still staring at the posters. He walked over and waved a hand in front of their faces, "Hello? Hey Jay…?" he looked at Jaden and groaned, "I knew this was gonna happen…"

Jaden slowly pushed away Syrus' hand, still looking at the poster, "Yugi's Deck, _here_! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history…all it's been through…"

Syrus nodded, looking back at the posters, "Yeah, think about it! It's the Deck he took to Duelist Kingdom, where he beat Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters!"

"Don't forget Battle City!" Jaden threw in, "Where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba…"

"And he also beat Marik, too!" Vivi added.

"I know and the way he used those Egyptian God Cards?" Syrus said. "Man, that was amazing. Of course, the Deck won't be on tour with the Egyptian Gods. But luckily all the classics from his Deck will still be there. Aw man, I can't wait," Syrus almost squealed in excitement as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "It'll be the biggest thing ever. We gotta go, we hafta go."

Jaden looked at his bouncy friend, "I'm with you Sy, so what are you doing dueling?" he asked, looking at his opponent, "Let's go get some tickets!"

"Jaden…" Miss Dorothy called out from behind the counter, "That's why Syrus is dueling. There's only one ticket left for the exhibit and whoever wins gets it!" She whipped out the ticket stub, "Can you imagine a better prize than that?"

"Uh yeah," Jaden eyed Syrus, "One with _two_ tickets…"

Syrus blinked, "Two? You wanna bring a third person, Jaden?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket, "I already got mine early on."

Jaden stared at his friend and a smile crept onto his face as it dawned on him, "You're dueling for _my_ ticket?"

"Of course!" Syrus walked back to his original place on the field, "I'm gonna win, too!"

"You're the best, Syrus!" Jaden cheered back on the field.

Syrus smiled at the words and turned his attention back to Dimitri.

"My turn!" Dimitri drew his card and smiled, "I play Heavy Storm! That, young scholar, will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the field!"

Jaden looked at Dimitri, a little thrown off. Something about his voice felt like something he had felt before, but he couldn't place it. "That sounds familiar," He commented.

"It should…" Jaden turned to see Bastion had made his way to their place in the crowd. "That's the move Crowler used on you, Jaden…"

"Huh…" Jaden turned back to the duel, "Talk about a coincidence…"

Dimitri's smile widened as two ugly golden Fiendish tokens appeared in a fog, "Now, I'll sacrifice the Wicked Tokens that were created and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

Jaden stared as the huge mechanical monster rose from the fog. (8/3000/3000)

'_Talk about total deja vu…' _He thought, looking at both the monster and its owner, who had this smile that he would swear, belonged to the real owner of the Golem.

Sora sighed. _'He really needs to duel his own way…'_

"Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri ordered, waving his hand forward.

The huge mech pulled back its fist and threw a hard right straight towards Syrus' monster and his Life Points.

"Not so fast!" Syrus called out, "I activate my Jetroid's special ability! When he's attacked, I can play a Trap from my hand like…" he held up a card from his hand, "Magic Cylinder!"

Syrus smiled as a pair of red cylinders appeared between his monster and the Golem, "This Trap takes Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!"

Dimitri stepped back, "Time out!"

It was too late; the Golem's Melee strike entered one tube and seconds later, shot through the other one like a rocket and collided with Dimitri, knocking away the last of his Life Points.

**Syrus: **N/A

**Dimitri: **0

"Yeah!" Syrus raised his arm in victory, "That's how ya duel!"

"Sweet move!" Jaden ran over to his friend, "You sent that Golem to the junkyard!"

Syrus rubbed the back of his head, "It was easy, really. I've already seen you beat Doctor Crowler and since Dimitri copied his Deck, I knew exactly what to do…"

"Yeah! Oh that reminds me!" Syrus walked over to the counter where Dorothy handed him the stub. He held up the ticket and walked back Jaden, "Here's your ticket, Jay…"

"Sy, you are the best!" Jaden praised, accepting the ticket.

"Alright everyone, show's over…" Dorothy told the crowd, rising from her stool, "Time to get back to class…"

As the crowd dispersed, Dimitri could hear what some of them thought about the duel.

"Another _stunning_ performance by Dimitri!"

"As a Ra Yellow, he shoulda creamed that Slifer loser!"

"I guess copying a great duelist and being a great duelist are two different things…"

"What a joke!"

"Really! It's a wonder he's still here."

"Well, I think that's the worst of it…" Bastion said.

"Sure, until the next time I lose!" Dimitri snapped as his voice went to normal now as he rose from the floor, "Well I've had it!"

Bastion stepped to the side quickly and watched as he ran past him, an angry look on his face.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Dimitri sat alone in his dorm room at his desk, countless books and notebooks littering his desk. He thought back to his duels and how many times he lost and banged his fists.<p>

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!" he growled, throwing his notes and texts off of his desk, "I watch, I study…and I _still_ lose!"

Papers filled with Deck outlines, equations, and formulas that would make Bastion find a comrade in Dimitri fluttered to the floor while the Ra seethed with anger.

"Crowler's Deck…it was as useless as all the rest of them!" he grits his teeth, "Kaiba's or Zane's…it doesn't matter _who_ I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if _copying_ the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win…what can?"

As soon as he said that, he felt something brush against his knuckle. He looked down and noticed a small flyer lying in the middle of the desk. Looking at it, Dimitri smiled and picked it up, "Of course, it's so obvious! _Becoming_ the greatest duelist…"

* * *

><p>"…then <em>I<em> said, 'No, you don't, Dimitri, 'cause I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse'…well, like that, only cooler,"

Chumley nodded as Syrus finished his tale about how he won against the Ra earlier that day. Both of them turned and saw Jaden wasn't listening to a word they were saying. He was staring at his Winged Kuriboh card.

"Thinking…"

Jaden lifted his head from his desk, "I can't get Yugi's Deck outta my mind…" he replied.

Chumley turned his head slightly to him, "Why?"

"Why?" Jaden turned in his seat, a grin on his face, "Why do you like grilled cheese?" He asked, rising from the chair, "Look, I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. Who's up for going to the exhibit with me right now?"

Chumley sat up on his bunk, "You mean while they're setting up?" he nodded, "Good idea, that way we can avoid the rush."

Syrus frowned, "So wait, I went through all that trouble dueling to get you that ticket and you're not even gonna _use_ it?"

"Syrus…" Jaden ruffled his hair, "We'll go and take a sneak peek tonight, and tomorrow, we'll be the first ones in line!"

* * *

><p>In the exhibit hall, two security officers had just finished up their rounds and checked in with Dr. Crowler.<p>

"Alright, Mr. Crowler-,"

"That's _Doctor_ Crowler!"

"Doctor Crowler…" The officer handed the Head of Obelisk a small chain, "Here's the key to the exhibit hall…"

"Thanks for letting us off early," the second one gave a small salute, "We'll catch you here bright and early tomorrow for the big opening!"

"Have a good one Mister…uh Doctor…uh…"

"Good night, sir."

Crowler waved at them as they walked away, "Yes, yes, good night!" he called, trying to hold back his giddy laughter. He looked at the key, "Quite a good night, indeed," he turned and started down the hallway, looking at the numerous posters of Yugi on the wall, "After all, how many can say that they were in the presence of greatness? Of the world's most famous dueling Deck?"

He opened the door and walked inside. In the middle of the room was a display case with a mini-pedestal inside of it. As he walked closer to it, he noticed something was very wrong. The glass case had a jagged hole on one side, the broken glass crunching as he walked over it. The Deck of Yugi Muto, the King of Games…was gone!

"It's…not there!?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the two guards were making their way down the hall, unaware of what had happened.<p>

"You know, I didn't know he was a doctor?"

"Yeah, well I didn't even know he was a _dude_…"

While these two chatted away, the four eager Slifers turned the corner and quietly ran the opposite way down the hallway, towards the exhibit hall.

As they neared it, the Slifers saw another person making his way towards them.

"Bastion?" Syrus blinked.

"What are you doing here?" Vivi asked.

"What else?" Bastion pointed to the hall, "Getting a glance at the Deck…"

Jaden grinned, "Guess great minds do think alike huh?"

"Almost alike." said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Sora leaning on the wall, arms crossed over her chest with an unreadable expression.

A shrill shriek echoed down the hallway at that moment, making all of them look towards the door at the end.

"Hear that?" Syrus looked at Jaden.

He nodded, "Someone's in trouble…"

"C'mon, let's help her!" Bastion urged before running down the hall, closely followed by the others.

They burst into the room to see Crowler jump at their entrance. He was standing at the display case where the Deck was supposed to be; only it wasn't there.

"Oh my god…" Vivi stared at Crowler, "He stole the Deck!"

"I don't believe this…" Sora muttered.

Syrus frowned, "Why'd you do it Doctor Crowler?"

The Head of Obelisk waved his hands and shook his head quickly, "Wait, you got it all wrong!"

Jaden turned to Bastion, "Let's go get Chancellor Shepard."

Nodding in agreement, everyone turned to leave, but before they could, they all fell face first into the floor. Vivi kicked Crowler's hands off her foot. "Hands off!"

Crowler picked himself up to his knees, begging. "Believe me…I know this looks bad but I didn't steal the Deck!" Crowler said quickly, "I swear!"

"Then who did?" Bastion asked him.

"You _were _the only one here, Doctor Crowler…," Chumley pointed out.

"Standing right next to the case," Syrus added.

Crowler stood up; arms open, "Then search me! Search me right now!"

"Whoa calm down!" Vivi said.

Jaden looked straight into Crowler's eyes and rose to his feet, "It _might_ be because I don't wanna search him…but I think Doctor Crowler is telling the truth."

"So that means the real thief is out there somewhere," Sora deduced, "Someone's going to be sorry they ever took it…"

Jaden nodded, "Let's split up look for the creep…"

Crowler nodded rapidly, "Yes, yes! We must find this wrong-doer, this pillager! Of course, when I mean '_we'_ I mean '_you.'_"

"Whatever…" Sora muttered as she and the Slifers went out to search.

* * *

><p>On the coast, on a large outcropping of rock, Dimitri stood there in the moonlight, a large green scarf wrapped around his neck, it and his blazer blowing in the wind. He was currently enjoying the prize he had stolen.<p>

He smiled as he fanned out Yugi's own cards, taking in the feel and the beautiful artwork on the cards.

"Finally…now that I have the best cards," he reached up and pulled the scarf away from his face, "I'll be the best duelist in the world!"

"Hey!"

'_Truesdale…'_ Dimitri didn't even turn at the shout. '_Perfect! I'll test out this Deck on him!'_

"Someone just stole Yugi's Deck! You know anything?"

Chuckling, Dimitri turned around, "Stole? What do you mean stole?" He asked in a much deeper voice, "This is _my_ Deck!"

Syrus just stood there as Dimitri tossed him a Duel Disk, then noticed that the Ra had a Disk on his own arm as well.

"Put the Disk on and I'll prove it to you! Right here, right now," Dimitri challenged, inserting the Deck into his now active Duel Disk.

"Aw man…" Syrus placed the spare Disk on his arm and switched it on.

'_Time to see how much better I am with the King's Deck…'_ Dimitri smirked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chumley, Vivi, Jaden, Sora and Bastion met up at the bridge that connected the island to the docks.<p>

"Dorm's clear," Bastion reported.

"Nothing in the classrooms," Chumley panted.

Sora shook her head and Vivi translated, "She says there's nothing by the ferries."

"I couldn't find anything either…" Jaden said.

A yell from nearby made them turn towards the bridge.

"That was Syrus!" Jaden cried, taking off.

"Then let's stop standing around and get this guy!" Vivi shouted as she led the group on the chase.

Sora watched them before taking another path…

* * *

><p>Dimitri smiled as Syrus lay there on the rocks, defeated.<p>

"Ah yes…it's good to be the King of Games!" He laughed loudly in his deep voice as Jaden and the other came running up to their fallen friend.

"Syrus, you ok?" Jaden knelt down to his friend, "What happened?"

"He…has it…" Syrus slowly sat up, "Yugi's dueling Deck…"

Vivi gasped and glared at Dimitri as Jaden ran over near where Syrus was standing at, "Fun times over, Dimitri!" he snapped, "Give back the Deck, right now!"

"Dimitri?" the Ra scoffed, "_I'm_ Yugi…Dimitri's just some child who would copy other people's Decks. You see, with this Deck," he held up his Duel Disk, "I'm not just copying the King of Games…I _am_ the King of Games!" he looked at Jaden, "If you want this Deck back, you'll have to prove that I'm not…"

"You have got to be joking."

Everyone turned to see Sora walking over to the ledge and then doing a flip right onto the ledge across from Dimitri!

"There's only one Yugi so get it into your damn head Dimitri!" Sora growled as her bracelet glowed and the Duel Disk blade appeared. "So let's duel."

"That's _Yugi._" He responded. "Still, I accept your challenge!"

"Go Sora!" Vivi cheered.

"Game on…" Sora muttered.

"It's time to duel!" Dimitri shot back as they both drew their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora: <strong>4000

**Dimitri: **4000

"Ladies first," Sora said and as she drew her card, her eyes flashed red, dragon–like, though no one noticed… "Hmm and I summon Dragon Knight Isis in defense mode and end my turn!" A dark purple humanoid dragon with black and orange appeared. The dragon also appeared female and held a halberd. (4/1500/2000)

"Very well," Dimitri said, drawing his sixth card before he held up three cards in his hand. "I use Polymerization to fuse Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast."

A brown-skinned winged monster with large curved horns on his head and a beast with black fur, sharp claws, and a single horn on his head appeared momentarily before they fused together to create a two-headed beast with yellow skin, black fur, two curved horns on each head and large white wings; it also had a brown snake for a tail. (6/2100/1800)

"Chimera, attack her Dragon Knight Isis with Pulverizing Pounce," Dimitri ordered and Chimera leapt forward before tackling Burstinatrix and causing her to shatter.

"And I shall end with that," Dimitri said.

"Then I activate Isis' Special Ability! When she's destroyed in battle with a monster above 2000 ATK, that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"What!" Dimitri exclaimed as Chimera burst into pixels. "Then I activate Chimera's effect! When he's destroyed, I get to bring back, Berfomet in defense mode!" A brown-skinned winged monster with large curved horns on his head appeared. (4/1400/1800)**

"Alright then, my turn!" Sora looked at her Deck. _'Well I'm going up against Yugi's Deck which has been my dream since I got into Dueling. But this wasn't what I had in mind! But it's the best I got. Alright, here goes…' _Sora drew her card.

"Syrus, you dueled this guy. Any advice on how to beat him?" Chumley asked, looking at Syrus.

The little Slifer shook his head. "No, I tried everything I could think of, but I just couldn't do it."

"Then what are you saying? Sora doesn't stand a chance against him?" Chumley asked.

"I'm saying against Yugi's Deck, it's a very good possibility," Syrus replied.

Bastion folded his arms across his chest. "It's more than a possibility. Dimitri's a Copycat duelist and, in order to beat him, you must exploit the weaknesses of the duelist he's copying as you did when you first dueled him, Syrus," he said, looking at the pale-blue haired Slifer. "You saw him use Crowler's Deck and you already knew how to beat him. But the problem with this one is that he's copying Yugi, a duelist who's weaknesses are not so well known, if he has any at all."

"Don't say that," Vivi said causing the boys to look at her. "Sora's not one to give up so easily, trust me I know. She'll keep going till the last card is played."

"Vivi's right, the duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Jaden agreed.

Sora frowned seeing her card. _'OK, this combo won't work.' _She looked at her Hand. _'But _this_ can!'_ Sora quickly pulled the card. "I activate the Spell card known as Draco Change!"

Sora's Spell card showed two dragons changing places.

"With this card, I can send 1 Monster from my Hand and change it with another Monster from my Deck and then Special Summon it. However, the Monsters I change must be the same Level." Sora looked through her Hand. "So I send Level 8 Volcano Dragon back to the Deck, to bring my Level 8 Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon back to my Hand and then Special Summon him!"

"The what?!" Dimitri exclaimed as Sora took her Deck out and placed back her Volcano Dragon back into the Deck and then took out another card which she placed on her Duel Disk.

"Rise, Blue–Eyes!" Sora called and a pillar of dark energy appeared in front of her which then transformed into her mighty dragon. The dark dragon gave a mighty roar. (8/3000/2500)

"The Blue–Eyes White Dragon, but a darkened version." Dimitri muttered.

"However, since I did summon my Blue–Eyes with Draco Change I cannot conduct my Battle Phase. But I will place these cards face–down," Two reverse cards appeared. "And end my turn."

**Sora: **4000

**Dimitri: **4000

Dimitri drew a card. "And it is my turn. I place this card face–down and then I activate Monster Reincarnation. I discard one card in my Hand and add Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts from my Graveyard to my Hand. I then summon him in defense mode." His furry beast with the single horn at the top of his head appeared, holding a defensive position. (4/1500/1200)

"Next, I activate Swords of Revealing Light, which prevents you from attacking for the next three turns," Dimitri added, placing the card into a Spell & Trap Card slot and bright yellow swords appeared around Sora.

"Well, that's not good," Syrus said worriedly.

"I shall end with that," Dimitri said.

"My move," Sora drew. "And I summon Dragon Knight Circe in defense mode" Her dragon knight from her duel with Kenji appeared. (4/1000/2000)

"And I activate my Trap, Dark Renewal," Dimitri said, revealing his face-down and a coffin appeared. "With this, I can sacrifice my Gazelle and the monster you just summoned to the Graveyard and Special Summon one DARK–Attribute Spellcaster–Type from my Graveyard to my Field."

The coffin took out Gazelle and Dragon Knight Circe and sent them to their owners' Graveyards.

"Wait, you don't have any of those cards in your Graveyard, right?" Syrus said with a frown.

"Wrong Syrus," Sora said. "Remember when he used Monster Reincarnation?"

Jaden thought back and groaned, "Oh yeah..."

"That's right. Now, to bring back that Spellcaster... Gazelle and Dragon Knight Circe, make some room for the one...the only...my friend...Dark Magician!"

The coffin opened up and the legendary Spellcaster from the King of Games rose from it, staff twirling, his purple robes fluttering in the wind. (7/2500/2100)

"Wow..." Jaden shook his head smiling, "I am star-struck here! The Dark Magician is like the headliner for Yugi's entire Deck!"

"You think he gives autographs?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"I wish I brought my camera..." Chumley added, nodding, "This is so lishus..."

_'I wish I had mine!' _Vivi thought.

_'Well played,' _Bastion thought as he watched._ 'I doubt Yugi himself could've done it better himself. Dimitri's copying him perfectly. However, that's bad news for Sora...'_

Sora stared up at the Magician. _'Alright, it's always been my dream to go up the Dark Magician, but this isn't the way I wanted it to be.' _"I activate my face–down, Card of Life!" Sora's face–down flipped up to reveal cards surrounding an almost–dead tree. "This works like Card of Sanctity, but this can only be activated if I have another face–down on the Field, which I do. Now both players draw until we have 6 cards."

Both players drew.

"Then I end."

**Sora: **4000

**Dimitri: **4000

"And begins mine," Dimitri drew.

"You do know that your Dark Magician, even though it's actually Yugi's, isn't strong enough to go up against my Blue–Eyes right?" Sora said.

"True, but I can play this! The Spell, Thousand Knives!" Thousands of glowing knives appeared, floating around him and Dark Magician.

Sora's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh no!" Vivi cried. "Since Dimitri has Dark Magician, he can destroy one of Sora's Monsters! Like her Blue –Eyes!"

The knives shot forward before slamming into the DARK Blue–Eyes, causing him to shatter and smoke to cover the Field.

"Sora's Blue–Eyes has been cut down to size," Syrus moaned.

"Size zero, 'cause he's gone," Chumley pointed out.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack Sora directly, Dark Magic Attack!" Dimitri ordered.

Dark Magician raised his staff before the end glowed brightly and he unleashed an orb of crackling energy at Sora that crashed into her causing her to fall to one knee. The attack also knocked out a large chunk of her Life Points.

**Sor**1500

**Dimitri: **4000

"Give up?" Dimitri called out.

Sora glared up at Dimitri through the bangs that dangled in front of her eyes. "Never!"

"That's the spirit. Never give up. Always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I say," Dimitri said.

"I summon The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" A black stone, that looked like an egg appeared. (1/100/100)

"And I'll call it a turn!"

"That's it?" Jaden questioned.

"It's a rock!" Syrus cried.

"Well, well, there may be no known blueprint on beating Yugi, but it looks like Sora's trying to design one," Bastion mused. "And if my hunch is correct, what's he's planning might work."

"Don't forget, with Swords of Revealing Light still out, you cannot attack. However, I still can. Dark Magician, once again, attack with Dark Magic Attack," Dimitri said.

The blast of magic crashed into The Black Stone of Legend and destroyed him.

However, everyone was surprised that her Life Points didn't drop.

"What? Your Life Points should have gone down!"

Sora smirked. "Not quite! I take no battle Damage when The Black Stone of Legend is destroyed in battle. And when it is, I can add 1 Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon to my Hand!"

Sora took her Deck out and added the said card.

"Way to play. You show great promise," Dimitri said with a nod as he signaled the end of his turn.

Sora could hear Mercury in her mind. _"It's as if he really believes himself to be Yugi, and it's getting irritating."_

_'I know.'_

_'Not much I can do, I can do this.' _"I summon Baby Dragon to defend and place a face-down and end my turn." A small orange dragon appeared. (3/1200/700) (6)

At that moment, the glowing yellow swords around her vanished as the effect of Dimitri's Swords of Revealing Light ended.

"Very well, my draw," Dimitri said before he drew a card. "Dark Magician, attack Baby Dragon."

"I activate my Trap, A Hero Emerges," Sora said, revealing her face-down. "Now, you can select a card in my Hand and if it's a Monster, I can summon it." She held up the cards.

"Very well, the far right," Dimitri said.

Sora looked at the card and smirked. "Sweet, for me anyway, I summon Athena in attack mode," Sora said, placing the card on her Duel Disk and the female Fairy appeared. (7/2600/800)

"Yes, Athena is stronger than Dark Magician!" Syrus cheered.

Bastion smiled. "There's also the fact that, without the Egyptian God cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest monster Dimitri has," he said.

Dimitri, calling off his attack, laughed. "I'm afraid you're wrong," he said.

Sora frowned. "What's so funny?!"

"Care to explain why?" Jaden asked.

"You see, Dark Magician may be the strongest monster in my Deck but, as a duelist, it's rarely about the card, it's what you do with it. And what I'm going to do is play this, Dedication through Light and Darkness!"

"What's that do?" Syrus asked.

"It's big trouble. If I'm right, it summons a more powerful Spellcaster," Vivi said.

"You're right," Dimitri said with a nod toward the Slifer Dragon duelist. "This card takes Dark Magician and turns him into something more powerful…" He chuckled as he inserted the card into his disk and dark mist came out of it before wrapping it around Dark Magician.

"This isn't good," Jaden murmured.

"…the legendary Dark Magician of Chaos."

"That doesn't sound friendly," Chumley said as the Spell pulled Dark Magician into it and a bright purple light illuminated the area as it poured out of the card.

"It's not," Bastion said, using an arm to shield his eyes from the light. "It's one of the most powerful monsters you'll ever see."

"And I'm about to unleash him on you, Jaden. Chaos Magician, rise," Dimitri ordered.

The new monster that arrived from the card, darted a few times back and forth before coming to a stop on the field. It was covered in dark blue and magenta armor with black hair jutting out from beneath its dark-blue and magenta headdress; its skin was pale-blue and it was wielding a dark-blue and magenta staff in his hands (8/2800/2600).

"When Dark Magician of Chaos is successfully summoned, I can add one Spell from my Graveyard to my hand," Dimitri added before adding Monster Reincarnation back to his hand. "Now, Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Athena. Scepter Strike."

His magician darted forward before striking Athena with his scepter, causing the fairy to explode.

**Sora:** 1300

**Dimitri:** 4000

"Also, because of Dark Magician of Chaos's effect, when it destroys a monster in battle, that monster is removed from play," Dimitri added, Sora grumbled to herself as she pocketed Athena.

"Just face it," Dimitri held up his Duel Disk. "This Deck and I fit perfectly. Always have, always will."

Syrus looked at the field, taking in both sides before he looked at Bastion. "Sora's in deep trouble," he said.

"Unfortunately, Syrus, that's the understatement of the year," Bastion said. "Look at what she has to contend with; the Dark Magician of Chaos, a 2700 Life Point gap, the King of Games' Deck. It's not deep, it's subterranean."

"Sora's been through worst, and I mean it." Vivi said. "She will get through this."

Dimitri signaled the end of his turn

_'I just need to figure out how,' _she thought as she drew her card. Suddenly she heard a coo as Kuriyu appeared on her shoulder.

_'Kuriyu…'_ Sora thought as she remembered when she first got him…

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_A young Sora was visiting the Kame Shop with her Aunt. _

_"Aunt Akane lookie!" _

_Akane came over to where her niece was and smiled. Sora was looking at a card that looked like a Kuriboh, but with dragon wings and sharp teeth. _

_"I see you have found Kuriyu." A male voice said. _

_Sora looked up to see a man with tri-colored hair and purple eyes. It was Yugi Muto himself. _

_"Yugi Muto!" Little Sora exclaimed in shock._

_"Why hello Yugi." Akane said. "Nice to see you again."_

_Sora looked up at her aunt. "You know Yugi Muto auntie?"_

_"Yes." Akane said. _

_"So this is little Sora." _

_"Yes and she has taken a Shine to the Dragon-Types."_

_"Hmm is that so." Yugi saw the Kuriyu card and smiled. He took it out of its case and then handed it to Sora._

_"Huh?"_

_"Just a little something." Yugi said with a wink._

_"Thank you!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>'Best day ever then.' <em>She smiled. "Nice to see you too buddy. I take it you want to get in on the action? You do know we're going against your old master's Deck, right?" she said softly before she looked at the card when Kuriyu cooed again. "Well alright then. Well okay then. I summon Kuriyu in defense mode." Her dragon-like Winged Kuriboh appeared on the Field. (2/300/200)

"Next I activate the effect of Burst Dragon, when I have another Monster on the Field, I can Special Summon him." A medium-sized dragon and orange dragon appeared. (4/1200/800)

"Next, I place this card face-down, and that's it."

"Kuriyu? Good to see you. Of course, there's nothing like the original," Dimitri said, drawing a card before summoning a Kuriboh to the field, though his was in Attack Mode; it was like Kuriyu, but it lacked the wings and dragon teeth. (2/300/200)

"Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Burst Dragon!" Dimitri ordered.

"I activate my Trap, Super Junior Confrontation. This negates your monster's attack and forces our weakest monsters to battle each other instead. So it'll be your Kuriboh versus mine."

The two Kuribohs attacked each other, but Kuriyu was destroyed and Dimitri set a card before signaling the end of his turn.

''_Kuriyu took one for the team there. Losing Burst Dragon would've put Sora in a tight spot.' _Bastion thought.

Sora drew her card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," she said before she drew two more cards. "Burst Dragon, attack Kuriboh!"

"Let's go, Burst Dragon, clean that Kuriboh's clock!" Syrus said.

Burst Dragon got ready to attack but then…

"But which one?" Dimitri asked. "I play the Spell, Multiply."

The furball split into four, which were exact replicas of the original and were in defense mode. (2/300/200) x4

"Now there are four of them!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Correct. By sacrificing one Kuriboh, I can summon Kuriboh Tokens on all open spaces in my Monster Card Zone. Of course, your blast is still in play," one of the tokens shattered. "But it's significance has been deflated."

"Fine. I end my turn with my last card face-down."

"And I begin mine, by playing Card of Sanctity. It forces both of us to draw until we each are holding six cards."

Both players drew until they had full Hands.

"Excellent, I drew the monster Watapon. When it's drawn with the effect of a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, I can summon it to the Field."

A little white puffball with antennas on its head and large blue eyes appeared amongst all the Kuribohs. (1/200/300)

"Well then, I activate the effect of summon Dragon of East! When she's added to my Hand because of a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, I can Special Summon her." An eastern dragon appeared. (4/800/1400)

"But he won't be here for long. I sacrifice Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl," Dimitri said.

Watapon vanished to be replaced by a beautiful light-skinned magician in a blue-and-pink outfit with a pointed hat on her head and long blonde hair who winked at the audience and giggled. (6/2000/1700)

"She's cuter in person," Jaden commented.

Vivi giggled when she saw Syrus with a dreamy look on his face.

"She has both beauty and brawn. For every Dark Magician in the Graveyard, she gains 300 Attack," Dimitri said as Dark Magician Girl was powered up. (6/2000–2300/1700)

"And on the subject of Dark Magicians, don't forget about this one. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack." The magician fired off a blast of magical energy that Dragon of East blocked.

"Sorry, but Dragon of East can prevent Battle Damage when you have 2 Monsters out."

"Well then, you're lucky I have two monsters! Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack," Dimitri ordered and the Dark Magician Girl twirled her staff before firing off a sphere of pink magic at the dragon.

**Sora:** 800

**Dimitri:** 4000

"The Heart of the Cards are indeed powerful, aren't they, Sora?"

"So you got in a few good shots," Sora said with a shrug as she drew her card. "Now it's my turn. And I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon!"

Her mighty dragon returned with a mighty roar. "Next I play my face-down, Sacred Protection!"

A blue barrier appeared around her dragon. (8/3000/2500)

"Nice move, Sora!" Syrus called.

"Epic way to counter, Sora!" Vivi cheered.

"I play Blue Blast!" Sora inserted a card, a Spell, which showed Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon unleashing a dark aura.

"This can only be activated when I have my Blue-Eyes on the Field. Now you take damage equal to his Level x100!"

"What!"

"Blue Blast!" Sora yelled and the card unleashed a black beam right at Dimitri's Duel Disk.

**Sora:** 800

**Dimitri:** 3200

"Then I play another Spell, Blue Spark! This allows my Blue-Eyes to attack directly, but you take only half damage. Blue-Eyes go!"

Dimitri's eyes widen as her dragon unleashed its attack on him. He held up his Duel Disk as the black lightning hit it.

**Sora:** 800

**Dimitri:** 1700

"Now, Blue-Eyes attack the Dark Magician of Chaos! BLACK LIGHTNING!"

The DARK Blue-Eyes unleashed its attack and the magician shattered.

**Sora:** 800

**Dimitri:** 1500

"Take that!" Chumley cheered. "Yugi, Dimitri, whatever your name is."

"Way to play, Sora!" Syrus cheered.

_'Simply remarkable,'_ Bastion thought. _'Dimitri is dueling just like the King of Games would, yet Sora is staying competitive, winning even. Sure, she was a bit overwhelmed at first but now she's really turned things around. Maybe her Deck will go on tour right beside Yugi's, assuming she can win it back, that is.'_

"I now summon my Moonlight Dragon." A symbol of the moon appeared in front of Sora.

"What on Earth?" Dimitri said.

Suddenly the symbol began to light up and then emerging from the ground was a pure white dragon with light blue moon symbol on its wings. (4/1600/1600)

"Moonlight Dragon, attack with Moonlight Flame!" Sora commanded and her new dragon unleashed a spiral of flames with moonlight energy inside that fried one of the tokens. "And I'll change Moonlight to defense and place 1 card face-down and end there…"

**Sora:** 800

**Dimitri:** 1500

"Nice move Sora!" Jaden called.

"Sora he's all yours. You've got him," Syrus said.

"You have nothing!" Dimitri shouted as he drew. "My Deck is prepared for anything. First, I switch Dark Magician Girl to defense mode." The female magician knelt down. "And then I remove one DARK monster and one LIGHT monster from my Graveyard…"

Jaden frowned. "Why is he doing that?" he asked.

"I've never seen this. Is it a summoning?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, no way," Chumley said.

"You're wrong," Bastion said in realization. "There are two monsters that can be summoned like this. Two rare cards of such power duelists have scoured the world to obtain them. The first is Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End. A card so powerful, it has been banned from official Duel Monster tournaments. The second has comparable powers but has never been forbidden. In fact, some say not a single copy exists."

"Is that so?" Dimitri said. "Well, they're wrong because I have one right here. Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning."

The group all watched, amazed, as the Kuriboh and Watapon, Dimitri had removed from play disappeared. The warrior emerged from the vortex the two monsters had disappeared into; he had dark blue armor outlined with dark gold and pale skin, wielding a curved blade (8/3000/2500)

"So, Yugi really did have that card. I always thought it was a rumor." Jaden commented.

"I'm afraid not. This card's been part of my Deck for a long time, but I only take him out for special occasions. Like now, Luster Blade attack."

The mighty armored warrior stabbed the air and a flurry of smaller blades shot downward to cut into Moonlight Dragon and shattered, but with Moonlight in defense, she took no damage.

Jaden: 800

**Dimitri:** 1500

"Well, that was just the beginning. Now I'll show you the true power of this card. You see, if he destroys one of your monsters in battle, he can attack again."

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed while Sora gave a shocked expression.

"Aw man. Now I'm beginning to see why monsters like this are outlawed," Syrus said, quaking in fear.

"Now, Black Luster Soldier, end this," Dimitri ordered and the monster dashed towards Blue-Eyes Dark Dragon with his sword, ready to strike.

"If this goes through, Dimitri will be able to attack Sora directly!" Syrus cried.

"I activate Drago Shield!" Sora's face-down flipped up to reveal a dragon taking a hit for Curse of Dragon.

"What's this?" Dimitri demanded.

"By activating this, I remove from play my Volcano Dragon to end the Battle Phase!" Sora pocketed the said dragon.

"Fine then, I'll just finish you off next turn. The Heart of the Cards will see to that," Dimitri said.

Sora narrowed her eyes as she drew her card. "I believe in my Deck, Dimitri." As she said that her Deck lit up. "And I activate Polymerization!"

"WHAT?!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"She's got this won!" Vivi cried.

"I fuse my Blue-Eyes with the two in my Hand to form the all mighty…"

Two Blue-Eyes appeared on the Field next to the third and then they all merged together…

"To form the Blue-Eyes Shadow Dragon!"

Appearing in front of Sora was a dark version of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! (12/4500/3800)

"4500 ATK!" Everyone exclaimed.

"No! My Luster Soldier will be defeated!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"He was never yours to begin with. Besides, if you wanna worry, worry about my Dragon' attack. He has enough power to take out your remaining Life Points. Blue-Eyes attack with Dark Neutron Blast!" The dragon roared and then unleashed its attack taking out the Luster Soldier _and_ the remaining of Dimitri's Life Points.

**Sora:** 800

**Dimitri:** 0

* * *

><p>"Game Over…" Sora said as her bracelet went back to Standby Mode.<p>

"Right on Sora!" Vivi cheered.

"Alright! She beat Yugi's Deck" Jaden and Syrus cheered.

"Good show!" Bastion cheered.

"I've been beaten," Dimitri said, falling to his knees. "Even with my…Yugi's legendary cards"—his voice returned to normal—"What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever win?"

"The answer to that should be obvious."

Everyone turned to see Alexis, Kenji and Zane walk into view from around a large boulder.

Dimitri rose a little bit, "Hey…you're Zane…"

"Big bro?" Syrus looked at the elder Truesdale.

"Why are you guys here?" Jaden asked the trio.

Zane glanced at him, "Why else? To see the Deck, but it was gone…"

"We snuck into the exhibit hall, but all we found was broken glass. We knew the thief couldn't have gotten far so we searched," Alexis nodded to Kenji, "Then we ran into Kenji here who saw you guys dueling and…" she shrugged, "Here we are."

"Let me guess, Kenji," Sora asked the ninja duelist. "Ninja secrets?"

"You're catching on, Sora!" Kenji gave her a thumbs up.

"We came earlier, but didn't want to interrupt the duel." Zane told them

"Kind of you." Bastion smiled.

Sora's eyes widened, "Wait, so you mean, you saw the whole thing? Me and Dimitri?!"

Zane smiled and looked upward behind the others, "Not just us…your duel drew quite an audience."

Everyone in the group turned to see at least a dozen other students on the cliffs above them. From Slifer, Ra and Obelisk, a lot of people came around, drawn by the duel.

"Uh…hi!" Sora waved at them, blushing as they clapped, "Glad you guys could make it!"

While she took in the applause, Dimitri looked at Zane, "What now?"

The Kaiser shrugged slightly, "Well, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear: straight up expulsion. But, since everyone here enjoyed seeing Yugi's Deck in a duel rather than in a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in."

"What difference does it make?" Dimitri looked at the ground, "I still lost…"

Jaden chuckled, "You didn't lose…the person you were pretending to be did, Dimitri."

"Yugi?" Dimitri frowned, looking up at him.

"No!" Jaden shook his head, "Believe me, you could _never_ be Yugi!"

"Then…who was I?"

"You were you…but you weren't. You see, when you copy someone, it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person, ya know?" Jaden looked up, "Yeah that makes sense, right?"

Zane sighed, "I'll _attempt_ and try to explain what Jaden means, Dimitri. You'll never win unless you put yourself out there. That means you need to use your own Deck, your own strategies, instead of piggybacking off someone else's. There is no amount of studying you can do, to be able to use someone else's Deck as well as they can."

"Yeah what he said," Jaden grinned, "That's exactly what I meant!"

Sora hopped off the rock and walked over to Dimitri, then held out his hand, "Now about we put that Deck where it belongs?"

"…ok…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the exhibit hall was filled with students that walked around, taking in the posters of Yugi and his Deck itself. As Zane promised, no one reported Dimitri, so no one really got into trouble.<p>

Jaden smiled as he and Chumley leaned against the wall, "It's good to see things get back to normal."

Chumley nodded, "Well, as normal as things get around here," he turned to his friend, "So what's that you got here?" he asked, noticing a rolled up object in his hands.

Jaden chuckled as he unrolled it, "Check it out! A poster of Yugi Moto with his signature on it! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Jaden! _Jaden_!"

All of them turned to see Syrus running up to them, full speed.

"Hey, Sy?" Jaden greeted. "What's the matter?"

Syrus panted, trying to catch his breath, "It's Dimitri…he's at it again!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>The three Slifers and two Ras ran through the woods until they came across Dimitri…only he didn't look like himself. He wore the same red blazer, had the same haircut, heck even the same pants as Jaden.<p>

"I've been waiting for you…" He turned around and everyone got a good look at him.

Jaden face faulted, "Dimitri, c'mon!"

"Who's Dimitri?" the Copycat asked them, "My name is Jaden, and I'm a Slifer Red. Now listen, we're going to duel, so turn you game on!"

While the other four fell over at those words, Jaden slapped himself in the face, "It's _get_ you game on! Say it right, geez!"

Dimitri whipped out a Deck, "C'mon, we're gonna settle this right now! Let's throw-up…I mean…throw-down! C'mon, get your Deck out, this is gonna be swell!" He then threw a pose that just made the others feel more uncomfortable.

"It's _sweet_!" Jaden snapped, "You're not even doing my pose right!"

"Well…how am I doing it wrong?" The Copycat duelist asked him.

Syrus, Vivi, Sora and Chumley sighed as Jaden began to give Dimitri pointers on how to correctly imitate him.

"Wish _I_ had a catch phrase…" Chumley murmured.

"I just wish we were outta here…" Syrus said.

"At least he's not copying me…" Sora muttered before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHA! That's the end of this chapter! Now this is my last chapter for now, as I need to help PrincessAnime08 with her GX rewrite and do school work. YUCK! <strong>**J So see ya guys later!**

**Blue–Eyes Shadow Dragon  
><strong>Level: 12  
>Attribute: DARK<br>Type: Dragon/Fusion  
>ATKDEF: 4500/3800  
>"Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon" + "Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon" + "Blue–Eyes Dark Dragon"<br>Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set This card can only be Special Summoned through Fusion Summon and cannot be summoned any other way. When this card is destroyed, special summon the monsters used to Fusion Summon.

**Next Time – The Academy Gets New Transfers, with one of them that knows Jaden! Who could that be?!**


End file.
